


The Missing Memories of the Pharaoh

by dodore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodore/pseuds/dodore
Summary: Atem is deeply involved by his thoughts in his soul room...He did not show to anyone but he is troubled by the decision of his partner...Why does he have to face his partner in which his life was at stake? What if his memories are not as complete as it first seemed...Then the pendant that he got from Anzu starts acting strange and brings him back to his past to find his still missing memories which will make the his story finally complete





	1. Troubling Thoughts in the Soul Room

Atem decided to return to his soul room the words of his Aibou was echoing in his head: "I will do it. I will challenge Moitori no boku in the ceremonial duel! It is my task!" Atem intentionally slowed his pace as he walked towards his soul room. He was sure that he would be able to manage his troubling thoughts within his soul room. He did not want to trouble his friends especially Aibou. He entered his soul room and heard his steps echoed as he walking to his throne.

Finally he reached his throne and he sat on it as king should do. He should show dignity and power. _Whom am I trying to fool?_ He let loose his rigid posture and he let his head hang and his left hand rested on his temple brushing some of his blonde locks. His troubling thoughts were not leaving him.

He never felt so vulnarable as now, but he did not want it to show that. The truth was that he was not afraid to challenge any kind of opponent. He and his Aibou had experienced so much life-threatening advantures like the ceremonial duel. Because during that it is Atem's life is on the line. If I lose it I need to go forward to the afterlife. I have died in the past and my soul lingers in this world due to mystical power of the Millenium means that I will die if I lose tomorrow... He knew that he could have faced any kind of challanges along the side of his partner and until he heard his Aibou stating "I will do it." he was sure that he would face the challange alongside his partner. Aibou's determination and will has taken him unaware...

He was not angry about his partner as he knew that Aibou had no ill intention when he accepted the challenge and Atem would be more than happy to duel with him when the conditions were different. Yugi had was the most pure and kind-hearted person and at the same time he was the most brave and couragous man. When there was danger he was not afraid to take any challenges he was not afraid to become seriously hurt or even die for those he loved. Atem regarded Yugi Mutou the greatest man that he has ever met in his life. He couldn't help but he needed to smile when he thought about his partner:

_Aibou you have become a great man even though you have never realized it yet. I am so proud of you and respect you. Even though I have never said it but the truth is that ... you are the man that I I always wanted to become. I wish I had more time...What does my future bring me? Do I still have time or do I have to move on?_

As he was thinking Atem Atem realized that he had not had any chance to talk to his partner at all about his feelings and about the events of the past days. He wanted to tell his Aibou that he relieved and joyful that he regained his identity: he got to know his name ATEM and even though the memories of his past were painful for him he was glad to regain them. He had to relive that he lost all of his friends and it hurt him so much, however he met some of his past friends in this future life as well. Furthermore, he felt that there was a special bond between him and his Aibou. What is just a coincidence that fate guided them together or was it destiny?

_What is our special bond Aibou? Why do I feel so close to you? I wish to know that before our duel...What about our friends? I have met so many people in the past whose soul lingers in this era as well but I have not met any of your friends. Why is that?_

He was also sure that his Aibou also sensed the special connection between them but when Yugi uttered the words Atem sensed that his Aibou believed that it is the best for the Pharaoh if he moved forward. But to where? What awaits him if the ceremonial battle is over and he needs to move? Will he die? That thought reoccured once again. He knew that is inevitable as he died in the past when he sealed away Zork. Will he go to the afterlife? What is the afterlife like? Is there anything at all after his death or will he reincarnate as his many of his friends? The thought froze him as he realized that he was afraid about what would happen to him.

Atem was not sure why he felt it but he was determined about the fact that he did not regained all of his memories and some pieces are still sensed that the most important parts of his memories are still hidden somewhere. How was he able to seal away alone? What were the most important childhood memories? How come that he felt so much anger and aggression and hatred to punish all kind of unfair challengers who had unfair and turturing methods who were tormenting the weaker ones, when when he was reawakened by his Aibou and he regained his consciousness. Losing his friends made him change like that? What were his last thoughts when he died anyway? How did he die first of all? He never relived those last pieces of his memory... How come that his Aibou could calm him down and regain his balance?

_Aibou...Who are you anyway? How can you influence me this way why do I feel that you make me better and stronger?_

At this instant Atem opened his eyes and and the determined look in his purple eyes returned. He realized what he wished the most and he knew what he need to do tomorrow: He wished to live further. It was not a survival instict that he felt but there were still a lot of questions that he needed the answers. Even though he regained his memories he did not feel complete...

_Aibou...I will give my best and I will win._ he smiled confidently and he stood up from his throne. His eyes shone they sparkled with the determined light which he always had during his battles. _I know that this duel will be the hardest in my life but I will win. Another outcome is not the battle we need to discuss a lot of things Aibou and we need to face some further challenges together I know. I am sure that we can find out the the answers to my questions that are still within my head. Together we can achive everything._

He started to look into his regained memories in order to find some of the answers to his questions. He walked slowly in his soul room and read the hierogliphs on the wall but he he could not find the answers he needed. He took the cartrouche on which his ancient name was carved in hierogliphs: Atem He slowly closed his hand around it and thought I wish that I knew everything and I can be a complete person...

The cartrouche become warmer in his palm and Atem opened his hand slowly and his eyes became wider in suprise. His name had vanished from the cartrouche! He stared at the cartrouche which lay in his palm. And then his name reappered letter by letter: _Atem..._

To his suprise the letters vanished and then... new words appeared on continuosly appeared and disappered again in order to allow new words to appear. Atem read the words eagerly, his heart bumped quickly. He was so excited to read the message and the feeling was so familiar. He felt that it was not the first time that he was reading messages on this cartrouche but that could not be possible...

_Some of your memories..._

_has been sealed away..._

_in order to protect you..._

_because they were so painful..._

_that they could have hindered you..._

_to face the darkness..._

Atem was misbelieved to read these words and cried out: "Are you kidding me?That is not true. I have regained those painful memories. I have lost all of my friends and I had to face Zork alone and died in the past. What memories are more painful than that?"

_These are other memories..._

_they were hidden from you..._

_to protect you from doing unresponsible things..._

"I do not understand you. Who sealed those memories away anyway? Why would I hide some of my memories from myself? It makes no sense..."

_Your memories have been sealed away by magic..._

_not by you Atem..._

_Some of your memories..._

_were sealed away separately..._

_and remained hidden..._

_till you face darkness again..._

"Who are you?"exclaimed Atem. "Are you a spirit? What intentions do you have? How do you know my name? Are you trying to influence me by magic? What are you doing?"

In order to hinder an magical influence which could come from the strange messages. Everything was silent and he could concentrate to his senses and said all his feelings aloud:

"I feel that you do not have bad intentions and I wish to become a complete person. No matter how painful I need to regain all of my memories." To his suprise and to his astonishment he felt that a tear fell from his eyes and rolled on his left cheek. His vision has been blurred. "What is happening to me?" he touched his left side of his face. "Why? Why am I crying? What is this pain that I started to feel?"

_Atem..._

_reliving the past will be painful..._

_Let me show you the whole truth..._

_You were the most special person for me..._

Atem closed his eyes. Should he believe to those words? Is this some evil trick from some evil power? The message said that his memories has been sealed by magic. Perhaps Mahado or Mana are behind all of this? Or Isis, Kalim, Shada, Siamun or Seto? He gulped and another tear fell down when he thought about two people who were special for him but he lost so soon: Father, Mother are you sending me messages to guide me further from the afterlife? Or is it another cruel evil plan of Akhenaden as well? He did not think so...This person was special for him as well he felt...He needed the answers to his questions and if he can get it he will grab the chance no matter how painful they will be. "Please tell me what to do to regain my memories. Tell me what I need to do."

As beforehand the words reappered letter by letter:

_In order to release the memories..._

_Please stand in front of the wadjet..._

Atem turned and faced the ancient eye which was on the wall behind his throne. He stood erect and he heart his heart bumping in his ears as it raced quickly. This is the time for the whole truth then...

_Hold up the cartrouche..._

_so that the wadjet can light it..._

As soon as he hold up the cartrouche both the cartrouche and the wadjet started to light and the light of the eye slowly moved towards to the cartrouche and a connection between the two items were established. _What is happening right now? It seems the wadjet and the cartrouche are making some connection...Are my missing memories returning right now?_ As he was thinking he realized that new words have appeared on the cartrouche...

_and tell my name_

"Your name? What is your name? You haven't told it tell me who are you." Atem was totally confused.

_My name is..._

Atem held back his breath, he could hardly wait to read it...

A name appeared on the cartrouche and Atem's eyes widened in suprise and he barely wispered the name which he saw: _Yuna_. The light spread over the soul room and everything disappeared in from of Atem's eyes...

Notes of the author:

\- Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belongs to Kazuki Takahashi please note that I try to be faithful to the storyline of the manga but in order to make the my own story complete and logical I may have made some alterations and will do if necessary

\- I set my story mainly in ancient Egypt but as I am not a historian, historical inaccurances are also possible

\- Please note that English is a foreign English for me however I try to my best to improve my vocabulary and grammar, feel free to higligh my mistakes I will correct them as soon as possible

\- As I work and have a private life the updates can take some time, but if I have some free time I devote it to the story.


	2. New Paths

Atem felt the warm of the sun on his face; he blinked several times as he was blinded by the light of the sun, but when he regained his sight he was within the room of wisdom. Around him were a lot of parchments and stone clay and stone tablets. Even he was at the age of eight the young Prince could read and write without any difficulties. Atem loved reading it opened him a new world. He was thankful for his master Siamun who thought him this skill. With reading a lot of new worlds have been opened for him. He loved reading about the rules of games and he loved solving all kinds of logical riddles as well. That day he was staring at the wall of the library reading the riddle which was carved under the wadjet the Egyptian eye:

" _Challenger this is the place where new paths can be opened for you. Your wit and wisdom are great companions during your journey. Let the eye of Horus guide you when Horus and Ra meet each day after Ra's victory over Apep. Horus can open you new paths for you if you show your love towards him. Never forget a new path is always a chance to a new beginning to change your future and make your dreams come true..._

Atem couldn't help but he needed to visit day by day the description. He was absolutely fascinated by it. He even asked Siamun what he fought about the scarved text.

"Dear Prince. It is funny way to describe the place. You know your Great Grandfather was such a strange man he loved logical riddles and games... This place is full of strange description about the function of the rooms. For me reading opens new paths every day every new knowledge that you gain can change your future as well. "

The solution of Priest Siamun had been logical but the "description" was through and through over and over within his head.

_If there is something more behind it and I can make that? What if it is a riddle from his Great Grandfather? What if it a challenge from him? I know that he loved challenging people with his witty riddles. What if that description is one of them?_

Atem felt that he was right he simply felt that there is more behind the words and he became more and more excited about solving the riddle. He had already solved the many Sphinx riddles that Siamun gave him. He regarded them as game and he was always ready for new challenges. It did not matter for him to spend days thinking on the solutions on the end he always got the answers! His next day started in the room of wisdom to find out the new paths of Horus. He looked at every pictures on the walls tried to read any carvings but he found nothing about the meeting of Horus and Ra!

The next day he turned to the parchments and the stone and clay carvings to find any clues. He read the details and he could just find out the same facts that he already learned. With the teaching of Priest Siamun and his Great Father he knew every deity of Egypt. He was a quick learner. All the details went through in his head: Horus was the Son of Ra he was the Falcon-headed God who the deity of the Sky. Ra was the Father of him, the God of the Sun. Apep was the deity of chaos and darkness who challenged his brother Ra every night and as it was a known fact their duels always end up with Apep's lose: The Light always win over the Darkness. Atem was deeply in his thoughts even after two months he found the riddleon the wall:

_Where can Father and Son meet? Where does the Sun and the Sky meet? Oh Ra you can meet everywhere with your Son! You are all over the wold...It does not make come closer to ma goal...But I really love this riddle I will find the solution and find new paths for myself!_

Other children might have given up the whole riddle but Atem was special, he spent diligently as much time as he could every day for the mystery. The months passed and he could not get closer to the answer but he become very well-read about the Egyptian deities and he could imagine the pictures on the wall of the library by heart... He could not get any nearer to the solution that way. He needed to think out something. He thought that the answer is really close but he could not grasp it...

This night Atem could not sleep because his wandering thoughts did not let him. He was so exited! Tomorrow will be his birthday: his nineth one...He knew that he will enjoy the day, he was allowed to have a day doing the things that he loved the mos: playing games with Mana, Mahado, Priest Siamun and being with his Great Father.

_Siamun will teach me a new game I am sure. He always brings a new game from his journey when he visits that far away country._

Siamun travelled to a far away land to visit his sister-in law and his niece every year. Atem loved the all kinds of games and he was always ready to learn something new. Every new thing is a new beginning...The riddle came up to his mind again... The young Prince gave up any attempts to sleep and he go out the balcony of his room. It was still night and he looked up at the bright stars on the sky:

_Tomorrow will be a new beginning for me whether I solve the riddle or not. My trainings to become a Pharaoh will begin. The day after my birthday will be my first training day with the priests, please  Gods let me become a strong and great Pharaoh. Darkness wishes to destroy our world...Still I_ _wish that I could find out the meaning of the riddle. Oh Great Grandfather you made it so difficult..._

Atem was fascinated by his Great Grandfather. Siamun often told him that when he looked at the young Prince he always remembered about the Great Pharaoh Ahmose: the Pharaoh of Games as the resembles is so much in appearance and in inside as well.

Atem often asked the Priest to tell as much as he could about his Great Grandfather and Siamun gladly liked reminisce old memories:

_He was a really special person. He was kind hearted and naive but at the same time courageous and brave when the ones that he loved were in danger...He loved his people and the people loved their ruler as well. Those were peaceful times in the life of Egypt..._

_Hm...Pharaoh Ahmose looked just like you. He was short but agile he had the same colour of hair and the same colour of eyes as you. The way you speak the way you walk the way you behave is so much like him...The resemblance is frightening but in a good way of course._

_He was the smartest person that I have ever met. He was called the Pharaoh of the Games as he knew all kinds of games and he often challenged opponents to play any kind of games in order to avoid physical fight to save as many lives as possible... Some man called him coward but during his rule peace was all over the country. He thought me all the games that I know...We played so much...If he could he would have played all the day like someone I know. Isn't that right Prince Atem?_

_He often went to the people in disguise. He managed that without any guards saw him going out outside the palace. How he did that it was never relieved He listened to the people's talks and he knew all of their wishes and he tried to make the people happy. He often played games with common people as well he said the more people you get to know the wiser you can become...He was an extraordinary man and ruler..._

_The most strange is that even though that he was so special he often was insecure and shy especially as a young boy. He needed so much time to realize that he had so many great qualities. Young Prince you had so many hidden treasures just like him and you do not realize those as well..But you will I am sure as the time passes..._

Atem wished to become just like his Great Grandfather...The Pharaoh of the Games a kind and just ruler who was loved by his people...He could understand the feelings of his old relative he was sure that mysteriously he and him had a special strong connection perhaps deeper than with any other relative he knew. But Atem was unsure if he will be able to establish the same things that Great Grandfather Ahmose had done...He did not feel so brave so courageous like him and in the times like those days perhaps he has no chance to act like his Great Grandfather...Dark powers would like to destroy Egypt and the whole world how could any Pharaoh win over them with just kindness and love? Atem always became sad about this thought. He wanted to become just like his old ancestor but he felt that fate would lead him to a different path which was against his heart.

Atem kneeled down and started to pray: _Ra, Horus please let me find my own way to become a man and great ruler._ Give me strength and courage that I need... _Please help me find a person who will let me see me hidden "treasures" and let me find my path which will help us to win over darkness just like you...Please show me where should I go? Oh Great Grandfather, what have you thought when you wrote those lines in the room of wisdom? What should I go? I do not see the right path before me it is still the time of Apep it is still so dark, even though the stars are so beautiful and shining above us...But soon it will be dawn and light will come back to us...Oh Ra! That is it! Ra will win over Apep at dawn! I must go to the library at this instant I need to see what happens at dawn..._

Atem run out of his room as fast as he could and headed to the direction of the room of wisdom. He was sure the he had still some time to reach that room before dawn. He became so excited he could not explain why but he knew that he would be able to find out the solution at dawn. Horus and Ra will open his new paths for him on his birthday! Ra had heard his prayers and wishes!

His thinking was interrupted when he fell over. He bumped into Siamun who was also in a hurry to make his morning prayers and his morning ritual at the temple when Atem bumped into him. His cousin Seto was behind him and he made a surprised expression.

"Ouchh...ch..."- the elderly priest stood up holding his back Seto stepped ahead and reached out his hand. Seto started his priest training three month ago when he turned ten. Atem often felt sorry for him when they were younger they often played together however his father Uncle Aknadin always used his son as a tool to surpass his brother. Every time they played together his Uncle often interrupted their joy and encouraged the boys to battle with each other. If Seto won in a battle he praised him like "You see you are better than the follower of the throne the Young Prince." however if he lost he shouted with him Seto devoted as much time to his studies and his training as he could he told him once: As that they they were alone Seto smiled kindly at him when he helped him stand up from the floor.

Siamun cried out : "Young Prince Atem. What are you doing so early? You seem to be in a hurry this morning but why? It is not even dawn!" Then he smiled and nodded all knowingly "I see, I see...you can't sleep because of your birthday. Do not worry I have a wonderful new game in my store. I have just brought back from my journey. I can hardly wait to play it with you. Your noble father is fascinated with it. Atem became so excited and he could hardly wait to learn the rules and get to know the new game! The young prince knew that his birthday will be perfect he answered joyfully to the elderly Priest: " That is great High Priest Siamun. I can hardly wait to learn it. I was just in the middle of ...".What should he say? He looked at his masters eyes and he thought that he should tell him some aspect of the truth. "I have found a new riddle that I need to solve! I would also like to learn the new game and practice the board game that you showed me last time. Will you play with me after your prayers?"

Siamun couldn't help but smile at Prince Atem and laughed. "You amaze me day by day young Prince. You are so talented and special just like your Great Grandfather..."

Atem smiled shyly and he shood his head: "Priest Siamun, my Great Grandfather was a hero. Pharaoh Ahmose was a wonderful Pharaoh; I am nothing like him..I am not strong enough."

Siamun kneeled in front of him and grabbed him by his shoulders and looked into his eyes: " Atem you are the most talented child that I have ever met. You will be a wonderful Pharaoh young Prince! Being strong are not just physical abilities but there are other kind of strength as well. I wish you could see that...But you know what? I maintain your talents till you realize it "Me and your cousin will have our daily rituals and I will give him his daily lectures. But after that we will go to your birthday celebration young Prince. I have brought a new game and your honoured father is really fascinated about it. It is really complex you need to use all kind of analytical and logical skills so you will love it once you have learned it! "He winked. "You can play with Seto as well, he will learn the rules during our session. This game fits to you really well! It is always a pleasure to see two talented young boys playing with each other and show their best skills..."

Atem and Seto glimpsed at each. They knew perfectly well that there will be no fun or pleasure in the game. They would not play with each but they had to fight against each other in every game...They became embarrassed so they tried to avoid eye contact and hanged their heads and said nothing.

Their silence was interrupted by Siamun who cried out: "Oh Ra we need to run we will be late...Seto if you wish it is not necessary to come along today you can spend the day with Atem. You always loved each other's company and you loved playing so much. "

Seto lifted his head and said determinedly: "I will come with you. I wish to become the best Priest in the whole country I cannot allow myself to neglect my studies and trainings."

Siamun smiled and patted Seto on the shoulder: "That is the spririt that we need as a Priest of the Pharaoh. You will achieve wonderful things young man. Both you and the young Prince have a strong spririt and the same determination to reach your goals... What a wonderful experience to teach two talented young men. Seto, Atem you are both wonderful never forget it. But let us hurry now! Young Prince, let the Gods guide you to find your answers. We will pray for you..."Siamun bowed then turned and with quick steps he started to hurry towards the temple... Seto also turned his back on Atem and wished to follow the Priest when Atem cried: "Seto wait..."

Seto halted turned towards Atem and now they looked at each other's eyes.

"We miss you so much you should know that Seto. You are our friend no matter what..."

Seto smiled in a sad way: " I also miss the times when we could be together Atem, I loved playing games with you... But I do not want conflicts between you and me or between my father and me...I want to make him proud of me...That was the best choice that I could made...I devote as much time as I could to my studies to become the best Priest. I do not have time to play against you that way. – Atem respected Seto for his strong will. Perhaps that is the only the solution: he should become a powerful Priest and he a powerful Pharaoh without crossing each other's path...

"I wish I could be as brave and strong Seto. Sometimes I do not see how I could be a strong ruler who protects everyone...I feel lost sometimes..."

Seto looked at Atem astonished: "You must be joking Atem. There will be no better ruler than you. You will be a wonderful Pharaoh Atem. The people need a Pharaoh like you: clever, full of wit but kind and helpful at the same time. You are also brave."

Atem hanged his head: "I am not so sure about that Seto..."

Seto stood before Atem he cried suprised: " How can you say that Atem? Do you not remember at that time?"

Atem knew what Seto meant he remembered very well what happened not long ago. He and Seto were playing one of their favourite Egyptian board games called Senet. He loved playing with his cousin as he was always a wonderful opponent, his concentration, wit and tactics amazed Atem day by day and inspired him to become better and better. During the game they were equal partners to each but at the end Atem could gain the upper hand and win the game. When he won he smiled because he loved playing with everyone, playing games was pure joy for him nevertheless he won or lost. His cousin walked to him and patted him on his shoulder:

"It was great to play with you cousin. You were wonderful as always. Let me congratulate you, you have become even better than last time. That move at the end made me unaware but now I know that as well. Next time I will be prepared and win the game." His cousin said the last sentence with a cheekish laugh.

"You were a great opponent Seto, it is always an inspiration when I play with you. Do not worry I will also become better and better and improve my skills and tactics. I cannot wait to..." Atem could not finish his sentence as he was interrupted by his uncle Aknadin who stepped in front of his son.

"Are you not ashamed of yourself Seto? A loser should be on his knees not laughing and smiling. You lost a fight; you should get better to win the war next time. Your behaviour is a disgrace son. I am disappointed in you. I thought you are better than this..."

"Great Father, please... Atem and me just played and had so much fun. Do not be angry at me please." To his astonishment his uncle stepped closer to Seto and lifted his hand...and then Atem gasped in astonishment because Aknadin hit his son with much force that Seto started whimpering: "Great Father, please forgive me." Tears run down on his cousin's cheeks.

"How dare you cry? What are you? Are you some weakling? You should always be the stronger one Seto, you should be the better one. I will teach you how to behave like a man Son!" Aknadin lifted his hand again, and wanted to hit his son again but Atem was quicker he run in front of Seto and spread his arms protectively in front of Seto. He could not hinder the blow as he was not strong enough to stop Aknadin and he fell over on the floor. Aknadin was surprised and he regained his calm that instant and kneeled down.

"Prince Atem, please I beg for your mercy. It was not intention to hurt you. You should not have stepped between me and my son when I needed to teach him a lesson. He and as far as I see you should also learn that life is a cruel game, losing in life has always serious consequences. You can win everything or lose everything important if you are not careful enough and allow yourself to be weak..." His uncle kneeled and lifted Atem's face and said softly. "A Pharaoh can also fall from his throne if he allows any failures. A Pharaoh cannot allow any lost games, do not forget it. Well done on winning but do not forget that life is long and you should mind all your moves...Only the strongest can remain and rule over Egypt ..." Uncle Aknadin stood up and walked away muttering: "That weak boy needs a lesson to know his place."

A shiver went down on the spine of Atem and he turned to Seto. His cousin cleared his face and told him determinedly and full of sorrow at the same time: "Atem, I believe it is better if we do not play again any games. I would like to play with you and Mahado and Mana but we cannot enjoy our company and play free you should see that now...I would like to make my father proud of me but in order to do that I need to defeat you every time we play with each other...I like you Atem but I love my father the best I would do everything for him... In order to do that I will devote my time to become your best and strongest Priest and make my Great Father proud that way. I fear of the consequences of any battles between us, I do not wish to fight against you...But I would like to make my Great Father proud...Please forgive me Atem and do not be angry at me...I wish that we can play again in the future without any serious consequences..." Tears appeared in the eyes of Seto and Atem hugged his cousin. "I will miss our games and playing with you too but I do not want you to get hurt. I will do everything that I can to become a strong Pharaoh so that no one gets hurt during my rule I promise you. I promise that we will be able to play games without fear when I become a ruler Seto I will do my best... " From that day Seto avoided meeting with Atem and followed his own path...

"You were brave enough for me. You can do everything that you want Atem, you are stronger than you believe yourself... I am sure that you will be a great Pharaoh. Wish you the best for you Atem and for your training. I believe I need to devote more time to my studies so I am not sure if I will have enough time to play you know..."Seto told Atem in an embarrassed way.

Atem hugged Seto: "I know Seto, I know very well. We will play when the right time comes. As long I will do my best as I promised you cousin! See you soon Seto..."

The Prince's spirit and confidence have been lifted. _I would like to make a kingdom where no one should be hurt. I want my people live without any fears I need to become as strong as possible... Seto I hope that we can achieve that you as a Priest me as a ruler. But first I need to find my answers and my own path... There is much time left till dawn..._ He rushed into the library and he was really relieved...Light has not won over the darkness yet. He closed his eyes and he started thinking about what the new paths could mean for him. He kneeled down and started to pray:  _Oh Ra...Please let me find my path which will lead me to become a great Pharaoh like my Great Father and my Great Grandfather...I wish to become brave and strong so that I could conquer all kinds of enemies to have my people and my friends live without any fear... I wish I could meet someone who could help me to surpass myself so that I can become a great man...A person who can understand me and knows how I feel..._

When he opened his eyes he realized that the first lights have reached the library. Ra has won again and Atem's heart became warm at the thought of it. Perhaps the God has heard his prayers as well: the thought made him hopeful about his future... He watched rays of sunlight entering the room: they were so beautiful...As he was following the path of the light with his eyes he gasped surprised at picture that he saw.

He had loved that picture beforehand as well. Most of the pictures were made in the Egyptian style in an unnatural position, the body looked front, the head at the side and the sight was also frontal... _Nobody can stand sit or fly that way! That is totally nonsense. -_ Mana exclaimed aloud all the time when she made fun of imitating the positions. Atem and Mahado always ended at laughing at the strange poses that she made and the expressions that she made.

But the picture that he was gazing it was special. It was really different from the others. It was made of little colourful stones and it was like a real falcon which was flying towards the sky...It was made by an artist coming from a different far away country...His great grandfather was in love with different cultures and he invited some artists from faraway lands when he built the palace.

He looked at the life-like falcon and his insecurity disappeared because he know that the solution of the riddle was in front of his eyes. He came closer to the picture and his heart was owned by the beauty and the details of the picture.  _Absolutely beautiful! Ra and Horus let me show my love to you..._

Atem couldn't help but his straightened his right hand slowly. He touched the head of Horus and he petted the falcon on his head. He stroked the falcon's back and wings as well. After doing it he stepped back and he was astonished. A path going down appeared at the floor! Atem's heart became warm and full of joy and he could hardly wait to go and see where his paths will lead him...


	3. Two Paths of the Future

Atem found out that his Great Grandfather had several secret paths behind the walls of the palace. All of them lead to a centre where he could see a lot of doors. Each door had a description and pictures and the young Prince realized that all of the descriptions were riddles. The secret paths were like a maze at first sight and some of them were not without danger so Atem had to be careful to avoid the traps which his Great Grandfather set in order to protect the passages from uninvited intruders. Atem was restless to solve the riddles of his Great Grandfather's secret paths regardless how difficult and dangerous of some paths were after half a year he could move without difficulty within the palace and visit every room secretly. He could even go to the outside of the palace, that path led him to a cave outside of the city. He loved being there solving riddles or just being with his thoughts and gazing at the stars. Nowadays he spent even more time in the cave and visiting rooms in the palace as Mahado was with his magic master to learn as much as possible and Mana decided that she would follow him to watch and learn as well...He missed them really much as he felt sometimes alone without them but he was happy that his friends are coming to their dreams and goals day by day nearer. They wanted become the best and strongest magicians together! On the other hand he felt that he was getting farther and farther away his own dreams...He wished if his dreams could come true as well, he wanted to rule like his Great Grandfather, he wanted to follow his path as Pharaoh of Games but he knew within his heart that his destiny guides him to a different path. He needs to become a strong and powerful ruler that is what his country needs in times when the darkness gradually is coming back...

His father needed to consult so much with his priests and his counsellors about the growing number of criminals and uprisings. Soon he needs to summon monsters with the help of his father Millenium Puzzle. He must be strong to be able to summon the strongest kas or spirits to protect his kingdom in the future. "The stronger the monster the better weak monsters are useless in a fight." that is what his master said all the time. But Atem felt within his heart that he did not believe that. He wished that he could fight along with his friends combining magical powers with kas, Siamun also taught him so many magic and monster combination and Atem was fascinated the complexity and the logic of the whole shadow monsters. So many special abilities, so many possibilities! He prefered that game style than sheer power but he will have no other choice but to use power alone, as his master would not allow him to act otherwise..."You need to behave like a man and not like a child!" He shouted at him last time. "In a battle only the strong survives, you will use sheer power and leave your childish fancies behind...Be a man once and for all!"

Atem knew that He needs to become a strong man like his father... Atem loved watching his Dear Father behind the secret doors during his trainings, when he was making judgements over criminals, when he summoned monsters using the Millenium Puzzle, and practiced the duels with them, when he was talking about politics and about his country... Atem could not help but adore his father...Even if he did not utter a sound Akhnamkanon was a strong and tall man himself. He was brave, strong, the REAL ruler of Egypt which he was not at the moment he had to realize since his trainings started. He often felt lost and confused...He was weak and could not meet the expectations of his master...He got bruises all the time, and he felt that he was becoming weaker and weaker as the time passed by...The first time in his life he felt that he failed in something and even though he tried his best...Oh Ra, what way should I go? What should I do? I really wish to become stronger but I feel that I am lost...How can I come to the footsteps of my Dear Father? I am nothing compared to him...I am so weak and insecure but he always shines like Ra...I wish I could be like him...Ra please help me to become a strong and brave man to be able to handle to power of the shadow games...

His father was in the middle of his prayers in front of the stone statue of Ra and Horus in the temple this morning as well. Atem could not help but to feel fascination and of awe when he watched the strong figure of his father. His father radiated determination and strength all the time. Aknamkanon was a Pharaoh inside and outside as well. I wish I would be like him. - Atem thought. Then steps have been echoed within the temple. Then he and Atem glimpsed the kind small figure of Siamun and a figure of a tall old woman who was the priestess Kiya who served as a priestess and the user and protector of the Millenium Tauk. Today the necklace shone with a strange light. The young Prince felt joy filling his heart, he missed the Priest and Priestess so much and he was glad to see them again. Siamun was away for a whole month to do his usual travelling to the far away land and this time Kiya joined him as well.

"Welcome my friend Siamun. Welcome Priestess Kiya. I am glad that your journey has been safe and sound." Pharaoh Aknamkanon smiled and straightened up.

"Great Pharaoh Aknamkanon. I am glad that I can see you again and return home. My journey has been a painful experience...Abela, the wife of my youngest brother Husani died...I have arrived just in time I could talk to her before she passed away..."said in a sorrowful voice. "Priestess Kiya why did you not tell me that this would happen?" asked the tall woman a little bit reproachfully.

"I have told you that you would be needed there and I was right."

"You should have been more concrete. You are always hiding back what you see with you Millenium Tauk! " mumbled Siamun.

"The future is constantly moving it is never concrete...You could not have saved the life of Abela if you knew what would happen beforehand. Why should I make you feel sorrow Priest Siamun? You should be grateful that the soul of that great woman was hold back to move on to the afterlife so that we could hear her last wish..."

"Dear Friend Siamun, do not let your painful emotions guide you. Sometime fate cannot be avoided. Let Abela's peacefully go forward to the realm of the afterlife. Let Anubis guide her soul...My deepest condolescence my Friend." Aknamkanon put on of his hand on the shoulder of Siamun who looked up and started speaking:

"Great Pharaoh, thank you very much for your kind words. Please let me tell you Abela's last wish...Well..."

"Go on friend why are you hesitating? You can tell me everything I will always help you. "Aknamkanon smiled friendly.

"Abela asked me that I should take care and protect her young girl. She told me that she has special powers which lot of people tried to exploit. Abela could protect the child so long but after her death she was afraid that a lot of people would misuse the girl therefore she asked me to bring her to asked me to train her to become a priestess within the palace. "Siamun kneeled in fron of the Pharaoh. "I could not let her alone Great Pharaoh. Please excuse me that I acted without your consult but I had no other choice. Please excuse me and I will leave our fates in your hands dear Pharaoh..." Siamun kneeled down.

"A man like you should not be on his knees. Stand up, my friend." Atem could not help but to look suprised. His Great Father's expression was so kind and full of peace. His father walked towards Siamun kneeled with one leg so that he can be at the same level as the Priest and put his two hands of the shoulders and then gently helped the Priest to stand up and then he gave him a soft friendly hug. Siamun was murmured embarassedly: "Aknamkanon, that is inappropriate. A Pharaoh should not hug his Priest I am just a servant for you." Atem's heart warmed as he was often afraid that when he becomes a ruler his friendship with Mahado and Mana will change. It was nice to see that a Pharaoh can be strong and powerful and kind and friendly at the same time even though that should be concealed before the eyes of his people...Perhaps his master was not right in everything. He became hopeful again towards his future...

"My Friend Siamun you will never be just my servant. You were always like an older brother for me. You were my tutor who helped me become a ruler. You stand by my side at the joyful and the sorrowful moments of my life. You are my friend and it will never change. The young girl is as kind to me as to you. Your family is my family. She can stay with us we will take care of her as well. Do not take the burden alone we are one family my friend...She will get every education so that she needs so that she can get along here.

"Great Pharaoh, I am afraid that right now it is not possible. Yuna refuses to tell or show her special powers. She has been acting strange since her mother passes away. I am afraid her soul has been wounded severely...She does not speak much, she does not cry or smile, she started to behave cynical and irritated. She is full of hate and anger. She wishes to return to her home. I let her stay in my room and have a rest today but tomorrow morning I will bring her in front of you so that you can meet her...

Aknamkanon closed his eyes and opened slowly. "The girl has severe wounds within her soul I know perfectly well. Her soul is shattered to pieces but unlike healing physical wounds these heal longer and hurt harder...That young girl lost everything that she loved and she needs to get along a place which is totally foreign for her. As long as her soul does not heal she will not able to get along and she will remain in the darkest pit..." Aknamkanon turned around and went back to his throne and sat on it. "There are pains that are deeper than tears and now the young girl cannot overcome her pains right now. But I was not talking about a priestess training for here. First Yuna needs to get familiar her new home. It is up to her if she wishes to become a Priestess and use her powers or not. I will give her time to heal and to decide. What she made up her made she will get the necessary education.

Siamun was utterly suprised. "Akhamkanon you wish to let the the girl decide? But...she could become a powerful priestess. She is at the same age as Prince Atem...It is the ideal time to start her training..."

The Pharaoh looked gently at his friend: "I will not force the girl to act against her will. She will get all kind of education that is needed for her. But it is up to her if she wishes to use her special powers to our service or not. Then Kiya can start her training if she wishes."

Kiya stepped affront and looked up till this time she did not speak. "Great Pharaoh I had a prophecy that you need to know. With the girl's arrival a new era will come and her special powers which can have a huge influence on the future of our land. She has powers which will determine our destiny. However, I am afraid that I am not the person who should train her. The Millenium Necklace is destined to remain in the possession of the Ishtar family- Isis is the one who gets the waves of the future... I am sorry to say but Yuna has no powers to look into the future and cannot handle a prophecy the right way."

Siamun murmured: "Can't you be a little bit more concrete?"

"The girl's power is connected to the spiritual world. I believe that the girl will do things that we could not have imagined beforehand. It will be your task to train her Priest Siamun. I am glad that I could be your service today Great Pharaoh, please allow me to return to my meditations." the old woman kneeled down slowly.

"Thank you Priestess you can return to your duties. Thank you for your service."

Kiya turned and slowly walked to the door of the temple as Siamun mumbled: "I cannot believe that she never tells us any concrete anything. Her Prophecies have always have two interpretations...She is getting on my nerves!"

His father shook his head gently and smiled when Priestess Kiya left the room. "My friend ,why did you not tell her how you feel?"

Siamun looked embarrassed. "Why should I have done it? It was better for her that way... She told me once that her dream is to become a Priestess and serve our land and the Pharaoh. Since then I could not tell her what I feel. If I had told her what I feel she must have concentrated on her household duties and raise children...I did not want to rob her dreams...And well...At the end I could always be at her side when she needed me..So I do not regret anything..." Siamun smiled.

"So that is your reason my noble friend." his father shook his head and smiled kindly."They were noble but still I believe she should know the truth...But it up to you of course. Wait for me please, let me finish my morning prayers so that I can meet you niece..."

Atem turned and started running back and chose the path which led him to the corridor before the temple. He hid behind a column so that he could follow his great father and Priest Siamun. He wanted to see Yuna as well. When his father and the priest stepped out he felt a light touch on his shoulder which made him frightened and his eyes became wide from shock. He turned and he was relieved when he saw the smiling face of Priestess Kiya.

"Priestess Kiya you have frightened me!"

The Priestess smile became broader. "There is no need to follow them, as the young girl is no longer in her room. She is within the palace and hiding from everyone as she does not wish to see will not be found till the evening by his Uncle who will tell her off and will give her a lecture about how to behave in front of the Pharaoh tomorrow."

Atem gasped aloud. "How did you know that I...? What girl are you talking about Priestess Kiya? I do not know anything about any special girl Priestess..." Then Atem's face became hot and he felt that he is getting red with embarrassment.

"If you do not know anything about a special girl who has just arrived then I do not know anything about a young prince who was spying on conversations behind the secret doors." the old Priestess winked.

"If you know that, isn't it your duty to tell my Great Father that I...?" Atem's mood sinked, so it will be the end of his journeys. He will not be allowed to go outside when his Father gets to know the secret paths he will not be able watch him secretly...

Priestess Kiya seemed to become thoughtful. "Should I? I do not think that I should influence your future that way. You mean no harm when you spy young Prince so I do not feel that I need to tell your Father what you are doing." Then she chuckled. "And as you seem to be deaf and you do not hear anything from the conversations, your journeys are useless anyway so you can go on forward."

Atem smiled, and he admitted. "I might have heard something about a girl."

"Yes... Do you have perhaps some questions about what you heard about her?"

"Where is Yuna right now Priestess, can you tell me?" –asked Atem excitedly.

"Dear young Prince Atem, I can tell the waves of the future but I am not capable of looking into the present. So I cannot tell you where the young girl is."

Atem became a little bit shy but he needed to get to know something perhaps the Priestess knows more about the mysterious girl. "Priestess Kiya, may I ask you something about what you said to my dear Father earlier?"

"Oh yes, you can ask about the conversation that you naturally are not aware of and you have not heard anything."- the Priestess smiled kindly.

" Will she use her powers to protect us from the darkness? Is that what you meant when you said that she will have an influence on our destiny?" Atem wished to know the answer.

The Priestess became serious and her smile disappeared. "The future of the girl is at the moment is insecure. There are two paths ahead from which the young girl needs to choose soon. She can lose herself in the darkness and sorrow and she can become evil which will lead to destruction or she can find her light and become a servant of light as well."

Atem's eyes became wider. Can Yuna become evil as well? "What future do you see now Kiya?"

Kiya smiled a little bit and shook her head. "The waves of the future are changing all the time. It is up to our actions what the future will be."

"But what outcome do you see right now?"

"That is something that I do not tell. Look into your heart it will guide you which way the young girl will choose...What I can see that the future of yours and the young girl is connected one way or another. She will have a great influence on your destiny young Prince that is for sure."

"If that is so then I need to see her I need to get to know more about her. When will she be introduced to my father?"

"You can see an introduction of a girl about whom you never heard of naturally if you observe the Throne Room when the sun comes up tomorrow."

"That was a concrete fact Priestess." Atem could not help but smile.

"You have already made up your mind about your future. You wished to see the girl aren't you? I am not influencing the future in any way, you decided about your own future I am just giving a helping hand so that you can walk your own path." – Priestess Kiya smiled broadly.

After that the Priestess wished him the best and waved goodbye and went to her own way and Atem returned to his room but he could not stop his thoughts. The conversation what he witnessed went around his head but he was often interrupted by voices of servants and guards so he decided to visit his favourite place: the cave outside the palace. The sun was gradually disappearing at the horizon and the nature was becoming darker and darker.

Does that mean that Yuna will bring darkness to the country as well? - though Atem who was deeply in his thoughts. Yuna...She can become the destruction of the whole world or she can help to win over the darkness which is becoming stronger day by day...What path will she choose?

That night was clear and the stars were shining brightly. He was fascinated at the beauty of them. Even in the darkest night there are lights. Perhaps Yuna will be lightning star within the darkness as well?

Yuna...A girl who is the same age like me. A girl whose destiny has been determined as she has to manage great powers. She has to learn to use special powers... She has lost her mother... Yuna you and me have so much common...I cannot let her to be consumed by her sorrows and pains and become evil. I need to help her somehow...

Atem remembered the pain and the sorrow that he felt when he lost his own mother. He felt that he will never be able to smile again, he cried every day. Then one day his father called him into the Throne Room and introduced him to two young children: Mahado and Mana. They became friends and due to the their friendship he learned to smile again.

Yuna need friends on her side as well to concur the sadness within her heart. Atem felt that for sure. Without his friends he would have been lost as well.

Then he tried to imagine Yuna. In his head Yuna was a short shy young girl with sad face, long dark hair and nice dark Egyptian skin. She imagined her running, playing ball games with Mana and Mahado. Atem was not the best in ball games but he would be glad to join into just to make the girl smile and happy. In his imagination Yuna had a beautiful smile and laughter. He also imagined her fighting along his side as a Priestess to concur the darkness. In his imagination Atem was strong and brave a real ruler...

The young Prince stood up and turned around and run back to direction of the palace. Even when he returned to his room had a bath and went to his bed he was thinking about the mysterious girl.

Two paths are awaiting for her. I wish I could not what would happen. Will she choose to serve Ra the light or Apep the darkness. I wish I could know that...

As he was thinking he fell into sleep and he found himself in the world of dreams...

He opened his eyes but everything was blurred. He felt a huge pain and saw his guardian monster disappearing into the stone tablet. He was in a room and everything was dark around him. He felt himself dizzy and weak and he had to kneel down. He was afraid that he would lose consciousness soon. The monster that he was facing was too strong for him. Then he realized with a surprise that his other monster he controlled started changing and a blinding light filled the room. He caught the figure of a young girl. That was Yuna! The magic that they called together helped to invoke the true power of that monster. The whole scene was wonderful. His enemy looked surprised but soon he regained composure and chuckled.

"What a magnificient and strong young girl you are! Why are you wasting your powers to such a weakling as this little dwarf? Come serve Zork, he will make all your dreams real. Look at that "Prince" does he look capable of making your wishes come true? The Millenium Pendant has the power to make wishes come true have you not known? Zork gives it to you Yuna, go ahead take his Millenium Pendant and join Zork, Zork will teach you to use the Pendant with which you will be able to make all your wishes come true."

The girl looked at him and then faced back to the man and wispered. "My dreams and wishes...have died..."

"Why do you not make them live again? With the help of Zork and the Millenium Pendant nothing is impossible. Our God is getting stronger day by day he will have infinite powers soon. You are a talented young girl why do you waste your time to this useless weak "Prince"? Prince come on that boy is a joke, not a Prince and you know that. Look at him, he can hardly stay awake during a battle!"

Yuna raised her head and said determinedly. "This boy is the right owner of the Millenium Pendant. He may seem weak now, but he will become stronger and stronger day by day. I believe in the power of the young Prince, he is also capable of making my wish come true."

The man in front of them laughed aloud: "Ask him if he is capable of that."

Yuna looked at him expectedly: "Can you make any wish come true with that Pendant? Can you make mother come from the Afterlife? Can you bring me home? Or make this place like my home?"

Atem knew that the Pendant could make most of the wishes come true. But it is impossible to bring a person from the world of the Afterlife...But if he does not promise anything to Yuna he will lose the battle. He needed to do something.

He made up his mind and he told Yuna: "Yes, the Millenium Pendant is capable of making your wishes come true. It will take some time though."

The girl smiled and helped him to raise: "Win this battle and make my wish come true please Atem."

Atem hated himself for the lie that he told Yuna, he felt that he was disgusting. But he will have time to think about his next step in this now he needed to win the battle.

'I am not weak and I will show that now! Servant of Ra show your powers." His monster attacked the enemy, Atem could only see that the opponent's monster got destroyed and returned to the stone tablet before everything turned back in front of him and he lost his consciousness thinking I won the battle but I have lost one part of myself during the process. Oh Ra what have I done? What have I become?

...

He opened his eyes but everything was blurred. He felt a huge pain and saw his guardian monster disappearing into the stone tablet. He was in a room and everything was dark around him. He felt himself dizzy and weak and he had to kneel down. He was afraid that he would lose consciousness soon. The monster that he was facing was too strong for him. Then he realized with a surprise that his other monster he controlled started changing and a blinding light filled the room. He caught the figure of a young girl. That was Yuna! The magic that they called together helped to invoke the true power of that monster. The whole scene was wonderful. His enemy looked surprised but soon he regained composure and chuckled.

"What a magnificient and strong young girl you are! Why are you wasting your powers to such a weakling as this little dwarf? Come serve Zork, he will make all your dreams real. Look at that "Prince" does he look capable of making your wishes come true? The Millenium Pendant has the power to make wishes come true have you not known? Zork gives it to you Yuna, go ahead take his Millenium Pendant and join Zork, Zork will teach you to use the Pendant with which you will be able to make all your wishes come true."

The girl looked at him and then faced back to the man and wispered. "My dreams and wishes...have died..."

"Why do you not make them live again? With the help of Zork and the Millenium Pendant nothing is impossible. Our God is getting stronger day by day he will have infinite powers soon. You are a talented young girl why do you waste your time to this useless weak "Prince"? Prince come on that boy is a joke, not a Prince and you know that. Look at him, he can hardly stay awake during a battle!"

Yuna raised her head and said determinedly. "This boy is the right owner of the Millenium Pendant. He may seem weak now, but he will become stronger and stronger day by day. I believe in the power of the young Prince, he is also capable of making my wish come true."

The man in front of them laughed aloud: "Ask him if he is capable of that."

Yuna looked at him expectedly: "Can you make any wish come true with that Pendant? Can you make mother come from the Afterlife? Can you bring me home? Or make this place like my home?"

Atem knew that the Pendant could make most of the wishes come true. But it is impossible to bring a person from the world of the Afterlife...But if he does not promise anything to Yuna he will lose the battle. He needed to do something...but he was unable to tell a lie to the girl who was looking at him full of hope.

Atem hanged his head and told Yuna: "I am not able to make you wishes come true. I am so sorry Yuna. But I will help you to love this place your home I promise you."

The voice of the girl become full of anger and hatred. "That will never be my home. I just would like to be out of this place. I hate being here and I would like to get home."

" We will win this battle Yuna and I will help you to make yourself home. Believe me Yuna..."

"Therefore, it is too late, you have done nothing till now so I do not need your help from now on as well. Moreover, how can you help me? You are kneeling and you can hardly stand up..." With that the girl bowed and grabbed the lace of the Millenium Pendant. Atem put his hand on hers and told her: "Please believe me. I will help you to find your place here."

"Why haven't you helped yet? Why did you wait so long, Prince? Now that you need help you beg, that is too late for that. I made up my mind." After that Yuna took the Pendant from Atem's neck and straightened up. The servant of Ra turned towards the girl and then lied down for her. Yuna jumped on the back of the monster and told to the man. "Show me the path towards Zork."

"Let me finish that little dwarf."

"For that you have plenty of time. If you want me to join Zork, bring me to your master."

"As you wish young Lady." the man chuckled and touched his necklace. A light appeared and Yuna with his father's Millenium Pendant, the servant of Light and the man disappeared. After that everything turned back in front of him and Atem lost his consciousness.

...

The future of the girl is at the moment is insecure. There are two paths ahead from which the young girl needs to choose soon. She can lose herself in the darkness and sorrow and she can become evil which will lead to destruction or she can find her light and become a servant of light as well."

"The waves of the future are changing all the time. It is up to our actions what the future will be."

Atem opened his eyes and he was shaking. Were those visions? So those are the two paths that Yuna has to choose? Which one will become reality? No both of them are horrible, I want none of them come true...

Atem looked out of his window and he saw the first rays of light appearing on the horizon. He needs to have a glimpse of the young girl. He dressed up and touched the wadjet which was carved on the wall in front of his bed. The stairs appeared on the bottom of the floor and Atem ran down towards the centre thinking. Oh Ra, please guide me please...Is there any way that I can help her? Is there a way that I will not lose myself in the process as well? No, that cannot be true. I need to see, I need to help her I need to change the future of myself and for her as well. Please Ra, give me wisdom and power to do that. Then his eyes shined determinedly and choose the path of the Throne Room so that he can get watch his father's first meeting with Yuna...


	4. Chapter 4

Atem stood in front of the pictures of the Egyptian deities. In the middle Ra-Horakthy was sitting sitting on the Pharaoh's throne with a board game in front of him.

Atem did not wish to interrupt his father therefore he did not make any move he was just looking at the small hole which let him see standing of the inside of the temple. That little hole would allow him to watch all the events. The visions that he experienced in the night still haunted him...

_No, I will not believe it that it is my and her future. That cannot be. There must be some other way. I must have been dreaming...Those were dreams and not visions..._

Atem shook his head and concentrated on the view of the inside of the temple. There was only one figure within the temple who was doing his morning rituals and prayers. His dear Father! Even at this early hour the Pharaoh radiated confidence. Atem wished that he could be as tall as brave and as strong as him. His father's movements, his actions, his voice radiated power and confidence and his look in his eyes he showed nothing but determination...

Atem could not take his eyes from his father, he was mesmerised by him but then he heard footsteps echoing from the walls of the temple. The time has come, Priest Siamun and the mysterious girl has arrived. He could not wait to have a glimpse at Yuna! His father also turned and waited for the others to come closer. However, it was only Priest Siamun who came into view.

"Great Pharaoh. As you wished we have come this morning. I have brought my niece about whom I talked about yesterday. Yuna, please come closer and introduce yourself to the Great Pharaoh."

Atem could only see that there was a small a shadow of a small child. Because of the columns Atem could not have a glimpse on the girl right now so he waited that the girl would step in front of the Pharaoh. To his surprise Yuna did not move but she cried out aloud with a clear and confindent voice:

"My name is Yuna."

Siamun was at first startled but then he became horrified:

"Yuna what are you doing? That is not the way how you greet should greet the Pharaoh! .Come closer and kneel in front of him. I know that it is uncomfortable for you but at least you could have a try I will help you or if you tell the Great Pharaoh he will allow you to bow to show your respect in front of him."

"I do not understand you Uncle Siamun. A man should come to a woman kneel down or bow during the first meeting and not the other way round..."Yuna sounded sure when she stated that and still she did not take any move.

Siamun became absolutely embarrassed and he said quickly. "Please excuse her behaviour Great Pharaoh. I taught her how to behave but she is doing the opposite..."

"Uncle what you told me made me no sense. Why should I kneel in front of a man just because his name is Pharaoh?" stated the young girl."Furthermore, you know there are many stairs up there and I hate climbing stairs and as you said it is uncomfortable and embarrasing for me to kneel down as well..."the young girl said that last sentence in a quiet voice.

Siamun cried out. "Oh Ra! What you are doing is absolutely unacceptable Yuna! I told you that there are different customs here girl. Please excuse the Pharaoh, and come closer and I told you yesterday the consequences when you do otherwise."

Yuna became angry. "Nothing makes sense to me here Uncle. You are also act strange here. You know perfectly well that I am not called girl anymore but young lady. I am nine years old now! I am not coming to any man they should show respect to me..."

Priest Siamun looked like someone who is not coming to breath and going to faint at that kind of insolence. He mumbled several excuses and appoligies for Aknamkanon. Atem never saw the Priest so embarrassed before. Atem was also taken unaware about the strange behaviour of Yuna.

_That girl is nothing like I imagined, she is not shy at all...But still I feel that there so much common between us. Yuna what is the reason that you are doing this? Why would you_  do something like this?  _You must know well that insulting the Pharaoh means that you will be exiled... Priest Siamun must have told you that yesterday..._ Atem gasped as everything came clear to him.  _Oh Ra...That is your plan. You would like to go to home therefore you are doing this to get exiled...But what is waiting for you at home? Did not Priest Siamun told that your mother wished that you would be here? There is no one who could take care of you there. This place would be your new home, please do not throw away that! Oh Great Father please be wise!_

Atem heard his heart beat quicker when the Pharaoh started walking closer to Yuna.

"They are Great Pharaoh but I explained everything to her yesterday, I do not know why she behaves like that. Please excuse me and her behaviour please..." Siamun bowed to the floor.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon stopped and stepped to his priest , and touched his shoulder. "Raise my priest. Noone blames you, there is no need to feel ashamed. A broken spirit full of sorrow can act recklessly I know that perfectly well."

As Siamun was rising slowly from the ground the Pharaoh stood in front of the young girl whom was still behind the column. Atem could only observe his father. The deep determined voice of his great Father echoed from the walls.

"First of all young Lady. If I understood well in your country men introduce themselves by kneeling down in front of the Ladies."

"That is true. Men also kiss the hand of the Lady as sign of respect. That is the common form of introduction in my home." said Yuna confidently.

"We have different customs here young Lady." said the Pharaoh in a serious manner. What happened afterwards made everyone gasped in surprise. The Pharaoh ruler of Egypt knelt down in front of a young girl. Atem could could see that his Great Father held out his hand and held up something probably it was Yuna's hand... "However I respect your customs and I would like to make you feel home. So let us do the introduction your way first." Aknamkanon held the hand of Yuna. "My name is Aknamkanon young Lady not Pharaoh, the word Pharaoh is a title that I have. It means that I am the ruler of Egypt. I assume the title most men are called in your land is a king even though it is not the same as Pharaoh.

Atem heard the voice of the young again. Perhaps he was imagining but he felt that even though that the voice was determined as before it was not so harsh."No, we do not have Pharaohs and Kings as well. We do not have rulers. There is a the circle which consists of wise old men and women, and if guidance and advice is needed everyone turns to them, they decide over important events together but everyone is involved in the life of the community. I do not know why your people need a ruler." The last sentence was uttered with the same harsh tone.

"I am a god incarnate young Lady and people love me as their Gods. I personify the will of the Gods of Egypt. Our people need guidance and protection which I can give them due to the help of our Gods."

Yuna became angry again Atem could sense that from the tone of her voice. "That makes no sense again! Everybody and every living creature is a creation of the Great Mother Earth Spirit. We all have some power of God not just one person."

"Interesting notion young Lady but as I mentioned your and our country have different customs which you need to learn in order to get on life here Egypt."

Atem could heard that Yuna's voice was still impatient and angry again. "But I do not like these customs. They are nonsense. I will not throw away my own beliefs to have yours. You said you want me to feel like home but it is impossible that way."

His father answered patiently: "Young Lady Yuna, you are not asked to throw away your customs and your beliefs but to learn ours so that our culture will make sense to you. Everything is new and foreign for you but if you learn hard you will be able to get on life here in Egypt as well."

"But I do not want to learn these. I miss my home I do not like here..." Atem's heart started aching when he heard Yuna voice when she stated that.  _Poor girl. She must be really lonely here. It is really hard for her. She has to get on with a new way of life so soon after losing her mother._

"What you feel is natural but the Gods will led you here. You need to get on life here as well as long as you stay here. As long as you are not adult Yuna you must stay with us and learn as much as you can, so that you can go to the outside world and meet our people at the court as well"

Yuna was astonished. "Wait wait wait! I do not understand... Am I not allowed to go outside? Am I not free? Is this the punishment that I get that I am not keeping your customs? "

Priest Siamun cried out. "Yuna, you should be thankful to the Pharaoh what he does for you. Your behaviour is unacceptable young Lady. Your mother wished that you will be in a safe place and find your happiness here."

"My mother was wrong."- said Yuna sadly. "She could not have known that this place is a prison not a home. I am not allowed to go out have you heard that?! How can I feel home here? I hate being here. I do not care if I do not meet everyone, I do not wish to meet everyone I am good alone but I cannot live without going out freely as in home."

"Yuna you can go freely when you are ready and when your spirit is ready Young Lady when you get to know as much as possible to our land. As long it is the best if you learn our customs and be familiar with the differences between your land and ours for your benefit."

Yuna's anger could be touched she shouted loud: "How can this be my benefit? If you represent your God's will then your Gods are cruel Pharaoh as cruel as the people are here in Egypt!"

"Yuna you feel that way because you are foreign here Yuna, that is the reason why you need to learn everything before you meet others and you go outside this castle. Your behaviour can be an insult for a lot of people if you do not know what to say and how to act according to our customs. If anyone had heard you outside they would have punished you for your insolence you should know that. I cannot be all the time to protect you and tell everyone that you are our honoured guest if you go outside..."

"And so what? I do not need any protection! What kind of punishment could I have got? Would I have got exiled? Is that a bit deal?"

"Young Lady it seems that your Uncle had been gently with you and he did not mentioned everything...Siamun, you just mentioned her that she can get exiled if she does not keep our customs am I right you kind hearted friend?"

Siamun agreed in an embarrassed manner. "You are wise Great Pharaoh. I did not wish to make her more frightened as she is. Please excuse my mistake."

"I am not frightened Uncle Siamun, I am angry and frustrated!"

Atem heard from the tone of his father that he was smiling. "Your anger and frustration is coming from sorrow and fear towards the unknown dear child. Siamun my friend your intention was pure and kind, but she needs to know everything. So listen Yuna. Exile would be kind punishment for insulting a Pharaoh..."

Yuna's voice was full of confusion. "I do not get it...It makes no sense at all again. Nothing is reasonable here."

The Pharaoh kneeled so that he could have eye contact with the girl who was still behind the columns. "As I mentioned I am a God incarnate here, people do everything to protect their God...which means that if you insult me in front of the people that could hit you, they can put you into custody or they could believe that your soul is guided by evil spirits so they could try to seal away your ka along with your ba as well so that you could not hurt anyone... "

The girl got confused. "I do not get the hand of that again. What is a ka and what is a ba?"

Siamun stepped closer said sternly."In your culture ka can be translated as guiding spirits, demons, or angels. You can summon a demon or an angel regarding on your own personality and to the level of your ba which your life energy your physical and spiritual energy combined basically your own soul. "

Yuna's voice was full of shock. "Bu...Bu..But if your life energy will be seal away along with a demon or an angel that would mean that your spirit always stays in one from and you cannot reincarnate."

"Well we believe in the notion of afterlife, In this case your life circle would always stay at one moment without going forward without improving on spiritual and physical level. It is in a way a different kind of death of the spirit that is true you see that right. The spirit will always stay in a stone tablet without aging, going to the afterlife that is true."

"That...That is murder or even crueler than murder..."

The Pharaoh started speaking again in a gentle way: "You do not need to be afraid! Of course in the case of a child the punishment could be not so serious, they could simply hit you on your face to watch your behaviour but still you could get seriously hurt later on if you are not prepared. They is the reason that you should not go outside till you learn everything...So exile would be a kind of punishment but it not necessary that you will get that one.."

Yuna's voice was full of shock:"What madness is going on here? Am I telling my thoughts and then people can hit me and seal away my soul? This whole place is mad!"

Despite the girl's behaviour the Pharaoh's voice was full of kindness and patience when he answered: "Dear Lady, at this point everything is foreign for you and they can seem mad and unreasonable for you. Let us teach our culture so that everything will make sense to you. I respect your culture when I introduced myself your way and I kept your customs so that I would like to ask you that you that you should keep our customs before we say goodbye to each other...Please kneel in front of me and say "till the next time we see each other let the Gods protect you and give you wisdom in your ruling dear Pharaoh".

Yuna's voice was shy and quiet for the first time. "I will say what is needed but I will not kneel in front of you."

For the first time his father was surprised. "You will say the words but you do not kneel... Why is it dear Lady Yuna? Is the reason cultural as well?"

"Not really. The reason that I will not kneel in front of you is..." - Yuna suddenly became silent as footsteps were echoed from the walls and someone said "Good morning Great Pharaoh, our God in the Earth. Please excuse my rudeness and my interruption of your morning rituals Great Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Oh greeting for you Priest Siamun and Yuna. Nice to see you again young girl." It was Priestess Kiya whose voice was kind but at the word Yuna started mumbling something.

"Dear Priestess welcome. Is there I can do for you?"

"I am in the middle of the search of Prince Atem. Master Sabu is starting to loose his patience. He wished to see the young Prince as he wishes to reschedule the Prince's routine. They should start right now he says as morning routine is better for the mind and body...But Prince Atem is nowhere to be found right now..." Kiya was looking at the Pharaoh but she looked sideways as well and she seemed that she was watching him secretly. She was even winking at the last sentence Atem realized.

"Oh Ra, it seems to be that we will spend another day for searching for a child today. Yesterday my niece gets lost, today the young Prince. Why is this place getting mad?" Siamun's seemed to be exasperated.

"Dear Priest, I do not think that you should be worrying, the young Prince knows his duties but he could not have read the mind of his Master..."

_Oh Ra! Thank you Kiya you are a real treasure. I need to hurry so that I do not make my Master angry...I always have horrible training when he is in a mad mood..._ thought Atem during his running towards the door which led to one of the room next to the gymnasium. His thoughts turned back to the mysterious girl as well.  _That girl...Yuna...I wonder if there is any way that someone could help her. She really feels lonely and disturbed here. It must be hard to get on in a land which is so different than yours..._

In the gymnasium Master Sabu had been waiting for him...Atem had the feeling that his Master was not sympathising with him. Since his trainings began, Atem had to endure brutal physical exercises. Each time his muscles became sore that he could hardly move and it was not rare that he needed to stay a day or two in bed as he was so exhausted. After his absences his master often smirked and told him how he felt: "You are weak young Prince. You cannot endure even the softest exercises...As long as you do not get strong physically you will be unable to rule as Pharaoh..." the Master often sighed. "I will do my best but even I cannot make miracles, your weakness is disappointing..."

Atem felt day by day more miserable after his trainings. His trainings made him more and more exhausted there were times when he hardly could move his arms and legs and every move become painful for him. He felt that he had not becoming stronger but totally the opposite. His master could be right; he is physically weak but he did not know how to change it...He did his best but with no effect...His confidence had been shattered as he gradually had to accept the fact that he had a wonderful mind and logic but he was weak and could not make his body strong...

During his training he had to do several push up and pull ups on a bar. He could not master none of this exercises, his arms were not strong enough still he tried his best. However, he realized that his thoughts were wondering to the mysterious young girl.

_Yuna, you are carrying so much sadness, so much sorrow. You must be really confused, I would feel perhaps the same feelings in your situation. Even though I would never be able to behave so open, you are more sincere and you tell your mind all the time. There so many l qualities which makes you special and I am not thinking about your special powers that I do not know. I wish I could be so brave as you. Still I believe we need to get to know each other as we have many experiences which are common. I would like to get to know and help you to get on here and feel you home..._

At that moment the young Prince's muscles failed him and he let go of the bar. Even though he tried his best he could not do a single one of the pull overs. His arms were so weak...He felt himself humiliated every training...

"Who told you to stop?! – cried Sabu angrily. "You have no strength and no stamina Prince Atem! I am sorry to say but you are the weakest child that I have ever met..."

_I am weak but I would like to help Yuna. She must feel so alone here... Please God show my path which I should follow...Special or not I want help to overcome her shadows..._

After his training Atem became so exhausted and all of his body was shaking.  _I do not know how much longer I can endure this training. But I cannot give up; I need to do this to become a powerful Pharaoh. However, it is strange that I feel that I am becoming weaker and weaker week by week..._ With those thoughts he reached his bed and he fell onto it...

...

He opened his eyes and he felt himself not exhausted at all. His muscles did not ache at all...Still he wished that he could feel physical pain...His conscious did not let him for a minute...He was nothing but a liar day by day...From that day when they fought together with Yuna the lies just spiralled.

_It will take some years till I can make your wishes come true. Till that time I need to master that Millenium Pendant. Please be patient please._

_In order to be able to use all the abilities of the Pendant I am afraid I will need your help as well. With your special abilities the Item will have incredible powers..._

_When I master all the powers of the Pendant I will change the country, it will be exactly like your home._

_Yes, your mother's soul is waiting to be resurrected. She is not moving forward. When I become strong enough I will resurrect her with the help of the Pendant do not worry about it._

Everything that he told her was nothing but lies. And the worst was that everyone knew about it and told him to solve as it was his doing. But there was no way out of this mess he got into more and more. It was too late to tell the truth. And perhaps there is a way to make Yuna's wishes true. Atem did not care about the costs anymore...

He heard a knock on the door and the question. "May I come in Prince Atem?"

"Sure come in Yuna." he could not look into the eyes of the girl he stared at the floor when she entered.

"I came to talk to you and play with you Senet. You make me always happy Atem. You are wonderful friend!"

_I am not a friend, friends never lie to each other but they are always honest..._

But then they started playing the board game. He must admit that Yuna had a talent in that game. She could often win over him! She loved talking during their plays from which Atem could only hear some things... Today she told him that she loved horse riding, loved nature and the out space and she wished that she could go outside sometimes...

At that time his falcon appeared and flew to the shoulder of the young girl. "Your falcon is magnificent Atem! She is always there with me like a guardian."

Atem looked at the bird and reached out of his hand to pet his falcon. It has been a long time since he saw her, she missed him so much. That bird has been there for him since the death of his mother. She was his guardian as well. However he had to realize that the bird still ignored him and when his hand reached her she pecked him and his hand started to blood...And it was not just her but his friends has also avoided him since the day that he started to lie to Yuna...Master Siamun has also tried to avoid him as he believed that he disappointed him, his great grandfather would have never done such a thing no matter what...

_Oh Ra what have I done? What have I become?_ that was Atem's thoughts when he gave the final move and won the game. Yuna has not realized but he had moved one of his figures when she turned to the falcon and petted her. If he had not that he would have lost the game...He cannot afford to lose any game from now on...The falcon stared at him with an intense hate...

...

He opened his eyes and he felt all of his muscles were sore, perhaps he never felt himself so exhausted in his life and the pain that he felt was excrutiating. He felt himself miserable. Since that day he could not help but think about that day. When Yuna stepped in front of him and took the Millenium Pendant from his neck. How is it possible that he could not protect that item and let Yuna go away? How could he be so weak? Since that day his trainings became even more painful and full of mock remarks.

_See?I told you that you are weak Prince Atem. What happened is the perfect proof of that!_

He could see that happening all over the time. Last time he could not stay on his horse as he was not paying attention and he realized that there was a pain in his shoulders. He could not held up his right hand because of the pain...The healers told him that his collarbone was broken into two...Because of the pain he could not sleep...It will take months till he became healthy again...Sadly he looked at the bandage with that the healers made his shoulders pulled back it was uncomfortable...He will become even weaker if he does not train he cannot do otherwise. Slowly he rose from his bed and stepped in front of the wadjet the Eye which could lead him to his sanctuary where he could be alone...He wanted to touch the Eye but he felt a terrible pain going through in his body.

_Oh Raaaaaa! What am I doing? I cannot move my right arm I should move my left. I need to be conscious of my actions, I cannot use my right arm till it gets healed._

Slowly he walked towards the cave and sat down looking at the scenery...Everything was peaceful right now but how long? It was his fault. He lost the Pendant, he let Yuna go away. If he had been quicker finding her...He accidentally had a glimpse of Priest of Siamun who was walking with a young girl when he was walking with his Great Father. He asked his Great Father who the young girl was and his father told him that it was Priest Siamun's niece who is staying with them. She is getting special lessons when she had all her trainings they will be able to meet. And Atem accepted it, and waited for the meeting...Till the day he heard voices and his Pendant started to shine...A powerful ka was summoned somewhere within the castle. Atem was when he was in the centre of the secret paths. The Pendant was within his hands as that day it was his first day that he could summon his first ka and his Great Father trusted him to take care of it... However his ka summon had been a disappointment for him and his master as well. If he wished to summon a stronger ka he felt himself becoming dizzy... Nevertheless, he started to run towards the voice and put the Pendant around his neck. He heard noises behind the statue of Bastet the cat headed Goddess. He read the riddle which was carved the Goddess:

I Never Was.

**Am Always to Be.**

**No One Ever Saw Me,**

**Nor Ever Will.**

**And Yet I am The Confidence**

**of All Who Live and Breathe.**

**What am I ?**

There were several hieroglyphs from which he chose the correct answer. And when he stepped he saw the figure of a young girl with a sword in left her hand and who was facing a powerful ka.

What happened was well known. He lost his father's Pendant, he lost the battle, he lost everything...But what else should he have done? He could not make himself to lie. Should he have lied to protect his land? The girl's accusations echoed in his head:

_That will never be my home. I just would like to be out of this place. I hate being here and I would like to get home..._

_Why haven't you helped yet? Why did you wait so long, Prince? Now that you need help you beg, that is too late for that. I made up my mind._

If he had not waited, if he had searched for the girl, if he had met her before the battle, if he had done anything to make her feel home... If he had taken any actions and had not waited for other's to make them meet with each other perhaps everything would have been different. No it was too late to make the past change...His emotions which he held back till that day, flew freely as he was alone in the cave. The tear that he did not shed when someone was watching him flew from his eyes without any break for minutes.

_Everything is my fault. I have let down everyone, Yuna and my land. How can I ever become a Pharaoh oh Ra? What have I done?_

Then he felt a small peck on his left hand. Sky his falcon was next to him and was watching him intensively. Atem gave her a little smile and petted her head.

_We could search for her I know Sky but it is too late...I should have done that sooner..._

...

Atem opened his eyes and he felt himself exhausted and his muscles were sore. But his shoulder was not in pain. He was still within his room and he was a little bit afraid if what he saw was another vision...

Then he realized that his falcon Sky was turning his head side to side. "Hello Sky. What are you doing here? Ugh..." Sky put a dead mouse in front of his feet. Despite his disgust Atem couldn't help but be proud of his falcon." Well done, you have done a good job girl." As he was watching his bird eating her prey he started thinking.

_Nothing has happened yet it is still the reality and not a vision. There is still time, now it is not late. My future is within my hand, I will not let any vision that I have just saw become reality. I will change my_ path _! Now I now, where Yuna is and I will meet her, I will not let her down and nobody else! Ra give me wisdom and power to be able to act right!_

He jumped out of his bed and whistled Sky to follow him. He touched the the Eye above his bed and run down the stairs. He knew well where he had to run to find the girl's room. He stopped in front of the door which had the statue of Bastet and the riddle:

I Never Was.

**Am Always to Be.**

**No One Ever Saw Me,**

**Nor Ever Will.**

**And Yet I am The Confidence**

**of All Who Live and Breathe.**

**What am I ?**

Atem smiled and thought:  _That is what I will change today with the help of the Gods._

And Atem touched the hieroglyph:  **Tomorrow**.

He stepped into the room of Yuna he got a glimpse of the girl who sitting on a bed looking pale. Atem's eyes became wide and he could not help but cry out and ran to her without thinking:

"Is everything all right? Aren't you sick?


	5. Meeting with an Impenetrable Wall

In the room Atem caught the glimpse of a girl who was the strangest one that he had ever seen. She was totally different from the one that he imagined in his mind. She was slim and even though she was sitting on her bed Atem believed that she must have been at least a head taller than him. One of her leg was bend the other was positioned straight in front of her. When Atem cried out she looked into his eyes in disbelief and surprise and the young prince could watch her face. Her eyes gleamed with a dark bluish greenish colour Atem had never seen such colour before. Her hair was cut short and hardly reached her shoulders. It was brown but the sun gave some golden brightness to it. The suprise lasted for a second than her look became annoyed and irritated.

"What do you want from me Egyptian? How dare you come into the room without knocking not to mention any greetings?"

Atem's mind became totally blank he could just utter an embarrassed. "Uh..hello." and put his hand up to greet her but he could not help but to stare at her speechless. He had never seen anyone like her before...Yuna tired of waiting crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes narrowed and soon she exclaimed angrily when Atem just stared at her without uttering a word.

"May I ask WHY are you staring at me? What is wrong with you?"

"Are you all right? Aren't you sick?" Atem asked again worriedly but he could still not take his eyes from Yuna.

"I am only sick of this place and the people who irritate me with silly questions! What makes you stare at me like that? What is your problem?"

Atem looked into the eyes of the girl and shyly admitted: "You are so...pale. Your complexion is so pale that I cannot believe that you are feeling fine. I see that you are but still...What is wrong with your skin by the way? It is so unnatural..." Atem had to stop as Yuna's gaze became full of anger.

"There is nothing unnatural with my skin and the only thing that is wrong is that I am here. You are unnatural you and your whole land!"

Atem could see that the girl was totally frustrated and irritated. It was not intention to hurt her.

"I am sorry I did not want to make you angry. But your skin is so pale and white. It is the first time that I see something like this. It is so strange but..." Atem could not finish his thought as Yuna interrupted him. She was out of her patience and she was frustrated as well:

"Everyone has a skin like me at home, so I do not know what your problem is. It is YOU whose skin is unnaturally dark not mine! Only you Egyptians have so unnaturally dark skins!"

Atem could not help but he needed to correct the girl in a kind way.

"Well that is not true. Other people coming from the neighbouring countries have the same skin colour as us...It is strange but..."Atem could not finish his sentence again.

Yuna's glare flashed and quietly she said:"You know what is strange here. EVERYTHING! I hate this whole place. The people are strange, the land is strange. What they tell me is strange it makes no sense! I wish that I could go home. I hate being here. Who are you anyway you Egyptian?"

She uttered the last word as if it were an insult or a terrible thing.

"My name is Atem I am the son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon." told Atem proudly.

Yuna smiled in a strange way. "I see. So that is how he would like to make me use my special powers. He is sending his son to spy on me. What a wonderful idea. Sad thing is that it will not work. Go back to your father Egyptian and tell him that it did not work, I nearly believed that he is different than the other Egyptians."

Atem gasped and interrupted the furious girl. "My great father is a wonderful Pharaoh, he really wants you that you feel here home. He does not know that I am here."

Yuna narrowed her eyes and watched Atem thoughtfully.

"Soooo...you are telling me that your father did not send you. Then may I ask you how did you know that I am here Egyptian? I am not supposed to meet anyone..."

Atem took a deep breath and told the truth to Yuna.

_I will never tell you any lies, I promise._

"Well I saw you yesterday meeting my Great Father. Afterwards our priestess Kiya she told me the prophecy that she saw with the help of her Necklace. She foretold that I will meet a special person with special powers. She also told that mine and her powers can change the future of Egypt...I know that the future of Egypt is in our hands...But what I would like to do is...

_Get to know you and help you feel home here._  Atem could not finish is sentence as he caught the satisfied glimpse and the smirk that Yuna gave him. That expression sent a shiver down on Atem's spine...

"Oh now I understand everything..." Yuna's voice was full of forced kindness. "You Egyptian are brilliant really! First I was surprised that you wanted to meet me so much but now everything is clear. You wish me to show or tell my powers so that you could use it for your own accord...That idea about the prophecy is also a clever one. You would like to believe that I am so powerful that I can even change your lands destiny. Absolutely magnificent. However I have not fallen for it but still a nice try!"

Atem cried out. "I am not lying our priestess really can see into the future."

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "If that is the case than it is even worse. Egyptian let me make myself clear! You will get nothing from me because I will not allow that anyone to misuse my powers anymore. I will not use my powers for ANYONE especially for Egyptian people! I hate this place and its people! So you can go away you will not get anything from me. I hope that I was clear enough for you!" With that she turned her head and Atem was totally dumfounded.

_NO you get me wrong. That was not my intention. I was not motivated to misuse you. I am not interested in your powers. I just would like to help you to move in and feel yourself as in your home..._

Without thinking Atem walked Howards Yuna's bed sat next to her and grabbed Yuna's shoulder and started talking honestly. His voice was quiet but determined.

"You are wrong. I wish to help you but not because of your powers...I would like to help you because I feel that you have so much sorrow and pain in your heart and I wish that you should not be lonely here and you could find your home in this land as well."

The girl shook Atem's hand from her shoulders; her anger was becoming more palpable.

"Stop kidding me! How can you help me tell me? I will never feel like home here! I am confined I am not allowed to go out from this palace. I would like to ride a horse, I would like to go out and hear the noises of the nature, the singing of the birds, I would like to be free as in home...Hey what are you doing?"

Atem grabbed gently Yuna's hand and started gently pulling it. "Come with me. I can show you a way...

To his surprise Yuna tore hands quickly away and the first time Atem saw that she had some fear in her eyes. She became embarrassed as well and she was staring at the blanket as she was holding her hand close to her chest.

"Never do that again!"

Atem blinked as he could not undderstand what was happening at that moment.

"What should I not do again?"

"Why are you pulling me? Always let me move alone!"

"I do not get you... I just wish if you could feel like home here as well and not as a prisoner."

"How can I if I am not to go out?"

Atem pouted."I just wanted to tell you that I can show you a way to go outside the palace if you want...but you interrupted me again."

Yuna gasped and the first time she did not look so confident: "You...you... Do you really...? Can you...really do that? - Then she composed herself and started over. "Can you really bring me outside? Can you also bring me home?" The last sentence was said with so much hope that Atem's heart started to ache.

_Poor Yuna. She really misses her home..._

"I am afraid that is not possible...I mean to bring you home." Yuna's smile disappeared instantly. Atem added quickly:

" But I can show you some wonders of our land as well. I have some ideas that you can feel better." Atem smiled gently at the girl.

"Nothing can make me feel better." Yuna looked at the blanket.

"Give a try, you cannot lose anything. Come with me..."

Yuna looked into the eyes of the prince and slowly nodded.

"Nothing can make me better but I would like to be free. I hate being imprisoned in this place. I need to go outside. What is this bird anyway?"

Atem gave a apologetic look towards Sky. She was resting on a chair but she seemed to became kind of restless.

"Sky come here." The bird flew on his elbow when the prince called him. "That is Sky my falcon. Sky remember her: she is Yuna. Sky can remember everything and everybody and search them when it is needed. She has a wonderful memory. Would you like to hold her?"

Yuna shook her head and said: "I think I will not do that. Go ahead and show me the way."

Atem let Sky fly and jumped from the bed and run to the picture of Bastet gave the secret word and opened the secret path. Then he turned and he saw Yuna walking toward him and he was left speechless again...He watched how Yuna was walking but he did not say anything. He felt that something was strange how Yuna was walking...Yuna's eyes flashed up with irritation again.

"Are you going to stare again? Yes, you see right I am limping a little bit. I cannot bend my right leg."

"Does it hurt much? If you want I can help you..."

"I do not need your help Egyptian!' answered Yuna angrily. Atem felt hurt and sad he started feeling that the wall around Yuna was really hard to penetrate. But he will not give up. There must be some way...Perhaps Yuna recognised something as she added grumpily. „It does not hurt and as you can see I am not vulnerable. Show me the way Egyptian I can follow you do not worry."

Atem had to admit that he looked up to the self-confidence of the young girl who was right she could walk as fast as any other girl, her limping was hardly noticeable.

In the centre dozens Atem faced the dozens of doors which led to different places. For Yuna every door will be a new path but Atem knew all of them by heart. He faced the door which could lead them to the path of his secret cave but then he heard a door swinging open behind his back. Sky shrieked out loudly as well and flew towards the noise. Atem turned and he saw Yuna slowly stepping into the room.

"Watch out, do not make any step further!" Yuna turned surprised and Atem run as fast as he could and pulled back the girl away from the room. Yuna nearly lost her balance but with her left leg she balanced herself. "Have you gone mad? I told you that you should not pull me. I was just wanted to look into this room I liked the pictures in it..."

"Yuna...please ...do not do... such a... reckless thing again."Atem tried to regain his calm and catch his breath and then continued. "Some paths can be... dangerous."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuna raised one of her eyebrows. Atem picked up a stone and threw into the room the place where the stone touched the floor shook and parted, making a huge hole. Yuna gasped and could not utter a word.

"There are path which can be dangerous. There are traps within them. Please follow me I will show you the right way." Atem explained.

Yuna gasped and then she exclaimed. "I am losing my mind! Is everything in Egypt madness? Are you ALL mad and brutal or what? What are the traps for? These are secret paths for the Mother Earth's sake!"

Atem tried to explain it calmly. "Well most of these traps try to hinder thieves to reach the palace. The hieroglyphs carved on those doors can attract greedy souls. For example on that door the word treasure is carved. But I have found doors which had the word wealth, gold, infinite power, and infinite life on it. They try to protect the palace from intruders. All of those doors open on its own they are not closed. The paths which lead to some part of the palace or outside always have a riddle or a task that you have to solve. Without work you do not get anything. "

Atem smiled but Yuna just stared at him. "What is it Yuna?"

"Riddles? Nothing is written on any of the doors!" Yuna was watching the doors.

Atem was surprised. "Well, they are there. There are carvings on the door or next to the door."

"Are you kidding me? Those are little pictures! That is not writing at all!"

"Do you have different symbols of writing?" asked Atem curiously.

"Of course. And I can tell you that we WRITE and not DRAW when we want to write down something."

Atem smiled at her. "I teach you every symbol we have, so that you can get read in our way as well. They are not so difficult once you get to know them. In return can you please teach me your writing as well?"

Yuna's eyes widened. "You...You would like to learn our writing?"

"Sure. That would be interesting I am sure about it. I think every knowledge is important and I like learning something new. It is like learning the rules of a new game."

Yuna's eyes became narrow. "What is your motive behind this? You will get no secrets from my land so do not be too hopeful. There is not any written evidence of my powers as well if that you hope for as well..."

Atem looked into her eyes and told her. "I will show you that you can trust me. I have no ill intentions." Then he stepped in front of a door on which a board game with many figures was carved. He touched one of the figures and then tapped an empty square. The door opened instantly.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"That is a popular board game in our land. The task was to make the final move and win the battle. You can imagine I have spent a lot of time solving it but I really loved it. You should touch the piece of the horse and then tap on this square. Great Grandfather was a wonderful mind, these secret paths are really genius, don't you think?"

"If I do not think about the trap doors...They are a little bit brutal for my taste...Wait! This whole secret place is the work of your Great Grandfather?"

"Uhum. He was the master of every game that he knew therefore he was called the Pharaoh of Games."

"Everybody is strange in Egypt..." Yuna murmured but then she was just looking at the board game.

"What is it Yuna?"

"Nothing really..." the girl shook her head and then silently she added. "I was just thinking that that horse is really nice on the piece."

Atem walked back to Yuna and he looked at the girl. It was rare that her face expressed some feeling other than irritation and hatred and now her expression was dreamy and thoughtful and sorrowful.

"Do you have horses at your home as well?" asked Atem gently.

The dreamy expression disappeared from Yuna's face and the anger reappeared again. "Of course we have, you are not special people who only have horses! How could we hunt or travel without them? I loved horse riding so much, I loved the feeling of freedom of it but here I cannot do that either!"

At that instant Atem changed his mind and tapped on the square again. The door closed.

"What are you doing? Are you not bringing me outside?"

"First I would like to show you something else. I think you would like that."

"Don't you get that I would not like anything here?" Yuna murmured.

Then they walked till they reached the end of the corridor where there were some stairs. "Oh stairs again, I do hate stairs!"

"Shall I help you?"Asked Atem and reached out his hand towards the girl.

"I told you that I do not need any help from you! There is no need. I can manage them I just simply do not like them that is all!" Then Yuna stepped in front of the first stair and she turned left. First she put her left foot which she could bend without problem on the stair and then she pulled her right foot next to the other. She was walking sideways so that she did not need to bend her right knee.

"You are smart Yuna really!" Atem could not help praising the girl.

"You have years of practice if you cannot bend your right knee. I had to learn to do things otherwise. But still...stairs always remember me that I am different from the others and I hate that..." answered Yuna sourly.

"You may be different but you are so strong...I am not sure if I had been strong enough to do the same things as you. You are special..." Yuna turned her head for a second and Atem glimpsed the surprised expression that appeared on her face.

"You are as strong as you believe yourself. If you believe that you are weak you will always be weak. If you have a goal make small steps to reach it day by day and you will achieve it someday. It took me years till I learned till learned my barriers but my opportunities as well." then she continued going forward upwards. Atem turned as well and went ahead to show the way. He could notice that Yuna was hardly slower than him even though she took the steps sideways.

_My mother also taught me the very same thing. How could I even forget it? You are as strong as you believe yourself. She is an extraordinary girl, I hope that she will be able to get on here. Oh Ra, what should I do to help her? I will make small steps to make her feel herself home here that will be my goal. If I cannot help her how could I help for my whole kingdom in the future?_

Then they arrived to a new door which had a key hole. Atem stepped to the stone figure on his left hand side and Yuna exclaimed in a surprised way. "That is a horse and a rider on it!"

"Do you like it?" Atem asked hopefully.

"Hmpf...If it were a real horse perhaps, but that is just a stone figure. "

Atem stood on his toes and took something from the hands of the rider. It was the key of the door. He put it in the whole and turned the key but nothing happened.

"Hm..it seems this time something does not work according to the plan." Yuna stated thoughtfully.

Atem looked at Yuna and told her. "My great grandfather was an orderly man. He wished to that order should be kept in this secret place as well." He walked back to the rider and put the keys to his grip. At the instant the door opened.

"This door had two locks one has in the door, and the other one can only be opened if take out and bring back the key for the rider."

"How did you find that out?!" exclaimed the girl.

"Ah there was a riddle on the wall next to the rider...to tell you the truth it cost me a whole month to solve it but it was worth." smiled Atem proudly.

"Were you not afraid that you would fail or you got hurt during finding these secret paths?"

Atem looked up which was his custom when he was in deep in his thoughts.

"No, I did not. To tell you the truth I always considered that whole search and the riddles as a kind of a game. I felt excitement and not fear during the whole time."

Yuna looked at Atem thoughtfully "You are a strange boy...There are doors behind which there are traps and you still you were not afraid...Why do you believe that you are weak then?"

" I am not good at physical exercises and even though I practice I do not improve."

"Then there is something wrong with your training then if you do not..."said Yuna thoughtfully but soon she gasped out aloud. She had just realized which place she entered. "Those are...horses. They are so beautiful! Just like the horses at home." Atem was happy that he could watch the girl who happiness and fascination. "They are wonderful creatures don't you think?"

"They really are..." He let sky from his shoulder flew to the other falcons in the corner of the stall. The bird preferred spending time in his room instead of his place in the stall. Next to the falcons was a wonderful white mare. Yuna walked to her in admiration. Atem adored the horse from his heart as well, as it belonged to his mother and he remembered how nice and peaceful it was to sit on it with his mother. That time horse riding was a wonderful experience for him but nowadays everything changed. He joined Yuna and stroked the horse's head gently. Yuna looked at him and acknowledged. "Your horse is wonderful. It must be a pleasure to ride on her.

Atem hanged his head and muttered. " Um...she is my horse but I do not ride on her. I am the one who has taken care of her for five years but she is not the horse that I learn the horse riding..."

"You utter the word horse riding as if it were some kind of a torture." Yuna looked at the prince curiously.

Atem thought back about the training with Master Sabu and his mood became gloomy. All of his lessons ended up with failure as he could not stay on the back of his horse. It was really a wonder that he had just received some cuts and bruises after his practices...

"A weak person cannot control his horse Prince Atem." told him his master. If you remain this way I am afraid that you are hopeless as horse rider. A horse should feel the power radiating from his owner.

After some seconds Atem reluctantly admitted. "I cannot ride a horse. I am a hopeless rider...It is because that I am weak now. I need to become stronger."

"Need to become stonger? I do not see what the connection between being strong and horse riding is. I absolutely loved riding my horse at home. Which I cannot do here like many other things..."she added the last sentence frustrated but then she exasperated. "Show me that horse which you cannot handle Atem. I am curious about it."

Atem guided Yuna to the darkest corner of the stable. There was a smaller dark horse which looked at them. The mare stamped his left hoof and took deep angry breaths. Yuna gasped aloud. "Do not tell me that it is your horse? What have you done to that horse?"

"I have not done anything to him. He refuses that I ride on him..." Atem caught the furious glare of Yuna and stopped talking.

"Do not believe that you can fool me. That horse has whip marks all over him. He has a fear in his eyes when he sees a human. I ask again Egyptian, what have you done to that horse?"

That was an insult that cut deep. Atem closed his eyes and cried out. "How can you believe that I could ever hurt my horse? I always handled him well but he does not let me on his back. Even though my master encouraged me to use a whip I could never hurt him. I will not do that even it means that I am not strong enough...I will wait till he allows me to ride on him..." and embarrassedly he also added in a quiet voice. "And please stop calling me Egyptian. You make it sound like an insult. I have a name and that is Atem. Why do you hate Egypt and Egyptians? It is your first time here; you know nothing about the land and its people!"

"I know more about Egyptian people than you can imagine but it is none of your business." she took a deep breath and looked into Atem's eyes.

"Your horse is not broken and he had bad experiences with people. Breaking in a horse is a hard task even with a normal horse. Without the horse would not accept any man riding on his back. That requires a lot of practice and experience. How could you believe that you can do that? What made you choose that horse anyway? You should have sticked to the white one."

Atem looked at the white mare and admitted hesitantly:

"I wanted to have her as my horse. She is called "Light" and she and I have a special connections. I took care of her for many years I feed her and make comb her hair and do all the task of horse care. When I was a little child my Dear Mother brought my on her back but I never rode on her alone. She is a wonderful animal and I really love her. But when I started my training I was not allow to choose her as my horse. My master insisted that a strong Pharaoh needs a strong stallion."

"Your master is a good-for-nothing trainer. He does not know anything about how to train a beginner at all." stated Yuna sternly.

Atem gasped and exclaimed. "He just wishes that I become a strong Pharaoh who can rule our land with firm hands. I believe that he wishes the best for me."

The girl pointed to Atem meaningfully. "You said it well, you BELIEVE it but you do not KNOW it. That is a great difference. If he wished the best for you he would have allowed you to choose the white mare. She would have been a wonderful partner for you. If he were a great trainer he would never let you ride on an unbroken horse. It would be a wonder if you could ride that stallion at all..."

Atem asked shyly. Is there a hope then? Do you believe that I could learn horse-riding? My master told me that I am really weak and he had seen it from the shining from my eyes from the very first time. I know I need to get stronger but... What are you looking Yuna? Is there something wrong?"

Yuna's glare penetrated him; she walked close to him and looked into his eyes.

"No, I was wrong. There is no hope. You have absolute no talent in it, I can see it from the shining of your eyes that you are weak for that."

"Bu...But...that means...that my master was right then."

Yuna laughed out ironically. "That means that you should not take everything that someone tells you. Your master tells you rubbish things I would not believe anything he says. How could anyone tell you what you are capable of or not? He saw it from the shining of his eyes! That is ridiculous! It is only up to you whether you will be able to learn that. Oh come on if you could learn how to open those doors you could also learn horse riding as well. How could your master decide if you are weak for horse riding? What is he? A prophet? If he insists you that you should learn an unbroken horse than it is not wonder that you have not learned horse riding but it is not your fault."

"Thank you Yuna. You are really nice." stammered Atem.

"Tsk...I am not nice but I tell the truth. Your master is a typical Egyptian man: brutal and aggressive."

"I do not think that is right. Moreover our people are not brutal or aggressive."

"What I experienced is quite the opposite though. What you told me about your master is also exemplified that as well."

Atem exasperated.  _We are always going in circles. She does not wish to move a step to change her mind even a little bit. But perhaps with time that will change. It has to change!_

"Come let me show the outside world as well."

They went back on the steps and Atem made the same steps to open the path which led them to the cave. Atem loved walking in that corridor. On the walls there were a lot of carvings and painted pictures about the Egyptian Gods and about his ancestors. They were made in a foreign way; all of them looked life-like. They walked till the path divided into two. In the middle of them there was a life-size sculpture. Atem stopped next to it and looked up at the figure and he watched the features of the man above him. He always felt that he was looking into...

"Wow! That guy looks just like you in an older version, Egyptian." Yuna was standing in front of his great grandfather's sculpture. Atem felt a shiver going down his spine. He always felt that he was into a mirror. It was not a frightening feeling; he just felt a strong connection which he could not describe...

From his thoughts Yuna's voice made him return to the reality. "You look like quite a horse-rider to me on that." remarked the girl in a cheek way.

"That is my great grandfather. He was an excellent player in every games and an excellent rider."

"That is incredible. You are like a younger version of him...Then you cannot be hopeless, it is in your blood."

Atem became slightly red and murmured a shy. "Thank you, you are really kind."

However the girl was not listening to him anymore but went to the door which closed the other path. She was looking at the picture which was painted on the door as someone who cannot believe her eyes. "That is not...possible..." for the first time she was out of words.

Atem stepped next to her and followed the girl's gaze. The door was full of pictures of different kas. But in the center of it there were 3 figures one soldier and 2 dragons who surrounded a woman figure who was beaming with light. She wore a golden armor gear which was foreign but her white dress and her jewels was Egyptian-like. She was holding a sword in front of her. She was powerful but at the same time kind.

"What is she doing here?" asked Yuna in a surprised way.

"Who?"

"She." she pointed at the woman figure.

"Oh she is one of our divine Goddess Horakthy the creator of Light. She is the source of Light, Dark and Life as well."

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "She cannot be an Egyptian Godess. She is our God, Mother Earth, source of Light and Darkness and Life."


	6. Snow and friends

Atem could not conceal his surprise.

"We have the same Goddess?! That is incredible!"

Yuna was out of rage in an instant: "That is impossible! We have nothing common with Egyptians. That is just coincidence."

Atem went closer to the picture Yuna followed him with wonder in her eyes.

"Do you know the soldier and the dragons surrounding Horakthy?"asked the gir full of expectation.

Yuna became angry. "Do not dare to call her that! She is Mother Earth! But to answer your question of course everyone knows it how Mother Earth was called to the earth a long time ago. They are the spirits who could call her."

Atem became really excited. So Yuna knows about the mysterious legend."Really? Can you tell me that legend? I always wanted to get to know how Hor...the creator of Light was called to the Earth. My great grandfather knew that legend but he never told it to anyone...He heard from a messenger of a far away land..."

Yuna smirked. "So that is the reason why you brought me here Egyptian. You had no intention to show me the way outside without paying something in return. You just wanted to get to know the secrets of our Godess."

Atem got irritated and frustrated because of the accusation. "How could I have known that Horakthy is a Godess in your country as well?! I really wanted to show you the outside world I do not expect anything in return. If you want you can tell me the legend but it is not a price that you have to pay!"

"I told you beforehand you will never learn our secrets from me." said the girl crossing her arms in front of her.

Atem looked at her, sighed then looked up and told earnestly. "I do not care about the secrets of your land, I would like to get to know you and show our secrets and wonders."

They walked without saying any words after that. Atem's mind was however full of thoughts.

She really has a hard wall around her soul. But I will be able to open it and help her I know it!

The cave was gradually becoming lighter and they reached the entrance. The scenery was wonderful this time of the day. The sun was gradually decreasing on the horizon making the sky colourful. On their left the outlines of the town could be seen and on their left was the land of the sands, in the far the valley of rocks could be seen and the outline of the distant town Kun Elna...

Atem could not help but stare in wonder at the beauty of his country. Every time he was watching the scenery he felt that his heart would burst from pride.

That is my land, with all of its wonders and people. I promise that I will always rule you with respect and pride Egypt. He looked at Yuna asked her.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"What is wonderful?" the girl pulled up one of her eyebrows. Atem could not be more suprised and astonished. What was the girl looking at so far?

Atem pouted and crossed his arms.

" The whole land of course. Just look at the nature Yuna. The changing colours of the sky when the sun is disappearing. Look at the world of the sand which was rules the place. Look how the light makes it shine! Look how the wind can make it fly and changes it according to its will. This place is never the same it is always changing. Look at Great River which flows next to our town making the place and the nature burst with new life. It is surrounded by palm trees and bushes and makes even the sand fertile so that we can grow enough crops and keep our animals. Look there is a camel and hippo over there! They are so cute!' Atem laughed at the sight of those animals.

Yuna looked at him as if she could not believe what she was hearing. "I do not know what you are seeing but you see a different place. Or you have not seen anything beautiful. Most of this place is a waste. This place is suffering and trying to hold on life with the help of the only water available. That place is like death for me. Nothing grows in the sand. That place makes me sad when I compare it with my country. It was full of life compared to this place. THAT was beautiful not this.

Atem looked at Yuna who was making a sorrowful expression. "What is your country like?"

The young prince was prepared that the girl will refuse tell anything as she would believe that he just want to spy but Yuna looked away and muttered quietly. "My home is...was...full of life." She was silent for some seconds and she started talking again.

"My home burst from life not like this place. The village I lived was surrounded by forest and mountains. Everything was green or colourful when the autumn came or white from snow when the winter came."

"Snow? What is it?"

"Don't you know what snow is? Come on! It falls from the sky when the weather is cold. It covers everything and makes it white. Now you should know what snow is."

"No, I don't. But it sounds frightening. Is snow big so that it covers everything? What do you do when it falls on you?"

The first time Atem saw the girl laugh sincerely.

"Egyptian, the snow falls in small flocks. It has no weight at all when it falls on you."

"Is it like the sand when the wind makes it fly?" Atem asked hopefully he wanted to understand that mysterious snow.

The irritation flashed at the girl's face. "Snow is nothing like this sand here." Then she exasperated. "You really can't imagine what snow is like, can't you? You have never see it...Snow falls in little tiny flocks. If you have one on your clothes then you can see that they are tiny little crystals but only if you look at it really close. They can bend together when they reach the ground and they can cover everything. When is gets warmer the snow melts and becomes water. What are you staring again Egyptian?"

"Snow is soo strange but it is sooo exciting."

"You think that strangeness is exciting?!"

"Definitely. I cannot wait to get to know about your land!"

"You will not get.. "

For the first time it was Atem who interrupted her.

"I do not want to know everything it is up to you what you share with me. So when the snow becomes water does that make an oasis?"

"Oasis? What is that? It sounds s like a strange name..."

Atem smiled, it seemed that it was his turn to explain something new. "Oasis is place in the desert where water can be found. You can refresh yourself in the crystal clear water or drink from it if you have a long journey."

"So they are lakes then. Are there many lakes in the desert?"

"Um...it depends on the season. Mostly you can find one in a day walk."

Yuna looked thoughtfully and nodded then asked:"Where is the nearest lake?"

Atem sighed: "It is an oasis. Lake is similar but not the same. There is a huge difference between an oasis and a..."

He could not finish his thought as Yuna interrupted him. "I do not care. I asked where the nearest lake is."

Atem looked into the distance and answered. "Look there is a dune there. If you go to that direction you will find an oasis but..."

Yuna did not wait the answer but started to walk back.

"Let's go back it gets dark soon."

They walked back towards the palace at first in silence next to each other. Atem was deeply involved imagining the snow. He imagined like a whit blanket which covers everything.

Yuna looked at him thoughtfully. "You really love this place don't you?"

Atem looked at her earnestly, his eyes sparkled. "I am bound to this place. It is my past; my present and it will be my kingdom one day. I cannot feel otherwise I love everything in it. I love its people, its nature, the culture, our Gods, all our rituals. That is where I feel home where I feel myself the best, I wish the best of it. I hope I can become a great ruler after my father. All my memories connect me to this land."

Yuna looked at him and said quietly. "But I am connected to another place...Nothing connects me to this place..."

"But you can make memories and nice experiences to this place as well and you will be connected to it as well. It is only up to you, but you need to open yourself to this place it will not work otherwise."

After that none of them said anything till they reached the door which led them out of the cave. Atem realised that you was looking at the board game seriously.

"Do you like games?"

"I guess. I was wondering what this game is and what move you did."Atem became excited as he loved talking about games. He described in details which figure he had to move to which square in order to make the final move. Yuna concentrated really much. She also wished to know that hieroglyphs carved on the door. "Well that symbol symbolises the name of the board game which is Senet. Senet is quite a complicated game though." Then he remembered his vision in which they played that game and he knew that Yuna seemed quite lively and happy as far as he could recollect she was a talented player so he continued with a kind smile. "But I believe we can give it a chance."

„You seem to be passionate about games."

Atem laughed shyly and admitted with a slight blush.

"I love playing all kinds of games. Perhaps you think that is childish..."

Yuna looked earnestly. "I do not think it childish at all, games and plays teaches you lot of things about life. We play quite often at home as well."

Atem watched as the girl's expression became dreamy and thoughtful. 'What games did you play?"

She was hesitant at first. "Backgammon, Twenty Questions, tic-tac-toe, nine men's morris...

Atem blinked. "Nine men's morris? Does that mean that nine people play that game?

Yuna looked astonished. "You do not know that game? I absolutely love it, mum and I always played it and I always win!" Then when she realised what she said she looked away and became silent. "Never mind, let's play that Senet thing. What are the rules?"

During the way Atem was talking about the rules of the game and when they arrived to the palace he asked Yuna to wait in her room. He went to his room and brought the board to Yuna's room. He put it on the bed of the young girl so that Yuna did not have to kneel. Yuna could sit down on the bed and allow her right leg straight. After an hour Atem realized that his choice of game was perhaps not the perfect one as Yuna swept it from the bed and the paws landed on the earth. "I do not get anything from this nonsense. Do this do that, it makes no sense to me..."

"You just need to practice it. At first I know it is complicated but you will get used to it."

"I do not want to practice it, as it is Egyptian. I do not want to get to know any Egyptian game at all! Your games are no fun at all. I hate Egyptian games."

"Sorry I was too rush at explaining the rules I should have been slower that is the reason that you could not play it the right way. Tomorrow we will start this from the beginning or we play your games if you like. Please do not be angry you were quite good for a beginner. It was fun being with you Yuna you should know that."

Yuna turned to him and asked irritated. "Why? Why are you doing this? What is the reason that you would like to be with me? That is the only thing that I wish to know."

"I would like to get to know you. I would like to become friend with you if it is possible."

To his astonishment Yuna turned pale then she answered. "No way. You can forget it. I will never become friends with anyone. If that is your reason that it is better if you never come back I will never become friends with anyone. Especially with an Egyptian. By the way, if I think about it why do you want friends anyways? Does the great Prince have no friends is that so?" Yuna smirked.

"That is not the case actually. I have wonderful friends: Mahado and Mana are the best friends that you can imagine."

"And where are those best friends now if I may ask? Why do you not play with them or bring them to play if they are so wonderful?"

"They have a special training with their magical master. They wish to become magicians, they spend a two whole month there. So I am alone in the palace my friends are far away from me right now. They will come back in a month."

Yuna's face darkened and anger flashed in her eyes. "Now I understand. So that is your plan. Finally I get it!"

"What are you talking about Yuna?"

"You would like me to be a friend-substitution till your friends come back! What a wonderful idea. You will not be alone till that time and when they arrive you will not need me anymore isn't it?"

"No you misunderstood me. That is not the reason that I would like to hand around with you. I would like to help you."

"You believe that I am an idiot? I have seen you through; admit it that you need a friend because you are lonely now."

"No, that is not the reason."

Yuna cried out: "What else could the reason be tell me then?"

Atem looked down and admitted: "I feel that there a lot of similarity between us. I would like to help you because you need help as much as I needed help at that time. You do not know but we are really alike in many senses."

"There are no likeness between you and me. You are Egyptian and I will never become one. You are just misusing people as other Egyptian people. I wish to be alone, I do not want to become friends with anyone as they cause pain. Moreover we do not have time to become friends at all."

"What are you talking about? Friends are pain?"

Yuna hanged her head and looked out of her window. "That is none of your business. Go away."

"I will come back tomorrow then. Please do not be so angry. I do not wish you any harm."

"Then forget this friendship nonsense. If you wish to come back tomorrow then do so, but to tell you the truth I do not care what you do. I do not need you we are not friends and we will NEVER will." Yuna turned and gave a strange smile.

"Then you will not become my friend then. But that cannot hinder me that I consider you my own friend. I will come back tomorrow and every day till you realise it! Good night sweet dreams Yuna see you tomorrow." When Yuna did not reply Atem stepped into the secret path and went back to his room and thought about the happenings of that day after he had a bath and undressed himself.

He watched out of the window to the dark sky towards the stars.

_Oh Ra I am afraid I have already messed up everything. I really wanted to make her feel comfortable but instead of that I made her feel more miserable then before. She did not like the scene from the cave and the game was too hard for her. Oh Ra why did I not bring her an easier game? Tomorrow I will bring her the nine men's Morris for sure to apologise. I was sooooo stupid what have I thought? And what did she mean when she said that friends are just causing pain. Even so I will regard her as a friend I really would like to help her and feel her home here..._

With those troubling thoughts he took his clothes washed himself and went to bed and fell into sleep.


	7. Broken

He was woken up by the first rays of sun. He was determined to visit Yuna as soon as possible. He dressed up to talk about their conversation. He opened the secret path and walked towards the centre he where he had a bad feeling and ran till he reached the girl's room. He opened slowly the entrance as he was unsure if the girl was still sleeping or not. But the room was empty. Atem went back to his room thinking where the girl had gone. His thoughts were interrupted by his master's yelling. "New schedule Prince Atem. We start our training right now."

Atem opened his door and ran after his maester to the training field where everything was prepared for horse riding training. Atem realised the fence that was set in the middle of the field. The black mare glared at it furiously.

"Your task is to make your horse jump over it. The time of your first challenge is coming closer. It is time you show something Prince."

Atem looked his dark horse which was looking back at him with furious eyes. Atem gulped and slowly walked towards the horse and stroked his head. "I do not mean any harm believe me."

"What are you doing Prince Atem?! You are here to train not to cuddle animals! Warm up,we will start with body strenght training. After half an hour Atem felt that he could never hold up his arms as it hurt so much.

Soon he heard his master yelling: „Rest time is over. Do not appear so weak or you will not be able to mount that horse again."

Atem slowly walked towards his horse and grabbed his reign. To his surprise the horse let him mount him without the usual resistance. Atem made the horse walk around the field slowly.

Oh Ra! Perhaps this the day when the ice will break. Perhaps he started to trust me.

"Prince Atem! Do not make that horse idle. Make him run and jump. Let him feel that you rule over him!"

Atem made his horse stand in front of the fence. He realised that the mare became more anxious than before. If he were alone he would stop to see what the matter was with his horse but he could not reject his maester's command. Reluctantly he made the horse run towards the high obstacle...And to his astonishment the horse abruptly stopped just before jumping. Atem nearly fell from his back.

"What is happening Master Sabu?"

"Your horse is trying to control you. Do not let him get the upper hand. Make him jump or he will never learn respect."

Atem made the black mare run towards the fence more times but the result was the same. Each time the horse seemed to become more and more furious.

"One more time!" heard Atem his maester's command.

This time the horse stopped in front of the fence and started jumping and kicking with his hooves uncontrollably. Atem realised instantly the intention of the horse: he wanted to shake off his rider. Atem tried to remain on the horse's back but at the end the horse won and he flew from his back. He felt an intense pain and then everything became black around him.

He woke up in his room and saw that his father was next to his room and held his hand. "Thank Ra!"

"Dear Father?" Atem became shocked by his own voice it was so weak so feeble. "What has happened?"

"You have fallen from your horse Son and you hit your head and your right arm." Atem glimpsed at his arms which were full of cuts. He wanted to raise it but then he felt a huge pain in his right arm and he cried out. "Atem, my son, do not move your arm. The healers will come soon and clear your wounds and give you a liquid which will calm your pains. Your horse must have been gone mad, our guardians have killed him."

"Father..."

"Nothing and no one can harm my son, it must have been done. He must have been possessed by some evil spirit. Atem, Son your challenge will be postponed to a later day of course and you do not need to do horse riding you can choose another task. This experience must be shocking for you I can understand if you need time to try horse riding again."

"May I sit up Father?"

"Atem you should not do that."

"I do not wish to be appear so weak."

At his moment he heard an elderly woman's voice. "To whom does this child resemble Pharaoh?"

His dear father gave a smile and shook his head and muttered. "Just like grandfather was." The priestess walked slowly to his bed knelt down and gently put his hand within her hands.

"Let me help you sit up Prince Atem if that is your wish."

Atem gave a feeble smile and nodded. His dear Father helped him to sit up and Priestess Kiya arranged more pillows so that he could comfortably sit up. She arranged her clothes and stood up and walked to the corner of the room where Priest Siamun was sitting on a chair with a depressed expression on his face.

Atem called him. "Priest Siamun. Please do not worry, everything will be all right."

He could see that the priestess put her hand on Priest Siamun's shoulder who looked up as if he realised where he was and gave Atem a weak smile.

"Sure Prince."

The healers arrived and cleared his wounds and bandaged his arm. The pain killer drink that they gave him made him sleepy and the priestess and the priest came to his bed to say goodbye.

"Have sweet dreams Prince Atem. Rest to recover as soon as possible." wished Priestess. Atem felt that his lids became heavier. "It would be better if I do not dream at all, I have just nightmares Priestess."

The priestess knelt down and swept a blonde flock hair which had just fallen in front of his eyes. "Not anymore. You can rest Prince; I promise that you do not have to worry about any nightmares."

In the first week he stayed most of the time in bed and had as much rest as possible. In the second week he was still feeble but he regained his strength day by day.

In the second week he could stand up and he learned how he could do everyday activities with his left hand. If he forgot it the pain in his right arm made him always remember to be cautious. In the end of third week he felt strong again and he could leave his room. He had been thinking a lot especially what she said about the black mare.

He was just afraid of people. Did he deserve to die? Who hurt him and why? What has Yuna done so far? Does she miss me at all? Does she feel better now?

The first time he felt powerful enough he made a visit to Yuna's room as well but the girl was not there this time. He felt sad that he could not meet him but he thought that perhaps she started her own trainings as well.

The rest of the day he spent walking around the palace thinking. He wanted to start his trainings again as he missed his sessions with Priest Siamun so much...He went to his training room as well and thought about the second which made his elbow broken and made him lack down on path to become the Pharaoh that his people needed.

Then he saw Master Sabu entering the training room.

"Prince Atem. Good to see you again. I miss training with you. It is a pity that you had to have that unfortunate accident. You, who needed as much training as possible."

"Master Sabu I know that and I feel sorry that I cannot train. But my condition does not allow me to do any trainings yet."

"I see. How much pity I thought that we could start summoning kas but it your condition does not allow that."

"Summoning kas?"

"Sure. That requires more mental stability than physical one. But if you are so weak that you cannot concentrate much than it is better if we do not start it now. It is actually a great responsibility. It requires a mature personality."

"I am better and I am mature enough."

"Then why don't you tell the Pharaoh himself that you wish to start your ka summoning training. I know it is nice to have rest but I would not waste my time but go to the Pharaoh and ask his allowance. Let's see if he thinks you strong enough. If yes then we could start tomorrow."

...

"Dear Father. I would like to become the best Pharaoh possible. I cannot let myself lack behind my studies." knelt Atem in front of his father. "I am not able to do much but I wish at last learn how to summon my ka and have my sessions again with Priest Siamun as well. I wish that you would trust me that I am ready for that dear Father."

His father looked at him kindly and walked to him. Atem let his head down as he was afraid his father's response. If he does not allow it, it means that he considers him weak. Then he felt that something was put in around his neck which had some weight. As he opened his eyes he saw that the Millenium Pendant was hanging in his neck.

"Son, I was always sure that you are ready for that task. I just wished that you finished your physical training first and do your challenge. I trust you that you use the Pendant wisely Son during your training Son. For a whole week it is your responsibility."

The next day he wanted to show Yuna the Pendant but he did not find the girl in her room again. He started to have a bad feeling but he had to go back as his training would start soon.

"Let's see what you can do Prince Atem." Atem put his arm around his father's Pendant. The pendant made him able to summon kas without any hieroglyphs or summoning riddles. He concentrated and he thought about the ka that his great grandfather always invoked according to the legends. It would be wonderful to see that ka. Then the stone tablet shone and a little furry ball with kind eyes appeared and run towards him. He laughed out happily with success and petted the kind ka with his left arm.

"What are you doing Prince Atem? You invoke a weak ka like this? In a battle it is useless. You should show your powers with powerful kas. Make it vanish and start again."

Reluctantly he let the ka return to his stone tablet and tried again. But each time he tried to invoke a strong ka he failed. The pendant radiated but nothing appeared in front of him and at the end he had to sit down as he became so exhausted.

"It seems that you are as talented with your ka summoning as with your usual training. You need to become stronger spiritually as well Prince."

He was disappointed and wished to see Yuna, but the girl was not in her rooms again. Atem's heart froze and walked to the temple where he found Priestess Kiya praying. Her Millenium Tauk shone in her neck, mostly it was covered by her cloak but today she did wear it.

"I knew you would come Prince Atem and I know what makes you worried as well. I often worried when you will find out."

"Priestess? Where is Yuna? Did she go back to her home? Does she have a special training like Mahado or Mana? I never find her in her room whenever I visit her?"

The Priestess looked at him with serious expression. "Noone knows where Yuna exactly is. When we realised that she is not within her room we search every part of the palace. We realised that she must have went outside of the palace when you had your accident. She must have used out the lack of attention of our people. You should know that everyone was worried about you Prince Atem, the palace was out of order. Troops were sent to search for her but we could not find her. Since then I try to locate her." She touched her Millenium Tauk. "I feel that she is alive but I can only see just darkness around her...Atem you should know that she is within the circle of Zork..."

Atem went pale and could only stabber. "Bu..but how is it possible? How come that she run away without you seeing her?"

The priestess hanged her head and touched softly her necklace. "Seeing into the future is huge responsibility and burden. I needed some purification of my soul and that was on that period when she disappeared."

Atem felt tears reach his eyes. He excused himself and left the priestess. If his arm had been healthy he would have run but now he walked as fast as possible. He needed to go to somewhere where he could be alone with his thoughts. In his room he opened his secret path and walked to the centre. He let his tears flow. Then he sat down on a stair and put his hand on the Millenium Pendant and let his head rest on the wall behind him. He knew how Yuna got out of the palace and he knew that it was his fault. But how could she meet Zork's men? The palace and its ways were surrounded by a protective magic. Noone can spy on the life of the people of the town who used magic outside. His great grandfather must have applied that magic to the cave as well. He was numerous times there and noone tried to attack or kidnap him... Still Atem knew that he had to reveal this secret to everyone. If Zork and his soldiers find them out then it would be a weak spot. It is good that Yuna knew only few paths. Sighed Atem relieved. Still he was proud of the young girl. She has been strong as she did not tell about these paths so far. Atem cleared his eyes and looked hopefully up to the numerous doors. It was not late yet, there is still hope.

Then to his astonishment he realised that some light footsteps were echoing from the walls and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Long time no see. I waited so long for this day to see you again..."

Atem turned and he could not believe his eyes. There she was safe and sound.

"Yuna." cried Atem happily. He stood up and walked towards the girl and laughed with relief.

Yuna gave a half smile and nodded. "Egyptian."

"That is unbelievable. It is a miracle. I was worried about you..."

"I can imagine how worried you were..." Atem's did not like the sound of her voice. It was so cruel so cynical.

"Yuna! Everybody was looking after you after you disappeared. Where have you been? Were you kidnapped?"

She smiled in a way which made Atem frightened. It was an evil smile. He never saw her smile like that before.

"Kidnapped? Come on Egyptian do not make me laugh. I was rescued from you Egyptians not kidnapped. But Egyptian there is no need to fool each other anymore. You should know perfectly where I have been... I was in the desert and I could not find an oasis as "someone" thought that telling lies is fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. A lake after the dunes? Or have you broken your head and not just your arm as well? Have you forgotten what you told me? A lake after the dunes? Lakes in a day's walk?"

"Yuna please do not tell me that..."

"That is exactly I would like to tell you. I could hardly wait that I could go home so I started my journey as soon early as possible. I went to the direction of the dunes as you told me. The air became hotter as the time passed on but I saw water on the ground before me but I could never reach it. I became more and more tired and thirsty. And then I realised the truth. You told lies Egyptian. What I saw was just an illusion. How could I believe that there are lakes in a place where nothing grows? I wanted to turn back but I knew that it is hopeless as I became too weak after some time I fell and I know that I was lost. I hated you Egyptian from the bottom of my heart that you lied to me. Tell me one thing: Was it funny to tempt me to run away and get lost? Is it some kind of Egyptian fun?

"That is not true!" Atem cried out. "I just wanted to show our land I wanted that you do not feel confined. But I never thought that you would run away."

"Even though you knew how much I despise this place? Come on Egyptian you cannot believe that I would fall for the same trick twice."

"I am telling the truth. I have just out that you disappeared. I had an accident on that day. If I knew I would have someone after you as soon as possible."

"Come on, you knew that someone will be sent to me. It was not necessary for you to say a thing. Do not forget I have special powers that you wished to find out."

"That is not true. I just wanted to make friends with you."

„Do not make me laugh! You needed someone with whom you could pass the time with your stupid jokes till your friends return."

"Yuna you misunderstood me. What you believe is not true. Please Yuna come back and we need to discuss this."

"You would be the Pharaoh of manipulation and deception Egyptian. But to let you know I will not come back as I have found someone who really helps and understand me...Zork."

"What?! So you really met Zork's soldiers?"

Yuna gave a wide evil smile back to him. "Oh you have not heard the end of my story...well when I woke up I saw a young man next to me. He brought me a secure place. He told me that his master got to know what happened to me and he wished to help me. He gave me water and we got to know each other and it turned out that we hate people here the same way. He told me about the cruel deeds of your father."

"What are talking about? My Father is the Pharaoh he is never cruel to his people.'

" I have heard what I needed to know from Bakura. He rescued me and helped me to meet Zork's circle."

'How come that you came back then Yuna? You must have realised that Zork just wish to misuse you."

"Oh come on that is rubbish. Zork is the first person here who cares about my wishes. He just wishes that the Millenium Items find their rightful owners so the balance of the world will be restored. He saw that I am special and I got the training which I made me aware of my real spiritual powers. And Zork made me one of the potential owners of the Pendant. But he wanted to get to if you also possess special powers. In that case we could have shared the power of the Millenium Pendant. His messenger finally told us that you are not just physically weak but you are weak spiritually, which means that you are not suitable for powers of the Pendant. It is rumoured that you can only summon a weak monster. Zork has realised that there is only rightful person for using the powers of the Pendant is ME. Finally my wishes can be fulfilled I just need to play a simple game with you. So...let's play Egyptian. You love games, don't you? We can play a shadow game!

"No, Yuna we do not need to play against each other this way!"

"Why not? Do you not wish to become the Pharaoh of the Games? The special one who handles the powers of the pendant? It is just a small challenge for you then."

Atem shook his head. "I want to play with you when we talked everything over and we can be on good terms again."

"That will never happen Egyptian, I can never forget what you did. But let's make this game interesting. Let's make a bet to make you motivated. If you win I will come back with you and never run away and you can keep your Millenium Pendant. That is a fair offer is it not?"

Atem looked up and become pale. 'Why do you wish to have the Millenium Pendant Yuna?"

"It can make all the wishes true. If you cannot win then you are really not its rightful owner and it is finally proved to everyone in Egypt as well. But you do not have to be afraid you will win, don't you?"

Atem looked up and changed his mind if that is the only way to win than he will be able to take the challenge so to win Yuna back. He nodded and Yuna smiled broadly.

„One more thing: a soul will be sealed to this stone tablet for the eternity."

"No Yuna that is madness!"

"You have agreed already so let's begin." Darkness surrounded them gradually."Let me clear the rules of this shadow game."

Atem cried out desperately. "Yuna do not need to do this. You can have your home and family here without any fight."

Yuna smiled back. "Do not make me laugh. I came here to have my home and family back for real. I do not want any substitutions. So the rules: you can summon two monsters in the battle using those stone tablets." She pointed at the stone tablets which appeared at the two ends of the hall. You are allowed to ask your magic master to perform three magic or trap for you." Two magicians appeared back to back and walked next to the each duellists. "The first person who lose his or her monsters fail. Can we start?"

Atem nodded reluctantly as he knew that he had no other option. Then he realised that it was hard for him to get breath. He closed his eyes and put his palm over his father's Pendant. It shone with some light and made him stronger a little bit but still the shadow game was a hard mental and physical torture for him. This madness should be stopped in a short time and he cannot allow any soul to be offered. But how can he hinder the paying the price of the shadow games for both of them?

"Let the shadow game begin with my turn. Let me call with the power of Zork the brave guardian of our people. Come and fight Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." A muscular man appeared in front of Atem drawing out his sword. He never heard about this ka before.

"Who is he?" he stepped back.

"Of course you do not know him Egyptian, as he is our guardian spirit. But you will get him know during our battle. Your turn Egyptian."

Atem knew that the monster that he could summon is most likely not an opponent against that guardian but he believed in his little fellow. "Come forth Kuriboh." The little hairball appeared and ran towards Atem. He stroked and hugged him with his left arm and then he let him go.

When he looked up he saw Yuna's face which turned white.

"Kuriboh? How dare you summon Kuriboh?! He is a sacred spirit in our land! Our messenger was a fool calling him weak..."

"You are right Yuna. Kuriboh is a special spirit for me. He is a spirit that my Great Grandfather got from a friend from a far of away land as as sign of friendship."

" Friendship?! There cannot be friendship between mine and your people. You do not deserve Kuriboh!"

Kuriboh hold on tight on Atem. Yuna made it really afraid.

"Your turn Yuna." The girl became pale and started shattering. „Pass."

"What?!"

"I will never be able to hurt a spirit of our own. What a genius mind you have Egyptian! But I will find out something to win!"

Atem looked at the girl and also said. "I pass."

Yuna laughed aloud. "You have Kuriboh on your side and you pass?! And you dare to control him? That is it! Master Magician I ask for the change of heart magic." The magician performed the magic and Kuriboh tried to resist but in the end he flew towards his new master who hugged him passionately. He looked at Atem with teary eyes. "Do not worry Kuriboh you will be able to see how a real duellist play. Call your last monster Egyptian so that we can destroy it and end this battle."

"What? No Kuriboh will still be on the field! The battle will not end."

"The rule said that if you lose your monsters. Tell me is Kuriboh your monster right now? As far as I can see: no. So have you lost him? Yes, you have." said the girl laughing.

Atem became pale. "That is cheating."

"It is making and reading the rules to your favour!"

Atem closed his eyes. In his training he could not summon any other monster than Kuriboh because he only tried summoning strong kas. He knew that he could not summon powerful monsters yet, but he could perhaps summon a monster who will become strong later on!

"I call the Silent Magician. Appear for me please!" A small figure with the same size as him appeared in front of him. He was no match against the Celtic Guardian yet. But Atem smiled as he knew the Magician might be small but he will be stronger with the time so he turned to his Master Magician.

"Master Magician I need your help, use the sword of light to allow my Magician to become stronger each turn." The swords made a barrier between him and Yuna. "Your turn Yuna."

Yuna watched that Atem's Silent Magician become a slightly bigger and stronger than the Celtic Guardian.

"You will not destroy my Celtic Guardian as he will also become stronger! I call the Celtic Guardian Princess. Princess, make your warrior stronger than the Silent Magician. Magician please destroy this swords with the help of the mystical typhoon." The barrier was swept away but a storm and a stronger Celtic Guardian faced the Silent Magician. "Attack Celtic Guardian."

Atem cried out. "Magician, protect my Silent Magician! Use the trap: mirror force." The attack was absorbed by a mirror and was reflected back. At that instant Kuriboh jumped out of Yuna's arms and run in front of the force taking the attack instead of Yuna's monsters.

"What is happening? Yuna yelled." Atem went to Kuriboh who was lying on the floor, put his hand on his head and let the spirit disappear to his stone tablet.

"Kuriboh can sacrifice himself so that his owner does not have any damage. I saw from his eyes that he did not want this battle between us. Why don't we stop this nonsense?"

„If you want to stop then give up and lose this game."

"Never. That will not happen. Silent Magician, attack the Celtic Princess." Yuna cried out as if she had been in pain.

"Are you all right?"

"I feel the same pain as my monsters with my soul but you will regret hurting my spirit. Have you ended your turn?"

"Yes, I have."

"Princess, come back to us! Magician, make her reborn." The Princess appeared with the same bright light as before. "Princess, make the Celtic Guardian stronger again."

Atem looked at his Silent Magician who became even stronger. He felt more and more tired himself but he knew that he and his ka was safe as the other kas were not as strong as his.

"You believe that your Magician is stronger than mine but my spirits are stronger than yours if we combine our powers. Magician, combine the attacks of my monsters so that they can destroy the silent magician."

"Magician, negate the attack. Don't let the Silent Magician to get hurt."

The power of attack vanished and Yuna was left surprised. "You know about Shadow Games than I first thought. You were said to be weak and useless but that is not true at all. You are talented..."

Atem attacked the Princess again as he knew that Yuna cannot perform more magic. Yuna passed her turn. "Do what you want Atem. Let's see if you can win." Yuna said with an angry look. Atem smiled and asked the Master Magician perform his last magic. "Monster reborn." Kuriboh ran to him and Atem hugged him with one arm.

"I cannot win over your Celtic Guardian."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that your Guardian cannot be destroyed by strong kas."

"But how did you find that out?"

"I feel the power of your ka with the Millenium Pendant. And since my Silent Magician became stronger I can see that your ka has a barrier around him when he faces my Magician."

"So that is the reason that you never attacked him, you knew that he cannot be destroyed by strong monsters!'

Atem nodded. "That was the only way. I cannot destroy your ka and you cannot win over my Silent Magician and now we cannot ask for more magic from our Master Magicians. This battle is uneven, none of us has won." Atem felt happiness and relief. He made it what he wanted! The kas gradually disappeared to their stone tablets. Yuna glared with anger towards Atem who fell on his knees. The shadow battle has been a huge mental and physical challenge for him but he felt pride. Then he saw Yuna slowly walking towards him smiling.

"Uneven. Well done Egyptian. Zork knew that you cannot defeat me in a battle like this. You are too weak for that." She reached down and grabbed the Millenium Pendant. Atem grabbed her hand with his last strength.

"You cannot take that. You have not won."

"And who said that I have to win? You agreed that you can keep your Pendant if YOU win. As far as I see you have not won this game."

"But that is not fair!"

"It is interpreting the rule. It is not my fault that you interpreted otherwise. As for the other part." He realised that Yuna was also patting from exhaustion. "You can still win this shadow game. This game requires a spirit Egyptian. Any of us can decide to offer their spirit willingly or wait till one of us passes out due the power of darkness. As far as I see you are in worse condition than me without the pendant. Of course you can take back your pendant with force as everything is allowed. But do not forget you would deserve this fate, you nearly killed me."

Atem started panicking. He knew for sure that without the pendant he cannot resist the damaging power of the shadow games much longer. He felt that he became more and more tired...But he also knew that he could not hurt the girl so that his spirit should not be sealed away. Even if he were healthy he would never hurt her. He cannot give up but he could not act against the girl as well. He felt that he became dizzy and his vision started to blur and slowly even though he was still conscious he could not see anything but darkness...

Then he felt a light touch on his hands and he saw an intense light in the darkness. Someone appeared in front of his eyes and that figure was surrounded by light. The figure knelt to him and put something in his hand and touched his forehead. Atem felt some warm feeling on his forehead and some power filled his body and soul. His vision became clear and he saw Priestess Kiya in front of him, she folded her arms around his hand in which he realised the Millenium Tauk was laid. He felt still weak to stand up but the power was returning him. The priestess pulled away a string of blonde hair which was in front of his eyes and started talking.

"I could see that you will be here in danger. Oh Atem!It can control what I see and what I cannot. And I never looked at the secret paths as I never thought that you would show them to the girl. Have you not seen what she is capable of if she turns to the darkness Atem? Oh you kind naive soul you should never have trusted so much...But you wanted the best... You wished to change the waves of the future just like me."

"But Priestess you see everything with your Necklace. You should have known that. And how do you know that I dreamed those dreams at all?"

The Priestess watched him with a sad expression and hanged her head. "I haven't seen what you and Yuna did, Prince Atem. I willingly gave up my visibility over the future for a certain period. I wanted to make changes in the course of the future so much that I forgot that I lay a huge responsibility and burden to you. And now we are paying the price of my recklessness."

"What are you talking Priestess?"

"Atem regardless what the future will be, remember what will happen is not your fault. Everything is my fault; everything that is happening is my responsibility. „The priestess gently stroked his head and stood up.

"What are you talking Priestess Kiya? You make no sense. You know what the paths of the future are..." Atem could not understand anything what is happening anymore.

"As for you Yuna..."

The elderly priestess stepped in front of the girl who looked irritated and interrupted the woman.

"Priestess he deserves that fate. He deceived me and I nearly died because of that."

"The only one who deceived you is Zork."

"That is enough. Let the Egyptian get his reward for today's game. You could make him stronger for a while but sooner or later he will pass out and his evil spirit will be sealed for good."

Priestess Kiya only smiled at the girl. "According to the rules a spirit should be sacrificed."

"Yes? So what? You can be sure that it will not be mine. I am strong enough."

"It is not only you who can interpret the rules differently dear girl. No one said that it had to be the player's spirit. It could be someone else spirit, am I right?" Atem turned to pale because he realised what the priestess meant. "Please no..."

"Atem, remember that is not your fault. You did the right thing, but you were innocent and naive. Be strong and find a way to save our future. Bring back the Millenium Tauk to the palace and give it to Isis. She is still young to use its powers but she will do her best I am sure Prince. And one more thing Atem, please tell Priest Siamun that he was the most special person in my life...he will find everything that he needs to know in my room... „Then she turned to the stone tablet and said with a confident voice."I offer my spirit to end this game willingly."

Then a light was seen which came from Kiya's body and it went to the stone tablet. Atem saw the Priestess body fall on the floor and the shadow disappeared around him and Yuna. The girl turned pale as well and put the pendant in her neck. "She was Egyptian but she was kind to me during my journey. She never told lies she said that my journey here will be painful and hard. It should not have been her. It should have been you! I do not care what she said but everything that has happened today is only your fault!" Then she turned and walked away with the Millenium Pendant around her neck. "And one more thing you can run to your father and tell about these paths it does not matter, Zork's warrior has already been within the palace for a long time. Zork does not need your stupid paths to enter your palace." Then she turned and walked away from.

Atem knelt on the floor till the Millenium Tauk gave him as much strength that he could stand up. Then he started walking away from the stone tablet and from the body of Priestess Kiya. Tears run from his cheek and it seemed that all hope died within him.

_It is my fault. I have messed up everything. It really is my fault. What have I done? I did not want this! I wanted to change the path of the future. Oh why was I so careless, so naive? I will never be able to forgive myself for this..._

Then without thinking he turned and started to run regardless of the pain that he felt in his arm. His soul was in much more intense pain than that and the tears blurred his vision. He stumbled and fell on the ground which sent an immense pain through his body and he fainted.


	8. The Oasis

He was woken up by the first rays of sun. He realised that he was again in his room. How did he come back here? How could they find him? He remembered the intense pain that he last felt before he fainted therefore he sat up as carefully as possible. He did not feel anything as if...His eyes widened. His right arm was not bandaged and there were no cuts or bruises on it. He tried to move it a little and it was not hurting. It was not broken at all. Then what he experienced was only a dream! But it was so realistic like...a vision. But how could it be possible? He does not have the ability to look into the future, does he? He must have had a realistic nightmare that was all.

But it will be easy to prove if he had a dream (or a vision? Atem was totally confused) he just needed to visit Yuna to make sure if she was there. They need to come to terms after what had happened between them yesterday. To his astonishment the girl's room was empty. Strange...just like in his dream. He shook his head: that is nonsense she must be with Priest Siamun, he always does his prayers before the sunrise perhaps he wants to start her teachings... Still Atem could not neglect that he did not believe that option. Yuna was so resistant last time it is impossible to teach her anything yet...

He returned to his room looked out of his window and watched as the wind flew the sand. It was so beautiful, he wished Yuna could also watch it with him...Perhaps she would like it better than the sunset. His thoughts were interrupted by Master Sabu's yelling."New schedule Prince Atem. We start our training right now."

A shiver went through in Atem's body and his heart bumped fast. His whole body had goosebumbs and he started to walk backwards and sat on his bed. That tone, that sentence everything is the same as in his nightmare. He looked up and did not hesitate any longer. He stood up and opened the secret path and ran towards the stall. He needed no other reassurance, he needed to find out where Yuna was. He whistled and waited for some seconds. He was unsure how but the falcon managed to do it but she always appeared in some minutes when he needed her. It was a special bird, the bird that he got from his mother before she passed away. It was her last gift and he treasured that bird much. The falcon had a special sense to find people and objects if she saw them even once...And there she was! She flew directly towards Atem and stopped in front of him, and the Prince put his arm above him and the falcon flew on his arm and Atem lowered his arm and stroked her head.

"Dear Sky, please show if Yuna is inside or outside of the palace." The falcon turned her head flew up and flew to the direction of the window.

"Oh Ra that girl...I cannot believe what she has done. Did she really think that she would cross the desert on foot?! „ he said pouting and stomping then he sighed. "She does not the desert at all. She is so irresponsible..."

But what should I now? Shall I tell my dear Father what has happened? But that would only make Yuna trouble. It would be sure that no one ever trust her again. And that would have serious consequences...Most likely she would never become a priestess later. But that would be such a waste as Atem knew that the girl was really special. His visions also proved that! But even so...No one would find a girl responsible enough who ran away from the palace...It is one thing to play hide and seek within the palace and another if you deliberately run away...

_Hm..._  Atem touched his forehead and let himself some time think over what to do.  _She must not have gone far so far. If I go on horseback I would be able to catch her up in not time._

And then he smiled as he made up his mind then he realised that his dark horse was not in the stall. Of course, he was supposed to have training with him! Honestly, he felt more relieved than nervous at this fact. But then he felt a light touch on his shoulder and saw the white mare put her head on it. As if she wanted to tell him that he should choose her...

"What made you choose the black one? You should have sticked with the white one." remembered Atem Yuna's words.

He always had a bad conscious when he visited the white mare. He could spend less time with her than before. He was always watched sadly when a servant went a little walk with her. If he listened to his heart he always enjoyed the little amount of time with that horse better than with the black mare. He felt connected to the white mare with lots of bonds and it hurt him that his maester tried to cut these. Now that he looked into the eyes of the horse he could see joy and expectation as always. Atem grabbed the reign and put it on her.

"Come on partner, you will go out with me today to find a "Lady". Let's go Sky, Light!'

Outside of the well he made a glimpse on the landscape and he realised instantly what could have gone wrong and why Yuna could not find the oasis in his vision. The dune was moved away by the wind!

But she should have noticed that if she...If she had been more interested what he wanted to tell her and she would have paid more attention of the landscape... But she was just listening what interested her... But it is time to get her back!

"Sky, show us where Yuna is!" The falcon flew high above and after some time it was hard for Atem to detect her in the sky. Then she gradually started to come lower and stopped in front of Atem waiting him to follow her.

"Good job Sky! Let's go Light!" turned to the horse and patted his head. Light did not fume and looked furious when Atem tried to mount her. She did not shake herself or her head as well and Atem felt a warm chill inside of him and he knew that instant that he belonged to this horse. She was his horse and he was her rider! He confidently grabbed the reign and ordered the horse to run. However the pictures of his visions filled his mind and he yelled: "Stop Light!" Atem jumped from his horse and knelt down. His heart was beating rapidly, he heart it drumming in his ears. He was sweating and could not get breath for a minute.

What is happening with me? Why am I feeling this? Am I ill? But that is impossible...

After some minutes he became better and he could think with a clear mind. He realised that the visions that he experienced when he slept made him panic from horse riding!

_That cannot happen to me! How will I face the challenge this way?_

Then he felt a light touch on his head. The horse put his forehead on his as if she wanted to console him. Suddenly, Atem became aware why he was here at all. He could not waste any much precious time, he needed to find Yuna as soon as possible! It is sure that she should not be so far away!

"Show the way Sky. I will run as fast as I can. Light follow me."

He put his cloak around his shoulders and on his head as well to protect himself against the rays of the sun which he knew would become warmer as the time passes by. After some minutes he had to stop to catch his breathing.

_With this tempo I just exhaust myself I need to be more careful! Why can't I be faster?_ Atemthought irritably.

Later on he rather jogged then run and when he became tired he walked with quick steps. After half an hour he felt that his foot was becoming more and more uncomfortable and soon he hissed from pain...He took off his shoes and realised two wounds on his feet.

I do not have time for this I need to go on...

He did not stop but step by step the pain became sharper. The sun was becoming stronger as well.

"I wish I brought some water with me...But I planned to go on horseback and not run all the way...He hissed with every step and his white shoes has blood stains but he walked up the small dune in front of him. From the top he could glimpse a small figure.

"Yunaaaaa!" cried out Atem happily. The small figure turned and Atem had to sit down. He could hardly catch his breath and his throat was so dry that it hurt. Yuna walked up the dune walked towards him and watched him with curious eyes.

"Egyptian? How is it possible that you are here?"

"Wait... I do not...get...breath..." patted the prince and put his hands on his knee.

After a minute Atem straightened up and said kindly. "I wanted to speak to you this morning as soon as possible. I had a bad feeling after our conversation yesterday. And I found no one in your room. I realised that you must have escaped. You told me actually that we would not have time to become friends. And I came to rescue you..." added Atem and he looked shyly at the ground.

Yuna looked at him, crossed her arm and shouted."You know what? I do not a word you are saying! You told me a lie and now you came so that you can laugh at me! There are no lakes within this wasteland and you knew it!"

Atem could not believe what he heard. He closed his eyes but he could not hold back the rage that was piling up. He was tired and thirsty. Moreover he wished to forget the terrible vision that he experienced but Yuna's words made it impossible...That was it, he had enough for today!

"How can you stick to that stupid idea even though I came here this time?!" he disregarded Yuna's astonished face and continued." I came to save your life! Why did you think that you should run away? You know NOTHING of this place! That is the reason my father does not let you outside the palace. You have got lost as the dunes were moved by the wind at night! And if you have let me speak yesterday I could have told you that we have a dry season now and most of the oasis dries up. You do not wish to get to know anything about our land and that is the result! Everyone wants the best for you and tries to protect you and how do you pay it back? You nearly kill yourself and let yourself to be a pray for hunting animals or criminals." He felt bad for shouting but he knew that he was right. He was patting but he did not take his eyes from Yuna.

The girl became red from fury and shouted back. "I do not believe you. I know that you just came to make fun of me. You knew that there are no lakes. If you showed me the lake that you were talking about then I would believe you."

Atem cried out. "I am tired and thirsty; I just wish to go home with you. Let's go!"

"Well if you are so tired and so thirsty the logical place that you would go is a lake to refresh yourself! But you do not go there because it does not exist!" she said with a satisfied smirk.

_Oh Ra! I cannot believe does she have to be so stubborn?_

Atem turned back and said "Sorry I am not in the mood of walking extra distances today. I will be glad to reach home somehow."

_Which will be painful enough with these feet I know for sure..._

Then he heard a whistle and saw Light running towards Yuna who mounted her by pulling herself up. She positioned herself and bended her leg a little with her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Atem's anger disappeared and it was replaced by worry.

Yuna looked at him sternly. "I know what points I should touch so that it should not hurt much. But it becomes really uncomfortable after some time so I do not do it frequently. So better not make me wait come and show the way if there is any."She reached her hand towards him.

Atem nodded and reached out his hand letting Yuna to help him mount Light. "I will prove that I have not lied. Sky show us the way to the oasis of Isis."

"Who is this Isis?"

"She is a Goddess."

"All right. I don't care if she is some Egyptian Goddess."

"But she is such a special one. She is the Goddess of marriage, wisdom and health. She has so beautiful wings like a vulture. I really like her."

"Good for her at least she can fly. But I do not care about her. She has nothing to do with me...I hate everything which is Egyptian and I do not care about them."Then she grabbed the reigns and looked back. "Hold on tight Egyptian. We will fly with this horse today."

Atem put his arm around Yuna's waist and they started following the falcon with a quick pace. It has been such a long time since Atem felt so comfortable and secure. For some reason he felt that the girl was an excellent rider. As Atem looked she had the same determined and confident look as his...mother. She was such a talented rider, she must have inherited her talents from great grandfather...Atem remembered how he loved going on a horseback riding in front of his dear mother on the back of Light. He loved how the breeze flew his hair and lowed looking at the scenery. How he wished to have those times back...But that is impossible so he cherished the memories that he had in his heart to be able to think about his future. And now after so many years he re-lived the feeling why he wished to learn horse-riding. It is a shame that his panic would make him unable to fulfil that dream...

After some time they reached up the top of a hill and Yuna gasped out. "There are trees over there!"

"That is the oasis."

Soon they reached the crystal clear water and Atem dismounted Light. "Can you see the colour of this stone? When it is the wet season the water reached up there." Atem pointed at a greenish line of the rock.

"It has dried much." Yuna said and she looked around as if she could not believe her eyes. "You were right Egyptian. Most lakes are probably dried up." Atem thought that the girl would say something else but she sat down in her own way and watched her reflection in the water.

Atem started walking towards her but the pain in his feet made him hiss. Yuna raised her head and watched the Prince limping next to her, sitting down. As he felt his throat aching from the dryness he drank as much from the water as possible. The water made him refreshed.

"What is with your leg?" asked the girl.

Atem took off his shoes and watched the bloody blisters...Those shoes really broke his feet... Yuna came closer and watched his feet curiously. "How could you have such wounds?'

"I did not come on horseback I have run and walked the whole way."

"Why did you do that?"

"I panicked when I mounted Light and I was unable to ride her...I believe I am not able to ride on a horse for a while..."

Yuna raised one of her eyebrows. "Strange...I would have thought that you would be a talented rider. Your figure is ideal for horse riding..."

"I have a feeling that I will have an accident with Dark...I am afraid to ride on a horse...I am a coward...I have a dream about it as well that I will fall from him." Atem hanged his head and swept away a tear.

Yuna laughed out. "And a dream makes you give up something? That is ridiculous." Then her eyes darkened and muttered. "If I let dreams have an effect on me I would have never learned use my leg at all...But your notion is right in some way. That dark horse is anything but safe. So the solution is easy. Choose a better horse. Like that one. That horse fits you." She pointed at Light.

"I cannot I did my training with Dark it is too late change him."

"Then give up what do I care what you do Egyptian. I told you the only solution but if you do not follow my piece of advice then do whatever you want and fail." Before Atem could respond she looked up and asked. "But why did you do that? Why did you come after me and hurt your leg?"

Atem looked at the water and said a little bit shyly. "I am your friend. Friends are always there for each other if they need help." As he caught Yuna's expression he held up his hand and continued. "Let me finish. It is one of the reason I wished to visit you. If you do not wish to become friends that is totally fine, it your choice. But you cannot stop someone else to regard you as a friend of his. And I regard you as a friend."

Yuna turned her head and watched the water for a while without saying a word. Then Atem slowly put his feet into the water and hissed from the pain. The water cooled down his feet but it stung as well. Soon it was just refreshing. He had so many nice memories of this place. It was where his mother taught him how to swim. They always brought games as well and she practiced with him those games that Priest Siamun taught him. It was the place where her mother could show her carefree and happy side as otherwise she was always busy with her duties...

"This place is special for me." he told Yuna. "Here I always felt safe and secure. I had so many nice memories here."

"I feel nowhere safe and secure anymore." said the girl and put her own feet into the water as well. "I have no home and I will never have."

Atem thought back the time when his life which was carefree and safe changed. "Sometimes we are forced to accept changes even though they can be really painful. It does not help if you live in pain and sorrow. You just make those unhappy who love you. When I felt that sorrow would crash me my friends helped me to get move on and accept the unchangeable. "

"I am not able to move on I will never accept the unacceptable. How could I do that? You understand nothing what I am going through Egyptian." Yuna's eyes sparkled with anger.

Atem looked in front of him and stated. "We have much more common than you could imagine."

"Nothing is common between you and me." muttered Yuna then Atem heard her stomach rumbled.

She became a little bit red and Atem stood up and picked some fruit from a bush and put it in between them.

"Have some if you are hungry."

Yuna picked one and turned suspiciously. "Is it edible at all?"

"Oh come on that is a fig! Of course you can eat it." Then he raised one eyebrow. "Do you believe I would like to poison you after all of this? Look I eat one first!"

Yuna gave a half smile as if the answer made her amused. Then she reached out for one fruit and started eating it.

"How is it like?"

"Strange." replied the girl.

"I guess you have different fruits where you live. It is not a wonder that you find everything strange. Oh how do you like food here?"

"Strange..." then she added thoughtfully. "...but edible."

Atem chuckled silently; those words were equal as good if it was said by the girl.

"With you it would be fun to play twenty questions! Give it a try! You can only think about fruits."

After some turns the girl reminded sarcastically with a smile. "You are hopeless! It is BLUE and it is BERRY. You knew everything it is a blueberry."

"But you knew most of the fruits! How do you know them? You have not seen a fig!"

Yuna looked seriously. "I know some of them but I have not seen any of them." Then she hesitated a second and added. " Father told me some things about Egypt when I was a little girl..."

Atem looked at her and cried out happily. "Oh yes your father is Egyptian. He is Priest Siamun's younger brother is that right? But how come that so many things are strange to you then? Has he not taught you anything about our culture?"

Yuna looked at him with an angry look. "Game is over. I am tired of questions. Don't we need to go back soon?"

Atem cried out. "Oh Ra! You are right, if we go now we can get back before midday!" He took his feet out of the cool water and tried to take on his shoes which made his wounds bleeding.

"Stop it! You only hurt yourself!" the girl grabbed his hand. She reached out for her backpack and took out some bandage and a small box. "I always have some with me. I roll it around my knee to stabilise it. Wash your feet again and give them to me Egyptian!"

Atem watched the girl putting some balm on his feet. Her touch were gentle and her hand were really cold still it made some warm feeling spread from his heart that reached the veins in his feet. She quickly wrapped some bandage around his feet and muttered. "That should be enough." Then she looked up and started talking. "That balm comes from my home. It helps cuts and pains heal quicker."

Atem looked at the bandage that Yuna made and said:"Wow thank you so much. You could become a healer you have a natural talent for that."

The girl's eyes widened and she took her hands swiftly away as if she had done something wrong. "What are you saying Egyptian?"

He did not get the girl's reaction. „You handled my feet really professionally. Like a real healer. You could become a healer if you do not wish to use your special powers. The choice is yours. You have more paths in front of you."

Yun blinked surprised and then she turned aside. "I see..."

Then Atem looked at shoulders and arms and cried out. "What is with your skin?"

Yuna exasperated. "Not again. When do you realize that my skin is white?"

"B...But your skin on your arm is not white now, it is red."

Yuna looked at her arms and signed. "Oh no, I have not realised it. That is great...I got sunburnt...It will hurt like hell tomorrow..."

"You have a strange skin Yuna."

Yuna became irritated. "And you get a strange foot! You get sunburnt when you are under the sun for a long time."

"How can the sun burn you this much?"

"Because it is hot!

"Perhaps...your skin is special and sensitive against the rays of sun. I have never seen anything like this...The sun make your hurt but to become red? Of course we have darker complexion than yours. But if you know that you have such a skin then why don't you wear a collar like this?" Atem pointed at the purple collar which wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Then he unfolded it and put it around the neck of the girl. "Take it. It suits you. I took it from mother's room. Once we got back I will cream you with a cream. Mother used it to handle burns...I took it from her room.

Yuna stroked the collar around her neck. "You take just take out things from your mother's room?"

"I do." admitted Atem. "But that is a secret. I would get into trouble if my dear found out."

Yuna raised an eyebrow stood up and turned. "Let's go back them." then she wobbled and said. "Phew. It is so hot here."

Atem looked at the garment and he was not surprised that she felt hot. Those clothes covered most of her body, they were simply to warm. He never saw anyone covered up... She wore leather trousers and boots. It was a good idea for her to wear only a shirt but that was also woven from a thick, warm material. She should wear something different but Atem did not dare to say that as he was afraid that Yuna would find it as an insult...

"Are you going to stare at me all day long or are we going back?" She stood up grabbed her package and walked to Light. She mounted her and looked with her usual irritated way. Atem took his shoes nearly without any pains and mounted the horse and ordered Sky to show them the way towards the palace...

 


	9. Confrontation

After they left Light in the stall Atem showed Yuna the way to his room.

He wanted to give Yuna the cream for the special balm when he glimpsed at the casket he thought about that dress which he also laid within the same casket... He kept that for so many years there and it was one of the most special things that he took out from his mother's room. Yuna would definitely look so pretty in it. Much prettier than in those clothes that she was wearing all the time. Then he shook his head and let the thought fly away.

She would be outraged at that idea, I do not dare to give that to her...

He grabbed the key which was within his little bedside table and went to open his casket full of games first...

But as he wanted to turn the key in the locket, he heard a yelling in front of his room. "Prince Atem! Are you within your room or what? Where have you been so far?"

It was Master Sabu again. He glanced at Yuna. "I have to go to my training after we will see each other here." Go back to your room. We will see each other in two hours. I will handle your skin then." Yuna looked curiously nodded seriously then opened the door and disappeared.

Atem opened the door and then closed quickly behind him. "Yes, I am here Master Sabu."

"Where were you so far?"

"I was...I was..." Atem stammered. And then it became obvious what he had to say. "I was with Priestess Kiya, she gave me a special training."

"That Priestess...is always crossing my plans...Prince Atem we will keep our training right now." Atem knew that Master Sabu and the Priestess did not like each other so his aliby was perfect. He smiled and followed him in the training room where he knew what will face him. Everything was set for a horse riding lesson. Fear rushed through him but he knew that he will not mount the dark horse today. He straightened himself and looked into Master Sabu's eyes. "Today I do not wish to ride a horse. I would like to practice sword fighting."

"What are you telling Prince Atem? A training is not about making wishes. We have a schedule." smirked his Maester.

"I have to show my sword fighting skills in the challenge. I feel I need to practice that more than horse riding." then he said the first time in his life the sentence: "As Prince of Egypt I request to practice sword fighting instead of horse riding."

Master Sabu held back his breath and then his eyes flashed with anger. But then he knelt down and hanged his head and muttered. "As the Prince wishes." Then he stood up and brought two wooden swords. "You will get your wish Prince."

...

Atem realised that his legs were like leads, but strangely the wounds did not hurt him at all, but they have become tired from the whole day's exercise. His already aching muscles limited his movements and he felt that he was weak to fight back Sabu's attacks. His maester was not paying attention to that he used as much force as he could when he waved his own sword. The swords were not real but when Atem got a hit from it it always left a blue mark on his arms and legs. He could have avoided some of the hits if his Master would have allowed him to move away from the attacks. However every time he avoided an attack by stepping aside or lowering himself, his Master started shouting.

"Do not move away from the attacks; dodge it using your arms only! Do not act like a weak creature who does not have enough strength in his arms!"However when his Master waved the sword the next time it came with such a force that Atem lost his balance, he wanted to regain it but he got another hit which made him to the ground. When he wanted to stand up he knew instantly that something was wrong. He felt a strong pain in his ankle as he knelt up. His master did not give him any chance to utter a word he waved the wooden sword and swing it so that he lost his balance again and hit the ground again.

"Argh!" cried Atem from pain. "Master Sabu stop it, my ankle, it hurts! Something is wrong with it!"

Master Sabu kneeled next to him and murmured: "Weak arms and weak legs, what a weak stature... You have sprained your ankle Prince. At least for two weeks you will be unable to train for the challenge. Very well done, really good job. How do you like to become stronger if you do not train Prince Atem? "

When Master Sabu went to find a healer Atem felt that the tears started to fall from his eyes...He could not avoid getting hurt after all. He will get behind preparing for the challenge after all...

In his room the healers treated his foot and ankle. A woman put it into cool water and put some balm on it. They prohibited him to walk much for two days and to make exercises for two weeks. They advised him to rest it as much as possible. They made him a drink which would relive him from the pain if it was necessary but Atem only put next to his bed.

His Great Father and Priest Siamun visited him soon, the Pharaoh seemed to be worried when he looked at him but Atem smiled at him as if he were alright. He did not wish to show any pain or weakness in front of his father, he needed to get as strong as him if he would like be a great Pharaoh. Priest Siamun brought him checkers so that they could play before he and his Great Father had to go back to the Throne Room to have meetings with the counsellors. Atem's smile became sincere when he won his round and the result became one to one.

"It is time to turn the tables Priest Siamun. If you do not mind I would like to play the last round with my son."

Atem became excited it was such a long time that they could play together. He played so much with him before his mother's death. But since then it seemed that he avoided playing with him. He was a really busy most of the time...But he played sometimes with Priest Siamun...Atem gave up asking his father to play with him after some time...During the game he could not take his eyes from the eyes which reflected determination and from the strong features of him. He did not feel any remorse when his father made the final move and won the game.

He looked at him and said: "I wish I could become like you Great Father."

Your father looked at him kindly: 'Dear Son, your goal is to find your own path and go on it. I am proud of you; you will be a great man I know for sure. Get well soon, I will come a visit you tomorrow as soon as possible. Let the Gods give strength to recover.' He stood up and went to the door along with Priest Siamun.

"Let the Gods give you wisdom and strength for you to make the right decisions Dear Father. I will wait for you tomorrow as well."

After the Priest and his Great Father left the room Atem's lids closed and he fell into sleep.

...

He was in the arena and everyone was looking at him strangely and whispered. He knew that it was not what they wished to see from the future Pharaoh. He was not strong, not majestic at all. It was not that he missed much training. With Yuna's balm he recovered in two days and the healers became astonished by his recovery. But still his soul had not been healed and panic ruled him and he could not ride on any horse for a long time without shaking from fear...He hanged his head and shouted. "No, I will not ride on any horse, I cannot do this..."He dared not to imagine what all the people in the court thought about him and about the Gods... He was the representative of the Gods and if he behaved weak then it meant that the Gods are weak. That could result into chaos especially as the court needed a strong ruler who could protect them from the dark powers...

He went to take a wooden sword. Noone was allowed to use real sword fortunately...As he faced his maester to show his skills he thought how he wished if Yuna were here. The wall between them became to seemed to thick to break. The more he tried the more he seemed to get failed...

He made up his mind that he would teach the young girl which started the problems... She behaved as resistant as possible. Every time he tried to teach her anything about the Egyptian customs the girl seemed to become only angry and irritated. When he started teaching her anything she stood up and stated briskly. "I am not interested in these Egyptian." "Leave me with this nonsense." I am bored at these nonsense babbling." or she said the most hurtful: "You are boring Egyptian, leave me alone finally." Then she walked away... He even could not tell her that he would participate in the challenge as she was totally uninterested. Atem felt that she would not have come anyway...

Therefore after some time Atem decided to do things on the girl's way: They always played the games and talked about things she wanted basically she decided what they should do but still... As the time passed he was unsure if he made the right choice. How will she feel herself home if she does not get to know his customs? Atem felt that he behaved as a coward choosing the easier way. At least he could have given that nice dress but he did not dare to do that when he had the chance. How much he regretted that decision as well...

And as for the wall between them...He tried to get near to her but all his actions became a failure...Atem felt that the wall did not become any thinner. And deep inside he also became hurt as Yuna had never ever said a thank you for him for saving her. In truth she never thanked anything which hurt Atem's feelings. Why is this little word such a pain for her?

As he was involved in his thoughts the sword was hit out of his hand and Master Sabu's wooden sword pointed to his throat. He missed his chance to show anything spectecular for the whole palace. How could he let his concentration fall apart? He messed up his chance...

Everyone clapped their hands politely but no one cheered like when Seto faced his challenges. Seto...That day was his without a doubt. Everyone was astonished by his grace, his strength and his skills in sword fighting and in horse riding. He was bravery and strength in person! In comparison he the Prince was just a disappointment. He heard that the court started whispering about if the Gods were becoming weaker...His face became red with shame...He felt as humiliated as he never felt in his life. He wanted to prove himself as the rightful successor but he just failed to do that... Can he restore his reputation in the last challenge today a little bit?

He hanged his head so that he should not look at his father whose face darkened whereas his uncle's radiated. Uncle Aknadin clapped his hands and looked proudly at Seto. "Excellent Seto. Do not forget what we talked about!" Master Sabu cried towards the members of the palace: "We saw how the two young souls face physical challenges which are more powerful than themselves at this moment. But let's how they face someone who are at the same level as themselves. Let them face another young man who is the same age as themselves..."

At this instant Atem glimpsed Seto stepping ahead with a determined look. Then he walked in front of him and knelt down. "I would be grateful if you could give me a chance to fight against you in a sword fight. That would be an honour." Only Atem could see that Seto looked at him as if he did not wish to ask that from him. Seto was not looking at him but at his father who nodded him encouragingly.

Atem stepped in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders and drew him near him and whispered into his ears. 'Why are you doing this Seto? We do not need to fight this way..."

Seto whispered back. "This is the only way to make my father proud... Atem please let me give the chance to prove myself worthy to be your opponent."

Atem stepped back. "You are more than worthy Seto, you are my cousin and I wish that we could not fight against each other anymore."

"Atem there is no other choice even though it is hard you have to accept it. We are rivals and I need to win over you to make my father proud."

Atem held back a tear. "I understand your wish...But I need to prove myself today as well I cannot fail I am sorry Seto..." He looked up and shouted. "I take Seto's challenge. I am ready to face him: Let us prove our skills this way!'

In reality he felt insecure if this decision was the right one. Seto considered him as an equal opponent on the other hand as he faced Seto the difference between them became more and more visible. He was taller, stronger and manlier than him even they were at the same age...His look was also more majestic... How can he win in this battle? It was not a game! With a shudder of fear he realised that he had no chance against him!

_I am such a coward! Just like when I decided to not teach Yuna anymore as I was afraid to make her irritated and angry...How can I face his future this way? How can I become a great Pharaoh?_

The fight between Atem and Seto ended by Seto strong attack which made him release his sword. Then the point of the wooden sword touched his chest above his heart. He really had no chance..The crowd applauded for the winner. This day was Seto's! Uncle Aknadin gave a satisfied smile towards the Pharaoh and stood up and walked towards his son and hugged him.

"Everyone will see that you are superior. I am so proud of you son."

Atem fell on his kneed and the tears fell from his eyes. He felt so weak so humiliated. Then he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "Stand up my son, a prince should never be on his knees. Stand up and concentrate to win the respect of the people at your next challenge next week..."

Atem stood but he was unsure whether he would be ever be regarded as a strong and fearless Pharaoh as he always wanted to become. His reputation has been destroyed forever...

Then he felt someone poking his face and asked him. "How long would you like to sleep? I have been waiting for ages! Can I have that cream? My skin burns!"

Atem eyes popped open and saw Yuna looking at him sat up and cried. "Oh Yuna! You came to visit me?"

"I got tired of waiting. So I came. As far as I see you had issues with your leg again."

Atem looked away and muttered. "I sprained it during the training."

Yuna waved her hand and said uninterestedly. "Not a big deal. I did not move from its position. Rest it and it will be fine in one or two weeks. Can I have that cream or not?"

Atem smiled and opened one of the caskets which lay next to his bed. He kept most his games in that so he had search for a little a little box on which lots of symbols were carved.

"What is this?"

"A secret box. I took it from mother's room. It opens when I give the right word. You can give a secret word which opened the box."

He caught Yuna looking at him irritated. He opened the box giving the word Ana. His mother's name...He took out the key which was inside the box. It opened the locket of a big basket in which he laid his "treasures". He opened the lid and took out a small box. "This is the special Egyptian cream which can cool down your skin and help your skin to recover quicker from the rays of sun. It will help to ease your pain as well. "

Yuna just nodded sat down next to him unfolded her belt and took off her shirt. Her whole arms and her neck were red. Atem washed his hands in the bowl that was prepared next to his bed all time and put some cream on his arms. "Now my hands can be cool, do not be surprised." He felt that Yuna's skin got goosebumps and hissed, but then briskly added. "Do not care about it, go on." Atem put cream on the burned skin and asked Yuna to wait till her skin takes all the cream. "I give you this; you can cream yourself in your room as well when you need it. You will see that it will help a lot." Atem smiled kindly at her but she just looked away.

_Why is it so hard to say thank you? Oh Ra, I cannot get her sometimes..._

He wanted to close the lid of the casket when he caught the glimpse of a folded white garment. He was so curious how that would fit the girl but he was unsecure...He was sure that the girl would take it as an offense. No, he didn't dare to give that to her...

_Even if I fail and get her angry I do not wish to be a coward. At least not this time... Even it is hopeless I will fight on in every situation! I will be more determined to make her get closer to our customs than in the vision! I will not give up this time! Even if she does not let him teach she will have at least one Egyptian gift from him_.

He smiled and took out the white garment out and put in front of her. "I would like to give you this as well. "

"What is this?"

She folded out and watched the white Egyptian dress. It had short sleeves to cover the shoulders. It also had a golden belt which was similar to his own but it continued with a purple clothe in the front and behind with white flower motives. It was simply beautiful! Atem always considered it as a piece of cloth that his mother must have worn as a little girl.

"I found it in my mother's room in a casket. I believe it should fit you. It is an Egyptian dress. Your clothes are to warm for this weather and I wondered if you could wear these instead of yours."

"No." Yuna's answer was stiff and angry.

"But why? Those clothes that you are wearing are too warm here, I am sure that you feel uncomfortable in those. You can just try whether you like it or not."

"Do not call them uncomfortable. They are wonderful clothes, I love them, and I will not change them! These are the traditional clothes in my home and I will not wear your strange garment. "

"Yuna, you misunderstand me, I just said that those clothes would be more appropriate for this hot weather. It must be really hot for you to wear longs trousers and boots. Just give it a try. I believe it would look wonderful on you. I am sure mother looked beutiful in these when she was a young girl."

"NO! I will not wear your Egyptian clothes. Moreover, you give away your mum's clothes without her consent. Is it usual in Egypt that boys give away other's clothes?"

"Mum would be happy to give those clothes for you I am sure."

"But you cannot know unless you ask her. How can you act so selfish? You make up something and then you act according to your will. Do you not think that those clothes are perhaps important to your mother? You are like any other Egyptians, thinking only about himself, neglecting other's wish even though it his own mother! How could I thought that you are different from the other?" Yuna smirked.

The accusations made Atem hurt deeply he lowered his head and he muttered.

"How can you be so cruel towards everyone who tries to help you? You know nothing but you still accuse everyone! My mum would be happy to that I give you any of her things. She was the kindest and most helpful person that I knew. There is not a day when I do not think about her..." Atem's shoulder started shaking and the tears fell down from his cheek. "I cannot ask her, but I feel that she would not mind what I am doing. Those clothes are one of the most important treasures that are left from her, why can't you just accept it?'

"What are you talking about?" Yuna seemed unprepared of the outburst of Atem.

"You believe that you are the only one who lost someone important aren't you? I lost my mother when I was five years old. Since then I live my life so that mum would be happy if she saw me. I am not the one who thinks selfishly but you. You refuse to make a move, you refuse to feel anything, you refuse to feel sorrow and happiness. You refuse anyone to help you. Your behaviour would make your mother sad Yuna, she gave you the chance to find a new home but you refuse to accept her last gift."

Yuna became pale as someone who could not believe what she heard but Atem continued before she could say anything.

"Moreover, you act like a child."

"I am not a child but a Lady. I am on my own, I am adult!" shouted back Yuna.

"If you are an adult then you know that you should take responsibility of your actions. An adult never runs away from hardships but face it no matter what. But let's say that it was an adult action to run away. Someone who cares for you comes and saves you from the dangers of the desert and what do you do? Nothing, you act like nothing happened. It is not how an adult behaves! Don't you think that I am waiting for something in return Yuna? If you were an adult you should know what is that I wish to get from you for saving your life in the desert. "

Yuna became even paler and then she turned and without a word she stepped out of the room. Atem realised in an instant that he must have hurt the girl much...He was so tactless! Without thinking he started to run after her and lost his balance which caused him a terrible pain.

"AAAAAAH! OH RA IT HURTS!"cried out and his voice echoed from the walls of the secret path. When the pain eased he wanted to follow Yuna but the pain in his ankle did not allow his to take any further steps.

_What have I done? I hurt her feelings instead of helping her...Why have I said those horrible things to her? Oh Ra how could I behave so inconsiderate? I messed up everything again._

He decided that he would not give up so easily and he tried once more to stand up and run after her. However the pain that he felt was so excruciating that he was stopped at the instant, he lost his balance again and lost consciousness...


	10. In Dept

Atem opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was. He was in a room which was carved by various symbols. On one side there was huge window which let the sun lit the room. It seemed familiar for him however it has changed a little bit since he last saw it. He could remember what his mother told him years ago. As he recalled the words he started walking around the room. That time he was really shy in front of everyone and he loved spending a lot of time alone with his thoughts. That made him comfortable and let him forget that he has no real friends..

"Atem you really like spending time within your soul room, don't you? Does it make you comfort Son? Let me tell you something about soul rooms. Everybody has a soul room within himself Atem, only the owner of the person of the soul room can enter that place. Unless of course if someone posses a magical item like the Millenium Key. That is the reason that Priest Siamun can look into every people's soul room. Every soul room is different. It reflects what kind of person you are and it contains what you like the most..."

Atem saw all kinds of games scattered on the floor and on the walls there were various symbols carved.

"...who you like the most and what your dreams are..."

He touched a golden throne lightly and saw a huge picture on the wall behind it. He could not help but smiled at it as he watched all of those people. There were his friends Mana, Mahado, his dear father, Priest Siamun, Priestess Kiya, his cousin Seto and all the faced that he loved and he cared for except two people... But why?

"...it stores your good memories and your bad ones as well..."

Atem realised then that the room was not fully lit and in the corner it was a dark spot...He walked closer to it and he saw a door on which the Egyptian eye the wadjet was placed. It was like a heart from which the veins spread from. And then he saw the picture on the door as well...His mother looked at him with her gently smile and Atem was unable to move but stare at her.

"Many people like visiting their soul rooms to create new ideas and reminisce the old good memories..."

_Oh dear Mother...Why is there a door in this shadow? What is behind it?_

He reached out to open it but before he could open the door his heart thumped loudly and he started feeling horrible. Pain, sorrow, self-hatred, guilt filled his mind and his heart and he backed instantly from the door.

"...and some people use their soul rooms to run away from the pains and pains they are feeling, some of them sealing away their memories that are hard for them to deal with because otherwise they could not move on anymore..."

Then he backed away from the door in horror and walked backwards till he fell into the throne.

_No, I cannot do open that door. I am afraid what I would find behind it for some reason... Why does it make me feel terrible filling my heart with pain and guilt? It hurts so much...But why? I have done nothing wrong, have I? Why am I feeling this? It is horrible! What can this door seal away? Is it possible that I have hidden some memories? So that is the reason what happened that time...I know that I should open that door and face those memories again but I am afraid what I will see behind that...What should I do? Oh Ra...Shall I stay here till I am able to open that door?_

Atem raised his head and looked in front of him and saw a picture on the wall. That was Yuna in front of him in a traditional dress and Egyptian jewelleries. She was smiling with a smile that he never saw on her face before. She looked like a Princess!

Atem smiled at the picture. "Yes, that is my hidden wish. How could I not realise it sooner? But still it is impossible...But still it is not to look at her that way...I wish to stay here forever, here I feel comfortable..."

Then he heard a different voice from the distance and he looked around the room. It came closer every time.

'Atem...Atem...Atem..."

Alongside with it he heard his mother's words as well. "Atem, promise me one thing. Regardless what happens to you never wish to stay in your soul room forever. Always wish to go back to the real world after each visit. Your soul room can be a solace but you should be happy in the real world as well Atem. You cannot always run away from problems to your soul room, it should always be a temporary solace. Never forget that you should solve your problems in the real world as well..."

"Atem...You should come back Atem, what are you waiting for?

Atem turned to the direction from which the voice seemed to come and first the light of the sun blinded him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice. It sounded familiar for some reason but this time he was not a memory of his mother's voice which echoed within his heart but it was a real voice he was sure about it. It was kind, worried at the same time. It was nice to hear it and it made his fears disappear. Then he felt a warm feeling spreading from his heart and reaching every muscle of him and concentrating to his ankle at the end. He closed his eyes and let that power consuming him, it was like a kind breeze on hot day or water in the desert, it made him strong and powerful. Just the same that he felt when he was at the oasis...

_Where does that power come from all of a sudden again? Am I making this power or is it someone else? But who? I do not know..._

But he knew something else. He could not stay there forever and he needed to go back home as soon as possible. He could sort out his thoughts in his soul room and it helped him to make realise some hidden wishes but it was time to go back...

_I wish that I return where I really belong to. I deserve to be happy and return to my home._

When he opened his eyes again he saw that the world around him was still dark around him and he had to blink sometimes to realise that he was in his room, lying in his bed. He looked around again and saw that the light of the moon was shining into the room and lighted a figure next to the window. She was sitting with one leg straight in front of her and let her back rest on the column of the window. She was looking out but her face was lighted by the moonlight. She seemed so much paler that usual... Atem slowly sat up and that moment Yuna turned her towards his direction and said quietly.

"I thought that you would sleep till the morning and I cannot ask this: Have you totally lost your mind Egyptian?!"

Her voice had the usual irritated and angry tone but it was clang different this time. She sounded more tired and weaker than usual. Atem's mind became clear and remembered what has happened before he landed to that dark place. "I said things that must have hurt you. I was inconsiderate and I wanted to run after you..."

"With a hurt ankle? You are really out of your mind Egyptian! Were you not supposed to be have that hurt leg rest for a bit to heal?!"

"I was not thinking about. I forgot about it..It did not hurt so much beforehand...And I was thinking that I have to say that I..."

As usual the girl interrupted him without hearing what he wanted to say. "Because you rested it a little bit Egyptian! But that it does not mean that it was healed! You needed to have a little run with a hurt leg! Wonderful idea really! You sprained it from its place and you lost consciousness from the pain. I put it to its place do not worry about. It is good that you were unconscious that time."

Atem blinked some time and then he touched the blankets on his bed. "I woke in my bed...How did I come to my bed?"

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "You flew into it Egyptian, don't you remember?" then she sighed and added. "I pulled you to your bed."

"But how?" asked Atem surprised.

"I told you that I am not useless!" Yuna exclaimed angrily.

Atem looked at her in wonder. That girl was so strong, Atem could not help but he admired her for that. After some seconds he sighed and said as quickly as possible so that the girl could not interrupt him: "Thank you for coming back to me and helped me. That was really nice of you. I would like to apologise what I said beforehand. It was really rude from me and I do not want to hurt you...I would like to become your friend even though you will not regard me as one..."

She put her right hand on her shoulder. "Friends are honest with each other. You told your mind so you did nothing wrong as a friend if it makes you feel better. Still even though you acted right nothing changes and never will, have you understood?"

Atem just smiled in return and nodded he felt so much better. Then his expression became thoughtful and spoke after a while what he was thinking about.

"Yuna if we are not friends why did you come back? It should not have bothered you what happens with me..."

The girl looked at him sternly and she was silent for some second then she exasperated and answered tiredly.

"You do not understand anything. I did not come back because I am your friend. I came back because I have a dept to pay back."

Atem was astonished. "You are indebted to me?!"

Yuna crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Who else?"

"But how?"

"Have you hit your head as well? Do you not remember that you saved my life..."

"I do not get you still. It was natural that I did that. But how is it that you are indebted to me?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Do not tell me that you do not know what I am talking about. You saved my life therefore I feel that I have to give something for you. I hate that feeling so I want to pay my dept as soon as possible."

Atem sighed. "You do not need to repay me anything Yuna I am glad that I could help you."

The expression of the girl seemed to become thoughtful and then she smirked. "How cunning of you Egyptian! You do not allow me to repay me dept so that you can keep under guard. I can never be at rest because I cannot know when you would like me to repay the dept."

"Hey I told you that I do not expect you to repay anything. How would you like to pay anyway?"

"It is just an expression you do not need to mean it literally. I suppose I just need to fulfil one of your wishes or save your life but I do not wish to wait that long. I wish to be free from this burden as soon as possible."

"I do not require that from you. You do not need to do anything."

Yuna lost her patience and she let herself on the ground and walked to Atem and cried out. "So you wish to keep me indebted for a long time. You think that you are a friend then you are very much mistaken! You are nothing like a friend! A friend would make me free from my dept as soon as possible..." When she finished her talk she was standing in front of Atem and looked at him furiously. Atem l saw that he must have hurt her much again unintentionally. He made up his mind.

If that means so much for her then I will help her. I do not wish that she feels bad because of that silly misunderstanding.

"If it helps you to feel better then I allow you to repay your dept. I will accept whatever you give me as a repay."

Yuna looked at her and said firmly. "It does not go that way. We need to negotiate about it. You tell your wish and I decide if the price is more or less equal what you have done for me...However I have some conditions that you need to know because I am not wish-fairy I cannot do anything."

Atem blinked at her then he nodded. "Name those and I will respect them. I promise." He reached out his hand. Yuna blinked surprised then she gave her own hand and gave Atem a firm handshake. "So be it Egyptian. So my conditions are the following. Number one: You cannot wish for any wealth or personal possessions that I have."

Atem mumbled."As if I thought about that. I do not need..."

She did not listen to him."Condition two: You cannot wish for that I hurt someone with force or with any magical powers."

Atem's eyes became wide from shock. "Do you believe that I could...?"

"Condition three: you cannot make me to turn against or betray those that I love which includes that I will not betray my land of course.

Atem's eyes became wider and he started to feel irritated a little bit.

_What is this girl thinking about me? I never would wish any of those things anyway..._

"Condition four: You cannot force me to act against my will as well."

Atem became so astonished that he could only stare and gape.

_Do I hear right? No, she cannot believe that I am capable to wish for those?_

"Condition five: you cannot make me humiliate myself and in front of other people." Then her expression became a little embarrassed and added hesitantly. "Condition six: you cannot make me to satisfy your bodily needs."

Atem felt that warm reached his face in an instant. He knew that he must be blushing. It is good that it was dark.

"For Ra's sake, what goes on your mind?! That is something that only adults do. And...that is totally disgusting. I will never do that when I grow old that is for sure. How can they do that with each other anyway?"

"That is good to hear that it is so. I was not sure if young boys are as sick as men. In Egypt you can never be cautious enough. "Yuna gave a satisfied which disappeared when she looked at Atem. "What is it Egyptian?"

Atem glared at Yuna with anger. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and clenched his hands. Then he looked at Yuna with the same irritated expression and cried out.

"I cannot believe the conditions that you just mentioned. Have you thought for a moment that I would wish those things for real? Who do you think I am? Am I some aggressive maniac? It insults me that you believe me capable of any of those things!" Atem patted when he finished.

"With Egyptians you cannot be cautious enough..."

"It has nothing to do that I am Egyptian or not. "

Yuna's eyes flashed with anger. "It has to do with it. You have a different culture, customs and the people are also different."

"Egyptian people might be different. We have different culture and customs that is also true but what you assume that everyone is evil here! That is not true. I might be different from you but I am not evil...You should have"

They stared at each other for some seconds and then Atem made up his mind and stated:" I know what my wish is."

"Let me hear it then."

Atem said determinedly. "I would like to get know who you hate Egyptians."

Yuna did not think but answered."No. That is too much cost for me. Wish something else."

Atem could not understand the girl. "But why? It is not even against any of the conditions."

"It is. You cannot force me to do something that I do not want to do. I do not want to tell you that." she hesitated but continued.

Atem nodded and stated. "I would never ask anything from you do not wish to do and makes you uncomfortable. I do not wish that I am sorry. Would tell me something about your family then? About your father I mean."

Yuna looked to the moon again. "No, my reasons are the same."

Atem exasparated. "I am sorry. I assume that you do not want to talk about anything personal with me."

Yuna smiled at him in a cheekish way. "Correct Egyptian. You are right about it."

Then Atem remained silent for a minute and then he looked away sorrowfully, he knew that he would never get closer to break the wall around the soul if Yuna. He was disappointed himself, if his leg had been healthy he would have run away instantly to be alone with his troubled thoughts...Then he heard the irritated voice of Yuna. "Is that it?"

Atem realised surprised that the girl was sitting at the edge of his bed. She leaned forward and when she was inches away she spoke again."Do not tell me that that is the biggest wish you have in life?! Do you just wish to hear personal stories from me and nothing else? Tell me what is your real wish..."

Atem looked at her and spoke honestly. "Naturally, I have many wishes in my life but you cannot help in those..."

"Let's give a try. Tell me some of your wishes and I will decide if I am able to fulfill that wish and repay my dept. I am waiting for it." Atem never saw Yuna like that. She was expectant as if she was waiting for a challenge... Yuna's eyes sparkled with fire..

Atem let himself some seconds to gather his thoughts.

_Well I cannot tell that wish that I saw in my soul room but there are other wishes in my heart..._

Then he let his heart out. "I wish to become a just and great pharaoh. I wish to be able to maintain peace and protect my people from any harm." He realised that Yuna was looking at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?"

The girl shook her head and told quietly. "No, it is nothing really. I just expected different wishes from you Egyptian. Go on. I cannot help in that, it is your own responsibility."

_I will let you see into my heart. Help me Ra to express myself the right way._

"I know well and I will do everything what I can to achieve that. I wish that you would find a new home and wonderful friends here. I wish that you could open up and your sorrow would be faded day by day. I wish that you could trust again and you could give yourself a chance for a new life." He looked at the girl who was glaring at him in an irritated way. "Hey wait, do not look this way you wished that I tell me my real wishes."

Yuna's expression softened and Atem saw the shadow of a smile in the corner of her mouth. Or was it just his imagination? "Fair point. Go on Egyptian. It is a wish that I cannot help I am afraid..."

"I know but still I wanted to tell you..." Then he hesitated for a moment and continued. "I wish to show everyone that the powers of the gods are still strong within me. You know my ancestors were strong...My great grandpa had a quick mind and he was strong to face every enemies in every game that is the reason that he could prevent every wars. And he was an excellent horse rider. My grandpa was an excellent in sword fight. My mother was equally skilled in both. She was graceful and swift."

"Your mother?! But isn't your father the Pharaoh?"

Atem answered with a kind smile. "Yes, my father is the Pharaoh till I come to age. And he is an excellent ruler. But mother was the heir to the throne. He and mother were best friends and mother insisted to train with my father as he was the only one who could be an equal match to mother. Mother and father spent much time together and mother shared everything with him. They fell in love later on and father was not just a husband for her or a priest but a fellow ruler, mother made it firm that they had equal powers. When mother died no one questioned that my father could rule as a Pharaoh till I will be ready. But I am afraid that I cannot take the footsteps of my ancestors. I am not a great horse-rider and I am not talented in sword fights...There are high expectations from me and I am afraid that I will disappoint everyone during my challenge. I fear that they will fear that the gods' power became weaker..."

"What are you babbling about? What is this challenge?"

Atem looked up happily and was glad to explain it Yuna. It was the first time that she showed interest so he had to grab that chance!

"Oh the challenge! Well...As every future Pharaoh and his or her priest should be proved during the challenge. The youngest age that a priest can take the challenge is the age of nine. Of course the future Pharaoh always takes his or her challenge at the youngest age. at the age of nine that is the youngest age. Beforehand the priest and priestesses took the challenge when they were ready for the service but now they have to take earlier as the challenge became a trial for the future priests and priestesses if they can be rightful owners of the Millenium Items. At special situations a new priest can be elected and he or she takes the challenge as well. That was the case of Master Sabu. There are actually three parts of the challenge. A physical, a spriritual and a mental challenge. To the honour of my predecessors horse riding and sword fighting was chosen as a physical challenge. The spiritual challenge is to summon your first ka and play your first shadow game. And at the mental challenge there are riddles and I wish to show my skills in playing Senet with Priest Siamun. That will be fun unless I do not humiliate myself in front of everyone. I also promised Seto that I will give my best. We will take our challenges on the same day."

"Seto? How come that he can take the challenge the same day as you?"

"Well I will take my challenge as future Pharaoh and the future owner of the Millenium Pendant and Seto will take his challenge as a future priest and the future owner of the Millenium Rod. As we are at the same age my uncle insisted that we take the challenge the same day. You need to know that he really wishes to prove that Seto is the stronger from the two of us. He wants to prove this since we were little children.

'But why?' asked Yuna.

Atem looked sternly. 'Well I do not know why but it has been always so...But if anything happened to me then Seto would inherit the throne because his mother was Henite mother's sister. Seto also has the gods' power within his veins...

Yuna gave a smug and nodded. „I see...You wish to win over to your cousin Seto? Is that so Egyptian?"

Atem shook his head vehemently. "No, I wish that Seto could show his best, he is talented and strong priest candidate and he will show this! Seto will be the strongest priest in my court I am sure of it. It is really unfortunate that we have to take the challenge the same day...Nevertheless the people of Egypt take it as a kind of premonition in the case of the prince or the princess. It should reflect whether the god's power will be strong or weak. It tells a lot about the personality of the future ruler as well...I just like to show the people that the gods' power is still strong and I can protect them from evil powers. Egypt deserves a strong Pharaoh! I wish learn horse riding and sword fighting because I would like to become like my great grandfather. Everyone says that we resemble him so much that they believe that I will be able to bring peace just like him..But even l gave my best l cannot reach his footsteps...I am not strong enough I know...You see I got even hurt which proves that. I cannot practice and even though I could I would be too afraid that I will fail... And there just three weeks till my challenge and I am afraid that everybody will just see how weak the gods' power became...They do not deserve that I cannot let them down... and still..." Atem glanced embarrassedly at Yuna. For his astonishment her face glew with fire. "Uhm Yuna..."

She leaned closer to him and told him excitedly. "That is it! I have found out how to repay my debt!"

Atem looked away uncomfortably. "Uhm...Really?"

"Sure. You just need to learn horse riding and sword fight before you take your challenge."

"That would be nice but I am not sure how I could do that..."

"Come on. That is a piece of cake. I will show what you need to know. How much time we?

Atem nodded sadly and shook his head. " Yuna that does not matter... I need to recover first. The healers told me that it would take two weeks at least. That means that I have one week. It is hopeless I admit it. And even so, my maester also told me that I am not talented and I am weak... Let's go forward with my other wishes."

Yuna looked at him thoughtfully. "No. I do not think that you would be untalented. Your figure your stamina is incredible, you should be a fine horse rider and sword fighter if you were trained right. I have made up my mind the wish is fine with me I will make the best of you. But we need to make your recovery quicker. We cannot lose any time."

"But...my ankle is injured Yuna I cannot make it heal faster.."

The girl closed her eyes and made a thoughtful expression and crossed her arms in front of her. Atem could not imagine what she was thinking about. Then in an instant her eyes popped open and took off Atem's bed and grabbed her box which was place on a table and and walked back to the bed. Without hesitation she ordered him. "Give me your ankle let me handle it properly. The balm can fasten the recovery procedure but it differs from everyone how quick it . Let's hope the best." She took his leg and said something sternly. "Before I handle your leg I want you to promise me some things."

"First promise me that you will tell anybody about our dept, the trainings anything at all. That should be a secret."

Atem raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Of course not. We are not supposed to meet anyway, don't you know?"

Yuna nodded. "Promise me that you will tell your healers that you need your two weeks as your ankle really hurts you. When they treat you always show them that it hurts you.

Atem blinked. " I do not think that I need to promise that. It really hurts so I cannot tell or show anything else."

Yuna gave him an impatient look. "Do not talk back. Do you wish to learn horse riding? Then promise me."

Atem sighed and told a little bit irritated. "I promise."

"Promise me you will not stand on your hurt leg, do not move it at all if possible till the morning."

"I do not wish to feel any more pain so you should not worry about it."

"Wonderful. That was all that I needed." She opened the lid of the tin and a sweet sent filled the room.

"Tell me if I do any hurt." Without hesitation she took his leg and raised a little bit. "Tsk..." Atem hissed as the movement was uncomfortable for his leg. Fortunately the pain was not so intense as beforehand. The girl held his leg in one hand and she put some balm on finders and placed it on his ankle. When there was enough she started slowly stroking it into Atem's skin. It felt good and Atem closed his eyes. He recalled the pictures within his soul room especially the ones with Yuna in it and his mother. That moment the prince felt a familiar sensation. From the centre of his heart warmness started and moved towards to his ankle. He felt that power flew over him and the soft wind caresses every muscle within his ankle. "Is that some kind of magic?" Atem asked quietly.

"What?"

"This power that goes through me."

"I do not get what you are talking about." Yuna looked uncomfortable and started putting a bandage around his ankle and turned away from him but she let her hands stay on Atem's leg.

After some minutes Atem felt that the mysterious energy disappeared from his body. Perhaps it was just his imagination but he did not feel the uncomfortable pain when she raised his leg again.

"We...are...ready..."

"Thank you Yuna. That is really kind of you."

Do...not...forget your promises." patted the girl tiredly and put on hand on her shoulder. Her face was paler than usual and she looked like someone who can hardly stand on her feet and fall into sleep in any minute.

"Are you all right? You look ill." said Atem worried.

Yuna answered slowly. "I am just tired. I better go back to my room." But when she wanted to take a step she became dizzy and went back to the Atem's bed and sat back on it and took deep breaths.

"You really must be tired Yuna. If you want you can stay and have some rest here in my room. There is plenty of place in my bed..." He expected that the girl will refuse his offer but she just looked at him with tired eyes.

"I think I need to take a little sleep before I go back to my room." Then she lay down and looked at him irritated. "Can I get a pillow if it not a big favour?"

Atem chuckled and reached out to his big pillow. 'The small pillow is enough for me you can get the big one if you liked." As he wanted put the big pillow on the other side of the bed and then he gasped out aloud.

Yuna glimpsed at him tiredly with one eye. "What is it? Can't I have some rest now?"

Atem reached down and closed his hand around something and raised it carefully. The girl sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes and in an instant her eyes popped open in wonder. Then she gave a smug and asked Atem. "Are you taking things from other women's rooms, not just from your mother?"

Atem looked at her astonished. "No, I could never do such a thing. I do not know how Priestess Kiya's necklace was under my pillow."

She sighed and took the big pillow. "I do not care how this came to your room under your pillow but I wish to sleep. I am tired! If it does not belong to you give it back to her tomorrow." She laid down and put her head on the pillow and turned her back on him.

He laid down as well and put the necklace carefully on bedside table and turned to her. "Good night. Have sweet dreams. I still do not get it how the Millenium Tauk is within my room..." The girl just grumped and mumbled. "Can't you thing about it tomorrow please? I would like to sleep Egyptian." Atem smiled and closed his eyes and let his breath out in relief. In one thing he was sure: he would not have visions about the future this night.


	11. The Fear

When they reached the stall Atem stopped and looked uncertainly at the black horse who was having deep angry breaths when he glimpsed at him. Even he was not sitting on the back of the horse the panic was rising within his heart making him unable to move forward. The images of the vision filled his mind. The fall, the extreme pain, the fear...Then Yuna pushed him a little when she walked past him. "Would you like stand here all way long for Earth Mother's sake? And where are you looking at?"

"Well at my horse on which I need to ride on the challenge..." answered Atem discouraged. When he looked at the black horse all his confidence flew away. Is it possible to tame that horse anyway if he had suffered bad experiences from people? In such a short time?

"Have you gone out of your mind? Your horse is waiting you here." Yuna walked towards the white mare, the horse which belonged to his dear mother: Light. She patted it gently and signed Atem to come closer.

"But I need to mount the black stallion the challenge I have been training him with Master Sabu. I cannot ride on Light..." protested Atem.

"If you wish to mount that black horse than you can forget that I teach you riding a horse. Then the payment is to high for me. We can go back right away." She started to walk back toward the secret door but before she could open it Atem cried aloud.

"Wait! It is not what I wish for. I wish that I could ride Light. She is my horse and I love her but I do not have any other chance but I have to ride the black horse."

Yuna looked at him angrily. "Do not make me laugh! You are the successor of the Pharaoh, you are a Prince, you do not have to do anything if you do not wish to! If you wish to ride on a different horse then they should provide that for you. You are a God incarnate, are you not?"

Atem's mouth popped open with surprise. Did Yuna pay attention to cultural things? His heart became warmer and smiled at her. "Do not smile at me, while you are wasting precious training time. Decide what you wish to do."

"I would hurt my father if I ride on Light..."

Yuna stepped in front of him. "Atem it should be time to think about yourself. If you ride on any other horse it is you who will get hurt. Light is the only horse with which I can promise success. So decide what you will do now! If you wish to ride on the black horse then you can forget our trainings. But if you wish to ride on your own horse and we can go right now."

Atem stepped next to light, stroked her head and looked at Yuna. He knew that he would make everyone angry with his decision especially his father would be disappointed and worried about him but he knew within his heart that he was making the right decision. "Let's go!"

In the cave they prepared Light for the ride they put the bridle and the saddle on the horse. Atem told Yuna that during the challenge he needed to make his horse jump over a fence, run over water, make her stop and ride over a stable object. Yuna nodded and signed that she was not worried about the tasks. "Okay that seems manageable. You will not become a professional rider in such a short time but you can do fine if you train hard-working." Then she looked at him and Atem knew from her look that she was going to be a strict trainer. "Show me your abilities in horse riding Egyptian. I need to observe what you can do right now, I wish to see everything. In the afternoon we will train sword fighting."

Atem took a deep breath and then he stepped next to Light. He mounted the horse easily, he felt the difference instantly. She did not fidget but remained calm even though he was on her back. He felt that this horse would never harm him. Still Atem realised that he was shaking in his whole body. He was insecure, and soon he started patting from the need of air. In some place within his mind he still knew what he had to do and he felt within his veins that he was eager to feel the wind in his ears. He wished to speed of this horse. He wanted to experience the joy of jumping with his horse, the freedom of riding... But the fear made those feeling paler and paler as the time passed by leaving him unable to act. He dismounted Light and knelt down and when he calmed himself he looked at Yuna sadly. She watched him thoughtfully. "Try again." And he tried again. The two feelings battled inside of him: he wanted to jump, ride, be with one with his horse but before he could act he was stopped by the intense fear...Each time he became gloomier and Yuna seemed to be more and more involved in her thoughts.

When Atem dismounted the horse Yuna mounted her and placed herself in the saddle.A soft breeze made her hair float and she looked ahead without any doubt in her eyes. "Watch Egyptian." Atem watched her in wonder. Her face reflected the joy that Atem also wished to experience. It was like she was becoming one with the horse with every step. She made her run and jump down and up on a rock without any fear and hesitation. Then at last she even let go off the bridle and took a fruit from one of the tree that was next to her. She was elegant, graceful, a wonderful rider, without any fear. The last time when he saw his horse act like this way was when his mother rode on her. The look that Yuna had on her face resembled the expression that his mother also had. They loved and enjoyed horse riding in every second! How could he not remember that? He remembered with a little sadness but with much of happiness. He was glad that he could remember but he was sad that he was unable to ride and enjoy horse riding as his mother...

When will I have so much courage to dare to do any of the things that the Yuna do? How can I become like my mother? Where should I get courage? What should I do?

She dismounted slowly and looked into the eyes. "Have you seen what this horse is capable of?"

Atem smiled sorrowful and answered. "I knew from the start what she is capable of. I saw my mother riding this horse the same way you do. She is the most wonderful horse that I have ever met. I am only sorry that I am not talented enough to be able to ride on her."

Yuna looked at him thoughtfully. "Answer me then Atem. Do you respect and trust your horse?"

Atem nodded. "I respect her, there is no doubt. Even if I was not allowed to ride on her, I regarded her the most special animal. I trust her abilities I know that she would do everything that I wish from her." Atem stroked Light's head with care and put his head to the head of his horse. He wondered if anything turned out to be different if he started learning on this horse. Most likely he would never experience the fear of falling down on a horse...

Then Yuna gave him a penetrable look and then she shouted. "Then tell me what goes on your mind when you are on that horse! I need to know. I see some fire in your eyes which goes out suddenly and I do not know why..."

Atem closed his eyes replied immediately. „Two feelings battle inside me constantly. One which wants to feel the wind within my ears, the joy of horse riding and the intense fear that makes my heart and my mind freeze. I would like to fly but I am terrified by the feeling of falling down..."

"Have you not been trained what to do if you fell down from your horse?"

Atem shook his head. "My master always told me that should never happen with the heir to the throne. It is unacceptable."

Yuna looked at him with a curious expression and mumbled something that Atem could not understand but sounded like "useless and incapable" Then she looked up at him and stated confidently.

"It is useless to train with Light as long as your fear is bigger of falling than your wish to ride on her. Let's bring her back to the stall."

Atem wished that he could disappear he felt so ashamed. He behaved the way that a prince should never do. He proved to be weak and vulnerable. They did not speak with each other since they came back to Yuna's room but Atem thought that he must have been a huge disappointment for her. Why else did he need to bring the horse back as it became useless that they trained with her? She would tell him in any minute that he should choose another wish because the price proved to be too high. And that would mean that he lost his only chance to get better for his challenge...Yuna looked out of her window and started speaking at this moment.

"I was too hasty. You told me that you are afraid of horse riding and still...I neglected that fact."

So here it comes...

"Your fear roots deeper than I thought therefore I must change my mind..."

Yes, that is understandable. Still it hurts that I was such a disappointment.

"But there is problem..."

Of course it is. And I know what the problem is...

Atem waved his hands and for the first time he said sadly:"I can totally understand what you mean. You are totally right. I was just thinking about the same thing.

Yuna seemed surprised. "Oh Really? Oh...I am quite impressed that you also started thinking about it."

"It is natural. It is actually my fault that you have to change everything. You must be disappointed in me for sure. I would like to say that I am really sorry." then he added sadly. "Well at least we will have much time to think what we should do..."

"Have you gone mad?! It is totally the opposite! We need to find a room inside the palace as soon as possible where we can train how you can fall from a horse without any interruption! The sooner we can start the better." Then she got the expression of Atem and she asked uncertainly. "What is it Egyptian?"

"Are we going to continue the training? But you just saw what I am capable of..."

"I saw what you are not capable of because your fear hinders you. Now I have to make you face your fear and win over it. What were you thinking anyway?"

Atem became red and muttered. "I thought that you would find me hopeless and you would find the price too high. I thought that you wished me to make another wish."

Yuna shook her head. "Tsk... The bid had already been made; it cannot be undone so easily. And please do not underestimate me Egyptian. I would never have accepted that wish if I had any doubt that I would be unable to fulfil. I am not in the mood to be indebted long you know. So please could you please think about an indoor room where we could train without any interruption? We need some mattresses as you will learn how to fall properly."

"What am I going to learn exactly?"

"Well it will just be the basics of gymnastics but it will be essential. All kind of rolls, forward, backward and dive roll if it is possible. On the ground and from some height as well. Your master should have started your training with those but as usual he proved to be incapable of doing anything logical."

"Do you think that I will be strong enough? Are you sure?"

"Come on Egyptian, I will train you so everything will be fine. You just need some time to see what you are capable of. I cannot promise wonders but you will not fail either."

Atem smiled and opened waved Yuna to follow him. "In that case I know the perfect place for our trainining. Follow me please. I am sure that you will like it, that place is the most special for me."

The room to which they entered was the last room that he found using his secret paths but he was the most glad that he could step into the room after so many years. He came here as often as to the cave; just like his mother he regarded this room as his sanctuary. During his stays he searched the room and observed as many object as possible. He was so overjoyed as well when he could finally open the sealed box in the middle of the room and he saw so many objects: clothes, jewelleries which must have belonged to a young girl. It still hurt him a little bit that Yuna refused to wear that special dress but he could not go against the girl's choice. The small room opened into another room: the training room. The room was fully equipped with everything that was necessary for trainings. Wooden and real swords for sword fighting, mattresses, wall bars and vaulting box there were all equipments for gymnastic moves. As if it was yesterday that she also trained and used those objects. How he wished to train here as well along with her. He was sure that she would be proud of him that he could finally come here and train here just like her. He would manage it no matter what. For the sake of the memory he had about her. Nothing changed only one thing dust filled the unused objects.

Yuna looked at him and wondered around the room and the training room. "What is this place? This is wonderful. Better than I could wish for! But why does it seem so abandoned? It seems that no one used it for a long time."

Atem smiled as he looked around and pointed to a bench in the corner. "Let me tell you everything about this place. Can we sit down for a bit?" After sitting down Atem took a deep breath Before this time only Mana and Mahado knew about it but it was time for Yuna to get to know everything. He considered her friend...And Atem let himself overwhelmed his memories and started telling Yuna his story...


	12. Memories of the Past (Part 1)

It was a sunny day and as usual he followed his mother. He watched her as she warmed up her muscles and he copied her stretching moves. He was nearly as flexible as her thankful his practices. Then her mother started her "ritual" which helped her release from her worries and helped her find her inner peace. She was magnificent as she did those elegant moves: those rolls forward, backward, the roll from a jump, her head-and handstand, the summersault and the cartwheel were always inevitable part of her routine. It seemed Atem that day by day she become more perfect and elegant and Atem watched her in a silent wonder. He wondered if he practiced enough. He wished to become as a great player in every games and in gymnastics as well. In the end of his mother's routine he clapped his hands to show how much he enjoyed his mother's ritual. As a result of that day his mother did a bridge so that he crawled under that and laughed. Her mother always made those time fun and she played with him after her practice. He hugged her when she stood up . In this place his mother did not play the role of the strict Pharaoh: she was only his mother. "Dear Mother! Watch me." He tried to imitate a dive roll but he just fell on the mattress with his stomach. His mother helped him to stand up and Atem was red from embarrassment. "Mother why can't I do that? I want to be as great as you."

"Atem that is not the way things work. You need to give yourself time, it is years of hard work and you need to start with the easiest moves not with the most difficult ones. Otherwise you can get hurt. It is like learning how to learn playing games. Priest Siamun always teaches you the easier games first and when you learn those you can learn the more complicated ones. With every game you need to learn the basics and then you learn the complicated techniques as well. And after that you can make your own style and tactics! It is much fun but it is a lot of work and practice as well. But if you devote your energy to your goal each day you will achieve a lot."

"Will you teach me Mother then?"

"Sure I do. But we will practice step by step. Everything takes time. Becoming strong takes time. Do not be hasty otherwise you can get hurt. Right now you can do some more stretches with me. That improves your flexibility."

Her mother made those time funny and playful. Even though he could not do anything spectacular move as his mother Atem felt that he was the happiest child in the world. He knew that he would start training with her when he was ready for it. And when he glimpsed towards the door of the training room he caught the sight of his father he leaned on the wall.

"Are you ready beloved Pharaoh? Can we start?"

"We have just finished. Be prepared Aknamkanon!"

"I am always ready Pharaoh...Atem just look how your father wins sword fight over a professional.„ said his father with a laugh. At those times his father smiled and laughed more often. Then he gently he added. "Let's start Ana!" And with these words he threw the wooden sword towards his wife. And then Atem watched the dance of his parents which his dear Father and Mother did in their sword fighting. His mother represented the swiftness and elegance, his father the strength and power. And strangely they were equal opponents of each other. Atem wished that these moments would never end.

But the careless happy times ended so suddenly that he could not comprehend it. His mind and his heart seemed to be numbed as he stood alone in the training room. It was only he who entered the training room and his steps were echoed from the walls. Beforehand he loved that sound but this time it just made him uneasy. He always thought that he could overcome every problem if he came to this place. His dear mother always came there as well when she needed some time to soothe her troubling thoughts. He thought that the pain would go away if he did his mother's ritual... If he could jump as high as his mother, if he could make the moves as quick, as elegant as his mother than perhaps his heart would be consoled a little bit. But he just stumbled and fell on the mattress. He tried over and over but the result was the same, he just fell. He was not elegant and swift at all. He was only clumsy...He remembered that his mother promised that they would start learning the basic moves soon, they would have enough time for that...But they had no time from now on as she left him... As he thought about it he was unable to get up anymore, he just stayed on the mattress and he sobbed his heart out. This place became suddenly no fun at all, he felt that the pain became worse and worse day by day...But if he could learn the routine of his mother than he would be fine he believed. It helped his mother as well...He sobbed his heart out because he realised that he was so awkward compared to his mother. How much time would he need to learn the routine to have the pain go away? Days, weeks or even years? No matter what he needed some solace...

Then he felt that someone raised him from the mattress and when the tears dried up a little bit he caught the sight of his dear father. He had changed so much in the following days. His smiling kind face disappeared and his expression was full of worry, seriousness. But he had become a strong Pharaoh whereas Atem let his sorrow control him. But now strangely his father was looking at him worriedly. Strangely he looked like as if he saw a ghost for a second but he composed himself and started speaking seriously.

"Atem I made a mistake by letting you enter this place I realise that now. I thought that your pain will be soothed here but the effect was the opposite. Your pain seems to get stronger here. Atem I cannot watch you suffer so much. I do not come to this place as well; you should also do the same. Even if you visit this place you cannot bring her back. This place cannot help you anymore. "

"I know. But I cannot soothe my thoughts no matter where I am. Everything is my fault. That happened because of me."

His father raised his voice in an instant. "Stop that Atem for once! I can't see you suffer Son. If you believe this after you came here than the is only thing that is left for me is to prohibit you to come here. Have you understood it Atem? Stay away from this place and forget that nonsense idea!"

Atem started crying and ran out of the training room. He ran past Priest Siamun who was standing at the door. He could hear his voice as he ran away. "Honoured Pharaoh please excuse me but I believe that you made a mistake now. You should not have forced the Prince to run away from the pain. That path goes to nothing. I advised you that you should also face the pain as well instead of hiding it within your heart..."

Atem did not stop till he reached his room where he walked to the window and started thinking about his father's words as he watched the dessert... Perhaps that is the solution...If his father did that than he could also do that. He will dig away his feelings within his heart. Or...There is even a better solution! He should forget everything that connects him with his mother. All the pain and all the joy... With that way he would be able to go forward. Then he concentrated and let himself open the his soul room and started sealing away all those percious memories behind a door that he made for that purpose...

Atem laid his back on the tree trunk and he watched the passing clouds. It has been a whole month since Mana and Mahado came into his life. He felt there is a special connection between him and those two when his dear Father first introduced them to each other. He wanted to show them finally how much they meant to him. Atem knew that his father brought those two as mates with whom Atem could play for a month but he felt that their relationship became deeper than that. Still Atem was too shy to admit that he regarded them as friends...What if the two would not regard him the same way? They already had each other: they had been friends for years... Did they just regard playing with him as a necessary task which will end now? He took the bracelets out of the pocket and watched it carefully. Today would be the day when he would overcome his shyness and tell them that he chosen them as part of his future court. He hoped that they would stay within the palace within the palace and they would not go away. He felt selfish but he wished that they could stay together this way...

It was unusual that the future Pharaoh to choose some member of his court at the age of five. Mostly the priests and the magician masters recommend those whom they regard their successors but it is the Pharaoh or the future Pharaoh's right to make the choice official. Also there is an option that the Pharaoh and the future Pharaoh choose his own court according to his own will and let the Priests, Priestesses prepare those for their challenges. The reigning magician masters had not found any talented magicians so far therefore Atem had the chance to choose first place...And he thought that he found the best applicants! Once he saw Mahado train with Mana. They had not seen him but he saw everything they did. Even such a young age Mahado was a talented magician. Atem knew that when the time comes they can take the challenge which can make their nomination official...

Atem wanted to have Mahado and Mana in his future court. He hoped that the two would one day regard him as their friend as well. That would be a dream come true! He took out three bracelets which you should wear on your forearm. He had just found it within his room in his secret box. He had not opened the box since months but he felt a strong need to finally open the box and found nine pair of planned to give one to Mana, one to Mahado. If you wear one it meant that you were a nominee of the Pharaoh's court if you wear two it meant that you are official member of the Pharaoh's court. He looked at the third bracelet which was meant for Seto. Even he was just five years old he knew that he could not imagined his court without this three people. Within his mind he imagined Mahado his serious calm Magician Master, Mana with her cheerful spirit as his other Magician Master and Seto his strongest priest. What a team they would be! He just hoped that everyone would agree and then his dream would come true. He gripped the bracelets and put back into the bag and wanted to climb down when he heard voices under the tree.

"Mahado! Why don't you tell Prince Atem the truth? I am sure that he would understand it! That is your dream would you like to give it up?"

"I do not wish to beg Mana, if the gods does not want me to stay here than I cannot go against their decision."

"But Mahado, you should show Prince Atem your powers! You should let him see how talented a magician you are! Your great grandfather was part of the royal court as well!

Atem gasped silently. His ancestor was a magician master!

"Mana stop it! I wish to become as great as my great grandfather, but I need to practice more and more to achieve that goal. Every year there is a contest among magicians and I will participate. If the magician master believes that my abilities are worth I will be able to be part of the court. But now we were brought here to help the prince to overcome his loneliness..."

"Priestess Kiya told us..."

"That I can help him to find himself again...But even though that I tries I feel that I failed. I do not see that I was any help at all."

"Mahado! You cannot give up! The Priestess told me secretly that I will be the one who will be able to help you overcome your insecurities in need so here I am, the thing that I wanted to talk about with you is this! I think I have found out how to help Atem! We cannot leave this place without showing him that place!"

"Hang on Mana I cannot follow you! What are you talking about? What have you found out?"

"I have just found out Mahado how to find the room of the last Pharaoh! The secret room of the last Pharaoh! I know how to find it! Priestess Kiya and Priest Siamun were talking about it! They said that the Pharaoh brought all the objects to that room which were the personal belongings of the last Pharaoh. Atem will definitely remember something if he sees the room!" Atem's heart started pounding rapidly.

"Mana you were eavesdropping on Priest Siamun and Priestess Kiya?! How dare you?! Aren't you ashamed?!"

The girl pouted. "I did not do such a thing! I was just playing hide and seek with Atem while you trained alone and they were standing in front my hiding place!"

"Oh Ra! You are always at the wrong places Mana!" Mahado shook his head unbeliebebly.

"I was at the right place. I am so excited! I cannot wait to tell Atem!"

"Mana no! We will not do such a thing!"

"Why Mahado? Do you not wish to help Atem after all? This whole situation is so unfair! The priest and the priestess also believe that! They told so much about Pharaoh Ana. How close she and Atem was. Don't you think it sad that Atem does not remember anything about his mother? It is like she never existed for him. That is not right at all..." her face was red from anger. Then she started crying."It is so sad...He does not remember anything how much she loved him, the time they spent with each other. Even it is the Pharaoh's wish I do not think that it is right. Atem should remember...I firmly believe that that is the only way with which we can help him before we leave the palace. Even though Atem does not know I know that you and I consider him as our friend. We should help him not just because we were asked by the Priestess and the Priest but because it our role as real friend. But if you are afraid of his father then do not try anything and we will leave a place without doing a thing!" The girl patted with anger and looked at Mahado furiously.

Mahado's eyes flashed with fire."You are wrong Mana. You know that I would do anything for a friend. Don't you remember that I helped you to come into the palace with me? Don't you think that I have not realised that you hid into that pot in the first place?"

Mana swept away her tears and said determinedly. "I could not let you come here alone. Even if the Priestess did not tell my her prophecy...You are my best friend Mahado. We promised to each other that we will be the best magicians in the whole world. Together..."

"I know. And even though you were irresponsible I am glad that you chose to come with me. I saw that you were so determined so I did my best to help you. I would never let anyone to send you away because that was your wish. If your wish is to become my apprentice then I will fulfil it for you. Atem is the same thing. I would never force my friendship on him but I would do anything for him! If I know that Atem wished to do something for sure I would use my all my powers to help him! I consider him as friend as well." Atem looked surprised in the middle of the bushes and silently he whispered."My friend?" Ra had heard his prayers...

"But I need to know what he wished to do in the first place...Does he wish his memories to remain sealed away? There must have been a good reason why he has chosen to seal away those memories...If that is the case I would do everything to have those memories hidden away ...On the other hand...if he wishes to remember than I would do anything for him as well. Then I would support him to find the room. It should be Atem's choice if he wishes to find the room or not. I cannot force him to search for something that he does not want...That would not be right..."

"I have not thought about it...But you are right."

Atem heard that Mahado's kind voice and saw that he stroked gently Mana's head. "Because you are emotional and you want to act according to your heart's voice. And you are a child in some sense. That is why I need to look after you."

"A child? I am seven years old! You are just three years older than me."

At this point Atem decided to climb down the tree and jumped between the two children. "Atem?" They cried in union.

"Well...I think that Mahado is right. The choice should be mine. I should decide what to do. First I would like to tell you that I would like you two to become part of my future court." Atem reached out the bracelets. "I am sure that we would make a perfect team if you two wish it as well.I saw you two train alone and I know that there will be no better master magicians in the whole world than you two!"

The reaction of the two could not have been different. Mana jumped up and down crying. "I will be within the court of the next Pharaoh. I will be the best magician girl. Thank you Prince Atem!"

Mahado looked embarrassed and scolded the girl. "Mana! Behave yourself a little bit please. Please apologise Prince Atem." Then he just stared at the bracelet within his palm. "Are you sure Prince Atem? I am very much honoured but it is a responsible task. Would you not prefer to see my perform in the contest next year to be sure? Do you think that I am the most suitable for the position?"

Mana stood with her hands on her hips and started scolding the older boy. "Of course you are. You will be the best magician. Atem believe me he is modest but he is the most talented magician that I have seen."

"Mana, you are talking to the prince..." Mana became red in an instant.

Atem smiled and answered. " Mahado I am sorry but you are wrong this time. Mana was not talking to the prince but she was talking to her friend. Because that's what we have become during this month...Mahado I am sure about my decision: we can be the best together. But I want you to ask you something two things from you if it fine for you..."

Mahado bowed in front of him and answered. "Anything Prince Atem."

"If we are among ourselves could you please call me simply Atem? I would like you to behave natural. Regard me a normal boy and not the prince those times..."

Mana hugged him which made Mahado scratch his head."Of course Atem." Mahado sighed and gently pulled away Mana before she could choke him with her hug. "Are you sure that is what you wished for..." then after a little hesitation he said with a smile. "...Atem?"

Atem laughed. "Yes, that is exactly what I wished for!"

Then Mahado shook his hand and hugged him with a firm but kindly.

"I promise you that we will be the best."

"I know." nodded Atem. "And Mahado...?"

"What is it Atem?" asked the young boy gently. This time he could say his name naturally.

"To answer your question...what I wish is...to get my memories back. The truth is that I have already found the room with the help of my falcon Sky...But I could not manage to enter it. I was horrified what I would face in there. Therefore I would like to ask you two to help me to make that big step with me. Without you I am unable to make it. Please help me to make the necessary steps."

"We will always be there for you Atem." said Mana with a broad smile.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you Atem. You do not need to worry about anything." nodded Mahado.

Then Mana looked at Mahado confidently. "So who was right? As always: the incredible me!" Then she started running towards the palace. "Let's get back Atem's memories!" Mahado shook his head and walked after the girl and gave an apologetic smile to Atem.

As Atem started following the energetic young girl as well until he saw from the corner of his eyes that something was moving among the shadows. He turned and rushed to the place where he saw the movement. To his surprise a black cat was looking up to him and meowed. Atem let out his breath, he seemed to get anxious for nothing.

"Atem! ATEM!" heard Mana's cry. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" yelled back and ran after the girl and the young magician boy.


	13. Memories of the Past (Part 2)

For a week the three children visited the room every day. Atem felt that his mind was clouded by some kind of fog which did not allow him to get the firm memories. He could feel that he was secure and safe in the room of his mother. But today will be the day when the door sealing his memories will be opened. When that happened he would go and find his cousin Seto and give the bracelet finally. For a whole week he tried to speak with the boy but he seemed to be busy and watched Mahado with a curious glance. Atem felt that for some reason the boys disliked each other from the very beginning but this repulse became stronger from the part of he wished to see the expression on his face when he told him that he could become his priest! He was sure that that news would make his feelings soothed! Today he would not be able to go away. He gripped the last bracelet within his palm and then put back to the bag.

Then Mahado nodded towards Mana. "We will do what we have discussed Mana. Please make the magical circle."

Mana smiled broadly jumped up and she said broadly. "I am at your service Master Mahado. You will not be disappointed in the best apprentice in the world."

"Mana! Stop fooling around, please." Mahado put his head into his palm.

Atem could not help but to smile at them. It was wonderful to have them on his side. Mana started to draw the complex symbol of the magical circle and Mahado cited an incantation and touched specific places on it. Then the circle lighted up and Mahado asked Atem to step into the circle. Soon Mahado joined him.

"Give me your hand Atem. I cannot enter your soul room but my ka will be able to if you give permission."

Atem knew what he needed to say as they discussed it beforehand.

"I, Atem, the son of Aknamkanon, the heir of Ra's power and the Egyptian throne allow you Mahado to enter into my soul room and help me if necessary." With those words he gripped Mahado's hand and the young boy started concentrating. Atem looked at briefly at Mana who also nodded encouragingly and Atem let himself visit his soul room.

It felt like an eternity since he was last there. He walked around and watched every corner and every stone within that room till he got stopped by a huge door in the corner. Instinctively he knew that that was the place where he sealed away his memories about his mother. His heartbeat became rapid and he took a deep breath. He was hopeful and relieved, he would be able to remember about his mother again today. He would be able to see her face and hear her voice again within his heart. It made him joyful and expectant as he reached at the door to open it. However, his intuition whispered him to run away as soon as possible. He did not know why he was afraid to that particular door within his soul room. But he could not go back, he needed to go forward. Then he saw a purple faceless figure appear next to him. It was Mahado's ka! He felt that his friends were beside him! That moment his hesitation flew away: he decided to get all his memories back and he opened the door with a firm move...And then all the sealed memories started to whirl in that room and Atem heard a voice...

"Do not forget the happy moments that make you smile Atem. I do not want you to be unhappy, I wish you to become happy, to find friends that you could trust. Make yourself surrounded by people in your court that you love. That is my last wish. Do what your heart says Son: but be good, be just and be happy." He felt that his heart would burst from happiness. I was so good to hear his mother's last wish...So his mother wished that he became happy. He was so happy, he would soon remember of his mother...But his joy was cut into two with a horrible feeling... He felt that his soul would be crashed into pieces... Feeling of guilt, sorrow, pain...It was too much to deal with...No! He did not want to see, to feel it...He closed his eyes within his soul room and started shouting. Then he saw a ka raising his wand and Atem's memories were sealed away again. The pain disappeared and Atem could breathe freely. With disappointment he felt that the happy memories were also sealed away.

"Does it hurt so much?" heard Mahado's voice. Atem saw that the magician was looking at him.

Atem could just nod and returned to the real world. Mana was looking at him worried. Mahado seemed to be still in deep concentration. Atem knelt down and let his tears drop from his cheek. "It seems that is it then. I have failed. I cannot get my memories back, I cannot face the pain, it hu-hurts so much. It hinders me from getting back my happy memories as well...I will never be able to remember her...I am not able to do it..."

Mahado opened his eyes and walked closer to him. "You were too hasty...You wanted to regain everything at the same time. You should have given yourself some time...You were not prepared for experiencing the pain this time..."

"But I cannot open the door without feeling that intense painful feeling..." sobbed the Prince. "Even though mother wanted me to be happy I cannot recall any memories connected to her...I cannot even see her face or her features. I will never know who she was..." Then he realised that Mana ran towards him and grabbed his hand and as she swept away the tears within his eyes she laughed. "But for that you do not need your soul room Atem. You can see her without right now as well."Then she made him turn around and Atem faced a real life carving about a wonderful woman. "That is her. Pharaoh Ana. Now you know again how she looked like..." Atem looked as if he was mesmerised. He let the picture burn into his heart. He wanted to remember every feature of the woman standing in front of him...Then as if he woke up from a dream he turned back and saw that Mahado was still within deep concentration and he was still holding his hand.

"Mahado?" he asked afraid.

"Pist..." Mana silenced him. "His ka is still within your room performing his magic. He needs to concentrate. When he is ready he will return to us."

After some time which felt like eternity Atem saw that Mahado opened his eyes and then he knelt down from exhaustion and let go of Atem's hand. Mana ran towards him and looked at him expectantly. "Mahado! Could you...?"

Mahado gave a slight nod and Mana jumped up and down. "Mahado you are really the best! That is fabulous. That magic was so strong and you could perform it!"

"You also helped me Mana, without your energy circle I would not have been able to keep my ka so long in Atem's soul room..."

"I wonder what my first ka would look like when I will be able to summon it." wondered Mana.

Atem watched them questioningly. "What have you been doing Mahado?"

Mana just winked. "Have a brief glimpse at your soul room." Atem had a quick glimpse at his soul room and gasped. The door in the corner was still there but with an Egyptian eye looked at him and there was another room on which he had the picture of his mother. Then he returned to the real world and saw Mahado standing up and soon he started talking.

"Your memories are like light and shadow. I made your light memories be sealed away in a different place and your dark memories remained behind the closed door which I made more secure performing some magic. Take your time regaining your memories Atem, we will help you. If you are too hasty and try to get all of your memories at once the other door will automatically open. Once you have regained all of your good memories you need to face the other door as well, it is inevitable. It will not be easy but I think if you make your heart stronger you will be able to face those as well. It will be your choice when you open the other door. That is what I could do for you to help Atem."

"You are the best Mahado, Mana. I cannot say how grateful I am. Thank you so much."

Mana stepped next to them and laughed. "Shall we start looking at this room? Perhaps Atem will remember something today if he looks at this place."

Mahado shook his head. "Today that is enough. Atem should not force himself so much right now. Would you like to play something now instead?"

They found the board game under the bed and started playing with each other. After some time when Atem laughed out with triumph the door opened with a huge force and the three of them faced the Pharaoh. Atem never saw his dear father so furious.

'What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?"

Priestess Kiya and Priest Siamun, Master Magician Ipuki and Seto looking down on the floor stood behind the Pharaoh. Then the Pharaoh's anger turned to the two children.

"That place is prohibited for everyone! How dare you bring Atem here? Atem could get hurt here so much if he remembers..." Then he looked away because he caught himself carried away. "How do you have those bracelets on your forearm anyway? Only the chosen ones are allowed to wear them!" Mahado grapped Mana's hand when she started crying and shaking from fear...Atem realised at this instant that his father was worried about him so much. He did not want him to get hurt by remembering something and he just wanted to protect him. He acted from love...But he could not let his friends his friends get hurt...It was only his choice that they were here and he knew what he needed to do...

"Dear Father..." said Atem gently. "We just wanted to find a place where we could play...We wanted no harm. This room was free so we came here, but we did not want anything wrong."

"Atem you were shouting from pain. Has something hurt you? I want to know the truth! Priest Siamun please help us to get to know the truth!"

Priest Siamun nodded and stepped in front of Atem and touched his head with the Millenium Key and entered his soul room again. Atem was also there and realised the difference. His room was lit by light again and behind the throne a picture was seen. All of the people who were important for him were portrayed there. The place became warm and nice place...Atem watched the two doors one which was open the one which was sealed away. He knew the open door contained the happy memories and he knew that he would be able to get back those back as the time passes. His heart was relieved. But then he became anxious and turned to Priest Siamun. "Priest Siamun please help Mahado and Mana! I cannot let them sent away! They are my precious friends and they must be part of my future court."

The priest smiled and signed Atem to remain silent. "Kiya was right as always. Those children changed your destiny. They brought back the light and happiness to your heart. Do not worry no harm will be done. I am glad that you remember how Pharaoh Ana looked like. Be wise, one day you will get all your memories back. Give yourself enough time. We will also support you." And then they returned to the real world and Priest Siamun faced his dear Father.

"Does he remember about this place Priest Siamun? Does he remember about the past?"

"Atem does not remember anything that would cause him pain." stated the priest.

Atem felt bad but he knew that he did not wish to hurt his father. "I do not know what you mean dear Father. What should I remember? I told you that we just wanted to have a place to play within. I did not know if it would be bad..."

His father watched him and Atem saw that his shoulders relax. "So no harm had been done...Atem I am sorry but this place is not for playing and you know why now. I do not want you to come here anymore...I will seal away this place for good, no one should enter this room..."

Atem felt that he became dizzy. How can this happen? The room of his mother will be locked away for good?

"But why dear Father?"

"Because this place will do you no good Atem. Please believe me. Mana, Mahado I would like to stay here as we need to make a judgement on what happened today." Mana and Mahado bowed. "As you wish honoured Pharaoh."

"Dear Father please listen to me..."

"Atem please leave this room." repeated the Pharaoh.

Atem left the room sadly and heard Priest Siamun ask his father. "Do you think that it was a wise decision Pharaoh? The past cannot be undone if you do not remember it."

"It is the best for Atem..." answered his dear Father."I do not want him to get hurt."

When he left the room he heard that someone was following him. Atem knew who it was. Without turning he asked with a trembling voice: "Why have you done this to me?"

"I was following you for a while and today I heard you scream and I thought that you were hurt. Therefore I ran to fetch your honoured father. I was worried, Atem I just wanted to protect you. That idiot caused you pain by bringing you here!They planned this all along!"

"Seto why are you talking about Mahado and Mana like that?"

"Because I do not like them at all! When we returned to the palace with mother after visiting my uncle I saw those two hanging around you all the time! I saw that you were attracted to them and you wanted to spend as much time as possible with them... And therefore I became furious. How can you not see it at the first time what they were scheming? They just wanted to get close to you because they wanted to stay within the walls of the palace. They are cunning little bastards and they gained what they wanted!"

"Seto! That is not true! You never get to know them! How can you make a judgement on someone whom you do not even know?!"

"I spied on them. I watched them secretly and saw their practice. And I must admit that they were strong! Even if they had plans they were worthy staying I must admit! I realised that the first time in my life I had rivals and I did not wish to lose. I wanted to be proven right to gain your trust! So I devoted as much time with practice because I hoped that I can prove you that I am better than them. But I failed..."

"Seto...You misunderstood the whole situation..."

"I saw that you gave the bracelet them before me...I do not need more proof as that! But you know why? I wish that the Pharaoh would send them away for good and you will break away from their stupid spell! I cannot wait that they go away from this place! I hate them!"

Atem watched Seto disbelieving and then with restraint fury he answered. "How can you be so selfish and cruel? Have you even thought what I would feel if they disappear from my life? I like them, they are my friends and I need them much!"

Seto looked as if Atem had slapped him and Atem saw tears and pain appear within his eyes when he turned and ran away. Atem felt terrible and started to run at the other direction. Why did all of this happen? Will he lose so much today as well? EHis new friends, Mahado and Mana? Seto's respect and friendship? Entering to the room of his mother again? The chance to get back his memories about his mother? Everything hurt him and felt that his heart would be crushed to pieces. He was crying during his run until someone grabbed him by his arm and was stopped him. It was Priestess Kiya. She smiled and swept the tears away. "Nowadays you seem to cry so much. I do not think that it was your dear mother's last wish..."

Atem could not help but to pour out the sorrow of his heart.

"Priestess Ki...Kiya! I a...am lo..losing everything and it hu..hurts so much. I am losing the cha...chance to remember about my mother as the room is sealed away for good. I am afraid that my dear father will se...send my friends away...And Seto...I beleive that I hurt Seto as well and I do not know why..."

Thr priestess shook her head and smiled kindly.

"Atem you need to learn to face and find new ways regardless of the situation. You need to remember that when a door closes a new one opens. Life offers many ways to go that is the reason that there lots of outcomes of the future."said the Priestess encouragingly and Atem nodded unsurely. That made the priestess laugh out loud."Sometimes I forget that you are only five years old! Atem listen to me. Your memories are not just connected to that room. The Pharaoh can hide objects but he cannot seal away everything. You have many paths ahead of you. And you have started to remember with your heart without knowing it. You can remember without entering that room as well."

"What do you mean Priestess Kiya?"

"Come along with me." They were walking next to each other without a word. Then they stopped before the entrance of the stall.

"Why are we here?"

"Just step inside and do what you usually do." Atem stepped into the stall and he caught the glimpse of the white horse. He has taken care of Light every morning. He walked towards her and she reached up and petted her gently. Since he could remember he always took care of that horse. And know he remembered why...When his mother was alive they did it together. "Atem when you are older you will ride on this horse on your own." His father watched them with pride. "You will be like your great grandfather on this horse..."

Without knowing he continued to take care of Light...Even when his mother was not around anymore...

"I remember... Light was mother's horse. But how come that father kept her when he sealed away everything?"

"The animals that belonged to the last Pharaoh are sacred ones. It is bad luck to have them away. He set Sky free in the desert but to his astonishment he saw her within your arms when he returned. The next day the Pharaoh also saw you take care of Light without remembering anything. That made his worries disappear. And I...made sure that the Pharaoh does not have to worry as well. I told him that you will not be able to remember even if you have contact with them and were told that you got them as presents...However you need to know that the Pharaoh does not wish you to ride on that horse. He is worried that it would invoke bad memories. When the time comes it would also be the best if you learn on a different horse as well. Can you understand that?"

"You can trust me Priestess Kiya. I will not make my dear Father worried." nodded Atem. "But...how should I go forward?"

"This whole place is full of memories of the past you just have to search for it. Do not be afraid there are many ways to achieve your goals young Prince. There are many paths to find who you are. You are on the right way...And as for your friends...They will just step into this room in a minute and will tell you everything. One piece of advice: listen to what Mahado says about Seto." That time Mana and Mahado stepped into the stall. "Have Ra bless you give you wisdom and strength young souls." Then she bowed and whispered something to them to which Mana and Mahado's eyes became watery. Atem felt his chest started aching.

"I am sorry Mana, Mahado for everything." said Atem quietly.

Mana cried out. "What are you sorry for Atem?"

"For causing you so much trouble. Because of me you had to face the Pharaoh and face his judgement..." Atem felt that he started shaking and sobbing. Then he felt someone hugging him with such a force that he thought he would be crashed soon. Then he heard the girl excited jabber: " ..." then she took a deep breath and started crying. Atem hugged her back. "What happened Mana? Please do not cry. I will have you in my court when I become the Pharaoh I promise that. I do not care what judgement was."

Mahado stood next to them and Atem looked in the eyes of the boy. "I suppose you should care though. As Master Ipuki chose his successors."

"Master Ipuki has chosen his successors? How did I not know about it?"

Mana looked up and laughed. "Atem! You could not have known it! We ARE his successors!"

"Oh Ra! I cannot believe it! That means that..." Atem's voice broke so Mahado helped him out. "That we are staying with you, yes. You do not need to worry anymore. I promise that none of you will be disappointed in us. We will give our best."

"I know but please tell me what happened to you there. I want to hear everything."

And the two children told him sometimes interrupting each other how the Pharaoh casted the judgement on them. Priest Siamun visited their soul room and confirmed that they are free from ill intentions. Then Priest T.. used his Millenium Scale when they answered the Pharaoh's questions. Naturally they never told any lies therefore the scale never moved from its position.

"And when Mahado told them the magic we performed you should have seen Master Magician Ipuki's face he was so astonished! He claimed this : 'I wish to have those two young children as my magician apprentice. I have not met anyone like them. They are natural talents. It is really hard to enter someone's soul room let alone perform such an advanced magic within it. And the energy circle of the young apprentice was fabulous as well.'"

"Mana! Could you stop boasting please? It was embarrasing during the process as well."

"And have I said anything wrong? I told everyone that Mahado is the most talented young magician but it could be expected from the descendant of the legendary master magician! You should be proud not embarrassed! After that Master Magician Ipuki told the Pharaoh that he wished to have both of us as his students."

Atem could nor help but laugh out relieved. It seemed as a perfect day only one thing hurt him still.

"But Seto's behaviour was totally unacceptable! We have done nothing wrong and he has spied on us! Why does he avoid us in the find first place? I totally do not get what goes on his mind." cried out Mana frustrated.

"I do not agree with you Mana. I think Seto's actions were totally understandable."

"Have you gone out of your mind?"

"Think yourself in his position Mana. When he left the palace everything was normal for him. He was Atem's only mate. Then he returned he saw that Atem spent much time with us. He felt that we stole away Atem. I saw that he was jealous when Atem tried to introduce us or tried to ask him to join us so that we could play together. Of course he refused and made an excuse, he wanted to spend time alone he used to do. He was puzzled and worried because of the sudden change and as he was jealous he believed the worst of us. Also he must have seen the bracelets on our forearms which made things worse. Atem I do not want to lecture you but you should not force Seto to become friends with us. Spend time with him alone as well and when he wants he will open up for us as well."

"Atem?" asked Mana cautiously when he started walking. He also felt that he must be pale. He would have slapped himself.

_Oh Ra I have been an idiot! How could I be so blind towards Seto's feelings? He just wanted to spend some time with me ALONE! Like we used to do!_

He turned and he said apologetically. "I need to do something important. We will find you as soon as I finished."

Mahado nodded and smiled gently. "Sure. Go ahead. We will have plenty of time to spend with each other from now on. Do what you need to do. We will go and practice a little bit."

Mana nodded but then asked unsecure. "Where will we continue our search for Atem's memories tomorrow? The room is sealed away for good."

Atem smiled as it became clear what he wanted at that instant. "We will go to the room of wisdom. I will not just search for my memories but the memories of the past times. I would like to get to know what mother and my ancestors did. And then I will be able what kind of path I would like to take."

"Wise choice Atem." nodded Mahado and Atem left the room.

The falcon guided him towards of a hidden corner in the garden of the palace. There he found his cousin squatting and hiding his head. Atem reached out his hand and when Seto looked up he helped him to stand up.

"Seto I need to tell you something important please listen to me. You are special and the connection between us will never be cut no matter how many people will surround me in the court. I wanted to give you the same time when I gave those to Mana and Mahado but you always avoided us." He put the bracelet into his hand. "You and those two are not rivals. They will be wonderful magicians and you will be the strongest priest within the court when I rule."

"Are you sure?" asked Seto uncertain.

"Absolutely sure. We have known each other since we were born so I am absolutely sure that there will be no stronger priest in Egypt!"

Seto gave a broad smile for him and Atem smiled back. "And Seto...If you do not wish to become friends with Mana and Mahado now that is totally fine I will not force you. We can be as we used to, just the two of us playing games and spend time together...I will spend time with you separately I do not wish that you feel neglected. Would you like to play something with me right now?"

"Sure. I will show that I am much better player than those two!" laughed Seto and Atem shook his head and felt that all the pain was lifted from his heart.

After some seconds the girl asked the question which could be hardly heard: "When did that happen?"

"Oh about half a year ago. As I said it was the last place that I could enter using the secret paths." answered Atem.

"Argh..." Yuna could hardly conceal her annoyance. "Not that! But never mind. Come on let's go on training."

Then it became clear Atem why the girl behaved so strange and he ran after her and grabbed her hand and he told her carefully. "I am sorry...It happened when I was five years old...I lost my mother when I was five..."

Her mouth twitched a little and she gripped his hand thightly. Then she muttered. "Five years old... And how did it happen?"

Atem looked at his feet and muttered back. "I still do not know. I do not remember that. It is sealed away behind the other door within my soul room. I am not prepared to see it...When the time comes it is inevitable but strangely I felt that the door has been closed forever. For years it did not open I nearly felt that it was closed for good. But nowadays I feel that I will face those memories as well soon."

The girl stood up abruptly and she said. "Oh please do not tell me that you need to remember those things now. I need your full concentration now so please keep those bad feelings locked away! When it is time you will remember it, you do not need to worry about it. It will be an event that could open that door. If not in this life you must face those memories in your afterlife. I do not know which one is better but perhaps..." she hesitated and added. "...perhaps it would be the best if you did not remember at all. At least you would not get hurt unnecessarily. I do not think that your mother wanted you to feel pain as well so it is alright."

The she started walking towards the training room. Atem stared at her in wonder for a second and then said gently. "The same goes for you Yuna. Your mother would like you to be happy as well. She would not want you to suffer. She must have wanted you not to be alone. That must be the reason why she sent you here."

Without turning she said. "You are thinking too much Egyptian. We should finally start training now..."

As Atem followed her he wondered what the girl thought about his words. But he did not ask it this time. He wanted to give time to cope with her feelings and open up on her own...No matter how much time it would take he was ready to wait for it...


	14. Wrong Methods

 

"Do you think that I will be able to do this?" asked Atem with a lot of doubt. At that moment he was standing in front of a mattress looking down at his feet. "What if I am simply incapable performing this?"

Yuna hissed impatiently and cried out disbelieving. "What is your problem really Egyptian? I have seen you doing your warm-up and I must admit that you have everything that you will need now! You are flexible enough, you have stamina as well. And...I do not think that you have not inherited anything from your mother at all. Blood is thicker than anything I always say so. So come on what is the matter?" Then she smiled cheekily. "Oooooh...perhaps I get it! You are simply nervous and you have stage fright! Ok then no need to panic! I want to see the basics then: do a roll forward and backward, perform a handstand and a headstand and then I will see how we advance forward!"

_Oh Holy Ra she is totally on the wrong path. I should tell her the truth but how? It is so embarrassing..._

"Um..." Atem stood there as if he turned into a stone and stared at his feet. Why did he end up a situation like this?

Yuna raised one eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

"Um...I do not know how to do those. I have never done them before..." he admitted finally.

"What?! What have you done in your training so far?" she gaped astonished.

"Well My master does not let me learn" sissy" tricks he only believes in exercises for real men. Push ups, pull ups, squats and weights.."

"I do not need to hear more that is enough." she interrupted him."Your master is more stupid than I first thought. Those sissy tricks are the basics they are the core of any trainings. And you are far too young to do weight training anyway!"

"But you can also pull up yourself!"

"Yes, but that is my own weight that I use. And if you have not realised that I have to use my arms more often than you even with easy exercises. My arms became strong that way because it was a must...Most ladies and boys in my age cannot do that and our masters are not surprised by that. What your master does is madness your body would break if that continues...What an idiot jerk!" she muttered irritatedly.

Atem's mouth popped open. Has that girl no respect for anyone? "Yuna, what do you call him? He is my maester! He should be respected at least a bit. Even if he is an Egyptian!" She gave him a pitiful look and added after a while.

"In my eyes he is nothing. And believe it or not it has nothing to do that he is an Egyptian. Respect should be earned but he has done nothing good to you so I do not mind him calling what he is! If he were better you would not need any special training. It only proves his stupidity." Then she sighed and when she spoke again she sounded more patient."But then I will teach you what you need to know. First you need to learn the rolls forward and backward. It is essential because if you land on the ground you need to curl like a ball and you bend you arms or legs then they are less likely to get injured. The best would be if you could roll on the ground. You can also lend on your legs but that requires more balance and coordination as we have little time it is better to master the rolls then. So try to do a simple roll forward. Nothing special first bend your knee and roll once."

Atem tried his best but first he did not dare to roll over his head so Yuna had to help him with a slight push. "Oh come on we do not have all day just standing here!"

Then he rolled uncoordinatedly never in a straight line. He felt so humiliated and clumsy when he heard Yuna's chattering. "Well there are some moves that you need to get the hang of it. Once it is done then it will be a piece of cake to perform it afterward."

Atem hanged his head in shame. "I am hopeless I am afraid. I have not improved a bit since we started the training."

Yuna walked past him and grabbed his chin. Atem was forced to look into her eyes which glared at him angrily. "Watch me Egyptian and learn!" She let go of him and slowly walked to the mattress. She stood in front of it and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then after some seconds she opened them and her eyes reflected nothing but pure concentration. She straightened her arms above her head, let herself dive and roll with straight legs and finalised the position standing up with legs wide apart. Atem could only gape. The whole exercise was smooth and elegant if he had not known and seen as she was walking towards the mattress that Yuna had issues with her knee then he would have believed that she was totally fine and had her leg healed. But he did not have much time to get involved in his thoughts as Yuna turned and looked at him with the same angry expression as beforehand. She started slowly walking towards him. "You cannot imagine how painful it was to learn this without the basic ones. If I can do this with one normal leg then do not dare to tell me that you are hopeless with two normal legs. And most of all...Do Not Dare To Criticise My Training!" As she reached him when she shouted the last sentence she also poked him with her finger with each word.

"I have not done that!" Atem protested with indignation.

"Come on! I have not improved a bit."she imitated Atem's voice and gesticulated like him as well. "I know that it is my fault that I can only describe the easier version and not demonstrate the moves but still...But what am I thinking? You are an Egyptian you do not know how to show gratefulness at all."

"Wait a minute. You are a wonderful trainer I did not blame you I only blame myself because I am so clumsy. You must be ashamed of me." Atem cried out quickly. He also wanted to tell that it was the girl who never utters the word thank you but he changed his mind at the last minute.

"Oh? Really? Is that what you think?" She seemed utterly surprised then she thought for a second and looked at him less angry. "Then you need to be more patient. I am quite satisfied with you. You have made a great improvement today." Atem looked at her questioningly. "You are not afraid to try doing somersault. You only need to improve on your technique. Let's go back as it will be midday soon and in the afternoon we will do some sword fight practice."

Yuna proved to be strict and in her element in the afternoon. She also trained along with Atem when they practiced sword fight with the two wooden swords. Despite her age she proved to be an experienced sword fighter. And as Atem could observe she was a left handed fighter which made her one handed moves really special. The first time they met the young prince saw a delightful glare in her eyes every time when she hit the wooden sword out of his hand.

"Hey Egyptian! May I ask what the heck are you doing again? Watch where I try to attack you and dodge it. Do not try to attack back at once. Instead try to wait for the opportunity when you can use the chance."

"Um..." Today it seemed that he was getting into the next embarrassing situation again.

"Oh no do not tell me please that you have never practiced dodging and defence. " Yuna seemed shocked and put her face into her palms after Atem nodded. Then when she lifted it again Atem saw a mad fire lit up in her eyes and she started laughing. „It is not a wonder then that you got hurt. He should have taught you to protect and defend yourself in the first place. But I guess he wanted you to block his move using your strength only which is zero compared to his." Atem felt that his face lit up with shame. So Yuna also thought that he was weak at all. But then he heard the girl continue her speech. "That bastard will be astonished when you will perform in the challenge. And your performance will only be my merit! You will learn the perfect moves from the basics. That is even better this way. And I do not care what you think but your maester earned the name Jerk from me forever. And one more thing: why do you hold your sword like this?" She put the sword into her left hand and held it in front of her.

"Are you a left hander?"

"Good observation." she smiled broadly. But that was not the question. "Why don't you try to hold that sword with two hands like this?" She changed her hold and held the wooden sword with both of her hands now.

"But.. That is how women hold the sword." Atem started blushing suddenly.

"Which proves that women have more wit than men here. Believe me that technique will suit you much better. You can be more powerful, swift and you have more chances to make a successful counterattack this way." Then wrinkles appeared on her forehead and her mood changed to be irritated again. But why are you lying to me Egyptian? I saw at least one man who held his sword this way!"

"Who? When?" Atem could not hide his surprise.

"When you showed me that cave. There I saw a picture about your great grandfather. And he was holding the sword with two hands."

"Did you like that picture so much?" _But how is it possible? Does she have any interest in my great grandfather? It is more than particularly strange._

"Not at all!" she snapped at him. "I was interested in the sword that is all. It was a legendary sword from our land. I do not understand how he could hold it and even use that sword...But that is nonsense it was just a coincidence."

_Oh...Then it is not strange at all. It is typical of Yuna. She was only interested in the sword not my great grandfather at all!_ He nearly laughed out at that thought.

But he had not much time to think about more about the issue as she started to demonstrate how to dodge attacks downward, upward, left. After some time she just shouted the words "Up!" "Down!" "Left!" "Right" till both of them could not go forward from exaustion.

"Not bad for the first time. Tomorrow we will practice how to move away from attack in different way. When you practice the movements a lot of time I will not tell you what I will do but you need to find it out yourself watching my movements. Once you master it you just need to learn how to find the opportunity for a counterattack." she laughed out aloud. "Oh I am such a great tutor I must tell you! Much better than that Jerk!" Then she gave a quick glance at Atem and she muttered silently. "Still I have a feeling that something is missing and I cannot grasp it what..Hm...perhaps it is not so important anyway let's have some rest."

"Um..Yuna? Would you like to.." Atem gulped embarrassedly but he continued. "play some games with me? It always helps me to concentrate or find the answers to those things that worry me."

She shrugged her shoulder. "If you say so I can give it a try."

During the way back to his room he started to talk about the history of their writing and the history of their land but Yuna simply interrupted him.

"I am not interested in it Egyptian. And even if I were I would fall asleep you teach so boring!"

Atem remained silent and let his breath out. _Why does this girl have to be so resistant oh Ra?_

But when they reached his room Atem forgot all his worries at once! He was in his element and he smiled full heartedly. "What game would you like to play today? I know a lot of games choose which one you are interested in! Let's see we can play nine man's Morris, Ra's dice, tick tack toe, twenty questions, Wizards and monsters?" asked Atem shyly since their confrontation he was afraid to play complex games with the girl. Soon he could sigh with relief as Yuna slowly nodded. "Wizards and monsters should be fine. I know that game very well."

Atem could hardly wait till they arrived to his room, set the board and then little carved stones. Most of the time he won but Yuna was a good rival as well. Atem was over the moon during the whole game. After some time he laughed out full heartily when he realised the tactics that Yuna played against him.

"Was it Priest Siamun who taught you how to play this game?"

"Yes, he was." Yuna was watching him as if she wanted to read his thoughts. "But this game is popular among our people as well." Then she was just stared at him. Her glare made him uneasy.

"Um...it might sound strange from me...But why are you staring me like that? Um...I guess I know! Yuna please do not be angry you were a really great player. I had luck that I won most of the times. We can also play something else if you want..."

Yuna just moved her hands in a neglect way. "You had no luck Egyptian! To tell you the truth I was not paying attention to the game. Next time I will win. I watched you as I wanted to understand you..."

"What do you like to know? I will help you." Atem offered with a kind smile.

"Atem may I ask what you feel when you train?"

"Um..." Atem needed some time to collect his thoughts to answer that question. It was not an easy one." I feel happy that you take care of my training. I would like to make you proud; I want your hard work pay off at the end. You are a really great trainer and I do not wish to disappoint you.

"What else?"

"Um...that I can prove myself in the challenge. I want my father be happy and proud of me."

"Is that all?"

"I want to become a great Pharaoh."

"Why?"

"Because I want to serve my people the best way."

"And what do you feel when you play and learn how to play games or when you solve riddles?"

A smile appeared on his face instantly. He did not need to think about the answer it came straight from his heart. "I feel that my heart gets excited and I can hardly wait to start it. I cannot wait the next time and the next challenge. That feeling makes me go forward, I would like to get to know as many games as possible because I like every moment of playing. Getting to know new strategies, new ways of thinking. I want to become as best as possible. If I had a chance I would like to be called the Pharaoh of the games just like as my great grandfather."

Atem smiled at Yuna who nodded. "Now I understand. I know what was missing!"

Atem's smile froze and became serious. "And what was it?"

"Atem I never see you enjoying your training with your full heart and I cannot see the fire in your eye. But I see the intense light and passion when you solve riddles or when you play games. You are hard-working and you do everything that is asked from you but you are not truly happy when you train. You have to train because you want to make other people happy around you, but you must play games because you feel the inner force. And I know the reason now. You are not motivated enough."

"That is not true! I just told you what motivates me. Is that not enough?" Atem protested.

"You are motivated in the wrong way. You mentioned nearly everyone: me, your father, and all the people in Egypt except one person YOU! But when you talk about games and riddles you only mention only one person: YOU! When you train for the challenge you only think about the others and you have not found yet what makes you happy during the training. But that is not good this way because you need to train and reign as the Pharaoh for your whole life and you will not be able to do it properly without feeling an inner passion. You play because you must do it, it is an inner force, it will make you conquer every obstacle, every hardship you have to face during a game. But you can never experience fun in your training if your motivation is coming only from outside but not inside. I need to find out something to make the best of you. Otherwise you will learn what it is needed to be learnt but something will always be missing. If we could found it you could become the most passionate duellist..."

"What should I do? I cannot play while I train. It would be nice to play all the time but life is not always about playing games. "Atem stated sorrowfully. Then he looked up at the girl who looked at him with astonishment. She stood up with eyes of fire. "I found it. I am a genius!"

"What is it?"

"I found out something. I am sure that it will work out." And she started to walk toward the secret door. When she reached it she turned back and her face showed seriousness. "I still do not get something... If you really wish like playing all the time why don't you regard life like a game then? Would it not make things easier for you?"

"What do you mean by that?"Atem cried after the girl who disappeared from the room. He cried out quickly as well. "See you tomorrow, have a nice sleep!" Then he swiftly undressed, took a bath and laid on his bed with arms crossed behind his head. He watched the stars outside and remembered about that day.

...

He was just playing with his wooden horse behind a huge pillar when he heard voices.

"I do not get it Aknamkanon what the problem can be with him. His tutor says that his concentration wanders elsewhere and he often does not pay attention what he says. He says that he has issues with learning because of that...His progress is slower than accepted..."

"Ana, don't you think that you are a little bit strict with him? He is so young. And I do not know whom does he took after and remember me." he chuckled cheekily. Atem realised now that since his mother died his father never chuckled like that or laughed full heartily. Atem's heart was seized by sadness when he thought at that.

His mother did not seem to get soothed but the contrary. "Aknamkanon! Exactly that is the point! I want to protect him from what I have experienced. I was laid back because I did not know what awaits me and I had to regret that painfully. I had to make extra efforts to make up what I have not learned when I had to take the throne. I want Atem to be prepared when he needs to step on the throne."

"My precious Pharaoh! You cannot protect our son from hardships."

"I know but I want to make his way easier than mine was."

"Ana, please do not worry so much. He will be ready when the time comes. Please he just need more time learn things.

Then he heard a new voice. "Excuse me Aknamkanon and honoured Pharaoh but I must oppose. That boy is a quick learner. I have only met only one person who could remember rules of a game so quick as him." Priest Siamun chuckled. "That is not the reason why the boy has difficulties leaning. And I think how the problem can be solved! "

"Please tell us what you think Priest Siamun!" his mother said expectantly.

"The boy is bored and unmotivated. Pardon me but even I would fall asleep when I hear his tutor and I am not a child. He uses wrong methods. Atem is easily motivated if he can learn playfully. I have made up some games with which he would enjoy so much I am sure. Please allow me to tutor him. I would be my pleasure."

"Siamun." his father sighed kindly.

Atem remembered how his started racing quickly when he heard the word game! Oh Ra how he wished that Priest Siamun would teach him. That would be the best that could happen to him!

"I have my doubts that it would work. Atem needs to learn a lot."

"I hate losing my honoured Pharaoh and I do not wish to start doing it now! I will make him learn what he needs to know." Priest Siamun sounded full of confidence.

Atem look out behind the pillar to watch the happenings. To his relief he saw his father nod towards his mother who sighed and took the hand of Priest Siamun. "I trust you Priest Siamun with the tutoring of my Son!" His father patted the small priest on his shoulder. "Show your best Priest my only and most precious treasure!" How much younger his father looked and sounded at that time!

"I will do my best! Your son is in the best hands! Have the gods bless your day honoured pair on this beautiful day!" The priest smiled walked away and winked at his father.

His mother sighed and shook her head. "It seems that he has talked with Priestess Kiya."

"About what?" his father looked at his mother curiously.

His mother leaned closer to his father and whispered something softly in his ears. The expression on his face chanced suddenly to astonishment then to joy. He took his mother into his arms and held her tight. Then the pain gripped Atem's heart and felt that the door within his soul room started opening slightly. He stopped remembering making the door swing back forcefully. He did not remember more about that day anyway. He reached out to his basket and took out the games with which Priest Siamun taught him that time. And his mind worked quick filling with new ideas as well. He put down the games under his bed and wondered as he watched the stars outside.

_I am really curious what Yuna found out. This is the first time that I am waiting for a training day to come. She really tries her best. And that makes me give mine best as well. I cannot wait to see if she would find these games boring as well. She would not even realise that she is learning!_

He fell into sleep thinking about all kinds of new possibilities how to learn playfully. And he could hardly wait to try all of them out the next day!


	15. Progress

The next day he could hardly wait to visit his mother's training room. Before that he had a visit from Priestess Kiya, Priest Siamun, his dear Father and Neferti.

_Regard life as a game? Well for these two weeks I have to perform a real role play in front of everyone at least. H_ e thought happily after his father and Priest Siamun left the room. Priestess Kiya waited till Neferti left the room and told him what time he should come back to his room. He waited some minutes but Yuna did not appear therefore he decided to go to his mother's room alone to start practicing before Yuna joined him. But to his astonishment Yuna was waiting for him with a satisfied smile on her face in the training room. She was sitting and in her lap there was a golden box on which a wadjet was carved.

"What is that?" Atem sat in front of the girl looking curiously at the box. How come that she possess an Egyptian style box?

"That is my treasure box. And yes, you do not need to ask it: it was made in Egypt. My mother gave it to me before she died." she added with a little voice. Then she shook herself and opened the box in which there was a piece of paper which she took out and folded out. She carefully put it on the floor and Atem could observe the picture on it. The background was green and twelve and twelve black and red triangle faced each other. What a strange picture. He glanced back at the box which was not empty at all. There were black and red wooden pieces left and two dices.

Atem's eyes shone up and at once he forgot about why he came to the training room at the first place. He sat down and watched the board game fascinated. "Are we going to play today? What is this? I have not seen this game before."

"It is a popular game in our land, Egyptian. It is called backgammon. Hey not so hasty Egyptian! Who allowed you to take out anything from that box!?" she took out the dice from Atem's hand and put it back in the box on which she placed back the lid.

"I am sorry." Atem said sadly. He felt a pang that he could not look at the new game.

"Do not be so blue! It is only up to you if we play backgammon or not. You can earn 15 pieces altogether if I am satisfied with your work. If you can perform a nice roll forward and backward and you block my attacks the way I showed you yesterday then the first piece is yours. And if you pass my challenge at the end of the two week then I will tell you the rules of the game as well. So let me see how flawlessly you can perform what you mastered yesterday. If you master what I have in mind till tomorrow you will earn a new piece as well. Are you ready?"

"If I am ready! Let's start already I can hardly wait to get the pieces."

His training has never been so much fun. He was eager to do everything because he wished to play that mysterious new game as soon as possible. After one hour of practice he made a perfect rolling forward and backward on the mat which earned him the first piece. It became really easy after he had learned the move! He was so proud of himself! He made the first move to learn those elegant moves which his mother could perform! The dive roll was more difficult to learn... But he had much time till tomorrow! In the afternoon he learned how to step back and jump away from the opponent. If he performed those flawlessly he would earn another piece the next day! Yuna had to literally pull him away from training. "What should I do to have you some rest? Sometimes you need to stop. Rest is as important as the training!" She muttered under her breath as they left the room.

"Well only one thing can make me stop! And I think you know what that would be..." He gave her his biggest smile thinking: _It is my time now to try out what I found out._ "Would you like to play some game with me?"

"If that is necessary for you to have some rest then I have to say I do not mind playing with you." She sighed and walked away.

In his room he opened his own treasure box and he pulled out a bag full of stones pieces. There 100 hundred in that bag. He took one and painted something on it and handed it to Yuna.

"What is this?" Yuna held the piece in front of her eyes and watched curiously the symbol on it.

"It is going to be the best memory game; I have just found it out yesterday. Each of us get a bag in which there are 50 pieces. We have to paint symbols in pair on those stones so each of us will have 25 pairs. When we are ready we introduce the symbols to each other and after that we face down the pieces and shuffle them. We choose two pieces each time and if we find a pair we can take the pair. If you remember the name of the symbol then you get two points. Would you like to try it?" Then he handed out a bag.

"Sure!" And she grabbed the bag and the paint and started working. Atem thought that he would be the one teaching Yuna but without realising he got to know unknown words like "ice", "deer", "bear" or "peach".

"It would be interesting to taste that fruit."

"It is sweet, and it is my favourite fruit!" Then she pulled her eyebrows together and turned away. "Not that I will ever have the chance to eat it anymore..."

Atem became embarrassed and tried to guide the girl's thoughts elsewhere. "Did you like the game Yuna?"

She turned back and shrugged her shoulders. "It is fine I guess. But next time let's not waste time with painting." she suggested. "Give me some stones and I will make my pieces till tomorrow! Prepare yours as well! I cannot wait to see your face when I introduce my new symbols! Your face was priceless when I told you what "ice" means!"

"Come on, you make jokes. No one can walk on water. It never becomes solid. It must be some magic what a magician played on you!" Atem laughed out.

"It is not magic not at all! You would be surprised how true it is. Of course the weather is really cold when our lake gets frozen and we can walk on it." At this point she took the 50 pieces in a bag which had no symbols on it.

"I can hardly wait it what will you react when I tell you what winter tomorrow!"

Atem raised one eyebrow at the word then he winked at her and said: "I cannot wait to find out! Something unbelievable and magical I am sure!" It seemed that her mouth twitched a little for a second. Then she turned and left the room. Atem stared after her a while and then he started painting the new the stones for tomorrow's game and then he practised the rolls and the defensive moves he had learned, made some stretches, bathed and went to bed.

"After years I am waiting to go on a training again." he thought with a smile on his face.

...

"That way the body can be preserved and stay nearly in its original form for the eternity." explained Atem Yuna the mummification process of the Pharaohs. "Tell me if it is the true or a lie?" During the days Yuna became proved to be a great learner. In a short time she mastered a lot of hieroglyphs, customs by the "tell me if it is true or it is a lie" game; they made role plays with the lives of the gods. Atem could not stop himself inventing new and new games to make the learning of the young girl as interesting as possible. He planned to make guessing game with facts of his land for the next day.

"No way that it can be true. It is gross!" said the girl as she started peeling a pomegranate. Atem knew that that particular fruit became her special favourite. Still there were a lot more that Atem planned to show her. She needs to experience so many things and Atem was eager to bring it to her! If only that would make her start liking his land and feel herself home a little bit!

"But it is true. You were wrong one point for me." The girl grimaced and took some red seed into her mouth and started chewing it. "All right. In my country people are can pass the door of the afterlife. Mostly the goodbye ceremony involves burying the human body. The ashes are brought to the favourite place of the person and will be scattered away." She looked at him expectantly. "Tell me if it is the truth or it is a lie?"

"Burnt?" Atem picked some seed as well. "That is horrible and disgusting! It is a lie."

The girl snapped back angrily. "How dare you say something like that? You who take out all of the organs of your rulers just to have a corpse for years! That is disgusting!" Atem laughed out. "So the point goes for you then." Then after thinking a while and said earnestly. "Bringing the ashes to the favourite place of the person is a really kind and nice custom I must admit though."

Yuna looked at him and told him. "It is, I agree. It can also be nice that people worship their rulers after they pass away. But the soul goes forward no matter if the corpse stays here or not. That is out of our power to hinder..." She looked sternly in front of her.

"You talk as if you knew what happens after death!" Atem laughed out again but stopped abruptly as the girl did not reply anything but bit her lips.

_Oh Ra! I am such an idiot! Talking about death and afterlife and mummification when she just lost someone precious._

"Yuna, I am sorry! Please forgive me, we do not need to talk about this topic anymore." He wanted to touch her arms compassionately but the girl started speaking silently: "Do you have a favourite place?"

"I have. The cave. I love that place, it is my sanctuary. If I become a Pharaoh I will erect a Pyramid there. I want that place my final rest there for sure. What about you?"

"The lake which is next to my village. That was mother's favourite place as well because...there she met father the first time...What a stupid reason." she mumbled.

"I find it really sweet. What is your problem with it?" Atem asked curiously.

"None of your business. Time to go back to practice. Rest time is over." and she started walking back to the training room.

_It is the first time that she talked about her mother. Does that mean that she started to heal her wounds? Or was it just coincidence?_

The two weeks were nearly over. Atem mastered many kinds of rolls, he could perform a roll even if he had to jump from some height. As far as he felt they were not perfect and not as elegant as his mother's was but when he could finally perform a handstand, the bridge and the headstand he became really proud of himself. It was beginning of a long way but he started to take it and he will continue going on! That was sure! As for the sword fight he could read Yuna's movements better and better, he could protect himself from attacks and block attacks for several minutes. It was rarer that Yuna could hit the wooden sword out of his hands. He learnt how to read the rivals intentions from their movements, from the movement of the eyes. Yesterday he had to perform everything in front of Yuna who nodded and said "I saw what I needed to see, today is rest day from now on, get your energy for tomorrow. You can win the last piece if you give your best!"

But the next day he found the training room empty. And more strangely nothing was prepared for that day's training. Then he heard steps behind his back and he saw Yuna leaning on the wall slightly patting.

"What is the meaning of this Yuna? Why is the room empty?"

"Time to practice what you learned in real life. I pulled the mattress into the cave as well." In an instant he became pale as he realised what the girl was up to. "And your horse is already waiting for you."

Atem felt that the feeling of panic was rising in his throat but he nodded and gulped. She watched him intently and then she said. "You look like someone who will be tortured soon. Come on ease up a little bit!" Atem gulped. "Can we play a guessing game; you know if I tell the truth or if I lie till we reach the cave then?" His voice seemed full of despair.

Yuna nodded. "If it helps you relax then why not?"

When they arrived Atem caught the glare of Light who was staring at him in the end of the cave. During these two weeks he could not allow himself to visit her as it was too risky. If anyone caught him when he was taking care of her he would have got into a huge trouble. He walked towards her and put his head to her head. "It has been a long time, isn't it Light? Today I will become your real rider."

Yuna seemed to find that really fascinating."I believe you are more than relaxed now Egyptian! But not so hasty! You will practice how to fall from a real horse first. The matress is there you need to fall on it after you mount your horse.

The first tries were disaster and he simply fall on the mat with closed eyes. He was still terrified by the memory of falling from a horse. "More concentration Egyptian or you will never play backgammon. Do not let yourself fall like that! Use what you learned so far. End your fall in a roll your horse is just standing right now! She is not even fidgeting. She is more than patient with you!"

Atem looked at Light and realised that Yuna had been right. She was the most patient during the whole training she never fidgeted when Atem commended her to stay in place. Even though she wished to run walk in the open air so much! Regardless how afraid he was she never lost a trust in him and regarded him as her rider.

_I will become your rightful owner Light._ \- thought Atem and petted horse's head. The panic that he felt became less and less as he trained together with Light and in the end he could fall from the horse ending in a roll. And he could do that over and over without difficulty.

"Here is your sword. Let's have a battle at the end of our training." After 15 minutes of fight both of them were patting from exhaustion and Yuna said. "Stop. That is enough I have seen what I needed to see."

Yuna's eyes were radiated with proud. She went to him and held out the last piece in front of him. "You have earned it Egyptian. Today you can play with me. I will tell you the rules."

Atem watched the last piece which was lying in the palm of the girl shook his head slowly and folded Yuna's hand on the last piece. "I cannot accept this now. Not yet. I still need to practice. I still need to practice a lot, this is not enough. I need to know how to fall when Light is in the motion or when she runs. What I have done today is the start and not the end. I do not deserve this piece now. I want you to give it to me when you think that I became ready for the challenge now beforehand. Is it alright for you?"

Yuna just gaped at Atem and then nodded. "Let's continue then tomorrow."

Next day at the end of the day Atem could land on the mat ending with a roll even though he made Light run.

"I believe now you would know how to act when you happen to fall off your horse. Of course you will not land on a mat that time but still you can hinder most of the damages if you know how to fall right. You can even get on your horse again as well. How are you feeling now?"

Atem looked ahead of him and tried to collect his thoughts. "My fear has not disappeared but I believe that I can control it as much as possible."

"Your fear will go away if you fall from your horse in real life. But it is a good sign that you can manage your emotions. That is a great improvement!" Then she looked at the white mare and added. "But I do not think that you will ever experience falling with that horse. She will take care of you as much as possible I can see it in her eyes. That horse is the kind who would offer her life for you to protect you!" She petted her head gently.

"I have improved so much thanks to you Yuna."

"You do not need to be so thankful. I have not prepared you for your challenged yet so my dept is not repaid...There is still time but the basics were put in order." She turned and led Light towards the palace.

"Today I have a new quiz. It will be fantastic!" ran Atem after Yuna.

"If that is what helps you relax today then fine." she said, shrugged her shoulder and Atem smiled as he walked after Yuna. He got to know better in this two weeks. She seemed disinterested but regardless of that she proved to be a fast learner,. She had acquired so many things in such a short time. They spent much time playing traditional games as well and Atem could get to know her character during the games even though she had not spoken about herself or about her land. The young prince realised that her furious glare became milder day bay and she seemed to have more and more relaxed and cheeky when she was playing with Atem. She was a fun partner to play with. And she possessed many good qualities: she was determined couragous and hard-working! The boy felt gratitude and happiness that the Gods sent her to him and he could guide her into the secrets of Egypt!

He knew that he could not postpone that moment any longer but he could not hide his worry in fron of Yuna. She felt his nervousness but she seemed really positive and encouraging.

"Come on! We will still have plenty of time to practice. Do not really care about what he does, even if he is an idiot he will not be stupid enough to get you hurt again! It would be so obvious that it was his fault then! But remember! The most important thing is that that jerk should not realise how much you improved! After your training you will have your first real horse riding training!"

"I cannot wait to have it." he nodded and stepped out to face with maester Sabu.

...

They rode out to the desert following the path of the Great River. It was Yuna who rode this time and the first time Atem did not feel comfortable with that situation as he also wished to hold the reign and ride on Light. He could hardly wait that the girl took off and he could take the reign!

_Is it really me who is feeling this? Oh Ra this day would ever come again! It is her doing!_

"You seem to have changed since you last tried to ride on her. I can see it in your eyes!" watched the girl him as he mounted the horse. The place that they chose were perfect there were stones that he could jump, palm trees which they could go around, he could make Light ran over the water. But the last task that Yuna made up for him proved to be too hard for him! He did not have the courage to let the sleigh with one hand and pull out his sword and cut down a fruit from the tree. He was not sure enough in himself that he would keep his balance that way. If his hand were different perhaps it would be a different thing but now it would be impossible for him to hold the reign properly with his hand...

But the girl was stubborn about that and pouted after he could not manage the task again. "Oh come on! One more time! You have excellent feeling of balance that would be spectacular if you could make it!"

"I feel that I cannot hold the reign with only one hand...I am sorry really but it would be impossible..." hanged his head Atem but then he looked up with bright eyes. "Still I would like to thank you for everything that you have done to me Yuna. Without you I would have been miserable. Definitely not the sight that my people wanted to see from the heir of the throne. Now I can face my first challenge with pride. Even if I fail I would like to say that you have done an excellent job and I cannot be grateful enough."

Yuna turned her head slightly and said vehemently. "No way you are going to fail!"

Atem blinked. Has he heard right? "Are you cheering for me?"

"What?!" Yuna looked into his eyes and they stared at each other. Then Yuna sighed and said. "Sure, I do cheer for you Egyptian. I mean..." then she hesitated for some seconds.

Atem could hardly wait what the girl was going to tell him. Did she find him talented? Or did she like him a little? Could so many thing change within her as well during these two weeks? At the thought his heart started beating harder...Did she regard finally him as her friend?

"I mean I wish that you take your challenge well as I do not wish to fail paying back my dept."

"I see." Atem hanged his head a little bit sadly.

_What have I thought anyway? That she started caring for me in some days? I am silly...Earning someone's trust like Yuna takes more time than two weeks..._

"And what will happen after you took the challenge? Will you take the throne or what?" Atem laughed aloud at that suggestion.

"Of course not. The challenge symbolise the first hard step that a priest priestess or ruler has to make when he or she starts his journey. For the priest and priestesses it is the first qualification test so to say. For the ruler it is the first introduction to his or her people to show his or her strength and abilities. I have to take another challenge after the first one. So I will start preparing for that. In two weeks I have to be ready for the next challenge."

"What will that be?"

"I have to summon my first ka and perform a ceremonial duel in front of the palace to show that I am ready to go forward on my path to be a king. A real king, a real priest or priestess is not afraid to face a challenge nevertheless the power of the opponent. After the duel I will be officially become the heir of the Millennium Pendant. At the third challenge I can show my knowledge and wisdom. I have to solve the riddles of the Sphinx and I will play Senet with master Siamun after that I can get my jewelleries as a prince but I get crowned after I become full of age." the prince became silent abruptly at the thought. At the age of seventeen he will become the Pharaoh. He did not have much time to prepare for the task. His father took the responsibility of ruling till he officially become adult he knew that and he had to be ready when the time comes. "Till then I will continue my training to become a great ruler."

"So you will invoke a guardian spirit of yours. Your initiation ceremony is similar to ours. We also have to invoke our first guardian spirit and perform an initiation battle."

Atem turned to her with huge eyes and remembered his vision in which she and he had to face each other as opponents in a shadow game. Even the thought made him have goose bumps. "You can invoke powerful warrior spirits Yuna."

The girl turned to him with a suspicious glare. "How do you know that?"

Atem became embarrassed. _Holy Ra I have spoken without thinking!_

"I just guessed. You seem to be the kind of person who can invoke warrior type of kas. And as you are strong I believe that you can invoke strong kas as well." he said shyly.

"Being strong does mean nothing. Calling a guardian spirit is a hard work. I have been training for a year to call my spirits with the help of..." she bit her lips and turned away. "Never mind that is not important anyway. What would have been important though is that the day of my ceremony would have been around this time but I had to come here." Atem saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I am sorry. But even though you had to give up your ceremony there, it does not mean that you cannot take another ceremonial duel and become a part of our court."

Yuna seemed to get irritated at once and looked away quickly. "Stop talking nonsense. How can I become a member of your court if I do not belong here first of all? And as I said I will never show my powers to you Egyptians. I will not get used by anybody here."

"You belong to here and you will always belong to here as long as I am here, I promise you! I would never let anyone mishandle or misuse you!" said Atem vehemently holding his hands in front of him.

"Why have you not told you this?" she cried out angrily. Atem looked perplexed.

"I thought you know that. It is natural." he said shyly.

"Have you lost your mind?" she grabbed his hands which he held out in front of him. Yuna looked at him utterly furious. Atem could not utter a word for a second. What was the problem of that girl anyway again? She made no sense to him especially when she cried out. "It is not natural!"

"What?! Of course it is!" replied back Atem confidently.

"It is not at all! You cannot hold the reign properly as your hand is full of scratches. You had to mount that black horse during the training with that jerk and you held the reign strong because you were afraid that you would fall, did you not? Why did you not tell me this? If you continue the training this way you will just get more wounds!"

"I did not want you to believe that I am complaining about little scratches..." he admitted.

"You have totally lost your senses. I need to know if you are hurt because you cannot work properly if you pains. It is not complaining at all! Let me handle those and put a bandage on your hand."Atem could not utter a single word for a moment. _Holy Ra, even after this time I still misinterpret everything she says! But know I realised something for sure. She can behave rude and angry to conceal her inner feelings but she is a really kind person deep inside. It is nice to have her around... I wish she would feel that way one day..._

"Give me your hand. We cannot continue our training if you cannot hold the reigh properly." and without waiting for Atem she grabbed his hand with one hand and she reached for the balm and the some bandages within her pocket. As she was putting a bandage around his palm Atem hissed a little bit. Since then he had not realised that one of his blisters on his palm became a wound which bled a little...He felt his thoughts wonder away...

...

He felt that tears flew from his eyes and he felt the hand of his mother stroking the hair on his head. "Atem you do not need to be afraid."

He stopped crying and looked up in wonder. "How do you know that I am afraid dear mother?"

She gave him a weak smile. "You always hold my hand with such a force Atem, when you are afraid that sometimes I feel that you are going to break it."

He looked down at his hands and saw that the knuckles turned white due to the force that he was holding his mother's hand. "I am afraid that I will fall into pieces if I...lose you."

"Atem you have to be strong and you need to heal no matter what happens. Do not forget the happy and good times that we always spent together. Let those moments heal the wounds that you might gain in the future. You were and you are the most precious treasure in my life Son!"

He started crying again and let disappear consume his soul. He knew he would never be able to heal his wounds because...

...

The older Atem who was standing within his soul room stepped ahead at this point with a firm movement he shut the door which opened slightly and watched it with a stern look.

_The time has not come. I feel that the wound of my soul start bleeding again if I remembered on that day. Will I ever be able to face it I wonder?_

Then he felt it again. The familiar warm sensation spreading from his heart. It chilled him and he felt that the pain subside a little bit. Then he heard a voice...

"Okay, now your hand is ready. You will not make more wounds. But just to make sure that it stays that way I will make a bandage around your palm every day and you will refuse to ride that black horse during your training. Make some excuse but we cannot allow you to get hurt before the challenge comes! Just one week is left!" Atem blinked some time till he realised that they were still at the Great River and not in his soul room. He closed his hands and he felt that the stinging pain has subsided. "And...I know that it must be hard for you to let go of the reign with one hand but I have a feeling that you will be able to do it. It would come in handy if you have to fight on a horse as well. That time you have no other option but to use only one hand."

Atem nodded and mounted his horse again. He held the reign with a more firm grip then before as his palm did not ache. Still he was unsure if he were able to let go of the reign with one hand to take out his wooden sword from the sheath. Yuna was right if he could do that and even perform a swing it would be spectacular. If he could not manage it till the challenge came he needed to master it for sure. Right now he had to give her best though! He let Light run a little bit and then he turned back and saw Yuna holding out her hand gently. In front of her there was a black and white spot and if Atem concentrated he could identify that the white spot was a bird which Yuna drew her the other day. An eagle! But how could an eagle be here in Egypt? Then he saw the black aura surrounding the bird! The realisation made Atem's blood freeze with fear. He looked at his wrist on which he wore his golden bracelets then looked at the scene between the eagle and the young girl.

_Oh, Holy Ra that is not possible! That cannot be true. Holy Gods, how could I be so irresponsible and careless?_

Without thinking he directed Light back to Yuna's direction and stated running towards them. He could only pray not to be late.


	16. The Birth of The Lonely Fighter (Part 1)

He saw what he was afraid of would happen. The eagle was swapped by the black aura which surrounded it and its shape started changing. When the black aura disappeared again a half human-half bird creature appeared in front of Yuna. It was woman who dark wavy hair which reached down nearly till her waist. The clothes she wore were resembled the style of Yuna's but hers were shorter, more revealing and instead of trousers she wore a short skirt on her fully developped body. She was mesmerizingly beautiful. But with horror Atem caught her smile and eyes which reflected an evil madness as she was glaring at Yuna! She spoke to Yuna cheerfully but a shiver passed through Atem as he heard the woman's voice.

"Long time no see Yuna! I have been searching for you for a long time!" said the woman gladly.

_I am nearly there. Please Ra! Do not let me be late._ Atem prayed silently. Yuna seemed unaware what was happening. She seemed not to be afraid at all she even stepped closer to the woman and said kindly. "I am glad that I can meet you again. Have your received the letter? I hope that you have calmed down now and we can talk now."

"I have not got anything. And anything you wish to say or give me you can keep it. I do not care about it. I have been caring for only one thing for a long time!" she laughed out in an evil way. Atem hissed in anger when he saw that the half human half bird woman pulled out a whip from her belt and with a swing she grabbed Yuna's wrist with it.

"This time no one will stop me to take my revenge. I will make sure you will not go away! And this time I will get your soul and your powers. You do not deserve this power anyway! Be a good girl and offer your spirit willingly so I do not need to play a shadow game with you. I will win and you will have no other choice but to help this time. It will be fun using your powers according to my will!" Now Atem could see that the woman's eyes shone up with even more evil delight!

_She is mad and evil. I cannot let her hurt Yuna._

Yuna instead of going away she looked into the eyes of the woman. Then she looked shocked. "Oh Mia...You still wish to see him...Mia that is not possible you need to accept it..."

The woman face showed nothing but pure hatred and anger as she pulled the whip which cut into Yuna's wrist a bit. „You could have helped but you let us down. But I never gave up and finally I found the way to meet him. The only thing I need is your power! Do not anymore then. Let's play in the shadow realm. I will win and get your soul!"

"That is not right! I will never let you do that!" he shouted and grabbed the sword which hang on his belt and with a firm movement he cut the whip which bound Yuna. After that he put the sword back into the sheath and grabbed Yuna's hand and lifted her behind him on Light. "I will never allow anyone to hurt my friend! It is not right! You cannot play with someone's soul that is unacceptable."

"Who are you? I can hear you but I cannot see you. Show yourself!" hissed the creature. Atem took off one of the golden bracelets from his wrist and put on Yuna's wrists. She tried to take it off as Atem put the other one on her wrist but he stopped her and whispered. "I know that you do not wish to wear Egyptian clothes or jewelleries but please Yuna do not take these bracelets off. This one has a magic charm, it conceal your powers and your appearance from evil creatures. The other one help you to see the dark energy surrounding these evil creatures so it is better if you wear it now!"

"I do not need these Egyptian!" she protested vehemently but Atem shook his head firmly. "You will need it Yuna, please believe me."

Yuna looked at him in disbelief and grabbed his arm. "What do you think you are doing Egyptian? Stay out of it. You misunderstand the whole situation, she is not evil!"

Atem could not believe his ears. Mostly it is him who is naive and not the girl. "Have you not heard her? She wants your soul! What is she if she is not evil then? She is after you, so she should not see you no matter what happens!"

"I cannot see her now but I know that she is right behind you on the horse, little boy." She moved her wings and flew next to them and threw her whip again. Atem held out his hand protectively and let the whip clung to his wrist making him fall of the horse. He landed with the roll that Yuna taught him he stood up and he saw that he got only some small scratches on his left arm but he felt that he had not got any serious damage. He turned back and shouted. "Go back to the palace you will be safe there. Find priestess Kiya and priest Siamun they will know what to do!" He saw that a dark shadow wrapped him. He sighed in relief. At least Yuna was safe and she could get back to the palace.

The woman towered over him."Are you aware what you have done little boy?! Why are you doing this anyway?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Atem looked up confidently. "I always protect my friends. And she is my friend!"

The woman laughed aloud and the look that she gave him was full of pity. "Ah little boy...Do you think that she is your friend? I would have rather hundred enemies than her as a friend. You should better throw her away before she hurt you...I give you the chance to stop the shadow realm any time. If you give up you will not get hurt. It is only the girl who deserves losing her soul."

"How dare you talk about her like that? I will never throw away someone whom I regard a friend! I will be her friend till the end of the times."

The woman still looked at him full of pity. "I wonder what act she does this time. Little boy, what is she doing now with you? Does she ask you to help her and teach her? Does she show a sweet face and give the act of the nice kind? She is a great actress for sure! She has done this act for years!"

"She is nothing like that!" Atem cried angrily. "She is not capable of acting! She is the most honest person I have met."

"Are you so sure? Are you ready to put your soul on the look line? Does she deserve that? Is she such a good friend that you sacrifice yourself for her?"

Atem looked at the table and his heart started beating quicker. The board of nine man's morris was laid there.

"You will never win in this game!" he said with confidence.

"Oh really?" she sat down, took a white pawn into her fingers and looked nonchalantly at it. "I just wonder why you protect her after what she has done..."

"What do you mean? She did nothing to deserve this!"

"Oooohhhhh!" she chuckled and threw up the piece. "I get it know. You do not know anything. This game will be fun this way. Little boy what is your name?" she spoke much softer now.

"Atem." he said startled at the change of mood.

"Little Atem. You are unaware what this girl has done so you really deserve this additional chance. You can stop this game anytime and you can swap place with Yuna. You can tell anytime if you wish to do that. Let's see if your friendship lasts after I tell you everything. If you continue playing till I win then you deserve nothing better than her. You can also make me stop this game if you can convince me but that will never happen."

Atem sat down and crossed his arms in front of her. "You talk as if you have already won. But the winner will be me! I will hinder your evil plans! What if I win? What would happen?"

"You will take my soul so you can do whatever you want with me basically." She put the piece slowly down. Her look changed and she seemed to be a kind woman instead of an evil beast. She talked to him in a kind voice. "Atem I have nothing against you, you need to know that. I need her and not you. The only one who deserves getting her soul away is she, not you. Do not forget you can change your mind all the time and then she comes to shadow realm and you are free to go."

Atem looked at her determinedly. "She does not deserve that fate either." He put the black pawn as well. ""But tell me one thing. Why are you kind towards me?" The piece echoed loudly in the silence as he put it down on the stone field.

The beautiful woman was looking at him with a dreamy gaze."In some sense you remember me about him. Your gaze is just as determined as his even though you are different. The same fire burns within your heart as well. The same honest kind and naive blaze. You are a free spirit as well...He would have liked you, you could have been good friends..." As if she caught herself she focused her gaze on him and told him earnestly. "To answer your question. I am kind to you because you are nothing like that girl. Your eyes shine with bravery and generosity. You are a noble and a wonderful friend. I feel sorry for you, you deserve a much better friend than her. She does not deserve you! You will be as disappointed in her as me no I better say as us...You should choose a better friend as soon as possible."

Atem clenched his hands tightly and rolled the dices again. "You cannot tell me whom I choose as a friend!"

She leaned ahead and touched his face with her right hand. With her other she put another piece carelessly. "Little Atem, you have no idea what kind of friends she is. But I will make you see though her act. You must get know that truth."

Atem place his piece on the board as well. "You cannot tell anything which could change my feelings towards her. She will always be my friend."

She raised an eyebrow and put down her next piece. "Really? I do not think so. And what is I tell you that she let her friends down the most horrible way?"

The boy froze a little bit and looked into the eyes of the woman. "What are you talking about?"

The woman leaned back and the new piece clicked loudly in the silence. "She ran away without helping her friends who were dying. She could have helped them afterwards as well but she did nothing."

Atem's hand shook from anger. He remembered his visions and he knew that the girl might leave him but...he meant nothing for her there. That was the very first time that they met! And even though he meant nothing for her she did not hurt him that time! But he could never imagine her let someone down if she regarded someone as a friend. He recalled how she talked about her home. She is the most loyal person. Would that kind of person be not loyal to her friends? No way! That woman would like nothing but manipulate him!

Atem growled and then hit the stone table with his fist and let his anger out. "How dare you tell something like that?! That is a lie for sure! I do not believe anything that you are saying!"

She looked up and smiled sadly. "I was there and I will tell you what happened." she lowered her head and put another piece on the board. Atem closed his eyes and concentrated to visit his soul room. He decided not to listen to that woman any longer. She was nothing but evil who tried to manipulate him! But as soon as he entered the familiar room he felt the well-known warm feeling spreading through his heart and heard his mother's voice within his mind. "Atem it is important to get to know everyone's story! Never make judgement on people without hearing them first! That is really important for a Pharaoh to remember! Never make hasty decisions which you can regret!

Atem looked at the picture of his mother. _Oh dear Mother. I can listen to what she needs to tell me. But how can I know that I will live the reality or some lie?_

He quickly looked at the picture of Yuna and smiled gently. _You would know the truth. You know her better than me..._

Then he felt the warmth spread across him and heard a voice. "You will see the truth. You can have a glimpse into her soul." And he returned to the shadow realm. To his astonishment the instant the young woman started talking he saw a door opening in front of him and he could watch what was behind it. The story that she was talking about was playing in front of eyes. And he had no doubts anymore because he knew that he was looking into the soul of the young woman. And he felt that he was watching the truth! He felt it for sure!

...

She felt that the winter would come that year. It was still autumn but she wished that it would be spring. As she was standing at the top of the hill and watched her village her heart was filled with hope and relief as the first warm breeze blew her hair...She often wished if she could stay there forever. She loved being alone because that way she did not have to face the reality which faced her mercilessly every day when she was in the village. But she smiled and let the sunlight which became day by day stronger touched her forearm. When the sun would regain its real power she would be free as well. Free as that eagle which flew in front of her. She felt as if the bird was watching her curiously. She smiled and stood up to return to her village and face the reality.

...

She held her head high and mighty as she was walking along the streets. Everyone believed that they knew her perfectly well but in reality no one knew what she felt. But that was right, she could not allow them to look into her real self and get to know how she really felt. She knew that if she showed weakness they would use it against her in instant. She had no one that she could trust she was surrounded only enemies. All women glared at her with hatred and watched her as a disgrace and she could not blame them if she was honest. She knew perfectly well what their problem was. She was hated because she was the best fighter and...because the most beautiful girl in the whole village and every man looked around to have a closer look on her. She started developed when she turned twelve and now at the age of fifteen she looked like a grown-up woman. Everyone thought her older and more "experienced. Mia regarded that extremely uncomfortable and then she started to hate her position from the bottom of her heart! It was because of all of these idiot men! She was well leaned therefore she knew what all of them wanted from her, and she despised them. She hated that none of them wanted to get to know her as a person. She seen learned that men were nothing but a bunch of insensible idiots who were incapable of thinking any other way.

Fortunately, she also knew that she was safe for the time being. Even though they regarded her older she still wore the sign of childhood around her neck and she just needed to show it for any intruders to make them realise that she was a taboo for them...But the symbol could only be carried till she became sixteen. She had only one week left in security... Recently the hatred and the hungry looks had become even more palpable and she knew exactly why. The Alpha wanted her in his harem...The position which was envied by nearly every woman. The Alpha only selected the most beautiful women so even those who never laid eyes on her started watching her curiously. She was always in the spotlight in the worst way...And her parents their consent without even asking her opinion about it. Was it possible that they also regarded her as someone who was nothing but a beauty? She knew that most people looked down on her and believed that she was stupid. That made her hatred and anger rise day by day. She grabbed her whip which was her favourite weapon and started practising the moves with it. Practice always helped her organise her feelings and thoughts.

She could not understand why the Alpha wanted her... It was utterly nonsense. They never even talked a word with each other. How could you want someone as your wife if you do not know her? Was her opinion nothing at all? It made her blood how much everyone disregarded her as a person. Her wishes, her opinions... That stupid Alpha never even had a second thought that she could refuse him as well. That arrogant idiot! She wished to talk with at least one person but she was alone. She could not trust anyone but herself. In a week she would be an adult the fact that made her smile satisfactorily. She knew exactly what she would do first as an adult and she would have the right to speak for yourself instead of her parents. She would tell that self-satisfied Alpha that he could not control him. She would get her destiny into her hands. She would never accept any men in her whole life she was sure about it. She despised all of them so much! She would be free and no one could stop her. She would be an outcast but she did not mind it. She would go on a journey to find a village where she could start her new life as a lonely fighter! If the rumours were true she knew where exactly she wished to go first.

...

She was lying on the ground on the hill looking at the sky and let the soft breeze caress her face and her dark hair. The light of the sun felt warm on her skin and she let it give her power for this day. She had so much doubts but she needed to stay strong. Would she find her place here? The first step should be made she needed to ask a master to accept her. In this place you can become a fighter with full right at the age of twenty. She has four whole years to learn and become as strong as possible. She took a deep breath, slowly raised herself from the ground and closed her eyes to concentrate how she wished to introduce herself in front a master. To her surprise she heard laughter near her. She looked sideways and saw two boys coming up the hill. They stopped when they noticed her and she looked away quickly. She raised her head proudly then started packing her things together to be able to walk away from those two as soon as possible. She hated the sight of boys and men...As she was packing she heard some whisperings which sounded like "What a babe!" and "Who is that beauty?" "...haven't seen her. Perhaps she is new here?" "Life is so good to us!" "I hope she would be in our class!". She looked at them with disgust. _These men are the same everywhere. I despise all of them. I want to be as far away from those idiots as possible._

With disgust she turned her back on those two young men and one of them called after her.

"Hi! Are you new here? We have not seen you around." She turned back and saw that a young man with the same colour of dark hair was watching her curiously. His hair fell casually in front of his forehead and back it was cut short. He brushed his fingers casually into his hair. Everything he said and did made Mia's mood darker. She hated how he was watching her how he behaved. He was most likely another hungry man looking for a pray but she with show him that this time he made a mistake!

"I am new so what? What are you looking?" she snapped.

"Um.." he seemed lost in words. Most likely he was not prepared for that kind of answer. Serves him right! Then he looked up with an embarrassed smile and continued. "Your outfit is really strange I have not seen anything like that. It suits you anyway. Why are you here?" he said with a broader smile.

_Oh man! So it is beginning again. The stupid remarks about her clothes, her beauty...But I will put him into the right place!_

How come that you are here?"

"I had to come to this place." she answered unwillingly. She did not wish to tell those two idiots her story. That is not their business anyway!

"Wow! Don't tell me that you were sent here to learn respect and discipline like us? Are you rebellious?" he sounded utterly surprised and really interested. His friend who had spiky dark brown hair elbowed him and said with a laugh. "Does she seem like a rebel? Come on man! She is rather like an eager-beaver!"

Mia sighed and admitted unwillingly. "In a way I am a rebel. I could not find my place in my home town so I decided to leave and start a new life."

The dark haired boy's eyes shone up with interest. "What have you been doing? Doing mischief? Playing truant when you had some lesson that you hated? Problems with respect or with discipline?"

She gave him a look that showed him how disgraceful she found him. "Are you this kind of person? You are childish and pathetic then! I would never do such a thing! The only thing that I did was to refuse to marry the Alpha..." She was sure that they would be outraged how she could that.

The boy with the dark hair looked at her even more curiously. "Where are you from?"

"I am from Uriaky." she said curtly.

The brown haired boy's became dreamily. "Oh that place is the men's paradise! And it is true! The girls are wonderful if they look like you. And you could have a harem as well." But he had to finish his daydreaming as his dark haired friend elbowed him and smiled mischief."Come on man! That is not true, as you can see the beautiful ones run away and come here. It is better to stay here! Then he became suddenly quiet when he realised that Mia was towering over him and started shouting at him. "That is exactly why I hate you men!"

The black haired boy shrugged his shoulder and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey do not be so stiff. We were just joking around a bit to make you feel better here." Then he pointed at his friend and gave her a broad smile. "And you should not take him seriously. He won't have a harem in his life, he does not have the courage to ask out even one girl!"

His friend put his hand around his neck and gave an evil smile at him. "Hey shut up you are not better than me!"

"I will show you who is better now." and he started wrestling with his friends. It was obvious that they did not wish to hurt each other they were just playing who would be the first on the ground. Mia sighed and stared walking away which caught the attention of the dark haired boy. It was enough for his friend to push him to the ground.

"Hey wait where are you going now?'

Mia looked back and said angrily. "I do not have time for talking idiots like you. Unlike you lazy idiots I need to find a master because I do not have time to hang around and do nothing." She said the last sentence with a triumph in her voice. _Now you know what I think about you, lazy bastard!"_

"Hey that is mean! We always go to the trainings we pass spirit summoning and lessons." protested the dark haired boy.

"Then you are more stupid than I first thought! They are as important as trainings!" she snapped back.

"I am bored at lessons. And I hate when I am bored." he tried to defend himself.

"What about spirit summoning?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The spiky haired boy started laughing aloud. "He sucks at it. He can call weak spirits! Like a baby dragon!"

The dark haired haired boy ran at him and started wrestling with him again.

_Oh come on! They are childish and pathetic. So annoying!_

"I am going. I do not have time for this! I need to find a master who would take me and teach me."

The boy looked up as he was on top of the spiky haired boy. "Then you should ask Master Liza then. That way we can be in the same group. She is young, really kind not strict a all. Her lessons are boring and the spirit summoning is also hard but...you can have some free time then she doesn't mind it. But you know what I am sure that everything would be more interesting if you would join us! We could become friends that way as well. Perhaps I would not play truant then." he gave her a wink.

"Do not say things that you do not think seriously man!" chuckled his partner.

Mia crossed her arms around her chest, wanted to shout what she thought about that dark haired idiots and his suggestion but then a different thought came into her mind and a half smile appeared on her face. "So Liza is the most lenient. And whom would you never choose?

The boy started chatting carefully. He seemed to be happy that Mia started a conversation with him. "That is easy: Master Isabel. She is horrible, unfriendly and the most strict in the whole village. It is a relief that we are not with her. She can make your life hell! The best is to stay away from her as far as possible. Uhm.. what is so funny?" he asked as he saw Mia chuckle.

"Nothing but now I know to whom I would like to join to become the best fighter."

"Sorry but that's going to be us!" Mia saw that self-confidence radiated him. "But we would be happy if you join us. We would be even better then!"

"Have you gone out of your mind? No way!" _That boy is not only annoying but an utter idiot!_ "You must be dreaming. If you are playing around and do not attend your lessons you have no chance."

That way enough she would go instantly. She grabbed her bag and started walking. But she needed to say one thing as well. She looked back at the dark haired boy. "And just to make you clear. I do not need you. I am a lonely fighter."

She turned and wanted to go away when he called after her. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Mia." she said unwillingly. "Yours?"

"You have a nice name. It was good to get to know you. And just to make you clear: a real fighter never fights alone. They need comrades. So I hope we can hang around some time! My name is Jonathan and that idiot is Tristan." Tristan gave him a killing glance and would have jumped at him if Mia had not started to shout back.

"Both of you are idiots be sure of that! Why should I need a comrade? Only weak ones need comrades and friends. I am strong I do not need any of those." That Johnathan particularly pissed her off. It was unusual to lose her temper so easily.

As she walked away she heard Tristan's voice. "We have no chance man. She is a different league."

"Have you gone out of your mind man? She is so anti-social, why do you want to get to know her?"

"Because she is a free spirit like us. And because I feel that she is the most interesting and extraordinary person that I have ever met!"

_I am nothing like any men or and especially like you! And you can forget ever becoming friends with you! And the other one! How dare you call me anti-social! Lazy idiots! Both of them!_

When she reached the bottom of the hill she finished grumbling about the boys. Then she stopped abruptly as she realised that this was the first time when someone called her interesting and extraordinary and wished to become her friend. Then she shook her head, that idiot would never outsmart her. She knew perfectly well that it was just a trap but she would not fall into it. Men are always the same!


	17. The Birth of The Lonely Fighter (Part 2)

She was standing among a lot of students and was facing the master. She hoped that she would be able to persuade her to allow her to be part of her students.

"And I promise that I will do anything to prove my dedication towards you and the village Master Isabel. Please let me show my abilities and please allow me to learn from you to become even better." She bowed as low as possible. She felt that everyone around her was watching her curiously. She wondered if they regarded her the same way as everyone in her home. I did not matter, they could think about her what they wanted she did not wish to become close any of them. The one thing mattered now that she could learn from Master Isabel. Any other master would not be good enough for her; she needed to learn from the BEST! Her heart raced rapidly and she held her breath back she was so nervous but she knew that her face showed nothing from her inner conflict. She mastered to conceal her weaknesses during those years when she had to face the hate and looking-down attitude of the others in her old village. But still she could not stop her thoughts. What would she do if the answer were no? No, she should not think about that! That could not happen to her! The master must see her determination whatever would that cost her!

Then she heard some footsteps and heard a kind voice in front of her. "Master Isabel, I must apologise that I interrupt you! Finally they showed up and I brought to them to you as you suggested. I would like to apologise that I cause so much trouble to you." She looked up and saw that Master Isabel was not paying attention to her anymore but focussed her gaze towards the younger Master.

"There is no need to apologise Master Liza. You gave your best, as the time passes you will be able to handle those delinquents as well. I will take care of them from now on, so that you can finally concentrate on your teaching that you are passionate about. Discipline and teaching respect is my field." her eyes shone up with delight. "I will show them what they missed. They did not respect the kindness that you gave them. Do not feel down Master Liza those two do not deserve you. "At this point she gave a smile at the two figures who were standing behind the back of their master. "So you are the ones who did not respect your Master properly and you thought that you are so great that you can choose which lessons to attend and which you can skip. You hurt your master because of that attitude. Let me have a look at you two. Come forth!"

Mia shook her head disapprovingly when the Jonathan and Tristan stepped ahead from behind of Master Liza. They tried to behave laid back but Mia noticed with satisfaction that their eyes reflected nervousness. They could not even look into the eyes of the elderly woman who stepped to them as close as possible and looked without any hesitation into the eyes of the dark haired and the brown haired boy. They could not hold the eye contact long as they turned away their heads swiftly. They wanted to reflect coolness but the mask had been fallen. They were just behaving like two nervous and uncomfortable little boys. They were a pathetic sight! Her mouth twitched a little bit because she had to hold back a smile.

"You believe that you are the tough ones who can act according to their wishes. I suppose you believe that you will go home if you play stupid tricks and be a delinquent. Well I am telling you a secret. No one had left the village without changing and we are proud of that fact and we do not plan to break it! Do not dream that you will be the first ones with whom we will first fail I have seen tougher cases than yours."

Mia smiled a little. She loved that woman so much more and more. She must become her student!

"And I promise you that if you continue to play truant during my lessons I am going to make life here as hell. You will definitely cry back Master Liza I promise you."

_Huh! See! Now whose life will be hell with the Master? You deserved it you idiot!_

Her smile became brighter. It was wonderful to see them feeling uncomfortable.

"One more thing. I want you attend ALL of my lessons. But I am not stupid. I know perfectly well that I cannot not trust you at this mo. So...you will have a chaperon who will follow you when you have breaks and will be responsible to bring you back till the beginning of the lesson. Or inform me where you are if you refuse to come back. But do not try out what happens when I can after you."

A girl close to her seemed to recognise that a shiver went through Mia. She leaned closer and whispered. "She can be strict but she is a wise woman you will see."

_Oh she does not need to make me calm. I am not terrified at all! It is the opposite! I am full of joy. It is great to be here! I cannot wait who will look after those two idiots! Especially that big mouthed jerk!_

She started to chuckle at this thought and Master Isabel turned her gaze from the boys the first time. They also looked at her and Johnathan's eye shone up with recognition. He waved towards her a little and the first time he seemed not to be nervous but happy.

"You seem to like my decision Mia." said Master Isabel quietly. Still her voice reached everyone.

"Yes, I find it a fabulous idea. I also told them the same thing not long ago. I believe that they should learn discipline and be proud to attend every lesson and learn! They should not spend that time on the hill uselessly! It is not a wonder that they talk about idiotic things that way!"

"You seem to know those two. Are you friends?" the master raised an eyebrow.

Mia became furious. "Absolutely not. I would not get friends with those. Not in a life time! They are weak; they believe that a fighter needs other's help. What an idiot idea!" She said proudly and smiled.

The Master slowly looked at the two young men and raised an eyebrow at them. "So that is what you told her, is that so?"

"That is right. I believe that no fighter can become strong alone. All of us need companions and friends in life. And she would be a wonderful companion, she has wonderful qualities!" replied Johnathan with great self confidence.

"You can forget it! I do not become companions with you! But just for your information: You cannot become strong if you skip your precious lessons you idiot! You should attend them even if they seem boring and hard first! You cannot run away from obstacles!" Mia could no longer contain her irritation any longer. That young man was getting on her nerves!

Master Isabel's mouth twitched and nodded slowly and muttered which sounded like. "They could learn from each other a lot." She walked away a little bit so that when she turned she could look at all three of them. "You, young lady. You will be the chaperon of these two young men. You have to follow them it is your responsibility to have them attend all of their lessons. If they do not come then you should not come either. They will be your ceremonial partners. Try to make them learn as much as possible and try to work out some good relationship with them." She became white in an instant. That must be some nightmare! She has to follow those two idiots everywhere! And they will be her ceremonial partners?

It had been a long time since she showed her emotions on her face. But it seemed that this time she failed to conceal them as Master Isabel was watching her and continued speaking. "If you are unable to do that you can leave freely it is your choice! There are other villages where you can go!"

She stood there as if she were rooted to the spot and turned even whiter.

_Does she mean that she would not wish to accept me if I refuse this? No, please I cannot let that happen! That is my chance I cannot let it pass no matter what!_

She composed herself quickly and answered confidently. "I apologise Master Isabel. I could not speak because I could not believe how lucky I am. As a newcomer I am honoured that you give me so much faith for this responsible task. And you will not be disappointed in me! I will be their shadow and I will not allow them to skip any more lessons!" She glanced at the two idiots with intense disgust and hate and the dark haired young men gave a radiant smile at her and mouthed silently. "I told you! It is hell!"

_What a cheeky bastard! I will be the one who will make your life hell if you step in my way of becoming a lonely fighter!_

_..._

That day as usual she was leaning on the trunk of the tree and was watching those idiots practicing some one on one fight with each other. She wanted to tell Johnathan that he was pathetic but as far as she observed them she had to admit that the fight that they were practising was not bad at all. If that idiot had learnt the principal of many methods and had practised them then the black one would have become a remarkable fighter...Tristan was also not bad as well, both of them were natural talents which made her blood boil as he watched Johnathan throwing back his hair what he thought that made him look cool. What an idiot! Why did he waste his talent instead of make his moves perfect? They picked up a wooden sword now and started sword fighting. Good reflexes, good posture but was he holding that sword that way? He could be better if he held the sword another way! She could not watch this anymore.

"You idiot! Hold the sword this way! You can control your movements much better if you do what I am telling you."

He watched her curiously. "Thank you my chaperon! What have I done that I finally got the honour to talk to me?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Oh how she hated every time he called her chaperon! That bastard knew how to get on her nerves! Then he put down his sword and walked next to her and watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?" He pointed to the book which laid in her lap.

"Reading the symbols of this village. They use a different writing than us. I am learning the letters."

"Why are you doing that?" he asked her.

Mia's eyes widened. "Is this a joke? Everyone must need how to read."

"I don't know why. Personally I am totally fine not knowing how to read and write. They do not help me to become a better fighter." he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are even more stupid than I first thought. Reading is the key to knowledge. The more you know the better fighter you are."

Johnathan sighed. "I can learn if someone shows me what to do I do not need to read anything. So reading is useless."

Mia looked into his eyes directly. "It is not useless at all! You can read and you can write your thoughts and feelings if you are not illiterate!"

"And why is this important? I can tell my feelings and thoughts personally. Talking is much better than writing and reading. For me it is a waste of time." he laughed out and spread his arms out.

"That is not true! It is much easier to write down what you feel. There are situations when you are unable to talk someone personally or you are unable to express yourself any other way..." Mia remembered at the letters in which she told everything for her parents and the one that she left the Alpha before she left the village for good. She would never be able to tell those things personally...

"Oh come on. I am not dumb or stupid who cannot talk..."

Dumb?! Stupid?! That jerk! How dare he call him that?!That was the last straw.

"You know who is dumb and stupid? Only you, you ignorant fool! I cannot allow myself to appear with an incompetent partner during my initiation ceremony! I will become the best and I will never let you ruin it! If you do not wish to make your life hell then I advise to start to learn reading and writing as soon as possible. That way you will have some chance to participate on the ceremony!"

"Just to tell you it is not you but the master who allows someone to participate the ceremony!" he leaned on the trunk and looked down at her curiously." Why should I do anything you ask?" Tell me only one reason why me and Tristan should do what you say. Because your are beautiful and pretty? That reason will not be enough this time Lady! Why don't you try to be a little friendly for a change? We should be partners during the ceremonies!"

She looked him dumbfounded. No one dared to talk to her like that before. He acted like as if her appearance meant nothing. But that could not be true. Every man is the same he is no exception!

"I will never become friend with anyone! Especially not with a man! You can spare your stupid words. I know that you also want me for that! But you can forget that! I do not need any friends or partners in my life! I can stand alone as well thank you very much I am not weak! But I must have the chance to take part of the ceremony first after that I know what to do I do not need your help!"

Johnathan looked at her earnestly. "What might have happened to you? I just wish to know. You seem to carry so many scars in your soul which you do not wish that anyone would ever see. What made you so defensive?" His eyes seemed to be earnest and carrying. No one ever looked at her like that. She looked away from him.

_That is a lie, a play so that he can wring me around his fingers. I will not fall into it!_

"Since you joined the class you made no attempt to be a little bit friendly towards anyone. It makes me wonder each day what happened to you which made you behave this way. In a way you are right, you are not weak and you are strong to stand alone, but if you choose this path you lose a lot of opportunities for happiness in life."

Mia became furious at once. "What do you know anything about life?" She remembered the envious and the lustful gazes. "Why do you force friendship? Friendship does not exist at all!"

That moment Tristan joined them crossed his arms in front of his chest sat down and looked annoyed. "Very well then. Please tell us what the relationship which me and Johnathan have? Is it perhaps love then? I have not realised it yet!"

"Me in love with you? It seems that something got wrong within your head and I have to make order in it!" Johnathan pushed the other boy away and startled playfully wrestling with him.

Mia watched them with a gape then grabbed the shirt of the dark haired boy and pulled him back. "You should better eat and go back to our lessons; we do not have much time yet."

"I-I th-that frie-friednship ex-exist! I-I a-am su-sure of it! Why do-don't you gi-give yourself a chance to ex-experience it" said Johnathan patting with a radiant smile. Slowly he held out his hand friendly and composed his breath. "As I said we could be gladly your friend. In some way I believe we are quite the same. All of us are carrying painful scars within their souls. It is better to talk about it with a friend you can trust. What do you say? Give it a try you will not regret it" he looked at expectantly. Mia looked down at the hand and she was unsure what to do. It was like as if two voices spoke to her and the first one would tell her: _Do not get you fooled. He is acting. He wants the same as any other men. You cannot trust him._

_I so wish that it would be true. What is it like to have friends? And how can you trust someone? I would like to try it so much. But what would happen if I get disappointed? I do not wish to get hurt anymore. I am so afraid..._ whispered the other voice.

She stared at the ground and whispered barely.

"But how can you talk about it easily? There are emotions which cannot be expressed with easily with spoken words easily..."

"Mia..." Johnathan started and then as he seemed that something made clear for him and stared at her. "I did not mean to call you..."

"Um...excuse me. I just want to add that writing can be useful if you need to communicate someone who is out of reach. For example in a fight." said an unfamiliar voice.

"I never fight without my friends. Who are you anyway and what do you want?"

A little girl who seemed to be five years old stepped out behind a tree and started walking strangely towards them. Mia pulled her face. _Oh she is the cripple girl from the group! What does she want here?_

The little girl limped towards Johnathan, Tristan and her and said determinedly. "I have a question from you."

"Hey little kid. I asked you first if you haven't realised." Johnathan snapped at her.

"I need to know this first. You seem to be old! How many years of training will you three have left?" she asked.

"Old?!" cried out Johnathan. "I am just sixteen!"

"Oh no...That is quite old then. That means that you have only two years then." she said sadly. She seemed disappointed. "But it is still better than nothing."

_That girl has some guts I must admit._ Mia thought with a smile. "You are wrong. I am from a different village but I had to move from there and those two were idiot (HEY! Johnathan cried out.) enough to waste their time in their home village and they had to learn some discipline and learn everything from the start. (HEY! I am not an idiot! I can fight!) Our training time lasts four years to get to know everything. And yes as we are special cases it means that we take our final initiation at the age of twenty."

The reaction of the girl was surprising. She clapped her hands and shouted. "That is perfect!"

"Perfect for what if I may ask now?" asked Johnathan with raised eyebrows.

The girl limped to him and stood straight and looked into his eyes. "My name is Yuna. I saw you train during the lessons and I saw that you are great fighters. I would like to ask you to teach me what you know. I would take my first initiation ceremony at the same time as you take your final one so it is perfect to spend the most time together!"

_Oh Goddess what a pity! She has spirit, determination, courage but she is a cripple. She has no choice to become a fighter. However, it is rumoured that she has special powers. Why does she not stick to that instead of aiming something impossible? That dark haired idiot Johnathan will definitely laugh her out and send her away without a second thought. But if he does then I will definitely..._

But when she looked at Johnathan she realised that the boy was watching the little girl with a dreamy expression. Finally he asked quietly. "Why do you wish to learn from us? Why don't you ask someone from your age? Or a master?"

She seemed to be shy, she took a deep breath and she said reluctantly. "The master devotes as much time during the lessons but she needs to spend more time with those who are taking the initiation ceremony this year. It should be the seniors' task to look over us and teach us the basic techniques."

"Why don't you ask them to help you? I do not wish to disappoint you but we are new members as well so I think you would be better if you ask some other senior. We will have our hardships to catch up and prepare to a new ceremony than we are used to..." Mia admitted unwillingly but honestly.

"Please do not send me away!" the little girl's voice was full of fear this time. "Since I returned I had no chance everyone is looking down at me. I want to become a great fighter and I am ready to do anything for that. My leg might not perfect but I need to find out how to work with that on my own way. I wish to give my best. But...alone I cannot improve, I do not know what to do...So I want to ask for help but whenever I see into the eyes of other people I see that they regard me nothing but a cripple. They look down and go easy on me when it comes to training. I even heard them say that I would rather try to stick to my spiritual powers. But that way I will never get better, I want my spiritual and physical powers develop the same time as other's also do! I cannot use the powers that the Goddess gave me all the time, because...it is dangerous and I am afraid of it! I want everyone to regard me like anyone else and find me place. But I feel that I am lost at the moment and I do not know what to do. You two (she pointed at Johnathan and then to Tristan) are the only ones who always regarded me as normal."

"What do you mean kiddie?" Tristan asked her.

"Do you remember when you two ordered me to bring those weights and swords for you. The others never ask me to anything for them because they believe that I am unable to do that. I am only the cripple you know!" she shrugged her shoulder carelessly.

Mia became white in an instant. She knew perfectly well what that little girl went through! She wanted everyone to regard her person and not just a pretty face and body. But what the little one did not know was that how matter hard she tried she could not run away from herself. She, She would always be envied and looked at with lust because her beauty and the little one would be looked down because she was a cripple. Those were facts and they could not be changed no matter how much you try... She just wished that the boys would be sensitive enough to tell her the truth nicely. If they dared to make any witty funny or mocking comments she would make sure that she would kick their asses later.

Johnathan watched the girl seriously and then to Mia's astonishment he smiled and held out his hand. "You are wrong! You are not a cripple. You are a free spirit! We are glad to teach you. You will be an excellent fighter. You will learn from the best do not worry! That young lady is also a great fighter you can learn a lot from her too! She is always with us so do not worry! Eat your lunch with us and we will discuss what time we meet today. Tristan, give some space to our student!" Mia was astonished for two reasons. First she was startled of the fact that he accepted the teaching of the young girl without any nasty comment. How was it even possible? Did he wish to hurt her later? And secondly: did he call her a great fighter? That must be some mistake he could never possibly do that. Or was it a way to make fun of her again? That must have been. The little lady turned and gladly walked to the tree and sat next to Tristan.

"I suppose you wish to say something." the young blonde man turned to her. "Congratulate me for becoming a teacher! Hahaha!"

"Why did you take her? She has no chance! She is a cripple! Would you like to make fun of her?" she whispered.

"Absolutely not." he seemed totally earnest now.

"Then you are cruel. You can't make her leg healed. Do you think that it is some fun?"

"Not at all. I know that her road will be harder than a normal child. But she is a fighter you could see it in her eyes. She is a free spirit. She has a path that is harder than most of us. Just like me. Or like Tristan." There he looked deeply in her eyes. "But mostly like you Mia. She has a lot of precious things inside her that is worth working for. Just like you." his voice was warm and soft as he said those. Had he not realised what he had in mind is impossible?

"Hey you know what? If that little girl learns how to fight properly then you will get to know why I am behaving like this. I suppose you must wait a long time though..." she said mockingly.

"Promise me that."

"Pardon me?"

"Promise me that you will do that for sure if Yuna learns how to fight properly!"

"I promise." Oh come on. What was it? A joke?

The young man smiled brightly. "I do not care how much time it would take. Now I know for sure that I will achieve what I was wishing for so long!" He walked to the group and sat among them. Mia looked at him disbelieving.

_Did that idiot really think this whole thing seriously? He is more idiot than I first thought him then. But why am I feeling like this? What am I hoping for really? I am totally confused._


	18. The Birth of The Lonely Fighter (Part 3)

Since that day she had been watching them. She saw Johnathan's never ending motivation, how much time he spent with the little girl with Tristan after the lessons. And how much time he spent with her after Tristan went to their resting place. After a week that Yuna joined them she realised that she had issues with reading some symbols and Johnathan just shrugged his shoulders. That time she called her to her and from that day she helped her with reading, writing and counting as much as she could. She would actually use that knowledge more than fighting with that leg of hers...Without realising the little girl became part of their group, she stood and sat next to them during the lessons and after the lessons she walked after them until Tristan called to her to come closer. They spent every time together and she became close to them.

...

And as the time passed Mia realised that the little soul started slowly improving. Johnathan helped her to create moves which did not force her hurt knee much. He proved especially creative during the time but Mia started to feel an urge within her heart...She did not wish to make herself vulnerable she knew that but...if that was so then hy did she feel pain in her chest every time she watch those have fun? Where did that urge come to join them and laugh? Before going to bed she started to think about the little girl Johnathan and the promise that she made. That time she had mastered all kind of symbols and she could read and write perfectly. So she stood up from her bed and went to the house of wisdom to search for books...

And that particular day when they also spent the time together she was watching those three practicing summersault. She was sitting with her back on the trunk with a book over her lap. She tried to concentrate but she often wandered on their little group. Perhaps the first time saw terror and fear in the eyes of the little girl. "Tristan, Johnathan...Does that mean that mean that I will never be able to defend myself with a roll? And what if I fall from a horse? Does that mean that I will never become a real fighter after all?" a tear appeared in the corner of her eyes and Mia walked next to them.

Johnathan looked at her earnestly and looked away ashamed. Mia stood straight and looked into the eyes of Johnathan. "Why don't you tell her the truth?" Johnathan looked away ashamed and Mia gave a little smile. "The road that you have to take is harder than for others. And you need special techniques." She put the book in front of her. "In your case you should learn a dive roll, that way you do not need to bend your knee. I also found some other techniques which might be useful for you!"

"Wow Mia that is great! You are a wonderful friend!" said the little girl with a bright smile and hugged her tightly. "I am so happy that I met all of you. You are the best friends ever!"

"Friends? Are we really friends?" asked astonished.

"What else do you think we are? Of course we are friends!" Johnathan showed his thumb towards her.

Mia stood and looked up the sky and felt an unfamiliar warm feeling spread through her chest.

...

After two years that they got to know Yuna she was standing in front of him who was looking puzzled but then laughed out. "Where is my present? Have you hidden it somewhere?"

She reached out of her pocket took out a piece of paper and held it out in front of her with shaking hand and heard herself say in a small afraid voice that could not be hers.

"Yuna is a proper fighter who will be even better later on...So...I would like to keep me promise. But those things...that I need to reveal are too much for me to tell. So I wrote everything down in this. Is it all right?"

Johnathan took the paper and folded out carefully and started reading it.

"Can you read it?" she cried out in wonder.

"Yuna taught me. I had a feeling that you would be unable to speak about your issue so I had to learn it..."

"Did you learn reading because of me?"

"Well I had no other choice!" his eyes moved left and right.

She wanted to turn around and run away. She thought that she had tricked the young man this way. But in reality she was the one who fell in a trap. What would Johnathan react? Would he laugh her out? She could not face it! But the young man grabbed her wrist and said pleadingly. "Please stay. I want to be close to you. That way it would be nearly the same as if you were telling everything..."

After he finished he folded neatly the paper and put it away. And then...he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"Please forgive me. If I had known all these then I...I would never...never..have made that kind of jokes...I really an idiot and a jerk..." Mia felt some wet on her face.

"Johnathan?"

"I just..I just wanted to make you happy and smile but...but I just hurt you. Please forgive me I am so sorry."

Mia was sure this time. She pushed Johnathan away and saw the tears in his eyes. "Stop it! You are wrong! I am sorry that you had to wait so long that I open up and trust you...It is my fault that I did not tell you anything. You could not know these scars I carry...It is you who helped those wounds heal and taught me how to open up again. Thanks to you I met those wonderful friends and I have done the first step today to give me trust to everyone I care for. I do not know how much time I would need for that but...I know something for sure... You are my best friend Johnathan!" And now she did something that she had never done before. She started crying in front of someone...And the young man folded his arms around her once more.

"You were you are and you will be the best thing in the world. You will be always worth waiting for! That writing and your words are the best birthday for me!" he said with a slight blush.

"But that is not your birthday gift you silly!" she took something else from her pocket and put it into Johnathan's hand. It was a silver square necklace. "I hope you like it."

"Absolutely!" he said put it around his neck and gave her the smile that made her heart beat a little bit faster. Mia smiled back and she knew for sure that the wall around her heart had finally cracked but she could only hope that it would not crush her heart. Because that would have serious consequences.

...

"You should not drink so much Johnathan!" she scolded him. She did not drink any alcohol; she wanted to stay sober even though they had a reason to celebrate. "Is this the example that you wish to show Yuna? And what if we need to fight against demons? You cannot think properly if you are drunk! We are real fighters now!"

"But I am so happy and relieved! We all passed! I was so surprised that all of us could take the final ceremony. Master Isabel is an angel!" with that he took another gulp of the drink.

"As far as I remember you told that she was a demon the other day!" chuckled Yuna.

"Do not forget what you promised me if all of us pass, man!" Tristan gave him slight kick on Johnathan.

"And you do not forget what you promised as well." hissed Johnathan back. "Why are still here?"

"I have not forgotten a thing, man but it is fun to see you being such a coward! Brace yourself and be a man! But if you drink so much you will be unable to make anything in the..."

"Tristan be quiet! Do not say it aloud!" Yuna exclaimed horrified.

"Oh dear Yuna. Those two are so blind that even if I say it aloud they still would not get what is the situation." sighed Tristan with a smirk.

"What are you babbling about Tristan? Are you drunk as well?" Mia snapped at him.

"See Yuna, that is exactly what I am talking about!" he shrugged.

"But this way nothing is going to change." shook Yuna her head. "I think it is time for you to come and play with me a little bit!" Mia saw that the little girl and Tristan gave a wink to Johnathan.

"What has got into them?" Mia wondered. "Hey we are also here! Don't you wish us to play with you? Say something Johnathan! They exclude us!"

"I prefer being here. Today I do not wish to play with children..." he said earnestly and gripped the glass that he was holding firmly. She never saw him behave like that. Mostly life and happiness and cheekiness and full of ideas how to pass the time and would not miss any chance for fun but today he was so stiff and behaved strange. She did not know the reason why but she wished to help him.

"Would you like to try these? I think that would be fun! I thought that all of us would try it but they missed their chance!" she winked.

The broad grin returned to the young man's face. "Sure."

After several hair colours that they tried they could not stop laughing as they faced each other with grey hair. "You are like an old man Johnathan!"

"So do you, old hag!" he laughed but then he looked seriously. "But even so, you are nice."

Since that day he did not call her beautiful...Which was a relief for her but at the same time it stung her heart sometimes. She missed it so much...She could not say the reason why...

"As an old hag? You would not say that if I were really old!"

"I would. No matter how you looked like I would say the same." he said seriously. He did not laugh but looked into her eyes. "Which hair colour suits me the best? Honestly..."

She had some thought about it but finally she stated confidently. "That is an easy question. You are quite handsome with the blonde hair colour. The women would fall for you if you had this colour of hair." she said the last sentence with an angry tone. She could not explain why but the thought of Johnathan being with another woman made her heart ache...

His eyes had a strange shine. "I would not care what the women fall for..."

She felt a relief, but at the same time that answer made her a little worried. Should young man not wish to attract women? "Johnathan? Is something the matter?"

"I do not want WOMEN fall for me anymore because I wish to have a particular young woman fall for me! But even though I am waiting for her she doesn't notice me..."he said with a sad smile.

„What is she like?" she asked even though she felt that her heart hurt so much. Johnathan when interested in a particular woman...

"She is the most beautiful woman I have met."

For some reason the thing he said made her heart ache deeply. She closed her hands and bowed her head.

"You are a typical man Johnathan. Judging women by their looks."

The young man seemed to get angry. "That is not true! When I say that she is beautiful then I mean that she is beautiful inside. She is passionate and full of fire! A wonderful fighter!"

Those words even hurt her more. How could he regard someone else a wonderful fighter? Why could he not call her one instead? She let jer anger free. "Then go to her if she is so beautiful and great and such a great fighter! Why are you with me then? What has got to you Johnathan? Why don't you make your move?"

"Because I have been waiting for her own sake! If I am too hasty I will just make her hurt!"

"Come on! If you wait then someone else would make a move on her if she is such a beauty." she said the last word sharply. Why did she feel so miserable? Why did she behave like this?

Johnathan chuckled a little. "That is hardly possible. She would never allow anyone the chance to become her man!"

"Oh come on! Sooner or later she would be taken if you do not do anything!" she cried out.

"Oh come on! Look who is talking! What about you? When will the time come when you give a chance to anyone? Would you be ready to share passion and love with someone? You still have not given the chance to anyone, haven't you? No one made a move but what if they change their mind? "he stepped in front of her closely.

" Tsk... Because I am always hanging around with you guy and no one dared to ask me as they were afraid of you and Tristan! That was the proof that they were unworthy! I never allow any coward to have a chance!"

"What?! Does that mean that anyone who had had enough courage to ask in front of us would have got his chance?"Johnathan was astonished.

Of course not...because she always hoped that...but it did not mean anything now...it was hopeless...she wanted to get away from her pain...so quick as possible!

"Of course! If I make sure that he is serious enough then why not? Perhaps not first of course but a real man would try and try till I accepted him! He would not give up and would not be afraid!" she hissed back. That must have got him! That idiot who was unable to make a move on that stupid woman!

"So if a man is brave enough you would give him a chance no matter who he is?" he asked passionately.

"Yes I would." she answered back vehemently.

"Would you take him as your man as well after the night?" he asked right away.

"If he proves to be good enough then why not?" she said negligently.

He grabbed her shoulder now. "I do not believe you! You would be not ready for that! You are not honest!"

"I would be ready." she hissed back. It did not matter what she said and did anyway...Not anymore...she was always like this...burnt people around her when she was in pain...

"Then prove it" he hissed and pulled her close to him and kissed her vehemently. She instantly started shaking and sat down on the table that was within her room. She never felt anything like this before. The fire that she took care of so long not to burn her up flared up. She let herself explore the young man's mouth and tongue and she let her hands waver on his back. She wanted him closer even closer than that. She loved that fire that was invoked within her and wanted more even more...but...

"Wait!" she gasped and panted. Johnathan was also panting in front of her. "For what?"

She could not answer but looked away...If she looked into his eyes she would not be able to hold her back anymore...She wanted more but...

"Did you not say that you would give anyone who is brave enough a chance? Well I am brave enough don't you think? I am not afraid of asking a chance in front of Tristan as well!" he hushed passionately.

She closed her eyes and shivered. "It is not that you are not brave enough...you are the bravest man I have met but.. I am afraid..."

"Look at me please!" he pleaded and Mia looked at him. His eyes were full of concern. "You are not ready. Is that so? That is what I was talking about! You see I was right sometimes it is better to wait!" He wanted to step back from her and Mia panicked. No! She could not let him go now! Even it was just sheer passion that the alcohol brought into surface she wanted to have her chance. She grabbed him, pulled him close and kissed him passionately. She would show him how much better she was than this other woman!

"Do not go!" she patted. "You are worthy so you have the right to try..." but you know..."

"Mia." he was full of concern and took her face into his palms. "You have nothing to be afraid of here. It is not Uryaki. You have the upper hand in this village. If you do not wish to make it as you are not ready you can say it and I will stop right away."

"No, it is not that. I said that a worthy man can have the chance." she said with a blush and the man kissed her softly. She could not admit that she actually craved for this for a long time...

"You are proud as always. But you can change your mind anytime if you are unsure." he said kindly and leaned closer. "What are you afraid of? That you are making a mistake? If I am not good enough in the bed you will send me away that is how it works here. You have nothing to lose Mia." he asked as he slowly started kissing her neck. "Talk to me please!"

"I am afraid of...of this feeling" she pointed of her chest. Johnathan raised an eyebrow and stopped kissing her. "Uhm...I am not sure I can follow you."

"That hot feeling, that makes my heart beat faster, that fire that went through me when we kissed. I am afraid of it. What if it consumes me and turns me into ashes?"

He looked surprised then he smiled and hugged her. Strangely he seemed to be relieved.

"So that is it then?" he fondled on the belt of her clothes and stroked gently her hair. "I believe both of us nourished a fire for a long time then. It is natural that it is more intense and powerful than by others. I think that our fire would make something beautiful and great if we combine them. But we can make sure of it if we give it a chance." His cheeky smile which mingled with some embarrassment appeared on his face. Mia leaned closer and felt that Johnathan gently pulled the belt and started gently taking off her dress. She closed her eyes, leaned into his touch and let the waves of passionate fire consume her soul.

...

She had never run as fast as that in her whole life. She stumbled and hurt her knee but she did not feel any pain and even if she had felt it would not have mattered to her. Only one thing was important! To talk to him! One more time! To tell him that one thing... It should have been said long before... If she had not been afraid of facing her own feelings. She did not know what changed within her after what happened between them but finally she got the courage to tell it to him. But in the morning they got the sign: powerful evil demons attacked the magic wall which protected the village and they have nearly destroyed it. All fighters were summoned. She was an idiot that she told him that he would get her answer after the fight. But nothing was lost. Even though the demon made such a serious injury and the venom was spread into his blood there was still hope!

Because she would help! That is what friends do for each other help and support when the time is needed. Well the time has come!

And if she could meet him one more time she would tell him everything and then he would not go away! There was no way he would do that to her! He must stay with her! Even as a ghost as a wandering spirit it would be fine for her! Otherwise her heart would be crushed this time for eternity! But that would not happen she would help her! And there she was! The only friend she had left and could rely on!"Yunaaaaa! Johnathan's life is in danger!" And she behaved in a way that she thought it would be impossible. She was unable to control herself anymore and put her emotions on public. She knelt down, sobbed and begged the girl who was ten years younger than herself. Nothing mattered now, only him! She must meet him once more to be able to talk to him! "You must help him Yuna. I need to speak with him! I know that you can reach him so please make him stay! Please I beg you!"

"Mia what is the matter with you? Johnathan and Tristan would be fine." she said with a weak voice "But I must go now Mia."

"Are you sure? Please do not keep the truth from me. If it is too late..."

"It is not Mia. Everything is alright."

"Promise?"

"Sure you do not need to worry." and slowly she walked away.

... ...

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Mia I am sorry I believed that..."

"Yuna I do not care what you thought or believed. You lied to me that is what I know. You said everything would be fine."

"Mia I did not lie I really believed that they would be fine.." the little girl started crying.

"Well then it is even worse then. You did not take the whole thing seriously that is the truth. He has died because of that..."

"Mia please listen." Yuna begged.

"No, you listen. You go to that fucking door of afterlife and bring back his soul and make him alive again!"

"That is not possible Mia. I am not a Goddess!" Yuna cried. "I cannot make him alive."

"Then find a way to make him a spirit a ghost or whatever! Bring him back!" she hit the tree with a huge force. Her hand started hurting. But it could not make her anger less.

"Mia I will not be able to do this! This is against the rule! I cannot tempt anyone to turn his or her back at the afterlife! I believe that would be unfair." she said sobbing.

"I have enough of what you think or believe. Johnathan would be here if you had taken the matter more seriously." she snapped.

"Mia I was serious!"

"Stop lying to me. I believe that you do not want to help me because you are afraid of that stupid rule."

"It is not just that Mia."

"I do not care for the other excuses I am fed up with them. Yuna I tell you honestly if you do not help this time you will regret it."

"But Mia Johnathan has to agree to come back as a ghost as well! I cannot force him to come back if he does not want to!"

Mia smiled and thought about their night and about what he said about his beloved girl. But after that night it is impossible that would still want that other stupid woman! The young man that she knew would stick to the world in which he had lived if he got the chance to come back!

"He wants to come back and will come back. I know him well he has unfinished business here. Well do better this time Yuna!" she said and walked away from the sobbing girl.

...

The fire that burnt before her was powerful and made everything into ashes. As he disappeared from her eyes consumed by the fire she felt that her heart would turn into ashes as well. Her whole soul was nothing but burnt ruin a never ending pain. And that suffering just became more intense when she caught the glimpse of her. After the ceremony she walked to Yuna instantly.

"I just want to ask you one thing...Could you talk to him? Or did he pass beforehand by someone else and you had a chance to talk to him? I want the truth!" she asked quietly. She still hoped that there would be a logical explanation. Yuna could not have done that to them...

"I met him and Tristan as well. I talked to both of them." she answered silently with her head bowed.

"What?! Where is he then?!" she cried out loudly.

"He moved to the afterlife Mia." that sentence was like a knife into her heart. She felt empty inside.

"Have you told him to come back?"

"No, that was not necessary. He made his choice."

"So you have done nothing this time as well. You have told him nothing. Because you were afraid of your stupid rule...You did not give him the chance to come back at all!"

"Mia he said that..." but she could not finish as Mia interrupted her quietly. "Sorry but I don't care what told to you."

"Mia? Why? What is it?" Yuna asked afraid.

"What is it?! You dare you ask me you little evil creature?! Then I will tell you what it is! You can talk to everyone before they pass to the afterlife. Whereas we are denied that chance! It should have been me who could to talk him! I would never have let him pass! Not with powers like you! " She looked into the eyes of the girl and felt an intense hatred. It was her fault! She let him go even though she could have hindered it! He could have stayed as a ghost! "You misused us when you needed our help but you turned your back on us the only time we needed help from you! You are nothing like a friend; you are my worst enemy from now on!" She darted forward and hit the young girl in the face and shouted. "Bring him back or you will regret it!"She slapped the girl again when she felt two strong arms grab her behind and dragged her in front of Master Isabel. "Control yourself young Lady! Don't you realise that you hurt your friend?"

"She is my enemy not my friend!"

"You do not realise the truth because you are in pain. The only reason why you could have the chance to become part of this community is the following: because of your friends. When you first turned up to my class I did not want to take you because I saw that you were incapable of cooperating with anyone. I just took you when I saw how Johnathan talks about you. I thought that I give you the chance to prove yourself. And you made friends and passed my test. You were worthy to take the final ceremony and become part of our community. You were nowhere without your friends. Do not forget what you learned during these years." Master Isabel was talking soothingly but this time nothing reached her aching heart. She must let it flow freely before it destroyed her...

"It was because of Johnathan that I could become part of this community and not this evil being! What have I learned during these years? I will tell you now! Friends cause nothing but pain!" she spat angrily. "That you must do everything alone if you want to get what you wish for. You must become a lonely fighter to succeed. I must get her soul and her powers to make my only wish come true!" And with that she closed her eyes and invoked the red eyes black dragon the spirit that only Johnathan could invoke beforehand. How was it possible that she could call that spirit now? But before she could reach a mirror appeared which reflected her attack and destroyed her spirit.

"Nice move but I will invoke another spirit till I get your powers Yuna. You cannot run away!" she laughed out. Then she looked at Master Isabel who closed her eyes and made a barrier around her and paralysed her. "When this barrier goes down I will attack her do not worry!" she hissed angrily. The master's eyes darkened grabbed the bracelet around her wrist and removed it with a firm move. "You will not have the chance to do that. You are no longer welcomed in our community. You do not need us so we do not need you as well! You are expelled and you cannot come back unless you have your senses back. And to hinder that you hurt anyone again I blind your third eye! You will not be able to see any spirit and invoke them on your own soon when the curse will take effect! The curse will follow you as long as you have hatred and ill will within your heart toward anyone!"

"No way, you cannot do that to me!" she cried out and felt that a force pushed her out of the protective walls which became even stronger. Once she was outside she could only bang on it it did not allow her enter. The wall behaved as if she were a pathetic demon...She turned and started run away from that place. She must find out something till the curse took effect...She was the lonely fighter and would always be that one. She would take the powers which she needed from that girl on her own!

...

At that point Atem returned to his soul room to think about what he had just seen. He was utterly confused. Now that he saw the past of the young woman he could not help but feel sorry for her He knew now that she was not evil from the bottom of heart but she was lost in the pain and sorrow within her heart. Would it have been his fate too if he had not met his friends at that time? Would this be the fate of Yuna as well? He sat on his throne and put his head in his head and let breath in and out to calm down. He could not stay here forever, he must do something. He could not let Mia be lost and he could not let Yuna get lost as well. He knew something for sure. He had not seen the whole truth! There must be some reason why the girl could not help! He could not believe that there was no explanation. The girl herself told that they were friends. She was the one who was still suffering! Not a wonder that she was afraid of making a new friendship! If he could talk to Yuna right now! Then he heard a knock on the door to his soul room. "Yuna? Is that you?" Of course, he could not hear what the person of the other side answered. That person should be allowed to his soul room first...Was it Yuna on the other side? Well she could make contact with people's souls in a way. Perhaps she inherited Priest Siamun ability as well...So she chose to stay even though he asked her...The thought made him smile...But when he touched the door handle he remembered what his mother taught him about soul rooms."The soul rooms are special and mysterious. It is a secure place but sometimes on special occasions it can be a meeting point. There are people who can travel to anyone's soul room without difficulty. It is a rare gift because it is dangerous to visit someone's soul room you never know what awaits you there. Some soul rooms are easy to enter and leave but some can confine you forever because it has various traps inside it. Allowing and entering a soul room must be thought over carefully as it is a dangerous business. Be always cautious and wise. Even Priest Siamun had to train himself long years to be able to travel without difficulty to soul rooms. And one more thing Son, you can let anyone into your soul room if you wish that...But always think twice who you let into your soul room. You are the most vulnerable there so be cautious. And prepare yourself to protect if you must... "

He heard the knocks again the fear ran through him and stepped back from the door.

_What if it not Yuna at the other side? What if it a trap from Mia to be able to fight against Yuna sooner?_ Atem sighed sadly and closed his eyes and prayed. _Gods please help me on my way. I wish to talk to Yuna to get to know what happened exactly. I also know that I have made the right moves and I know that I would win if I continue playing and follow my strategy. But that is not a solution! The shadow game has started and the rules were set. A soul must be sealed away...If I win this game Mia's soul will be sealed away for good. I am sure that Yuna would hate me. Mia was her childhood friend I know she cares about her even now. It would be impossible to have her believe me in the future and stay with me. She would definitely take the side of darkness then with a good reason...And I would hate myself as well...Oh holy please help me what should I do this time? I cannot let Yuna down. I must talk to her and the only way to do that is to see if she is on the other side of the door._

He gently put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. And saw that who was standing on the other side of the door and knew that he made a grave mistake…..


	19. The Fall of The Lonely Fighter

Slowly he stepped back and the creature looked into his eyes. The next thing he saw was that the spirit spread her wings and darted into his room with a high speed. He closed his eyes to protect them from the wind the creature caused. When he opened them he saw the spirit floating in front of him with arms folded on her chest.. She slowly reached the stone ground of the soul room and folded her wings. Her red hair floated gently on her shoulder. She did not take her green eyes from Atem from the whole time as she opened her hands and handed a piece of paper toward the young boy. He realised at instant that the writing was unfamiliar for him he could not identify the symbols. He took the paper in astonishment and heard in his head a strong confident voice of a woman.

_Thank you for finally letting me into your soul room Atem, Son of Ana and Aknamkanon!_

"You are the spirit who rests in Mia's soul and shares her power! Did Mia send you to hurt me?" asked Atem as he realised that the wings of the spirit were identical of Mia.

_I am that spirit. But you are wrong Mia has no wish to hurt you, she has not sent me here. She has not even realised that I am here. It is only me who had a reason to come here_. smiled the harpy.

"What do you want from me?" Atem asked and started backing towards the wall. The spirit walked towards him and pushed him to the wall. She touched his forehead with her finger and Atem heard within his mind: _You will get to know soon enough_...

For the second time Atem lost his connection to himself and he fell into the sea of memories...

"I will find someone. I promise you. Do not worry that person will call you from this place and we will be together again. It will not take long I am sure. I will not forget about you we will see each other soon!" With that she spread her wings and started her journey towards the dimension of the humans. She knew that her sisters also wished to travel along with her but the portal would allow only one spirit to go there. She fought her way to be able to pass but she had to leave her sisters this time. But...that was not a final goodbye. Once she found a human who would take her as a guardian spirit she could ask her to call her sisters to the human world as well...

...

The years passed and her hopes were crashed to pieces. She had to learn that human beings judge at first sight. Because of her look and her claws she was regarded evil and cruel. After some time she lost hope and felt nothing but self despair. She had no other option but to accept her fate. She would wander lonely and aimlessly in this cruel world where she could not find her place. What hurt her most was that she could not keep her promise. She knew that she would never see her sisters anymore.

...

Then one day as she was wandering around a forest she caught the sight of a young girl sitting near a lake watching the water. She felt the special power radiate from her. She flew closer to her. She must have heard her as she looked at her and started staring at her with her head tilted slightly. That gaze seemed to penetrate her. She knew what would come next: the little girl would cry at her to go away or even summon a spirit against her. So she turned and wanted to fly away before that happened but to her astonishment the little girl cried after her. "Please don't go, I would like you to stay. I need you." The spirit could not believe her ears.

Would you like to take me as your guardian spirit? Hope returned to her. Finally the day that she had been waiting for arrived!

"Sorry you misunderstood me. I already have my spirits whom I wish to fight with."

The spirit's hope crashed again. She was not needed again...

"But I need someone to talk to really much...and you remember me about her. She was my friend a lonely fighter towards whom the world have been cruel. You have also experienced of being alone...Which I am also experiencing from now on..."

The spirit flew next to her and landed on the ground.

Why do you say so? Where is your friend right now? You can tell me anything I will listen to you.

The girl took a deep breath and let her heart out. "Everyone left who was important for me... Two of my friends died during a battle not long ago only Mia was left for me...but she turned against me because I could not help her to have one of our friends back. They were close to each other... She thinks that I did not wish to help at all...Which is not true but now it is late to tell what happened ...she has been expelled from the village and she was cursed to lose her third eye soon. I feel so miserable; it is all my fault..." There she started crying. "If I had been stronger more powerful that I would have seen and I would have helped right away...but it does not matter anymore because I will be taken away from the village to a place that I will definitely hate! I will never use my powers there I will not serve anyone! They take away the chance to find her! I do not want to go there, I want to stay here and start searching for Mia, lift her curse give her the last message of Johnathan. She does not deserve to be lonely. I want to heal her heart as much as possible. I am sure that those Egyptian people will try to misuse my powers but they would never get any of it! I will come back and finish what I need to do. But what if I will be late? I do not want Mia to get hurt. She will lose her third eye soon...I am sure that would make her devastated..." she started sobbing again. "Why should our paths be separated? I will not be able to help her again. If I could at least give her this message...That would comfort her soul...I feel so useless again."

_You cannot help her that is true. But I can help you. I can find her and be with her. I will guide her and not let her alone. And I will bring her your message._

"But what if it is late? What if she lost her third eye and cannot see the spiritual world?"

_Then I will guide her towards you and you give the message personally._

The young girl looked up and smiled weakly still crying hard. "Please. Help her. Bring her Johnathan's words and if you are unable to deliver the message please guide her to me!" She reached up and touched the forehead of the spirit. The image of a letter with all the words was burnt into the mind of the spirit. And the picture of a young woman with long wavy dark hair. She nodded and touched the young girl's face softly so that her claws could not hurt her.

_Do not cry now. I will help you deliver the message no matter what._

The girl hiccuped and said: "I am crying myself out now because no Egyptian can see me weak. I will never cry in front of them! But do not care about me anymore find Mia please!"

The harpy nodded spread her wings and started her search.

...

The face of the young woman reflected her hurt and pained heart. She was on the edge of giving up. Just as she was not long ago.. They were soul mates in many ways! Their fate were intertwined forever, they belonged together she knew that for sure! She flew next to her and then the fear seized her. She had received so many rejections so far. What if she sent her away like the other human beings? She wanted nothing but to become the guardian spirit of THIS particular human! She wanted no one else but her!

She started talking to her but the beautiful young woman silenced her. "It is no need to talk I cannot hear you. I cannot hear any spirits anymore...And the spirits that I could invoke no longer belong to me. I am left alone in this world.. It was a punishment that old woman gave me. I am losing connection to the spiritual world. I cannot communicate the spirits and soon I will not be able to see them. You will also disappear from my sight as well...If that happens then everything will be lost...I will never be able to reach my goal then...Wonderful spirit could you please stay with me till the inevitable happens..." she started to cry. "It is her fault! I must find her but I use my third eye I will become weak...And I hate even the thought of that! I thought that I would be fine on my own but not without any power. I am lonely fighter not a weakling! But it seems that my road ends here, I do not know how to go forward..." She sat down and pulled her legs to her chest.

The spirit reached out her claws toward the woman who looked up in astonishment and then she shook her head. "Do you wish to help me? But how? I am cursed I am gradually losing my connection to the spirits. I cannot hear you and I will not be able to see you soon...It is hopeless spirit...If we had met sooner then it would have been different..."

The harpy made up her mind. She wanted nothing in the world but to help her. She cannot deliver the message directly but she can help her find the young girl who would be able to talk to her! She only hoped that she was not late and she could still rescue her soul before she was lost in the darkness. This young woman needed her help the most. She found her goal in the human world as well. She would rescue this soul and protect her from forever.

She folded her arms and wings around her. "Do not tell me that you wish to..." started the young woman as she felt what the spirit did. Then her whole body glowed with a light and the spirit disappeared and on her back she felt that the wings appeared. "...give me your powers and merge with me?" She put her hands on her heart and whispered. "Thank you harpy lady for saving me. I will never forget that for you. Even though I will not be able to see and hear you thank you that you are always with me and not letting me alone! With your powers I am not lost I do not lose the connection to the spiritual worlds as well! I will find a way to lift my curse as well and once that happens I will help you make any of your wishes come true I promise you!"

But she was unable to lift the curse...Even though they shared the same body, they were unable to talk to each other no matter how much time had passed...Which made her hate even deeper and more intense. The spirit could do nothing to soothe her revengeful heart, she could not to persuade her not to join the dark lord who gave her extra powers and advised her to confine the soul of the young girl into a stone tablet and then use her powers on her own account. Even though they wanted the same goal she felt that she was losing her gradually. She felt that she would never be able to help her, that she failed not just her sister long time ago but her human as well.

...

But the day of change had finally come and hope returned to her. They met the young girl and fate did not allow to fight against Mia. Instead of that she had to face an even more powerful person who had everything to help her human. He had the power to change her heart before it was late she felt it. He could give the last message to her and save her revengeful heart!

She looked up hopefully. And Atem returned to his soul room.

"But how? How can I give the message to her? I cannot even read and remember those symbols!"

"You do not need to do that. You can personally give the letter to her. Be my messenger Atem! Invite Mia to enter your soul room and be my voice. I beg you."

Atem nodded. "I would like to help you. Honestly...but will she come even if I invite her? And will she listen to me? Will she trust me at all?"

The spirit shook her head and smiled lovingly."Well trust is not her strong point right now... but she will come without a thought if you tell her that I am here within your room. And I have a feeling that if you cannot make her trust nobody will ever be able to. You have special powers chosen one. "

"What powers? Everyone tells me that but I do not know what they mean."

"Do not worry. You will realise it yourself one day..."

"I do not know if I am good enough but I will give my best." Then he closed his eyes concentrated on the picture of the young woman and called her into his special place.

_What are you doing little boy? It is not a hide and seek game. Now you know the truth. I know it is painful but she does not deserve any protection after she has done...Come back little Atem and let me face that girl._ heard Atem Mia's voice at the other side of the door.

"Mia come into my soul room, I must discuss you something with you."

_Little boy I will not enter anyone's soul room. Do not take it personally but you still have not chosen which side you are. So I would rather pass this opportunity but thank you...Come back and we can discuss anything here as well._

"Mia I must ask you to come here. Your guardian spirit is with me..."

At that point the door opened with a loud bang and Mia entered the room with an angry face. The spirit flew next to her. As she felt the presence of her guardian spirit she seemed to be relieved. "My third eye has been blinded and I can only see other spirits through your power but I can feel that you are next to me...dear partner..."

Then she looked up and the kind expression turned to hatred.

"Little Atem! What is the meaning of this? How dare you trap my partner here in this place to lure me here? Answer me at once!"

Atem felt fear creep up on his spine.

_Do not get discouraged Atem! I believe in your powers!_

"I did not trap anyone it was your guardian spirit who asked permission to enter here!"

"Tell me little boy why would me partner come here on her own for no reason?" she asked and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

For Atem it became obvious that as she mentioned her guardian spirit as partner her voice filled with care and love. He became relieved; Mia is not lost to the darkness totally.

"She wanted to talk to you. Your partner asked me to invite you here because that is the only way that she could communicate you. Through me."

"Oh really? You make me interested little Atem. And what does my partner wish to tell me?" she walked to the throne in the middle of the room sat down on it and gave a kind smile which Atem noticed did not reached her eyes.

"She has a message that she wish to give you."

"From whom?" she tilted her head.

"From Yuna." as he saw the expression of the woman's face he hastily added. "Well better to say that Yuna brought it for you. It is actually a letter that Johnathan wrote you before he passed to the afterlife. Yuna could not give it to you because you got expelled so she asked the help of your partner...But she failed to deliver it for you so she asked me to be the final messenger."

Mia looked frozen for some seconds then she chuckled. "Is this the best one that she could come up with?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this the best lie you she could come up with? Dear me it is way too obvious! You might fall into this but not me!" she laughed out. "However in some sense it is still genius to come up with this particular idea." she smiled well- knowingly.

"It is not a lie! Your spirit has been here!" Atem cried out.

"So what? She forced her to come here. She can do that do not look surprised. That is why I asked her to have Johnathan stay in this world. That is why I must have her powers!"

"She can on her own will!" Atem cried. The things were turning really unfavourable.

"Really? How should I know? You are on her side right now telling me what she wants. And strangely, the only spirit who could tell the truth about all of this cannot communicate me and I cannot see her...Extremely convenient for Yuna to claim anything through you..." she laughed out.

"Mia I am telling the truth!"

"Oooohhh reeaaly?" she asked sweetly. "Then tell me Atem. Why did Yuna lied to me instead of helping? Even if she had failed it would have been fine that way but at least I wanted to see her trying her best! But she did nothing but ran away!"

"I do not know that honestly." admitted Atem uncomfortably. "But I know that she felt horrible that she could not help you. She cried her eyes out."

"And who saw this if I may ask? As far as I remember you were not in the village." she said mockingly.

"No, I wasn't. But your guardian spirit was there. And I saw what she saw that time."

"Well it is a convenient answer really. Cannot be proofed." she smiled cruelly. "And...who knows perhaps the girl made you believe that. Who knows what she did to your mind?"

"She never used her powers!"

"Or you just think so..." she smiled.

_Do not get discouraged young prince! You know and feel what is the truth!_

"You are wrong I know that she never used her powers! And I know what I saw was true!" he balled his hands. "She mistrusts any Egyptian people! She does not want to get misused by any people!"

"Then tell me one thing if you want to protect her so much: Why did she not say my wish my message for Johnathan? Why did she bring Johnathan's letter for me instead of bringing his soul back?"

"I do not know the answer for that either." Atem admitted again. "Perhaps it was Johnathan who did not wish to stay."

The young woman grabbed the handle of the throne. "How dare you assume something like that? Johnathan would never left the world if he knew that there was any chance to come back!"

_Well done Atem go on! Make her feel again! Make her listen to you! Even if it is painful for her she must face reality!_

"I have enough of this nonsense! Even though we are here, the game can continue!" She clicked with her fingers and the board appeared. "But you are confused and misled. I understand you are not the first one...Let's continue! Do not run away from deciding whose side you are."

Atem became white in an instant. Things were getting out of control again. "Listen to me I can tell you the message."

"I am not interested in some made up message..." she shrugged her shoulder and put another piece.

Atem put his next piece as well. He knew that he made the perfect formation now and it is only the matter of time that he would win. But that could not happen...he needed to find something out. How could he persuade her? She was a fire kind of person. But she was holding her back on purpose. What did his mother tell him long time ago?

_Fire type people are real fighters. Powerful, ambitious people with strong will power. Like fire they can warm their surroundings with their warmth or destroy everything around them. They are really emotional who do everything to reach their goals; if they have something in mind no one can stop their flames burning. But that does not mean that they do not have weaknesses. They are full of pride and they easily get fired up for a challenge. But be careful if you play with fire. They can be dangerous and they love risks. You can get burnt easily if you are not careful. But with wisdom you can turn the tables!_

And the idea came to his head. He would make the fire glow up again within Mia's heart, even it was risky he needed to take risks to win!

"Mia the only person who is running away is you! I know which side I am because I heard everything. But you are afraid to face the truth. Because you are a coward to get hurt and face pains! You rather bury them and refuse the truth! It is convenient that way for you!"

"How dare you talk to me like this you cheeky boy?!" The flame flared up within her eyes. "Me and Johnathan were never afraid of anything!"

"Well he would change his opinion about you if he saw you like this. You are afraid to face a so-called made-up letter!"

"Well who is talking? As if you do not know what it means to have memories which you do not wish to remember because it make you hurt all over...You are also running away from something little Atem. You have doors within his own soul room. I wonder what you keep inside it."

Atem took a deep breath. He played with the fire and successfully invoked a great flame. The harpy looked astonished and afraid but Atem nodded to her encouragingly. He was more than ready to face the fire!

"Well let's make a new bet then! You will read the letter. If it is fake then you win, you can open the door within my soul room. I can tell you if that happens then you win the game as well because I will not be able to play forward. You can go and find Yuna then...But! If the letter is real then I want you to give up hurting Yuna!"

Atem could grasp the heat that Mia radiated from herself. She stood up from the throne and walked slowly to him. "That is the most stupid bet that I have ever heard! And the easiest one to win. You will see who is the coward little boy. It is better to stand to that door so that you can open it for me!" she whispered. "Give me that fake letter. Let's get over with!" The spirit became bright. She reached out her hands in which the letter laid. Atem took it and gave it to Mia. He could not notice that the young woman was shaking. Then as she composed herself she said mockingly. "I will read this aloud and I will tell you at the end the places from which it turns out that it was a fake. So let's see what she composed."

Then her eyes turned out wide then she shook her head and she reproached herself. "Come on, she even made a nasty handwriting. She thought about anything...Let's begin!

_Dear Mia,_

_So finally you have calmed down to read my letter. Well that is great!_

_I am sure you are surprised as hell, aren't you? I wish I could now watch your face. That is not what you have expected of me, am I right? Well the first thing I need to ask, is this letter writing always so hard? I feel that my thoughts try to slip away from me and all I have on the paper is a kind of mess. But well I suppose I deserved it..._

_You know why I started learning this idiocy? Well yesterday I told you about the girl that I am fond of. She is my first and last love. The person who makes me feel alive. Who makes my feelings more intense, who makes me happier, sadder, madder than anyone else in this world. She is which makes my fire blaze every time I see her. I wanted to tell her what I feel lot of times but the first time on my life I could not utter the words I needed. Stupid, isn't it?_

_So I started practicing day by day because you told me that when the emotions are too huge for words writing is the solution. I wanted to write down all the feeling I have for her with my own hands. Because she deserves this and nothing else._

_You asked me yesterday why I wait and do nothing. Well because I was an idiot. I believed that I had all the time in this world. Because she will not take anyone. I was so sure of it because I thought I knew her thoroughly. Or at least that was what I thought at that time! I believed that I should wait for the time when she would be ready...Tristan told me lots of times that I should make a move and show my passion on her. And dear Yuna thought me stupid for not able to tell honestly what I feel. Well it is nice to be a naive child...To be someone who is not led by such an intense emotion as burning love. I felt that my burning desire controlled my whole life...but the first time in my life I held myself back. Because I cared about her so much...I believed that if I am too hasty and passionate I would hurt her...because I knew her. And I believed that I have all lifetime to wait. Basically I turned away every volunteer who tried to make a move on her. You cannot imagine how many fights I had to make for her! I felt totally save as no one could take her away from me!_

"What the hell is this? Why would he write about this idiot girl? Who cares about her?" she threw the letter on the ground and stomped on it.

_Oh holy Ra she is really a burning fire all over! It is a wonder that the letter is still in piece!_

"What is the meaning of all this?" she shouted at Atem.

Atem shrugged his shoulder. "I do not know but you will not get to know either if you do not finish your letter."

Mia took a deep breath and lifted the letter.

_Ha ha ha!_ ("He?!" she cried out.)

_Sorry but I know that at this point you must have gone on your mind! I am sure that you have just thrown and stomped on my letter. (Mia smiled a little.) And I know that you did it because you still have no clue...because I waited so long...It was such a mistake that I really regret..._

_But to go back what I want to tell you is that yesterday changed everything... Tristan won our bet...it was not a wonder I lost on purpose. Because finally I wanted to admit my feelings towards the woman I loved. I wrote it down but I got so nervous that I started drinking to get courage. The biggest mistake of my whole life...I should have listened to you. If I were sober I would never been defeated by such petty demon...I believe that for that mistake I will be punished in the afterlife somehow...And we had our talk...And you destroyed my self-confidence and security. Because I got to know that she was ready and nearly everyone could take her away from me anytime...That made me forget what I wished to do beforehand I could just think about that I cannot wait anymore. My passion that I controlled so much time were released because I needed to prove that I am worthy for her as a man. And I knew that she has so much pride and she would take my challenge...As we are basically so much alike. Two fires easily led by emotions...That night I showed my emotions for her, not by spoken or written words but by the language of my body and my whole soul. Every kiss, touch and movement had only one purpose to show my love and passion for her. And I wished and feared her decision which I will never hear. Not because I do not wish to be on her side because I do, how much I do. Even as a ghost a lost spirit! But that would mean that I could never touch her, never kiss her and never feel her which would be the living hell for me. So even though it is tempting I rather go and wait for her in the afterlife...but before I go I must tell her this: Mia, you are that girl that I adore and love even if you must have guessed it I want to write it down clearly. In the next chance I promise that I will always be on your side. I will not make you feel again; friendship, happiness, trust and hopefully love...Then I will get to know your answer, was I good enough to be your man?_

_But please promise me to live your life here even you felt the same as me. Do not throw it away because you know the punishment of it. We would never see each other again and it would tear me apart if I could not see you again where I go._

_Also from now be there for Yuna the way you can. You know she came instantly when she heard that we got hurt. But we saw that something was the matter with her when she tried to use her powers. She seemed exhausted and she lost her consciousness once. She admitted that her mother was ill and she used a lot of power to help her stay. We saw that if we asked her to help us it could kill her... Even I wanted to live I could not do that to her. I would never be happy to stay and have my friend die because of me. So we lied to her that we would be fine and she could go to her mother and help her instead of us. She must definitely hate herself and us because she could not help us...I am a little bit afraid how she will cope with all of this. She is a child after all. Please Mia be sure that there always someone who comfort her little soul, she looks up on you as you are her role model. She always tried to mimic your "coolness" with more or less success. But she is not fire but water and she needs to realise it. Well her road was is and will definitely not be easy. It has never been easy..._

_Well, what I wanted to tell you is that the time I will go back in time to watch as last will be when we first met. It was special for me because you gave me the best and hardest goal life which I led without any purpose till that day. I wanted to make you feel again. Friendship, trust, happiness, anger, frustration and hopefully love. To make you laugh and smile, be angry, to open your heart to feel again. I am sorry that now you must experience pain and sorrow but that means to be feeling again as well._

_My dream is that in the next life I will be your man! I will make you feel there as well and be on your side! Always! I do not give up on my dream so I ask you to not give up on feeling just because we are separated now. Find your goal here and feel as you did with me! But be prepared next you will love me surely. Because I will be blonde! Haha! I knew you find that handsome as you told me yesterday._

_Do not forget that I have waited for you and I will be waiting for you! Be happy and feel in this life that would make me also happy._

She let the letter fall on the ground and knelt down in despair. After some time her breath became a short rapid patting and she broke out in tears. 'You loved me. Johnathan I am so sorry for what I have done...I just wished to tell you that I would like you as my man because I love you too. I could not accept that there was anyone else. I was jealous of myself! What an idiot I have been! I should have known it but I have been an the biggest fool! Just like I have been an idiot with Yuna as well. It was not her who let me down but it was ME who was a horrible friend...I am so ashamed of myself. It is the end of my road then." Then she turned to Atem. "Atem, you were right. It was Johnathan who wrote this letter. And you can be relieved Yuna will be safe from me forever...Because I want you to continue the game till I lose and then you can take my soul. Do not worry I will not make any moves from now so finish the game...I am ashamed of myself...Johnathan would not forgive me what I have done if he knew how horrible I was.. I hate myself." she cried.

_Young prince Atem now I need your power the most._

"But what should I do?"

_Just be yourself. And tell what your heart says._

"Mia I will not hurt you. That is not right!"

"You have no other choice. I will not let you go from the shadow world otherwise." she said with a subtle smile. "I deserve this. Johnathan would also agree."

"You are not right. It can be still be done right. And Johnathan would definitely be against it! He loved you he would forgive you. The Johnathan that I saw and the Johnathan who wrote to you knew you perfectly well. His love was unconditional, it could be seen from his look, his voice, his actions, his words that love cannot be undone!" he balled his fists so hard the one of his nails cut his skin.

"Little Atem what are you talking about? His look, his voice?! That is nothing but your imagination! You never met him."

"No! But I saw and heard him nevertheless. And his emotions reached me here." he pointed to his chest. "And if you are honest you should know and feel that too! Be honest with yourself and stop being blind!"

"Atem I will never be able to see again because I will never know for sure and I am afraid to get to know the answer... I am in the dark without any light. Please let's get over with this game."

Atem closed his hands firmly and looked down. What should he do now? He is the successor of Ra and still he was unable to bring no light into the heart of this woman...Then he felt a warm light flash in his heart and heard a desperate familiar voice.

_The letter. She has not finished it yet!_

"You have not read the whole letter so do not say that you know everything!"

The young woman smiled sadly, lifted the letter. "Oh so there is still something on the other side...Let's see what do you wish to tell me Johnathan?

_It seems that Yuna must have told you to turn the page. Here is the most important thing. Please do not hate yourself. I know you it is not today or yesterday that I left you. I do not know how much time passed till your anger and hatred softened and how many quarrel you had with Yuna or anyone else but it does not matter...Because I know you must have hurt someone to calm down._

_Mia whatever happened I want you to know that you can make it right. There are no mistakes that cannot be mended by time. Or if you have done such damage then WE together will make it right. I will be right next to you and I will not leave that time._

_I love you and I will always love you. So please forgive yourself and do not hate you what happened. I feel responsible for all of this, so we need to make it right together when we meet each other again!_

_See you,_

_Johnathan_

„Please listen to him! He wants you to forgive yourself." Atem begged. "Can you do this for him?"

A tear rolled down and she nodded gently. "For him I will do everything." Then her forehead shone up.

_Atem would please do one more thing for her?_

"No need to ask." he felt the warm feeling on his forehead too and walked to her. With his forefinger he gently touched the closed shining eye and whispered. "You can open up again. The time has come she no hatred and hate inside her." The eye slowly opened and the shining disappeared.

The spirit flew in front of Atem and asked him. _Will she be able to see and hear me soon?_

"Partner?! How come that?! I cannot believe this!" Mia watched the spirit with wide eyes. "I can see and I can hear you. How is it possible? Till this time I could only feel your presence and your help when I needed but..."

Atem smiled gently. "I have heard what the master said. The curse lasted till you had ill intentions toward anyone. As your hated faded away the curse has been lifted as well. You are not alone Mia, if you want you come to our palace and start a new life there. Perhaps Yuna would find her place better if you were there as well."

Mia held up her right hand. "A moment, little Atem." She turned to the harpy. "Partner, when we first met I promised you to make your wish come to if you help me. You helped more than you could imagine. You saved me. So please tell me your biggest wish."

"I wish to have my sisters on my side. Is there a way to have them summoned here? They are in a different dimension."

Mia smiled gently and stepped in front of him. "Then hear my answer Atem. I am not ready to face Yuna yet. I am not worthy to see her yet. I need time for that so I cannot take your offer. But I know now what I need to do first. I will help someone who stood by my side all this time. For my partner. Once we are done we will come back to protect you and Yuna and join your group in your palace. Have the Goddess bless on you and help Yuna the way that I could not do. I am not afraid of her she is in the right place now...Atem be the light for her as you were for me. Thank you for showing me the right path."

Atem nodded. "I will try my best. I hope that will be enough."

"I am sure that you will succeed young boy. You have a special gift."

"What is it?" Atem looked surprised.

"Wow do you not know it?" The spirit on her side chuckled a little. "Well I will not ruin the fun but I can assure that it is a rare power. One more thing Atem: Yuna is actually the water absorbs and reflects anyone. But she has not found her real self. Help her step out from my and from other's shadows and most of all from her own shadows. You will be wonderful partners if that happens..." she looked at him with kindness. "But it is time to go now." Mia looked into his eyes and put her right hand on chest and bowed a little and said. "Thank you for everything Atem."

Atem looked down and sighed. "I wish that Yuna would one day say that word as well."

Mia looked into his eyes and winked. "Oh she will if you teach her how to do it."

"What are you talking about?" But she seemed not hear his question but continued speaking.

"You have the most courageous young boy that I met." When she saw Atem's astonished face she continued with a gentle smile. "Staying firm and showing what you feel in front everyone requires more courage than you might think. Stay true to your feelings Atem remain the same that is what I wish for you. Protect it you little warm light."

Then the woman and the harpy walked towards the door and looked at each other. "Shall we start our new journey together my guardian spirit?"

The harpy folded her wings around the woman and as she merged with her she whispered into her ears.

_Anytime you are ready partner._

"Then let's go."

"Mia..." said Atem hesitatedly.

"Is something wrong Atem?"

Atem took a deep breath and said rashly. "Well I just wish to ask that when you come back please play with me again. And please pay attention to me please. I want you to play with your full passion next time."

"Very well little Atem. Next time you have my full attention and concentration. Hope that I could one day help you as much as you did for me today. See you Atem." she closed the door behind her and clicked with her fingers. When Atem closed his eyes and opened it again he saw that returned to the real world he realised that the shadow world no longer surrounded him and he was standing in the desert. Yuna limped to him. "What have you done Egyptian? Where is Mia?"

"Is she not here? How come that you are here anyway?"

She mumbled something and Atem laughed out. "I suppose you wanted to give her the letter if it was needed. But that is not needed anymore, message was successfully delivered."

"You should have stayed out of it. It was none of your business really!"

"I could not do otherwise. I did what my instincts told me...Still I do not know how I saw all those memories...I was never be able to look into anyone's soul..." The girl's eyes became narrower. "But the thing is that Mia has finally read it and she chose a new path to go on without her curse. But we will meet her when she is ready."

"Well...I guess it is right for now next time stay out of my business!"

"I should have known that is what I get.." Atem sighed and watched as Yuna put her right hand on her chest and looked at him. After some seconds her usual irritated attitude returned. "What have I thought? You are as blind as she was in a more irritated way. Let's go back."

"Blind? Why?"

"Like Mia you do not see the obvious things! Adults can be so tiring sometimes!"

"Well I think they just get confused by those emotions they feel somehow. I do not understand why it is so hard for them to admit their emotions. How different Johnathan's and Mia's story would have been I wonder?" Then he saw Yuna nodding.

"Hey it is you who wants to behave as an adult!"

"I am an adult but I will never be such an idiot! I will tell what I have in my mind!"

"Oh come on being an adult and acting like an adult is totally different. Still I agree being honest with your feelings is really important. You should also keep your advice."

"What?!" she flared up.

"Let's go home." he reached his hand but the girl looked away furiously.

Atem sighed tiredly. "What have I done this time again?"

She looked back him and she seemed totally angry. "Okay let's discuss this then. Why did you do all of this? What do you want this time?"

Atem could not utter a word he was so shocked. "Are you kidding me? Why should I want anything from you?

Yuna pouted. "You saved my life. So spit it out. What should be my price to pay back this time?"

For Atem it became clear what Yuna's problem might be. "Oh forget about it. I helped you because I regard you as my friend."

Her eyes lighted up with fury. "Do not joke around with me! Tell me what it is this time!"

"But I want nothing just to be prepared to the challenge." Atem sighed.

"So it is then. I will prepare for you second challenge as well." Yuna nodded. "I hope that will be last dept finally...so do not do anything for me if I may ask you!"

"Yuna may I ask you something?"

"What is it? I am not really in a mood of talking really...I am totally pissed off." she fumed.

„Yuna...What would you wish if I were indebted for you?"

Yuna looked at him questioningly then thoughtfully and answered. "Isn't that obvious? I wish to go home."

Atem looked at him sadly. "Your wish is to go back to the past then. Because your home that you wish to return to does not exist anymore. Just like I cannot have my mother back you cannot go back to home. I used to stuck in my past as well, but I had to learn that it is better to live concentrate on your future."

"What about your present Egyptian? It would be better to concentrate more on your present as well. You cannot live your present if you worry about your future all the time." then she turned away from him.

"Well who is the one talking really? Someone who lives in the past."

"Because my present is not worth living for..."

"That is not true. I will show you that!" He jumped on Light and reached out his hand. "Let's go back to the palace. Soon it will be midday. I will ride back to the palace on a wonderful path. I want you to enjoy the scenery and the wind that sing into your ears as long we are riding. You will see that it is worth living in the present!" he said with a wink.

Yuna seemed to hesitate and stomped a little bit then she put her hands into her pockets and she reached her left hand towards Atem. "Take this."

Atem felt something on his palm and when Yuna took back her hand he saw the last piece. „I should get this if you believe that I am ready."

"Why said that I do not think that way? Today you proved yourself a great rider and a sword user. You can handle Light even with one hand. So I think you became ready we just need to practice a little more. This evening we could play some backgammon though if you want."

Atem's face lighted up as he put the last piece away and reached out for Yuna's hand again. "I cannot wait for our first backgammon game. Thank you for everything Yuna." He felt the girl's hands folding around his waist and as they rode back the palace he could not help but think happily that it was the first time that Yuna asked him to play with her...


	20. The First Challenge

Since that particular day Atem's fear disappeared and he enjoyed the remaining trainings with Yuna. He became more and more confident as he trained with his horse and he could not imagine anymore choosing any other horse than Light. That horse was the one which belonged to him! As for his trainings with Master Sabu became a funny role play. His maester always told him how clumsy and weak he was. How surprised he would be surprised if he only knew...

And the day finally came when he could show his abilities! He was overwhelmed by emotions: his heart raced rapidly and he had stage fright! It was his first official challenge he must have a good expression on the court and his people! But the memory of the vision made him even more nervous. The humiliation...the sword fight with Seto...

"Egyptian! What is it? Spit it out already!" nagged Yuna whose room he was in. His first thing was to visit her.

"I am so nervous. I am not sure if I am ready to do this..."

Yuna walked towards him and patted his shoulder. "You are ready. I made an excellent job! Try to enjoy this day more, it is about you."

"And about my cousin Seto. He will have his challenge today as well."

"Hm...I thought this day should be devoted to one person here. Is he going to be your partner or what?"

"Well no...That is not the case. The challenge is the day when one person shows his or her best but Uncle Aknadin insisted that we have the challenge on the same day. He said Seto has the same right to have his challenge on this particular day."

Yuna's face darkened and put her hand on her chin. "Hm...He is really strange. Since when has been behaving like that?"

"My uncle was always so." Atem said quickly. "He always wished that Seto would surpass me one day...We wanted to hinder it so we do not play with each other anymore but it seems that we need to face each other again. And I have a feeling that we have to do a sword fight in front of the court. That worries me too...very much..." admited Atem.

"Well even if it happens you can do nothing against it. You have to face him and show your best." stated Yuna.

"But I do not want to fight against him...I do not know what to do...

"Egyptian, sometimes you cannot hinder conflicts and duels. And the solution is not to run away but to face it and to give your best. You owe this to yourself and to your opponent! Whatever the outcome of a duel with your cousin will be you can walk with head up if you showed your best abilities!"

The words of the girl really made his harbouring thoughts calm down

"Wow thanks Yuna! It was a great help!"

"Tsk...Not a big deal actually. I want to repay my first dept as soon as possible so of course I give good pieces of advice. It is my benefit as well." she said in a neglect way and looked away.

"Still thank you." The girl still looked away and after a while she seemed to get furious for some reason. Atem decided to better go before that outburst. "Well I must go now. Need to prepare myself and I am sure the others are waiting for me. What is it Yuna?" Atem asked as he saw that the girl started fidgeting and her fury seemed to disappear. She did not answer for a while. Oh Ra that girl was behaving really peculiar.

"Uhm..." she started embarrassed. "The thing is..."

"Yes?" asked Atem tentatively. What could the matter be?

"I just wish to see the challenge." she said hastily. "Just to know if I could repay my first dept as soon as possible. I do not wish to wait so long here alone in this room."

"You can come with Priest Siamun. He would be glad to take you with him."

"It is not possible." Atem raised an eyebrow and the girl added seriously. "You know I should have attended some lessons...So that I could mingle with other Egyptians."

"And did you not?! Don't tell me you have not attended at least one lesson!"

"Of course not! I have spent my time with you to repay my dept!"

"You should have told me when you have lessons! I do not believe that they have started and you did not attend any of them!"

"Oh come on even if I had not tutored you I would have not attended them!"

"And may I ask why?" asked Atem. That girl could really test his patience.

"Because they are useless and boring for me. I do not need them." she said carelessly.

"Whom does she remind me now I wonder..?" Atem muttered.

"What did you say?" cried out Yuna.

"I am saying that those lessons are important. You cannot become part of the court without it. I know do not wish to do so and it is up to you to decide actually what you wish to do in your future. But I think you should not throw away this opportunity so easily."

And within his mind he continued thinking.

_And I wonder if it will be enough what I have taught you so far... I wonder if I could teach you anything at all...Did anything I wanted to teach reached you? I would like to teach you but what if I cannot give you what you really need...Could I change anything or are you still like in my vision? I am so unsure..._

"Tsk...First think about your own learning Egyptian and your challenge!"

Atem smiled a little bit sad. "Come then. I will show you a way to see the challenge then."

In front of the door which led them to the special place to the arena he said:"The solution of the riddle is the Goddess of healing..."

"Isis." finished Yuna and touched the symbols of the Goddess. Then she realised Atem's expression and shrugged her shoulders. "You told about her two days ago. She has a pretty name and symbol it was easy to remember."

_It reached her! Even though she is reluctant to open up she has learnt something new! And she will learn so much more even if she refuses to attend any lessons! I will make sure that the future can get changed by our own will! I will prove that my future is within my hands!_

Atem smiled and became more self confident. He showed Yuna the place of the arena where she could observe the events without anyone seeing her. He confirmed that that place was a perfect hiding place.

"I need to hurry or I will be late." he turned and as he wanted to run away he heard the girl cough. He looked back and the girl took a deep breath. "Break your arms and legs Egyptian."

"What?!" Atem could not believe his ears. Did the girl wish that he would get hurt during the challenge? Holy Ra, what had got into her?

Yuna laughed out aloud. "You make such a face!" Then she raised an eyebrow. "What is it Egyptian? Did you not understand what I said?"

"I understood it but it is not very nice...Was that supposed to be some joke?" he pouted.

Yuna chuckled then became serious. "In my land it brings bad luck if you wish good luck so we wish this."

"That is... strange."

"Not stranger then your customs. Now go and break your legs and arms." she waved him to go away.

"Thanks. I will make sure that you will like what you see today. Your work will not be wasted either!" waved Atem goodbye and ran back to his room.

...

He saw that everybody was looking at him, and then they started whispering with each other. They must be thinking that he was a spoilt child. Atem glimpsed to the high pit of the arena where a purple collar was blown by the wind. Its wearer was among the shadows and if he had not known that anyone could be there he would never have looked in that direction. There was actually no path to that particular place except the secret path...Had his great grandfather brought anyone there as well? He would prove to be his worthy descendant today! And to do that he needed to insist on doing what his heart and instincts told him!

And he heard her voice within his mind as well. _Do not let anyone hinder you._

_That is right Yuna. I need all my courage for this._ He took a deep breath and repeated his wish determinedly. "I would like to ride on that white horse that was once my mother's. I want to take Light for my challenge."

Master Sabu looked astonished as everyone else in the arena which was full of people. "Prince Atem, what is the matter? Dark is a fine horse. It has been your horse so far, you trained with him. Why do you change your mind now? It is a strong, young horse excellent one for the future Pharaoh." Then he gave a smug smile, leaned closer and whispered into his ears. "Or are you afraid that you cannot handle him properly, Prince? You can tell your people honestly if you do not wish to do horse riding. You can decide that way..."

His Father walked towards him and looked into his eyes. His expression showed utter astonishment and worry. "Every horse is fine Son; it makes no difference which one you ride. What has got into you Atem? Why are you behaving so stubborn? It is not like you at all! This behaviour is not suitable for the heir to the throne!"

Atem hanged his head; he knew that he embarrassed his father how he behaved. Some weeks ago he would have totally agreed with him and would have changed his mind not to disappoint him but now the situation was different. "Forgive me, dear Father. But you are not right. Every horse is different and I want to ride THE horse that I love and trust. And that is not Dark but Light. If I cannot ride on her I will not take the challenge."

"Do not be ridiculous! A horse is a horse, Son." his father seemed to get frustrated. The murmurs within the arena became louder as the time passes. "Your people are waiting Atem, do not waste any more time please!"

"I will give my people what they wish to see please do not worry about it dear father! But I must again contradict you! A horse is your partner, your companion in a long journey. Light belongs to me, as I belong to her. I will not take this challenge without her." Atem stated determinedly.

His father looked at him as if he saw a ghost.

"Whom does this young man take after my honoured Pharaoh?" stepped Priest Siamun ahead next the Pharaoh and seemed highly amused of the situation. Behind him Priestess Kiya smiled at Atem and nodded approvingly. Atem knew that the Priestess was not allowed to watch into the events of the challenge as it was a taboo but it made him happy that what he had done so far seemed to make her satisfied. That calmed his nerves even more. "Haven't I told you? He has his great Grandfather's appearance and spirit but he inherited the will power of someone else as well. You cannot deny it any longer. And if a horse is just a horse then why do YOU stick to the idea that Atem should ride only Dark?"

Pharaoh Aknamkanon darted a furious look towards his priest and after some seconds he sighed. "Yes, his will is just like hers." admitted his Father with a sad smile. Then he turned to Master Sabu. "Do as my Son wishes. Bring her Light."

Master Sabu stepped in front of. "But dear Pharaoh, Dark is the finest horse in the stall he is the horse that fits a Pharaoh not that weak mare." Then he dropped his head when he saw the angry glare of the Pharaoh and muttered. "I am bringing Light of course, I just wanted to protect the reputation of the young Prince...I do not want that the court believed that he is afraid of the challenge."

"It is my Son's decision, he takes the responsibility of his actions." and turned his back and walked back to the throne.

He was surrounded by murmurs and whispers as he walked to the arena. He knew that he had made all of those people astonished and confused. But today was the time to make their doubts fly away! It was his day to shine like the Sun! He took off his collar slowly and put on a pole. No one knew what he wanted to do he could see it on their faces. What a surprise he would make! He mounted Light and petted her head. "Today we will show what we are capable of partner! Let's go." And then there was just him and the horse and the wind sang into his ears. There were no hesitations anymore, and the fear vanished from his veins. That was a game between him and all those people who believed that he was a coward and afraid of his challenge but he would show now what he was capable of. He controlled his horse without any hesitation and doubt, he jumped the fence, made Light stop, run around the edge where he reached out to his collar with one hand and put it around his neck. At last he jumped down from the horse with a roll and pulled out his sword towards Maester Sabu if he were ready to fight with him. The astonishment of his maesters face was priceless.

No voice could be heard for some seconds and then everyone roared and clapped his hands and he heard voices whispering and cheering approvingly. "What a brave young man." "He is as great on the horse as his old Great Grandfather." "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" "Have you seen what he has done just now?" "Amazing!" "He will be our future Pharaoh when he comes of age." "What a promising young man." "The Gods are brave and strong in this era!"

He won his first task! Whatever might come at his second challenge he made his first impression! No one would believe that he was a coward anymore. He smiled and waved shyly towards the audience and then up above to that particular someone who was wearing a purple collar among the shadows.

And then he saw that Seto stepped forward and smiled at him. "That was fantastic Atem! I am amused!" Atem gave him a smile back. "You will also be fabulous Seto I know it!" Then Atem saw that his uncle stepped ahead and looked at the court and especially at his brother. "Atem might have refused to ride the finest and strongest horse but my Son would have been more than happy to ride that horse, isn't that right Seto? He is not afraid of challenges and he will show it today in front of everyone! You are not afraid to ride on Dark, are you Seto?"

Atem gasped aloud and cried out without thinking. "No, Seto! Do not do it! You cannot ride that horse!"

Seto looked a little bit hurt at this statement, Atem realised that he misunderstood his words. "Seto please stay to your horse!"

"Because only the heir to the throne has the right to change his horse?" asked Unckle Aknadin and looked at Seto expectantly. His cousin looked at him and then at his father. "I am not afraid, I will ride on him to prove that I am a worthy horse rider." Maester Sabu turned white and stood up abruptly but sank back to his chair and put his hand on his Millenium Ring. Atem turned his eyes back on Seto who stepped next to the dark mare. His look reflected self confidence, strength and bravery he was not hesitant to show his skills especially for his father. Atem's heart was seized by fear as he watched him preparing and mounting the horse. The horse seemed calm but Atem knew him better. He could go wild in every second according to his own will...The first jump was done without any problem but when the horse stepped into the water its eyes narrowed and whined in pain...With terror Atem the horse stood on his left legs and started jumping uncontrollably. The crowd gasped out with horror...Atem ran to his horse and mounted her quickly. Without a thought he grabbed the reign of Dark and shouted: "Jump off, Seto! That horse has turned wild and is not controllable." Seto nodded and he jumped off and landed on the ground elegantly. Atem watched him in fascination but the crowd was watching them with horror and disbelief...They did not utter a word...The silence was palpable and it meant something bad...

The priests and priestesses came forward and started talking vehemently. It seemed that it was Maester Sabu who regained his cool blood first came forward and grabbed the reign of the horse. After some examination he cried out in wonder. "The horse has pains within his legs, see his is limping!"

Uncle Aknadin seemed to lose his calm. "Atem! Why did you not tell Seto and the whole court that your horse was hurt? What have you thought?"

Atem looked at Seto who had been standing there ashamed so far but now his gaze made Atem hurt. His look showed disbelief, hurt and his eyes widened.

No Seto, you cannot really believe this! Oh Ra!

"I swear to the Gods that I did not know anything was wrong with that horse!"

"Then why were you so obstinate not to ride on it?" insisted his uncle.

"I just had a bad feeling about it." he said quietly. He knew how unbelievable it sounded and he was not at all surprised when he saw some people furrow their eyebrows.

"A bad feeling, eh? I hope that your conscience would make you sleep well Atem, Seto could have got easily hurt! It is also strange how quickly you reacted, eh? As if you knew that this could happen!" his uncles's words cut deep but the look that Seto gave him was the worst.

No, Seto I have not lied! I could never do something like this! You cannot believe this please! But if Seto can believe this, what about the other people?

Atem gulped and as he looked at the crowd he felt that his heart started pounding rapidly. No, that could not happen. He felt that he started sweating. If he had had the chance he would have run away. Would he be humiliated? After all the hard work?

Why does this happening to me? Holy Ra please, help me.

"Is everyone here such a blind idiot?" In the arena everyone looked up and tried to identify where the voice came from. It was crystal clear among the silence and echoed a little. Atem slowly looked up and his eyes widened. The voice started shouting again. "Have you not seen the horse was not limping AT ALL? It was only after he stepped into the water! His wound is new on his hoof not old. Look it yourself! And why can't the Egyptian have instincts? Isn't he supposed to be the Gods descendant? Everyone is such an idiot here?!" Atem started chuckling when he heard and saw the astonished look of the crowd at the word "Egyptian" but composed himself when he caught Priestess Kiya's serious expression. She gave a gentle push on Priest Siamun who looked like as if he heard a ghost and wanted to disappear from the earth. He stepped forward and examined the hoof of the horse. "The voice is right! The wound is fresh!" But there was nothing within the water...

The crowd became whispering in union. "The Gods guide his decisions." "He is the chosen one." Atem glimpsed at Seto who stood there abandoned and ashamed...Atem felt sorry for him. He did not deserve this he should show his skills as well so the young prince stepped to his father. "Dear Father please allow Seto to show his abilities with his own horse! It was not his fault that the horse became uncontrollable."

"Very well, I agree with you Atem. Seto should show his real abilities!" his smiled proudly at his son and shouted. "Bring forth Seto's horse!"

"Thank you Atem. And..." started his cousin. His eyes showed determination.

"Seto do not think about it. Concentrate on your challenge and show your best Seto. I am cheering for you!". His cousin's eyes lit up and Atem could see that his strong determination returned.

Atem could not take off his eyes of his cousin. Just like in his vision in this present he made a flawless routine he was brave and strong. He was fascinated by the power that his presence radiated. But the ovation he expected did not come. The crowd clapped in a moderate manner and after some time they started whispering. "It was not bad but I think the prince was more elegant." "Hm...It was good enough but I liked Atem's ride better..." "The prince seemed to be enjoying horse riding more than his cousin." Atem felt the enormous pride until he saw his cousin's face. His posture showed the same proud and determination as before but his eyes given away feelings that he felt deep inside: hurt, indignation. He wanted to go to him and console him but he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked back he faced his maester who was looking down at him with a strange smile. "It seems that I underestimated you young prince. I am curious what you can show at your sword fight." And with that he threw the wooden sword towards him which he grabbed in the air. He had to move forward focusing on his own task!

As the minutes passed the expression of his maester changed: curiosity, doubt, realisation and anger appeared on his face as Atem showed all his defensive skills to avoid the powerful blows of his maester. He moved away and blocked every move successfully. He patted but never let his guard down and then he saw his chance at last! He jumped and rolled away from his opponent and stood up behind him and attacked. His maester however, reacted with a swift turn and blocked his attack. "You will not win over me Prince Atem." Then his face showed anger and gave all of his power to the next swing. The force hit Atem's sword out of his hand which fell to the ground with a clang. His maester did not stop right there but grabbed the prince's shoulder and with his body he pushed it to the ground and made a final blow which stopped just before his heart. Even the sword was not real the look that his maester casted was real. He looked as a hunter would look at his prey. His maester was panting heavily and that made him aware of his chest was heaving up and down rapidly under the wooden sword. Maester Sabu leaned down a bit and whispered as with short pauses."You are...a clever boy...hiding away... what you are capable of... But from now on... I will take you more seriously. I am curious what ka will you... summon." then he helped him stand up. The crowd cheered up on him as he walked down now the arena. Seto looked at him with approval and Atem nodded at him encouragingly. Seto smiled and it reached to his eyes as well.

His cousin stepped forth and stood straight, proud and self- confident in front of the Maester. Atem was not worried at all because he knew that Seto was brave and strong in the sword fights. However, Maester Sabu seemed to be impatient. "Let's get over with." growled the Maester angrily. He seemed to be rather elsewhere in mind and he even did not look at Seto. The crowd was still discussing excitingly Atem's fight and that made Seto stop for an instant and looked up at the crowd as if he could not believe what was happening with him. The maester did not notice the cause of his hesitation because he seemed to get impatient and frustrated. "What are you waiting for? We do not have the whole day. Show what you got in you and let's get over with finally!" Seto looked out at the crowd who still mentioned Atem's name more times than his own and then he slowly nodded and charged his first attack. Atem felt sorry for his cousin...He was a great sword fighter and still he did not get the attention and praise of the crowd that he deserved. It seemed that every time he heard Atem's name in the whispers he got frozen a little bit and his concentration became less and less accurate. Nevertheless Atem could not take his eyes of him. Even they were in the same age he was taller and stronger than him. His moves reflected strength and power. But this time he did not feel inferior to him, he just realised that he and his cousin had different qualities. Then he started watching Maester Sabu's reaction as well. He seemed to get more and more frustrated and after some minutes at a certain point he seemed to lose his restraint and gave an angry swing which hit the sword out of Seto's hand with a huge force. Atem shuddered. He knew perfectly well how painful those swings could be. Seto seemed to wince a little but composed himself when he heard his father's voice behind him. "Seto, for Ra's sake what are you doing? Show them that you are man!" He touched his right wrist for a bit but then he took up his sword and walked to the shadows to cool him down a little bit...During his walk Atem heard the crowd moderate applause and murmurs. "The Prince was better in this task as well." Atem looked up as if he could not hear his ears. Why did the crowd not recognise Seto's talent? That is true, they were different but he also deserved that same appreciation.

Atem stood up and walked towards Seto to tell him what he thought. But when he reached the point where he stood he saw that Maester Sabu leaned back from him and whispered: "Do not forget what we talked about! I must go now!" Atem watched his maester walk away and he took a big breath but he heard Seto softly murmur. "Please Atem do not say anything! I must concentrate what I must do now! It is hard enough as it is..." He grabbed his wrist again and started walking after the maester. He followed him: "What are you talking about Seto?" asked Atem but he felt that his heart started bumping quicker.

_Oh Ra could it be...?_ Then he saw his maester stop at the center of the arena and the two of them stood next to him: Atem on his left and Seto on his right. Maester Sabu started shouting: "We saw how the two young souls face physical challenges which are more powerful than themselves at this moment. But let's see how they face someone who are at the same level as themselves. Let them face another young man who is the same age as themselves..."

At this instant Atem glimpsed at his cousin and knew what he would do as he saw this moment before. Seto stepped ahead and walked to him with a determined look. Atem felt that he started shivering...So this had not changed...He closed his eyes and when he opened he saw that Atem was already kneeling in front of him..."I would be grateful if you could give me a chance to fight against you in a sword fight. That would be an honour." Only Atem could see that Seto looked up as if he did not wish to ask that from him. Seto was not looking at him but at his father who nodded him encouragingly.

Atem stepped in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders and drew him near him and whispered into his ears even though it would be useless. But still he wanted to tell what was in his heart this time as well. 'Why are you doing this Seto? We do not need to fight this way..."

Seto whispered back. "This is the only way to make my father proud... Atem please let me give the chance to prove myself worthy to be your opponent."

Atem stepped back. "You are more than worthy Seto. You are my cousin and I wish that we could not fight against each other anymore."

"Atem there is no other choice even though it is hard you have to accept it. We are rivals and I need to win over you to make my father proud."

Atem held back a tear. "I understand your wish...But remember something. You have been wonderful, brave, strong and manly. You have already proved yourself in my eyes no matter what your father says. Whatever the crowd whispered I want you to know that you must be proud of yourself because you WILL be my strongest priest. Show our best this time as well so that none of us would have any regrets later!" Seto looked up and whispered. "Atem..." "Do not need to say anything more Seto." he looked at the people and started shouting. "I take Seto's challenge. I am ready to face him: Let us prove our skills this way!'

Seto nodded at him and they stepped in front of each other. Atem saw the difference between each other this time as well. But this time he did not panic at all but he was thinking how he could overcome the physical advantage of his cousin. He would use his swiftness and his defence against him! As he thought Seto used his power and strength against him and attacked him without stop. He did not hold back. When he looked up into his eyes after he blocked and jumped away from his attack he saw determination and passion within his eyes as his gaze met. Atem saw that smiled a little and nodded in appreciation. That made Atem feel comfortable. Whatever the outcome would be they could say that they faced a worthy opponent. But then his cousin turned his gaze away his mouth twitched and his expression changed for a second. Atem could not grasp what it could mean...Was it annoyance maybe? But why would he feel this way? Was the crowd that made him uncomfortable? Then he charged again and for minutes the crowd could watch them in their elements: Seto was the power and strength and Atem was the quickness and agility. But still Atem had a strange feeling with their fighting...As if he were practicing Yuna. His blows, his moves were so similar but how was it even possible? They practiced this kind of fight with Yuna. He remembered how the girl made him aware of the fact that her right side was vulnerable. Just as Seto's right side! If he could have a chance to attack him that side he would be in advantage.

After some time both of them were sweating and out of air. And the next clash Atem's moment came when he rolled towards Seto's right side and attacked him...His cousin's eyes widened swiftly threw the sword into his right hand and blocked Atem's attack. And just after that Atem saw that the sword fell from his cousin's hand and Atem stood there in wonder. Then he saw that Seto closed his eyes in pain and quickly grabbed his right wrist. And the realisation hit Atem. Of course, his style resembled Yuna's! Yuna was left-handed! But Seto was not... which meant only one thing...

"Seto?" he started cautiously.

Seto shook his head and showed Atem to be quiet. He gave him a sad smile and tears came to his eyes which he held back.

"Atem, you must know one thing. I came here to win...Because this could have been the day when I could prove that I would definitely become the strongest priest...But you outshine this day...You showed such bravery and skills that I never expected of you...And I am ashamed of this.. That is not your fault that you were better but still... It hurts so much... I know that I should be happy for you but I am envy for you. You could show your best whereas me...I am so ashamed..."

"Seto you are as strong and as brave as me. There is no difference between us."

"Atem you know what hurts me the most...That I could not show properly what I was capable of...What would everyone think about me now?"

"I do not care what they think. It is important what I think about you. In my eyes you have won in many ways. You had courage to get on your horse even though a mad one nearly threw you off. You fought well even with Maester Sabu even though people did not give you the cheer and attention you deserved. And... you nearly defeated me even though you were hurt." Atem slowly lifted Seto's right hand.

"Did I show weakness?" asked Seto ashamed. He started blushing. "Please Atem tell me the truth! Was it so obvious?"

"Quite the opposite Seto! You misled everyone including me. I just recognised the end even though I knew you well. That is the reason that no one stopped the fight. I know that you would have won otherwise."

"Atem I seem no other way to restore my reputation but to become stronger in my next challenge. I will summon a stronger than you no matter what."

"Seto there are other ways to prove your strengths."

"No, Atem there is not. I do not have any other path ahead of me. I want to have my father proud of me..."

"But he will be proud of you today as well."

"Are you talking about my father really Atem? From where I stand I see the this differently." he said with irony in his voice.

Atem looked back to his father's throne. He saw the enormous pride within his eyes and his pose. Atem waved at him with a smile which froze quickly at his face when he saw Uncle Aknadin next to his dear father. He was also watching his own son but instead of pride his face told everything he felt towards his son at the moment: shame...


	21. The Very First Ka

The highly court was gathered in the throne room in which centre the priests and the priestess surrounded his dear father who was sitting on the throne. Seto and him stood in front of him and they were kneeling down with heads down waiting for his father to raise. He slowly stood up and went to Seto first and said the words of the ceremony.

"Seto, the gods have chosen you to take the hard path of a priest and you have received a year of training so that today you could show your bravery and strenght in front of the court. Your first challenge has been done, and we saw your qualities. My priests and dear priestess you have discussed whether the young man could go on his journey to become a priest. Tell us your decision."

Priestess Kiya stepped forward and said loudly so that everyone could hear it. "The boy has been chosen, challenged and proven to be worthy to continue his journey!"

The pharaoh smiled kindly at Seto. Unckle Aknadin's eye softened a little as well. "I believe that same. I turn to you again dear priests and priestess whose footsteps should this young man take if he is proven worthy in the following challenges as well?" The question was theoretical because it was well known who wished Seto to become his successor the most. And if the owner of the Millenium Item should be replaced because of a sudden it was the Pharaoh who could take care of the sacred item till the new owner was found and be proven worthy. Maester Sabu stepped in front of the Pharaoh and bowed slightly. "If you are not against it, my honoured ruler I would like to have this strong brave man as my successor and the next owner of the Millenium Ring."

Atem watched as his dear father stood up and said. "I have no objections. Seto you will have one week to to summon your first kas and perform your initiation duel. You will have the Ring for week to experience the power and responsibility of holding it. However, Seto I must ask you a favour. I would like to ask you to start your training after one week after Atem makes his initiation duel."

Uncle Aknadin looked like someone who could not believe what he had just heard. He stepped ahead and looked angrily at his bother. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed.

"Brother, Aknadin you heard well. I do not wish that Seto and Atem take their challenge the same time again." his dear father answered calmly.

"And may I ask why?" Uncle Aknadin snapped.

"I have various reasons. First of all, I should have not let what happened today again. The challenge should be one person's where he conquers his fears and weaknesses and becomes stronger or when he realises his fears and weaknesses and learns from them later on...But it should never become a battle. We cannot let people compare them. It is not fair for any of them. I saw that both of them were uncomfortable and hurt by this situation therefore for their sake I end this here and now!"

"Are you afraid that your son would fail against mine in the next challenge?" his uncle shouted.

"Not at all. But I keep in mind what is best for my son and it would be time for you to think of Seto's best. Both of them should have been out of joy now but instead of it both of them feel bad about this day even though both of them made us proud! Therefore I make an end of this farce. They should not duel against each other because they should support each other! The Pharaoh and his Priest are one team and comrades and not enemies."

"A little duel would not hurt them though...they do not take it so seriously brother, they are children. It is just a game for them." said his uncle.

"They can play after their challenges more than enough then. Seto and Atem take their challenges separately it is my wish as a Pharaoh." said the final sentence his father. It was clear that he did not wish to hear any disaggrement.

"I hope that my decision is acceptable for you Seto." Seto did not seem to mind the Pharaoh's decision at all. Quite the contrary was true. He seemed much relieved.

"Sure honoured Pharaoh. You will not disappointed in me my Pharaoh when I get the chance to start my training after Atem." Seto knelt down.

"Thank you for your patience Seto. Next week I will give you your Millenium Item and you can start you training I promise." Seto stood up and walked next to his father, who put his hand on his shoulder and gave his son and encouraging smile and darted an angry look at his brother. Maester Sabu patted Seto's back as well and nodded encouragingly at him. Still Atem saw the same hurt look which he had after the challenge.

His dear father turned to him and started talking. He was composed and firm but Atem saw that his eyes reflected pride and happiness. Atem's heart wanted to burst out of his chest! Everything was worth for this moment!

"My Son, Atem the gods have given you the path of becoming the Pharaoh and you have been preparing for this path for years and the last year you were given a special training so that today you could show your bravery and strenght in front of the court. Your first challenge has been done, and we saw your qualities. Today you have proven yourself Son and as the heir of the throne you may experience the mighty powers and the responsibility of caring the sacred item for a week. In your next challenge you must prove yourself again. You know that you need to invoke your first kas and perform an initiation duel. Be wise how you use the powers of the item when necessary but do not expoit it, Son. Take care of it, you know that the Millenium Pendant is great treasure of Egypt."

"I will treasure it I will not disappoint you. I know it your biggest treasure." knelt Atem down and felt that his father put the item around his neck gently put his hand on his hand and whispered into his ears before he stood up."No, Son, that is not true. You are my biggest treasure not any Millenium Item."

...

Atem could still not believe the Pendant was around his neck. He put his right hand on it and turned it towards him to watch in more details.

_It would be nice to show Yuna the Millenium Pendant..._

He was still watching the treasure when he opened the door of his room and when looked up he had to step back. He could not believe his eyes! Yuna was on his room and the stones with the hieroglyps were in front of her.

"Uh... hello! It is quite a surprise...What are you doing here Yuna?" he asked pointing to the stone tablets with a smile on his face.

The girl seemed to get red a little bit. Was she getting angry? "It is not what you think. I was just bored and played a memory game." She pouted and turned away. But when she glanced back she turned back immediately and her expression chanced fully as he got a glimpse on the pendant. It was mix of wonder, curiousity and perhaps awe. "So that is the mysterious item. Well after that challenge it was not a question. I made a wonder actually! The crowd loved you and the face of that jerk was priceless! What is it? You spend your whole life worrying about something or someone..."

Atem sighed. "It is my cousin Seto."

"It was not hard to guess actually!" she put her arms around her chest.

"The crowd...they compared us all the time...and..."

Yuna shrugged her shoulder. "That was inevitable. You two were doing the same challenge it would have been a wonder if they did not compare you two. Do not worry your uncle knew that from the start he just did not expect that so many people would favour you."

"Still it must have hurt Seto. I saw it in his eyes. He also said that he is envy..."

Yuna leaned closer. „Well if you lose you feel a little bit envy and hurt that is not a wonder."

"But he did not lose! He also proved himself today! Is it because of the crowd, that they did not cheer him the same way as for me? That must be the reason then!" Atem realised.

Yuna shook her head. "I do not think that this is his problem really. It irritates him but he will get over this easily. To me he does not seem to be someone who takes much time thinking about what people might think about him. He is a kind of person who wishes to prove himself to some special people."

Atem nodded approvingly. "Yes, he is like that he wants to prove himself to his father."

Yuna seemed to be deep into her thoughts. "That might be true. But I think that he wants to prove someone else even though he has not realised it yet."

"To whom?" asked Atem curiously.

"To himself. And that must be really painful."

"But why? He was really good. I saw what he did and he was great!"

Yuna furrowed her eyebrows. "Egyptian...Sometimes you are so tiresome. Yes, I have seen him and he was great and yes, he is strong and brave and has charisma. He is a great fighter I am not blind and you are not blind! But we are not talking about what is good enough for me or what is good enough for you we are talking what is good enough for him! He is a perfectionist, he wanted to show his BEST and not his good enough or his great forms! What hurts him is that YOU could give your best whereas HE could not show his own! Losing against someone if you can give your best hurts but you do not get devastated. But losing against someone and you could not show your very best, well that is a different thing. Especially if you could have won at least once. Seto is not an idiot, I am sure that he realised that you are more talented in horse riding BUT in sword fighting at this point he would have won if he had not got hurt beforehand. He got proper training from that start actually so he had the upper hand in that field..."

Atem cried out surprised. "Have you noticed that he got hurt? But how?"

Yuna pointed to her leg. "Well I have quite exprience of hiding the pain and I saw that he hurt his hand after Maester Sabu hit the sword out so forcefully. Well today he proved again that he was a jerk. And your cousin is a right hander, and he held the sword in his left hand without any reason so it was much quite obvious what must have happened."

"And I have not realised it until the end..." Atem felt totally ashamed of himself.

Yuna elbowed him a little bit. "You were in the middle of a fight. That time people observe and realise things differently. It is totally different if you look at the happenings as an outsider. And as I said I have a special eye for these things." she pointed to her right knee. "Your cousin must be praised, I do not think that anyone else realised what happened to him."

"I am thinking that if it would be a good idea to have him win at the next challenge. Perhaps that would restore his self-confidence." Atem wondered.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR WHAT?" Atem's ears clinged due to the shout. "Do not dare to do such a stupid thing! You would hurt him the most that way! Your cousin has the pride of a fighter! He would never be happy to win if the opponent is not worthy enough. And were you worthy if you let him win? Do not let me laugh! That is one reason!"

"And what is the second reason?" the cling disappeared to Atem's relief.

"I have to repay my dept of course. And if you do not give yourself the best at that time then it would mean that I failed! Concentrate on your next task Seto will come to terms on his own. He is real fighter! And that means..." she looked up earnestly. "...that the jerk hates only you. Seto has got a proper training so I advise you to be careful from now on!"

"Why?" Atem looked confused.

"Well your cousin might want a fair win, but your maester would like to have something else...and that is revenge."

Atem gulped he did not wish to believe it but he felt that there are some truth within the girl's words. Still it was hard to believe...

"But you will be prepared properly and this time I will keep on eye on this jerk to get to know what he plans. So when will your next training beginn?"

"In half an hour. Right now he is having training with Seto."

"With Seto? Why? Is his father too busy to train with him or what? Well the Pharaoh may have several duties I admit so he might not be able to spend as much time as needed with your training but a priest can be excused if necessary." the girl seemed confused.

"Well...Seto trains with Maester Sabu as he will inherit the Millenium Ring."

"Wait wait wait. Slow down! Why not the Millenium Eye? That would make more sense."

Atem shook his head. "No, the Millenium Eye is the only item which cannot be trained with before the death of its owner. It merges with its owner so it cannot be removed. And my uncle wants Seto to become a Priest as soon as possible so it is not an option for him to wait so long and do his trainings after the death of his father. Another person will be selected when the time comes and not before..."

"Oh great! Then your Maester can even use your cousin for his mad revenge."

"Yuna my maester may perhaps not like me very much...because I am not strong enough...not manly enough...not tall enough...but he is part of the court and he is a priest. He would never hurt me...It makes no sense what you say! He should have protected Seto and not hit his sword with a great force! Yes, he is a vehement person and loses his patience easily but it is with everyone!"

"Egyptian you are so naive... Your Maester is a really cunning person who makes secret scemes. He trained Seto properly whereas you were left way behind! And as for the sword fight. I could make a bet that he was thinking about how you tricked him whem he hit the sword out of Seto's hand! He is a typical Egyptian!"

"Yuna you cannot make reasonable judgements if you are so prejudiced!"

"And if you cannot make reasonable judgements if you remain so blind to evil intentions! But do as you wish it doesn't matter..." Atem raised an eyebrow questioningly. "...because this time I will keep an eye on this jerk and make absolutely sure that I cross his moves! I repay my dept even better than last time because I will correct you from the very start!"

He knew that Yuna was there up watching him. Instead of being nervous as usual he was calm and relaxed. Whatever would happen today he would have his own training with the girl as well. Still he could hardly wait to summon his first ka. Which would be a really special for him and for the girl as well. He knew that his ancestor never summoned that particular ka to any battles but he always regarded him as a companion... Everyone was astonished why he treasured that ka so much...Atem knew that that ka's time was come again and this time he would show his powers as well. He wished that his great grandparents would be proud of him for his choice! He could hardly wait to meet his ka in this new present!

He concentrated and he felt that the power of Millenium Pendant flew into him allowing him to materialise the ka quicler with help of his ba which meant physical energy. The little ka jumped into his arms and Atem was glad that this time he could hug him with two healthy arms.

"What is that supposed to mean Prince Atem? What is that pathetic fur ball? That ka is totally good for nothing!" he heard Maester angry voice.

Atem knew perfectly well what his maester thought about Kuriboh. But Atem felt gratitude to the monster who behaved so brave so loyal in that vision which fortunately did not become reality...He could only think of Kuriboh with kind feelings and gratitude. That little ka was his true loyal companion and he would never let him down no matter what the future would hold them.

He gave the shivering monster a kind smile and a wink and then he whispered to him. "I know that you are nothing like weak Kuriboh. You are the best companion. I am proud to have you and that you appeared to me." Tears appeared in the little ka's eyes and put his head on Atem's chest. Then after a little time he looked up determinedly and floated to Atem's side.

"That is the ka I wish to present during the challenge. His name is Kuriboh and he was given as a gift to my grandfather. In the outside he seems weak but he has lot of inner powers. I would like to find out those...please help me finding those Maester Sabu."

Master Sabu looked at him with wide eyes as if he could not believe what he had heard then he laughed loud. "You have nearly owned me Prince Atem! I have not thought that you had such a good sense of humour! It is really ridiculous! Inner powers of that good-for-nothing ka? What would you like to use that thing for? For cleaning up the palace or for sleeping? His inner powers make him a great cleaning cloth or a pillow!"

Kuriboh jumped up and down as if he could not contain his fury anymore. Atem grabbed him and pulled it close to his chest.

"I am serious Master Sabu. Please help me find the right magic that I can use for Kuriboh."

Master Sabu narrowed his eyes and stopped laughing. "If you are serious then I will be as well. You will not humiliate yourself with this fur ball. You will present a strong ka which is suitable for the Pharaoh. Do not play on stupid tricks but be a man fight!"

"Kuriboh is the one I want for sure." he said without any fear.

Maester Sabu's expression became furious and he touched his Millenium Ring and closed his eyes. Soon a Black Fighter which was surrounded by black light was manifested in front of Master Sabu Atem felt his pendant shone up with a shining bright light and then his vision changed. He saw that he was radiating a thin bright golden energy whereas Master Sabu radiated an intense black energy. He also could see the kas energies as well. The black fighter's energy was black and much bigger then the dimm golden surrounded Kuriboh. Atem could not understand why but he could precisely feel how stronger the black fighter was. Then he saw the fighter ran towards him with full force raising his sword high. Kuriboh jumped out of his arms and ran in front of Atem and took the hit. Atem did not feel any physical pain when the small ka disappeared but the felt pain of his heart because of what had just happened. Kuriboh took all the pain of the attack, protected Atem's energy and he could not do nothing to protect his ka...He hanged his head in sorrow and pain.

Then Master Sabu stepped next to his ka the black fighter. "Well have you learnt your lesson Prince Atem? That ka is useless and no match against any other kas. I want you to present a ka who is as strong as this ka. He is a presentable one at a challenge. And do not believe that this is the strongest ka that I can summon without my Millenium Ring as well. But against your pathetic kas it is more than enough. Of course you are beginner and you cannot control the power of the Millenium Pendant properly noone would expect you to summon a God but I will not allow to ridicule yourself and me in front of the court! Of course even with the Millenium Pendant you will never be able to summon a God because with your powers it is impossible. Only the chosen strong ones can have enough powers to that task." He chuckled a little bit then regained his composure and continued seriously. "Prince Atem be serious and forget playing around with that little fury ball. If you dare to stick to him then I will destroy him each time. And if you are still stubborn after some time its stone tablet will break into pieces and he will disappear for that what you want? That ka was not meant for fighting and your great grandfather knew it better than you Prince Atem. From now on I would like to see you summoning strong and presentable kas. Did you understand?"

Atem's hands closed into a fist as he had to repress anger and humiliation. He knew he could not protect the little ka right now so he had no other choise but to follow the orders. With restrained voice he answered. "Yes, I did Master Sabu. I understood you perfectly."

The rest of the training was a disaster for Atem and even though he knew what would happen he still tried his best. The stronger kas that he tried to summon with his physical powers did not appear in front of him more than one or two seconds before they disappeared. He was not able to channel so much energy at that point even with the help of his Millenium Pendant... At the end of the training he was more than exhausted. He went back to his room and fell into his bed into a sleep without any dreams...

When he opened his eyes he saw that the girl was sitting at the window. When he stirred and sat up she looked at him and walked towards his bed slowly. She always had this habit because it made her limping less visible...

"You seem to be in a bad shape Egyptian." she said curtly.

Atem gave a weak laugh and answered. "I became so exhausted after each training. I should have known that this time would not be different. I had to summon strong spirits but I am not strong enough...Sorry about this...Have you been waiting long?"

Yuna lifted her. "We still have enough time, so do not worry about it..."

"Yuna, I am afraid that I..." said Atem blushing from embarrased.

"I ask first Egyptian. How come that you know Kuriboh? He was a sacred spirit of a powerful priestess in our land but she disappeared without a trace and took Kuriboh with her. No one has seen or been able to invoke this spirit since the disappearance of the priestess. How come that you have it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well...Kuriboh was a special which my great grandfather received from a powerful priestess." said Atem smiling. "He treasured him and regarded him as loyal companion. But others did not respect him enough because they regard him weak and my ancestor never involed Kuriboj to protect him from the nasty remarks of the others. Or perhaps he believed that those people do not deserve to learn Kuriboh's powers. I cannot know it for sure. But I feel that he has hidden powers which could him a great fighter..."

Atem sighed stood up and walked to the window. He put his hands on the stone and looked at the landscape. "I wanted to ask Maester Sabu to help me find any way to protect Kuriboh some way and find some spells which could be perfect with him. But I think know that it would be better if could just summon a stronger ka and protect him that way...But you saw what happened, I was unable to summon any strong ka."

Yuna just blinked as if she were utterly surprised and then she shook her head with a half-smile. "Did you really think that this jerk would actually help you in anything? You are hopelessly naive..."

"But what should I do now? You saw that I am not strong enough to invoke a powerful ka. I proved to be utterly useless during my training..." He stopped talking when Yuna started laughing. "Is something funny?"

"Well everything. First of all, that jerk was utterly uncapable of helping you so you should choose someone more suitable for the task." she looked absolutely self-confident. "And secondly, please do not call that thing that I saw just right now a training because I will burst out laughing again. That was a joke not a training! That is not how he should have trained you at your first spirit invoking session!"

"What should have happened?" he asked unsecure.

"I will show you personally. Come let's start your real training now!" she stood up with a smile on her face. Atem wondered if the time will come when she would smile the same way as he saw within the memories of Mia..."What is it? We do not have so much time to idle around. You have spent precious time with sleeping around and we have chatted long enough already. Let's get down to business!" And she walked to the entrance of the secret path. Atem felt so much better, he wanted to run enthusiastically to catch her but instead of it he stumbled and went back to his bed and sat down.

"It seems that I am still exhausted." he gasped. The girl walked towards him and grabbed his shoulders and Atem shuddered. Her hands were cold...but comforting as well. She stared into his eyes and told him."No, that stupid maester cannot win so easily. I knew that he want to make you too exhausted to train on your own. But I will win over that jerk again! Come on Egyptian you cannot give up so easily."

And there it was...The warm feeling that came from his heart and spread into all of his veins. His Pendant shone with the gold light and the power within him became more closed his eyes and let it through his body. When he opened his eyes he saw Yuna glew with purple light which disappeared when she stood up.

"What was that?" he asked in wonder.

"I don't know what you mean."

"That purple light coming from you." he insisted.

"Purple light? Egyptian if you halucinate then it is better if you have rest." The girl said with a cheeky smile then she gawned.

"But I have just seen that..." He jumped from his bed and he gasped. He was full of energy he was not tired at all. When he looked back at Yuna the purple light disappeared around her. What was going on here? Was it really just a hallucination? "I think we can go now. I am much better."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she gawned again.

"Are you tired?" Atem asked because she seemed to be exhausted for a change.

She seemed to recollect herself and stood up as quickly as possibly. "I am perfectly all right. Let's go!"

...

"No, no and NO! What the heck is your problem today, Egyptian? Have you not learned your lesson with that jerk today? Do not try to summon a strong spirit directly! At this point you just exhaust yourself!"

Atem was dumpfounded and looked at the girl questioningly. "But you just said that you wish to see my limits. I thought that you want to see the stongest ka that I am able to summon."

"It seems that I must be direct with you otherwise you do not understand what is obvious. I am not interested what kind of kas you cannot summon, I wish to know what kind of kas you can summon at the moment." she stated impatiently.

Atem smiled closed his eyes and let the power of the Pendant flew into his and back. He saw the golden energy flowing from him. He concentrated and with the help of his ba he summoned his ka which appeared on the stone tablet. Kuriboh popped up and ran towards into his arms and hugged him. Atem could not help but smile as he watched the small furry ball. Yuna also watched the ka or the spirit as she called them and looked away and said silently. "Why Kuriboh? You should only trust and help someone whose heart is good and honest. How can you help an Egyptian?"

"Because he might not judge people so hasty but he lets himself feel what people really are..." Atem turned the little ka to face the girl. "Look at her Kuriboh, that girl has a good heart as well I am sure about." The little spirit walked awkwardly towards the girl and when he reached her he started pulling her trousers. Yuna and Atem looked confused at the ka. Then Kuriboh started jumping up and down and raised his arms up and down as well. Yuna's face changed she seemed to understand what the spirit wanted. She reached down and took him up. "I am sorry but I decided that it was enough. I tested my luck enough anyway... I will not use my powers anymore. I am sorry." The spirit looked at Atem as if he started crying in a second. Yuna turned the spirit towards here and watched her some time. Then she exasparated and told him. "I will not summon your companion. But perhaps he will." she pointed to Atem."We will summon you when he will be ready. You may depart now spirit of kindness and loyality..." Kuriboh nodded towards Yuna and flew back to Atem and hopped into his hands and gradually disappeared giving back his ba. "What has happened?" asked Atem.

Yuna raised an eyebrow and answered angrily. "Don't you know the energy flow Atem?"

Atem said impatiently. "Of course I know! Kuriboh was not involved in game of kas so he could give me back my energy. If a ka is destroyed in a shadow game he takes away my energy. That is the reason that the shadow games are dangerous. The stronger ka you invoke the riskier can be for you...But to turn back to my question! I just wanted to get to know what you talked with Kuriboh."

Yuna gave a half as if she liked the fact that she could make Atem irritated. "Well, Kuriboh was missing his little friend that he did not see for a long time. He was left in our village is a legend about them as well. Not that I tell you that, so do not get your hopes up. We are here to to call slightly powerful kas. And I will tell you once again perhaps you will understand: SLIGHTLY powerful. Let's see what your limits are!

Atem called one ka at a time. And he could not call stronger kas than the Silent Magician. "It seems that he is the most powerful ka that I can summon." Atem said and looked at the girl who looked at him disappointed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You seem disappointed and you are right. I am not strong enough..." he said sadly.

"And you seem to be brain washed Egyptian! How can you tell me that you summoned your most powerful ka?! What is this stupid way of thinking that power is equal to strenght? I constantly hear these: 'I have to become a strong Pharaoh.' I have to become strong for the challenge.' 'I want to call a strong ka." Yuna imitated Atem's voice in an irritating way. "As if there weren't different kinds of powers in this world other than physical force! Use your brain again!"

Atem looked astonished. Noone would have dared to talk to him like that...He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts...

_Could she be right? Am I using the word "strong" so often? Am I becoming obsessed with the idea of strenght? I always respected and looked up everyone around me who was stronger than me. But I never questioned if that path is suitable for me or not. If I think about it I have not suceeded in the challenge because I was the strongest but because I became skilled thanks to Yuna... Yes I will never become powerful with only physical strenght. That is not my is right I neglected an important power but that will not happen again._

Yuna sighed and turned away and muttered. "Such an idiot!" but Atem called after her. "I am not finished calling kas. Let's see my limits again."

Yuna smirked. "I am waiting then Egyptian." And after half an hour she was gapping at the Mystical Elf. "That's amazing! What a powerful defense power from someone who just started summoning spirits." Then she glimpsed at Atem and murmured. " ." Then she sat down on a stone bench and seemed to get deeply involved into her thoughts. Then she looked ahead of her and started speaking. "What I know for sure is..." There she looked up at Atem. "There are two types of fighters in a spirit game. One is the master magician and one is the spirit summoner. A master magician is the person who can call various spells but they can call only a few low level spirits. And after what I see I can say now that you are definitely not a master magician but a spirit summoner. This means that you can summon numerous spirits. But...as oppose to a master magician you will only be able to make limited number of spells and traps based on your level. As the strongest spirit that you can call is the Silent Magician it means that your strenght level is on the second. You can make two trap spells. The strongest defensive spirit that you can call is the mystical elf which means that you are on level four so theoretically you are capable of learning four spells as well. But nevertheless how much spells and traps you know you can only perform four spells or traps altogether as that is your highest level. You will be able to make seven spells or traps at the most as a spirit summoner if you do not have a master magic around you."

Atem smiled at the girl. "I knew most of these things but I did not know what I am capable of right now so I am grateful for that." Then after some hesitation he asked. "You are an experienced player of game with the spirits. Were you a spirit summoner or a magic master? You do not have to answer if you do not want." He added hastily.

Yuna looked at him earnestly and replied. "None of them. I was someone else." Then she changed the subject. "So Egyptian as for tomorrow: You should choose two traps and two spells that you wish to practice. Choose wisely. It was enough of spirit summoning for today. Unlike the jerk I know when enough is enough! Let's go outside a little bit to train sword fight and horse riding a little bit and then we can go back and play something!"

Atem was perplexed for some seconds and called after the girl who had just opened the door of their training room. "But wait! Am I not capable of learning four spells?"

"You do. But I know I will choose you the other two which you should learn. I will look it up the exact ones as I am not sure about their names. They will be used to summon higher level I will tell them tomorrow."

"But haven't you told me that I can summon level two kas?"

"Directly. But there are other forms as well. Leave it on me I am the best trainer." She winked and turned and let Atem stare after her.


	22. Confession

_I was someone else._

Atem remembered the words of the girl when he stepped out to his balcon and looked up to the sky from which the stars were shining brightly. Yuna was sitting on his bed and was looking at the symbols in front of her and played a memory game with it. Atem looked back and could not help but smile proudly as he was watching her. She had learnt so many hieroglyphs this way. It was still a long way till she would be able to read but Atem was sure that in half a year she would be able to read and write perfectly. If she stayed here of course...Atem wished so much that it would be their fate...

Then heard Yuna walking next to him and then she saw her pulling herself up and sitting on the stone railing.

"So have you finally made up your mind?"

Atem look up at the moon and sighed. "Not yet, it is a hard decision." He looked up at the moon and said seriously. "What I know for sure that the two trap magic that I wish to learn are called Mirror Reflection and Magic Cylinder. I would like to learn the Swords of Revealing Light as well. But I am unsure about the last spell..."

Yuna nodded approvingly. "Good choices. Fit to your defensive abilities well, you have chosen wisely so far Egyptian. Now let me tell you my suggestions as well!"

After some discussion he and Yuna made the final set of trap spells and magic spells and Atem was more than satisfied. They made the best choices for his level he was sure. And when Yuna stepped out from his room without saying anything as usual he was left with his thoughts. He realised since he met Mia that something changed within him. With a shudder he became aware that he did not wish to become this young girl's best friend anymore...But how could he tell what kind of thought came into his mind? How would the girl react on it? Should he mention it at all or leave things as it was now?

_I am such an idiot! She would hate me for sure if I mentioned that for her!_ With that thought he started preparing to go to bed.

Four days passed and Atem could master the spells and traps that they choose together. He became more and more confident as the time passed by and even though he never showed what he was capable of; his maester looked at him with curious eyes. That particular day he called his black fighter again and Atem failed again summoning a strong ka directly. He knelt down and patted with exhaustion.

To his surprise Master Sabu started chuckling. "Prince Atem...You try to mislead me as last time but this time I saw through you."

Atem looked up and asked disbelieving. "What do you mean?"

Master Sabu walked towards him, knelt down and grabbed Atem's chin and looked into his eyes. "My Millenium Ring showed great power last time when I walked in front of your room."

Atem's heart started beating faster. He knew that every day before he started his trainings with Yuna he felt so exhausted that he could hardly stand up. But then out of nowhere the mysterious warm feeling made him stronger every time... But he could not understand what activates that power. He could not release the power according to his own will even though tried many times...

"I do not know what you are talking about Maester Sabu." he tried to sound convincing.

"Yes, you do. Perfectly well." And then he slightly raised the Millenium Pendant. "Perhaps you have found out the secret power of that Millenium Item Prince Atem."

"No, you are mistaken." he replied Atem. That was something he was sure of. He felt the warm feeling before he wore the Millenium Pendant around his neck!

"You are lieing Prince. And I will prove it now." He stood up and walked away slowly and turned. His lips turned to an evil smile which made Atem uneasy...He touched his Millenium Ring and he was surrounded by the black aura." Black fighter, make the Prince fight and show his hidden abilities! Attack him direcly." Atem was shocked and summoned Kuriboh who protected him from any harm. Atem did not feel any pain when the little ka disappeared but he felt the pain within his heart. No matter how much he practiced it was Kuriboh whom he called instinctively even though he did not wish to have the little ka hurt. "I am sorry Kuriboh."

Master Sabu smiled again and said with restricted anger. "So you summoned that fur ball again. Today I promise that I will find his stone tablet and destroy it. You will not humiliate yourself with him again." Atem closed his hands and shook with rage.

_I will not let you hurt my ka I promise. I will follow you everywhere using the secret paths!_

"And one more thing." A magic circle appeared around the Black Fighter and Maester Sabu shouted. "Black Fighter attack again directly using the power of double attack!"

Atem froze from surprise. He could have made a magic which could easily protect him but that would mean that he had to reveal that he was practicing behind his maester's back.

_No, I will rather endure the pain because I promised Yuna that I will keep our trainings secret. I will never betray her!_

And before the power of the ka would have hit him he saw a spirit running in front of him and protected him with his sword and disappeared.

"Celtic Guardian?!" Atem gasped aloud. "How come?!" Then he looked up and saw a purple power collar and a purple power flying from the shadows.

Master Sabu winced as if he felt some pain and then shouted. "So it turns out that I was right. You have lied. I am curious what you are still hiding. Let me see all of your powers then. Millenium Ring, show me the power of Atem's ka and his power." The ring pointed to the Celtic Guardian and then the needles turned towards the shadow instead of pointing to Atem. Maeste Sabu blinked in surprise. That was not what he had expected for sure. "What?! That ka was not summoned by your ba power! There is someone else in this place and he has such huge energies. Who is it? Black Fighter, find him and give him a kind greeting! How dare he get involved into my training?!"

Atem shouted loud when the Black Fighter ran toward the purple energy. "Run away." He saw that the Black Fighter disappeared and a cry was heard and the fighter reappeared.

"One more attack Black Fighter." Maester Sabu was smiling in an evil way.

Atem cried out angrily. "That is unfair. You have used an attack and a spell in this turn you cannot attack another time it is not possible."

Master Sabu smirked. "Not if I use the power of the Ring. If your protector wishes to do anything he will make his own move. You cannot make any proper moves in your turn anyway." He grabbed the ring around his neck and closed his eyes.

Atem yelled angrily. "How dare you use the sacred item to play in an unfair way? I will not let you. She did nothing wrong. She protected me from your madness! I cannot summon stronger kas yet but it does not matter! I am strong enough to stop you. Sword of Revealing Light, make him stop." Three swords appeared from the sky and fell in front of the ka of Master Sabu making him unable to attack. His maester turned to him and looked at him angrily. They stood looking at each othe for some seconds and then his maester let his ka disappear and turned his back on him.

"I see finally you show your real face Atem. So you have learned some magic? From who? You said "she"? Perhaps the woman who was there is your partner but she will be revealed soon. I know for sure that it is NOT you who has great powers but someone else..." Then he walked away leaving Atem alone in the arena.

Atem ran to his room after the training where he found the girl patting and grabbing the edge of the window. She was definitely not fit to keep any training today.

"Yuna lay down and have a rest today." asked Atem gently.

"No way! I promised to prepare you."

"Have you lost your mind? You cannot train me in a condition lile this." he tried to persuade her but he was not surprised by her answer. "I am fine let's go."

Atem loved his trainings with Yuna but at that particular day he could not wait for the end of it. When the time finally came the young boy knew that the girl could hardly stand on her feet. He also realised the bruise that she had on her left arm. Even though she resisted he put his arm around her and helped her walk back to her room.

"Are you ok?" he asked her but he received no response. He looked at her and saw was lieing in her bed fast asleep. Atem looked at her worriedly went closer and wanted to put a blanket around her but stopped when he caught some scratches on her arm. He grabbed the box which contained her special balm. He opened it and look out of the balm. He also caught the glimpse of two necklaces which were made of silver and on which there was something carved which Atem could not read as it was written with an ubknown symbols. He put a bandage around her lower arm. "I hope that I did a good job." He knelt next to the bed and leaned close to the girl and started watching her.

"You must be tired I know after such a day. It is not a wonder that you are sleeping." he whispered quietly and stroked her hand. "It requires more ba to summon a strong ka and you lose that ba if that ka is destroyed... Moreover that Fighter attacked you directly. You must have been exhausted and still you kept my training... Yuna...you have protected me and I do not care if the only reason was that you wished to repay your dept. I cannot thank you what you did to me today and so far... Even if you never thank me anything I will never stop thanking you. And because of that I feel bad about the fact that I am hiding something from you. I wish that I could have more courage to tell you something." he watched her sleeping face and started wondering what the girl could be dreaming right now. He watched her even breathing and stroked a flock of hair out of her face. He put his head on the bed and closed his eyes a little and he wished that at least in the word of dreams he could tell Yuna what was going on his mind for several days...

Atem smiled as he was walking towards the oasis. The water was crystal-clear and made him cool down in the hot weather. As he drank from it and put his feet into the cooling water he wished that Yuna would be also here. Then he looked up and on the other side of the lake he saw a figure of a girl. It was strange because the oasis looked totally different on the other side. There were no sands and no palm trees and bushes on the golden ground but there were bright green bushy trees and bushes on a green ground.

"Yuna!" Atem shouted happily and the girl looked up. She stood up the same time as Atem and both of the walked to the place where the shore of the water started changing. "I haven't seen something like that before. What happened to the oasis?"

"Oasis? I was sitting on the shore of the lake and when I looked up and saw you I realised that the other part of the lake changed. It is strange..."

"I agree. Do you think that it is some kind of magic?"

Then back into his mind he remembered the face of the sleeping Yuna and he remembered that he was kneeling next to her. And it became clear for him where he was right now. It was a world of dreams. Now he had the chance to talk to the girl without any consequences.

"Do not worry it is a world of dreams. I think I wished to meet you here and that is why you appeared in my dream. I know that you are just an illusion of my mind but I need to tell you something that I haven't got enough courage to do in the world of reality." Atem admitted.

"And may I ask why?" she sighed sat down carefully and put her feet into the water. Neither of them wore any shoes so Atem could easily join to her.

"Because..." he started hesitantly. Even in a dream he did not know how to begin what he wishes to tell. "...you always react vehemently at everything and I do not know how you would react on this change."

"What kind of change?" she looked up.

"The change in our relationship." he stated at last.

"You act weird Egyptian...what is it?" she seemed perplexed.

"Let me explain you from the beginning. Since you came I knew that we had a lot in common. You lost your mother just like me. I saw you how you behaved, heard what you said even before we met personally and I realised that you are going the same path as I did in the last. In a different way but you also refuse to movr on. You are stuck in one place. A place of full of pain and misery. You know when I lost my mother I refused to move on...I refused to look back at my past and refused to remember anything connected to my mother...I never thought that I would be able to cope with my emotions...I was stuck in one place and could not movd on just like you...And then the gods sent me Mana and Mahado who helped me to live in the present and in the future. Together we dug out some of my lost memories and I could move forward again...I wanted to become your friend because I thought that it would help you move forward as well...but since I met your friend Mia and saw some fragments of your past I realised that you lost all of your friends...I always believed that you would need friendship to overcome your pain but it is not the truth. It does not help you but the contrary. The possibility of a new friendship just hurts and frightens you. It is clear that right now it is not a friendship that you need the most now so..."

"So? What are you getting at Egyptian?"

"So I wanted to tell you that you do not need to worry about getting hurt anymore. In the meantime I also realised that I rather do not wish to become your friend and it would be better to end my friendship with you at this point..."

The girl looked at him as if she could not believe what she heared. She interrupted suddenly. "I understand. You want nothing from me from now on. You can be now relieved, you told what you wanted. But why are you such a coward to tell this in my face in the real world? Do not think that it would devastate me or burst into tears! That was a pleasure to talk about this and I am leaving now."

"Yuna, wait!" he grabbed the wrist of the girl and pulled her back. "Why can't you let me finish what I want to tell you at least once? Even in my dream you act so stubborn! I haven't finished what I wanted to say!"

"I am not interested really." she pulled her wrist away.

"Yuna, you are imitating Mia, and you are making the same mistakes as her! Don't you think that it would be time to be yourself? The Yuna I saw in Mia's past does not run away but listens to everyone!" he shouted after her.

"Then spit it out what you want!" she hissed.

Then a loud noise was heard. And Atem saw that Yuna disappeared next to him. Also the other part of the lake...When he heard the second loud noise he lost the sight of the oasis as well...

Atem blinked and realised that his knees hurt. He was kneeling on the floor and his head was on the bed of Yuna. He looked up and saw that the room was lit suddenly and the girl was sitting and was looking remembered every moment of his dream. But was it just his dream vision or was Yuna also there? The whole scene made him wonder if he should tell all those things in the real world as well. Or would it be better to keep it as a secret? It was a pity that he was woken up by the strorm; he wished to see her reaction after he finished what he wanted to say actually...

Then the thunder roared and Atem shivered and without thinking he put his hands and closed his eyes. Since his mother passed away he was afraid of the storms and thunders. It was as it had been yesterday...

His younger self was within his room alone. Outside there was a huge storm. The thunders lit his room and thunders roared endlessly. He wished nothing else but to run to his mother who would console him and tell him what she always did:

"Atem, come on, the storm is outside, it will not harm you, you are safe here within the palace. You should think about something else." Then she would smile and ask. "Would you like to play some game?"

But not that day...That day his mother was in another other room separated from him and could not come to him...

_How much longer do I want to wait? I need her so much...And I am also so curious what is happening to her...Why can't I see her at least for a minute?_

Then his door opened and his father stepped inside behind him Priest Siamun also entered the room silently. Atem had never seen his father in such a bad shape. He looked like someone who was having a huge burden on his shoulder. His face was pale and his eyes red...He looked vulnerable and weak...Atem was afraid that he would collapse in any minute. What could have happened his father who had always been so strong and brave

Atem put his hands on his heart and cried out. "Dear Father! What happened to you? Has someone hurt you?"

His father looked into his eyes into the first time. His look was full of despair...Atem became more and more horrified. His father looked back to his Priest Siamun who stepped next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Pull yourself together! Your Son needs you Aknamkanon! You cannot leave him alone at such a time like this. He counts on you so be strong for his sake." His father nodded looked back into Atem's eyes again. He took a deep breath and slowly he walked towards him. He knelt down and hugged him and whispered into his ears. "Son you need to be strong. You should visit your mother now. It is the last chance to talk to her."

Atem stepped back and heard the thunder again. "But why Father?"

His father took his hand and stood up. "She will soon pass the door of the afterlife and we cannot talk to her after that. You can still say goodbye to her. Come Son."

Atem stood rigid and he felt a terrible feeling. He felt that he cannot take any breath anymore. His chest became heavy with a sudden weight. Then he started shaking and let the pain run through him. His father looked at him worriedly. "Atem? Say something please."

"It is my fault. Because of me she is dying!" managed to say Atem. A tear dropped down from his cheek. He lost control after that and started sobbing uncontrolably.

His father hugged him and tried to soothe him. "Atem, Son listen to me if you need to blame someone then..." There Priest Siamun interrupted him sharply. "Aknamkanon! Start acting like a Pharaoh for Ra's sake. What would Pharaoh Ana say now? You cannot act like Atem, he is just a child but you should be an adult!"

His father looked surprised then he changed. He became determined and nodded. "Thank you my friend."

Then he looked back at Atem. "It is nobody's fault Atem."

Atem cried out. "That is not true. If I had not..."

"That is enough. I don't want to remember any more." he heart was full of hate and self-hatred for some reason that he could not remember and did not wish to remember...With a firm move he slammed the door which was in the corner of his soul room. And then he made up his mind...He concentrated and felt the power of the pendant which hung around his neck. "In the name of Ra, I will seal away that door! It cannot be opened within this lifetime!" The wadjet which shone up on the door made the magic complete but Atem felt a shudder going down on his spine. He might have sealed away those memories for good but in his afterlife he would face them. Would it be easier or more difficult that time? Then he heard the sound of a thunder which made him return to the real world in which he was sitting on Yuna's bed with his eyes closed and hands put on his ears. When the noise disappeared he slowly opened his eyes and started thinking about Yuna.

_She must be laughing at me now. I must look miserable and pathetic._

He slowly looked up and he took his hands from his ears and hissed in surprise. Yuna was sitting in front of him with closed eyes and she was covering her ears just like he had done. She felt the same fear as him! Atem smiled a little at the sight, grabbed a blanket and covered both of them with it. The girl opened her eyes when she felt the blanket on her shoulders and her surprised gaze met Atem's eyes. Strangely the young prince did not feel afraid anymore. With a smile he said gently. "Yuna the storm is outside the palace. You are safe here. Why don't we play some game under this cover till the storm passes?"

She nodded slowly then got out of the blanket to fetch something. Atem peaked out and watched the girl taking out some games out of a big wooden box.

After that they have spent the time playing games. Atem learned a lot of new games which originated from the far away land of Yuna. As the time passed they were not hiding under the blanket but they were just wearing around them.

"I have won again!" cried the girl with pride.

With a slight blush Atem added. "This is my first time that I play that game." But then with a confident smile he said: "But I will win the next round! I will be better next time!"

He had so much fun that evening. But he could not stop wondering how much time they had before the battle he saw in the vision became reality...

'Well...I am sorry to interrupt your fun but I agree with you Son of Aknamkanom, heir to the Egyptian throne.. You should really get better.I have heard that you are quite weak Prince Atem, is that the truth?" The sound filled the room and Atem felt a cold shiver going down on his spine because he realised there was an uninvited visitor within the room...


	23. New Destiny

Instantly, he jumped out of the bed and cried out. 'Who are you? How dare you enter the room without any permission?"

A chuckle was heard and Atem saw a young man step out from the shadows. He seemed to be a teenager at fifteen or sixteen, had shoulder-length white hair and a lean body on which the first signs of developping muscles appeared. His smile showed confidence and his eyes glowed with joy. Then suddenly Atem caught a golden light and he saw what had on the teen's chest and he gasped aloud. "It is not possible! How come that you have Master Sabu's Millenium Ring? Answer me you Intruder!"

Then he looked sideways and he saw that Yuna stepped in front of him and sighed. "That is totally irrevelant Egyptian! Who cares the name of this person? And how did he get the Ring? It is not hard to find out: He stole it for sure!" Then she looked into the eyes of the young man and with a confident smile she asked. "How did you come into the palace? What do you want here?"

Bakura looked at the girl curiously and touched the Ring which moved and pointed at first Atem and then at Yuna. He felt his pendant glew with a golden light which surrounded him. Yuna was, however, surrounded by the purple light just like as she was last time! "The messenger was right. You are a really extraordinary young Lady in every sense. You do not waste time but you come straight to the point. "He knelt in front of her and took her hand and gave a soft kiss on it."But before I answer your questions let me tell you that it is an honour to meet you. My name is Bakura, young Lady and I am the Prince of the Thieves. I have come to make justice in the name of Zork!"

Atem held back his breath. Was this young man a servant of Zork? If that was true then they were in a great danger.

Yuna oblivious of the danger smirked and took back her hand. "You seem to know our customs Bakura."

Bakura gave a sweet smile. "I know more about you than you can imagine Yuna. And I hope that I can get to know you even better."

Yuna seemed not be interested "Oh I see...You wish to get to know me but you have not answered any of my questions! Well this will not work this way..." She waved her hand as if she wished that the young man move away.

Atem was shocked that the teen started chuckling. "I really like you young Lady. Please do not believe that you cannot trust me. I will anwer to any of your questions so do not hesitate to ask. The answer to your first question: I have come here with the help of my faithful messanger. He has been informing me about what has been happening within the palace for a long time. And now he informed me that he has found the person who posseses the power which should be useful to our goal..."

"Which is?" asked Yuna impatiently.

"To take revenge and restore justice. I claim the seven sacred items which should belong to me and Zork alone. I wish to give those to their rightful owners."

Atem balled his hands into a ball and interrupted Bakura at this point. "How do you dare saying such a thing?! The Millenium Items do not belong to you Bakura!"

The young man gave an angry glance at the direction of Atem. "Yes, they do. I am the only one who deserves them."

Atem wanted to say something but Yuna signed him to be quiet. "Let me ask you something."

"Anything for the young Lady." answered Bakura with a smile.

"Why do you think that the items should belong to you? What is your purpose with them?"

Bakura nodded. "Fair questions Yuna. The reason why I wish to claim those items is that the blood that is stained to these items belongs to my people. So it should be right and fair if I got them...I just wish that the items find their real owners who possess enough power and experience to use them. I am on the side of justice. I want to get revenge on the person who destroyed my life and hurt me the most: Pharaoh Aknamkanon."

Atem cried out in surprise. "Do you wish to hurt my dear father? My father must never have hurt you. There must be some mistake."

"Your father is nothing but a bloody murderer! Do not dare to justify him." said Bakura with supressed anger.

Atem felt the anger rising within him. "How dare you?! All what you are telling us is nonsense and a huge lie! My father is the best Pharaoh and not a murderer and the Millenium Items in the best hands of the right people!"

"Come on, do not let me laugh! In the hands of the right people?! Those people were chosen by a murderer. However, not so carefully...my messanger could come close to him after all. It was actually luck but still it does not matter after all..." Bakura crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And who is this messanger of whom you boast so much?" Atem asked impatiently.

"Maester Sabu, of course." Yuna said without any doubt.

"Yuna what are you talking? Yes, my maester might be not like able for you but that does not mean that..." Atem started to persuade her but Bakura interrupted him.

"Oh holy Ra, have you not realised who was my messanger? Are you so ignorant Prince of Egypt? But what have I expected? Like father like son."

Atem felt his heart bumping in his ears. "That is outragous what you are doing here Bakura. Give me back the Millenium Ring and leave the palace at once."

"Oh the little Prince tries to play the role of a Pharaoh now." he mocked him.

Atem cried out. "I am the heir to the throne and the gods's power is within in my veins as it was in my anchestors."

Bakura chuckled. "Well, well, well...I am not so sure about it. Your dear cousin could also have a word into this I believe...And I believe he could be right. The gods turned away from you after the cold bloody murder that your dear father did to my people."

"What?" Atem was shocked. "That is not true. Everything you are saying is a lie!"

"Well if you think then I will prove my right to you. Let's see whom the gods favour. Let's start our shadow game! And of course during our play the young Lady will get all the answers what she wishes to get to know."

His eyes glew up with a mad light and the Ring on his chest shone up with a golden light. Soon the room was filled by a black shadow and Atem realised that he felt dizzy and his chest was pressed by some power. His Pendant shone with a golden light as well and he became worried about the girl. Was she all right? Then he saw Yuna standing next to him. She lightly touched his shoulder. He felt that his heart became warmer and the burden from his chest fell down at once. Atem looked into the eyes of Bakura and cried out. "How dare you bring Yuna to this dangerous place? Leave her out of your nasty games!"

Bakura whistled. "As far as I could see the only person who had issues with coping the powers of the shadow realm was you Prince Atem. You are as weak as my messanger informed me. And you dare to call yourself the rightful owner of the Millenium Pendant? Pathetic!" Atem gritted his teeth. "Yuna, you will see how evil and manipulative these people are here in the palace. After you get to know the truth you will know the path that you should take."

Atem stepped ahead. "That is enough! The only person who manipulates people here is only you! Let Yuna and me free."

"Are you afraid that you will lose?"

Atem stepped ahead. "No, I am afraid that Yuna would get hurt."

Bakura smiled. "Yes, of course you are worried about her. Because you could not use her special powers for your purposes."

Atem balled his hands into a fist. "That is not true. I have never thought about this! I do not wish to risk her life in this game that is all!"

"Oh you do not need to be worried. In this game the lady will be protected the whole time. If I lose my soul will be sealed into this item..." he touched his Millenium Ring. "...and if you lose then your soul will be sealed into the Millenium Pendant."

"So this is what everything is about? Playing with your and someone's life? You are mad Bakura!" Atem asked impatiently.

"Of course not! The winner should get a great price as well. And the price in this shadow game is a Millenium Item. If I win the Millenium Pendant should be mine. If you win the Millenium Ring is yours. That is a fair offer, isn't it?"

"It is not fair. The Ring belongs to the royal palace so you have no right to claim it your own."

"Oh Ra, you are so ignorant and stubborn! Then I will tell you something that will make you fight! You will not leave this place otherwise! Can we start now finally? I wish to have my justice!"

Atem took a deep breath and grabbed his chest. The burden became heavier minute by minute again, but he needed to stay calm and brave. Yuna was standing behind him and he turned to face her. "Stay behind me, I will not allow that any harm should happen to do not need to get involved in this fight."

The girl stepped a step ahead and looked into his eyes. "I do not care what you two are doing. I had no intention to get involved in this game anyway. Still...I think that you and I should hear what he wishes to say." Then she said as quietly as only Atem could hear her. „I should listen to other's not to make the same mistakes as my friend. It is time to listen to someone." The cold went through Atem's body. Could it be that Yuna had also experienced the same dream? Atem looked down and could not help thinking what the impression of the girl had about him if that could be true. He made up his mind. He would tell her what he wished to say in the dream world before his vision would come true. If she was ready to hear the words of madman who was telling lies then it meant that she should listen to him as well. At this point he looked into her eyes and nodded. "Very well! We will listen to what he wishes to say so that both of us can make a better judgement! But I also wish to tell you something important please listen to me as well when the time comes."

Yuna bowed her head sideways and looked curiously. "Okay, I will listen to you when the time comes to that." She looked back into the eyes of Bakura then walked sideways and cried out. "Very well then. Could you tell me all of your reasons why I should choose you instead of the Egyptian?"

Bakura bowed in front of the girl. "With pleasure. I will tell the reasons which will convince you why you should turn away from this evil royal family. First of all, they are not worthy of you. I do not wish that they misuse you. Your place is next to my side you will see."

Atem could hardly restrain himself from crying out. "That is enough! How dare you insult my family!" instead he gritted his teeth and yelled. "Do not forget that we are playing a game as well Bakura, so do carried away with your speech please! We would like to get out of here as soon as possible. I summon my ka, Kuriboh." A stone tablet appeared in front of him and soon the ka popped up out of it. Then Atem started concentrating on the magic that he learned from Yuna. He knew that soon he would soon use it. He smiled as Kuriboh jumped into the arms of Atem as well. Yuna took a deep breath put her hand into her packet. "Let's hear at least one reason then Bakura."

Atem stood next to Yuna holding Kuriboh. He closed his eyes for a second and strangely he did not feel any doubts. He was calm and composed when he thought about the girl.

_No matter what this boy will tell, you will know what the right path is to choose. I believe in you and trust you! And I trust in myself! I have become powerful and I will prove it today!_

Bakura cried out. "Yuna after what I will tell you, you will have no doubts." Then he gave an evil glance towards Atem and disinterestedly said. "I summon Diabound."

"Oh Ra, what a strong ka!" Atem gasped when the spirit appeared out of Bakura's stone tablet.

Yuna simply nodded. "Not bad. But power alone is not everything."

Atem gave her a smile and looked ahead determined. "That is right. Even though that he is strong, my ka is the best spirit and I will win!" Yuna did not respond anything but gazed at Bakura curiously.

Bakura watched her silently and slowly he started talking. "Well dear Lady as far as I had heard we have many things in common and I really know how you feel. You and I have lost everyone and everything that was important to us. I have withnessed how everyone that was dear for me was killed in front of my eyes and I have lived with this pain for years. I just want revenge, because I know who is responsible for that...His father!"

Atem could not stop himself. "That is a lie! I told it before! He would never do that! I know him."

"You know nothing!" spitted Bakura. "You do not even know how to invoke a normal ka! Diabound attack that fur ball!"

"Kuriboh multiply yourself!" The magic worked: five little fur balls appeared instantly. During his training Yuna had explained him that with years of training he would be able to make more Kuribohs this way. The five Kuribohs was the beginning of a road. One of the Kuribohs was destroyed by the attack but Atem had no harm. But to his astonishment he could see that the Bakura's ka became slightly stronger. But how? As he was thinking about it he started to concentrate on his next move. Atem visiualised the magic that he wished to use in the next turn and said to the young man. "It is your turn Bakura."

Bakura looked at Atem differently. So differently that shocked Atem! Those brown eyes were not filled with revenge and hate now but with pain and sorrow. Atem heard Yuna gasp aloud in surprise. Bakura started talking with a gently kind voice. "I am not lying. How can I make up such a lie? I have suffered so much Atem that you cannot imagine... I was so lonely and I felt such pain within my soul that I had to fight day by day not lose my mind. My heart was shattered into so many pieces that I felt that I will never recover." then he sighed and called. "I summon Diabound as well!"

On the stone tablet another Diabound appeared and materialised. Atem gasped, Bakura was more powerful than his age. It required much power and practice to summon two kas at that same time! Then Bakura's eyes changed back to the mad glance. "Only hatred and the need of revenge forced me to go forward. I supressed every pain within my soul so that I should not feel it anymore. I concentrated all my energies to become the best thief to be able to steal the Millenium Items. I want nothing but justice! And I will do it! Yuna, that little dwarf is nothing but a laugh. My messanger told me that he cannot call any powerful kas. You deserve someone who is better for you! Attack Diabounds!" The two kas moved in the same time towards Atems little Kuribohs. And Atem smiled self-confidently.

"You seem to underestimate me Bakura and you will regret it. Your messanger have not seen how much I have improved. Mirror Force protect us and destroy the Diabounds." shouted Atem before the two monsters could reach his kas.

Bakura chuckled in an evil way. "You seem to forget who I am. I am a thief. You learned an impressive trap; I like it very much so I will take you for it." Soon Atem realised that the energy of his trap disappeared leaving his kas unprotected. Two Kuribohs were destroyed again and Atem could only feel relieved that the Kuribohs protected his ba power. The Diabounds seemed to be getting stronger again for some reason.

_So you not only steal object but you can steal magic and traps as well. But that trick works only once. No one can use the same magic twice. My next move will get you!_ thought Atem and started concentrating on the other trap magic that he wished to invoke next turn.

"Yuna I want you to realise that the bloodshed that they made the gods turn away from them. That is the reason why he is so weak. He has no chance to win a fight on his own. And I know why he wishes to have you: he needs your powers now and in the future, that is the reason that he is so eager to bring you back with him."

Even though he promised Yuna that he would listen everything Bakura wished to tell them but enough was enough for him at that point! "That is not true. I was worried about her that she could get hurt. Yuna knows me better than to believe such nonsense! I never asked her to act against her will! That will never change! Yuna if you do not wish to use your powers you do not have to not now and never in the future! Bakura, it is your move again."

"With pleasure. Diabounds attack him again!" Bakura smiled.

"Magic Cylinders bounce back the Diabounds attack."

The kind sorrowful eyes looked at him when the magic appeared. "Impressive magic, but I cannot allow you to hurt my kas. I must win. I must prove my right so that I can move on! I am sorry but I need to steal that magic from you as well."

Atem's eyes widened. _No! That is not possible! No one can use a magic twice!_

And he was facing the mad revengeful glare again.

_"_ And...another surprise! Diabound attack him again using the power of double attack." One of Diabound attacked the Kuriboh right handside. Atem could only gape... Bakura had just invoked a magic and made his kas attack at the same turn. And he could use a magic more than once. How can anyone win in a situation like this? That young man had powers which no one should have...Amd the second Diabound charged ahead as well. Atem knew that he would lose his ka in any second...Then a shadow ran past Atem and stopped in front of Kuriboh just before the Diabound reached him. Atem could not believe at first what had just happened. When he looked at Yuna he could see that she was furious and pointed at Bakura. "Hey Bakura! What you are doing is unfair and you know it!"

"What are you talking about Yuna?" asked Atem.

"Egyptian, use the Millenium Pendant to open your third eye quickly and you will see it." Atem touched his Millenium Pendant and concentrated. Soon he saw the truth: there were two Bakuras, one with an evil look in behind and one who was looking with the gentle look forward now.

"How is it possible?" Atem gasped. "There are two of you?"

The gentle Bakura looked down. "I let free path to my revenge and hatred to make me move forward for years. But inside I was bleeding... Because it was not enough for me..." A tear dropped from the corner of his eye. "I felt so alone in the world...I wished to get the Ring because I wanted to have my justice and becase I wanted to have my wish fulfilled." He started patting and lowered his head when he looked up the angry look of his face returned. "My soul mate offered his entire ba for this fight so far so it is no wonder that he is exhausted and needs rest. But yes, when I got the Ring my first act was to fulfill my wish. I wished to have a partner who will be with me always. I split my soul into two parts so that I will never be alone."

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "And now you decided to use both of your souls twice in this fight. That is cheating!"

Bakura gave an apologetic smile. "Yes, my partner also wished to express his emotions and I thought that it is fair that he participates in the fight as well. Unfortunately my emotions carried me away and I might have done things which were not fair...I am ashamed of me because of it but my hatred towards the royal family makes me do inresponsible things. I apologise because of it. To see my good intention I ask you to help the little prince twice. Then the game will be fair again I believe."

Yuna nodded then turned to Atem. "Egyptian, for two rounds I will back you then I stay away."

"Yuna when you say back up does that mean that you help me if I wish to summon a new ka as well?" Atem asked gently. He was unable to invoke powerful kas directly but he learned the other ways from the girl. Still he knew from his visions how close Yuna felt towards the Guardian Spirit.

And he was right, the girl realising what he wished to do looked at the spirit with a sad look on her face. The ka, however, smiled and nodded at both of them.

"I said I will back you. That means in any way you need. But I advise to use his powers wisely."

"Thank you Yuna." Atem thanked the girl who looked away. He knew that it would probably be his only chance to win. "I sacrifice Kuriboh and the Celtic Guardian to call the dragon of destruction Gandorra." The energies of Kuriboh and the Celtic Guardian flashed up. But before both kas vanished the Celtic Guardian walked to Yuna, took out a sword from his seath knelt in front of her and reached it out to her. "But...Celtic Guardian..." stammered the girl.

"You are the rightful owner of this sword Yuna, the time has finally come that I can give it to you. Use it when the time comes wisely." With a shaking hand Yuna took the sword and put her right hand on her shoulder and bowed slightly. "I will. See you next time!"

After that the two kas disappeared and their powers united and invoked a black dragon with huge red dots. "Welcome Gandora. Thank you Kuriboh and Celtic Guardian." Atem watched the dragon with awe because it destroyed the two traps that Bakura stole from him and the two Diabounds with red flashes coming from his body. When the dust disappeared he saw Bakura falling down. His revengeful ego caught him, carefully laid him on the ground and let him merge with him again. His brown eyes blazed with a mad fire. "Atem, you hurt my kind self, I will make you pay for that! You are nothing but a pathetic weakling relying on those who are more powerful than you! Yuna, without your help he would have been failed in no time and you know it."

Atem felt terrible. "I did not want to hurt him... I did not know that the attack would hurt him so much...I am sorry..."

"Yeah, sure. You know nothing. You know nothing about your father's murders; you know nothing about how I was suffering. Or you just simply did not care. Monster reborn!" Diabound reappeared again. And Atem saw that his dragon disappeared from the field.

"Hey wait a minute Bakura! You and I have lost all your kas! The result is equal, so the game is over." shouted Atem when the symbol appeared on the field.

"Our game is not over, not a bit...Who told you that we will play till someone lose all of his kas first? We will play till someone does not have enough energy to invoke a ka or any magic! And as far as I can see you have less power than me and I will make sure that soon you will be unable to fight, weakling! "

"No, Bakura! That is madness!" The prince faced a Diabound again which appeared again on the stone table.

"Not madness Prince Atem, it is hatred! And I hate you so much! You have hurt my other self and you back up your murderer father! I will make sure that you will regret it! Diabound Direkt attack!"

The pain that shoot through bis body was so intense that he knelt down. He could hardly breathe properly for some seconds and when he finally could catch his breath he started sobbing.

"Yuna, you can see how weak he is. He is nothing like his predecesors. Young lady you are the chosen one, you can choose who is worthy of becoming your partner: the other chosen one. You have that sword in your hands. We can become invincible if we join our powers. Together we could purify this world! You can come to me now.

Yuna gribbed the sword and shook her head. "I promised the Egyptian that he count on me for another turn.

Atem knew that he must hinder another direct attack but he was also aware of the fact that he had little strength to. But he knew the magic which could save him some time to collect some power to summon his bas.

"Sword of Revealing Lights!" shouted Atem. Three swords fell down from the sky bringing light into the dark background. Bakura made an irritated grunt and looked away.

"I will finish you after the swords lose its power!"

"Why are you behaving like this Bakura?" cried out Atem. "Please be more reasonable! You behave like someone who lost his common sense!"

Yuna gribbed the sword strongly and shook her head. "Egyptian don't you get it even now? Bakura has lost everyone that he loved...He split his soul into two so that he should never be alone. He could always turn to his other part and the two parts balanced each other. But right now his kind self cannot balance him so his soul was consumed totally by hatred and anger. That is exactly why it is dangerous to split your soul into two, as your soul can become insecure once you lose contact with the other part...Egyptian, that boy is suffering so much, he is alone."

Atem watched Bakura and he realised that the pain the boy must have suffered was really similar to Yuna's and bis own. And he could also remember the pain and sorrow that made him seal some of his memories within his soul room. He and Bakura were much more alike than he first thought...

"Bakura! I know how you feel more than you can imagine. Please stop this game and let us talk about this issue in peace. Our priests will also help your other soul too. It is not impossible that they know a way to make your soul complete will also help you to find out what really happened to your people. Please come and stay with us!"

"With you? With your father?" Bakura spit on the floor."I hate all of you! I would never endure the thought of beging together with you! And thank you so much but I know perfectly well what really happened. Me and my other me do not need anyone but just ourselves so you do not need to merge us as well! I want justice and Zork will help me to achieve that. His servants should rule over Egypt not you murderers! Yuna he is nothing but the infant of a murderer! He should never use the power of the Millenium Pendant! The Millennium Items should belong to those who know what suffering means and not to those who makes people suffer. I believe that the people who should have the power of Millennium Items are you Yuna and me in the first place."

Atem looked sadly at Bakura. He knew that right now he could say anything it would not reach him...He was looking sternly at the swords and gritted his teeth furiously. "You cannot run away from the revenge Atem. I will wait patiently till the barrier falls down. I do not need to do anything."

One sword disappeared. Atem looked at Yuna and he remembered the words of his mother.

"Your great grandfather? Yes, he had some fights. And he was the last one to envoke the Protector of Light when he was a young man who made his enemies careful and cautious to challenge him! But remember Atem that he was never alone. Never fear to ask help if you need one. A woman helped him from his first duel till his last. In the beginning she was called the messanger of a far away land because she had knowledge about of a different nation. She knew the incantation of the sacred sword. But you know very well how special that woman became later to your great grandfather and just because of some the spells and knowledge she knew." her mother said with a kind smile.

Atem glimpsed at the sword. It seemed to be the exact replica of the one that his great grandfather used! "

"Yuna I believe that I need your help now. If it works we can get away from this place. I think that with that sword we could invoke the Protector of Light! Do you know the incantation for that?" he asked excitedly.

Yuna stared at him with wide eyes. "I know it. Everyone in my village knows it. The legend says that some special women can invoke the power of the sacred sword and the woman needs to choose the man who is worthy of using the power of the Protector of Light! Do you mean that this sword is the sacred one?"

Atem smiled at her and gave a wink. "Absolutely sure. And I remember that you told me that you are special I am sure you will be able to invoke the power of it. But of course it is up to you what you do, I will never force you to do anything, I told you."

As Atem wished to preserve his ba as much as possible he called "Monster Reborn" to have the Celtic Guardian reborn.

Bakura stomped impatiently and watched how the second sword disappeared. Atem knew that it would be the last chance for winning. "I call the Winged Kuriboh." A winged fur ball appeared.

Bakura signed to pass and the last sword also disappeared. Atem closed his eyes and let his faith into the hands of the gods. H hoped that it would be he that Yuna chose.

"Diabound attack the Guardian and steal his energy!" cried Bakura.

The pain became so intense that he had to close his eyes. He saw the guardian monster disappear into the stone tablet once again... His vision became blurred and he felt himself dizzy and weak so he had to kneel down. He was afraid that he would lose consciousness soon. The realisation was like a slap in the face.

_No, no, no! It is my visio! My vision in real life! Oh Ra please, it cannot be possible!_

His thoughts have been interrupted by Yuna's cry. "And I will now use the power of the Celestial Sword." The winged Kuriboh merged with the sword and started changing and a blinding light filled the room. He caught the figure of Yuna. The magic that they called together helped to invoke the true power of the winged Kuriboh. The whole scene was wonderful. Bakura looked surprised but soon he regained composure and chuckled.

"What a magnificient and strong young girl you are! Why are you wasting your powers to such a weakling as this little dwarf? Come serve Zork, he will make all your dreams real. Look at that "Prince" does he look capable of making your wishes come true?" Bakura looked at him with disgust. "Yuna that Prince is just useless you don't you see now? Alone he is nothing! He knows that you are special and you have the power make all your wishes come true with the Millenium Pendant! That is why he wishes you as near as possible. That is why he wants that you choose him! He needs you because alone he is nothing." Then Bakura saw the surprised expression of Yuna's face who said quietly. "Wishes?"

Bakurs laughed aloud. "The Millenium Pendant has the power to make wishes come true, have you not known? Of course, this boy cannot use that power properly he is not worthy of it. That is the reason why Zork wishes to give it to you Yuna, go ahead take his Millenium Pendant and join me and Zork will teach you to use the Pendant with which you will be able to make all your wishes come true."

The girl looked at Atem and then faced back to the Bakura and wispered. "My dreams and wishes...have died..."

"Why do you not make them alive again? With the help of Zork and the Millenium Pendant nothing is impossible. Our God is getting stronger day by day he will have infinite powers soon. You are a talented young girl why do you waste your time to this useless weak "Prince"? Prince! Come on that boy is a joke, not a Prince and you know that. Look at him; he can hardly stay awake during a battle!"

Yuna raised her head and looked at Atem curiously. He could not read the thoughts from her face...

Bakura laughed aloud. "If you still need any proof then ask him if the Pendant can make wishes come true and if he is capable of that!."

Atem waited the number of questions from his visions and he did not dare to look at Yuna's expectant face. But now it was a simple question. "Is that true that you can make any wish come true with that Pendant? Why have you not told it?"

Then Atem looked up and realised the difference. In those visions he had no shared experiences with Yuna they must have met that day the first time. Priest Kiya made it possible that they met and made it possible that he could take the future into his hands. And that means that the future was not determined at all. What he was sure that he would never choose any version of the vision but he would make his own path! He looked at the familiar irritated look of the girl and knew it was the time to tell her what he wished within his dream. Right now he did something that he could not do in any of his visions.

He walked to her hugged her so that he could keep his balance and started whispering. "I do not know for sure if the Pendant makes wishes true or not... or if I am capable of making wishes come true. What I know for sure is that before the death of my mother I made two wishes to the Millenium mother passed away I believed that my wishes have died with her and I buried them within my heart. Then father made me meet Mahado and Mana and after some time I got to know that one of my wishes came true...But I felt that my second wish was impossible so I left the it buried within my heart until you and the meeting of Mia made me remember it... Yesterday in my dream I even dreamed about you...And there I had the courage to tell you that I do not wish to become your friend anymore because I have realised that it is not what you need right now. I told you that I want to end my friendship with you but I had no time to tell you why. But now I will finish what I wanted to say.I want to end our friendship because I want to start a new relationship with you which would help you move on better. The truth is that I regard you as my bloodkin even though we do not have the same parents. I wanted to disregard this thought but I could never succeed and it made me realise that deep in mind I was still hoping that my second wish would come true...A wish that could make both of us happy if that is what you also want. I wish that you can find your home here and you could be happy." there he sighed. "I assume that you never thought about becoming a sister of an Egyptian. I know perfectly well that I can never replace your family but still you can start your life within a new one. Perhaps that could ease your pain after some time and help you better than a friendship which I know you would definitely not start as it would be early for you after losing your best friends...You know sometimes I feel that I am just simply selfish that I ask you to become my bloodkin because I never had the chance to have one...I know that it is my second wish but after all those years I cannot stop believing that it can become true. I do not know that the Millenium Pendant makes wishes come true but if it does I would wish this now: I want Yuna as my bloodkin."

The girl simply looked away."But you know that it is impossible."

"Why?" asked desperately. "Oh, of couse. Because you do not want it...I felt it but still I hoped..."

"Even if I wanted it it would be impossible. I can only become bloodkin with someone whose blood is similar to mine."

"But we have similar blood." Atem insisted.

"Yes, you are right I have Egyptian blood within my veins even though I would rather forget that. But you forgot that I have the blood of my mother in my veins as well. And she was not Egyptian...And that blood we do not share so we cannot become bloddkins..." she said as a matter-of-fact.

"Actually yes we share that too." Atem said with a smile.

"Do not fool around!" she fumed.

"You remember I told you about the messanger of the far away land who gave my great grandfather Kuriboh? She was my great grandmother. Just a little but I have your other blood within my veins. So if that were the only problem then it would not be an issue to become bloodkins."

Yuna stared at him with wide eyes. And Atem took a deep breath and asked tentatively. "So...what do you think about the idea now?"

"I think that you are a pathetic sight! Are you not ashamed Atem that you are using Yuna to be able to stand on your two feet and you dare to ask the lady to be your bloodkin! She deserves so much better than you! Yuna, look at him and decide wisely! He does not deserve the Millenuim Pendant and you. And you do not need him at all! Take the Pendant and make your wishes come true. I will support you whatever you wish of course. Together we can make justice." Bakura said sweetly.

Atem knew perfectly well that he had been laining on the girl and he would not be able to stand on his feet much longer. The girl watched him intently and opened her mouth and spoke.

"You have become weak." she stated and Atem let him sank on the ground. She bowed towards him, touched the Pendant and slowly took it from his she straightened up and walked slowly towards Bakura. The servant of Ra, the Protector of Light turned towards the girl watching her expectantly. Bakura's face lit up from joy. "You have made the right choice."

Yuna smiled at him. "I know."

"Let me finish this duel! Allow me to use the power of that ka please!" he said desperately.

"Wait the boy's turn is not over!" she reminded him.

"Oh come on, he is hardly on his feet. He has hardly and energy left! He will not be able to summon a new ka!"

"Let me handle alone! I promise that it will be really interesting!" she said with a laugh. Atem felt that his lids became heavier and the world turned around him. So this was his fate...This time he felt no shame but proud this time he knew that he did everything in his might. Whatever would happen his conscience could be clear.

"Oh sure. If you wish to finish him personally then it is your right!" Bakura chuckled and crossed his arms in front of him. Yuna grabbed the pendant and concentrated on something. Atem felt that his eyes started to close... Then he heard a shout. "Do not dare to faint now! It is still your turn!" He forced his eyes stay open and saw Yuna throw the Pendant towards him and it fell just in front of him. Instinctively he touched it and felt that the energy spread from his heart with more power than before. He felt his energy returning him and his dizziness disappeared. He could stand up and even he was patting he knew that now he had enough power to make his ka attack. "Servant of Ra, protector of Light attack his Diabound! Help us leave this place by winning this shadow game!"

The diabound disappered the place changed and the shadows disappeared and Atem's let his ka disappear as he was exhausted. He looked up and he saw the dark Bakura holding his other self within his arms. "Why have you done that my other self? Why did you take over the conctrol? You have been hurt."

"Other self. I could not watch that you get hurt. The Protector of Light was too strong for you to win over it at this moment..." the Kind Bakura seemed to become paler.

Bakura looked him and seemed to be worried. "Other self, you are so pale, hurt and tired. You should rest. You need to get stronger again..."

The kind Bakura looked up and touched the cheek of his other self who hugged him closer to his chest.

"Other self soon I will soon become part of the Millenium Ring. That is the loser's fate... I am sorry...I wanted to protect you from the pain but I cannot hinder from the pain of leaving you alone. And I am just wondering: have we done the right thing? Atem seems to be innocent and he has done nothing wrong. He seems to have a good heart. I am so confused..."

"Of course, we have done the right thing!" the despair could be heard from his voice. "But do not worry, you will not disappear!" And he looked up and started murmuring an incantation. The ring shone up dark and from his body a dark power emerged. "You will be fine. You will become a spirit within the Millenium Ring we can see each other whenever we want. Zork's power will help you recover soon and he will help you that one day you can leave your confinement!" He hugged his other self. "When you are healed you can be together again I know!" The kinder self hugged him and nodded. The dark entity surrounded him and suddenly it seemed that he flew into the Ring which shone up brightly. "See you other self, I am waiting for you."

Yuna looked horrified. "Holy Godess..."

Atem turned to her confused. "What is the matter? We have won and now we heard that Bakura's soul will not be confined into the Ring forever. Bakura will now give me back the Ring as we agreed. The battle is over. Everything is fine." Atem said good naturedly. He was really relied now.

Yuna looked at him. "Egyptian, nothing is fine. This Bakura has lost all contact his other self! As long as it stays this way he can become totally unbalanced and utterly mad! He will think and behave as an insane! You should be careful."

When Atem glanced at Bakura he did not see any difference to his surprise the young man even shed a tear. But when he turned towards him his glare made him shiver with fear. "You have won Atem. I know what that means. I need to give you back the Millenium Ring. With my other half..."

"Bakura..." Atem started but the young man stoped him.

"I am not a sore loser I will give it back to you now." He took the Ring out of his neck and watched it mesmerised. Atem slowly walked towards him. "Bakura, we will find a way that you contact him as much as possible till the time comes that you and your other self can be united again."

The young man smiled in evil way. "I do not have any doubts about it that we will find a way to do that." Atem stood in front of him now and the young man was still looking at the Ring but then he looked straight into his eyes. "Atem I just wish to say one or two things before we settle this. It is your fault that my other self must be sealed into that Millenium Item! I will never forgive you as long as I live that you hurt him! You and your murderer father are the same disgrace! I want that you feel the pain that you caused us. Now that I said what I wanted I give you back the Ring as promised." The needles of the Rings pointed forward and before Atem could comprehend what was happening Bakura stabbed them into his stomach..."Hope that you like having it back Prince...It is what you wanted, isn't it?" When Atem stared up painfully he could see that Bakura looked down on him with a huge smile on his face. Atem closed his eyes and wimpered in pain. "Or would you like to have it in your hand if it is not good for you?" With a firm move he pulled the Ring out and pushed Atem on the floor. The boy felt that the world turned black around him and he started to fall. It felt like that he heard the voice of several footsteps. The last thing before he landed on the ground a horrified cry "Atem!". He smiled when he recognised that it was Yuna's voice and let himself sink into the darkness...


	24. Yuna's Wish

He did not know where he was he just felt that he was floating in a dark place. He was not hurt and he was not afraid, but why should he feel that after all? He did not know his mind was blank, he did not remember...But did it matter at all? This place made him calm and not worried about anything. But sometimes he heard voices from that distance...Voices which were familiar to him but they were so quiet that he could not hear anything from those... Then suddenly one voice became distinguishable. And he could even bet on that he felt some wet on his face as well...But when he touched it there was nothing on it... Then the voice became clear enough to hear the exact words...

"My son, you are the only one I have left. You cannot leave me please...Have you not heard that I told you that you are my dearest treasure?"

_Dear Father? What are talking about? I am right here, but...where are you? I cannot see you here..._

Then after some time another voice reached him.

"Atem open your eyes please! Hey we have just returned and this the way you welcome us. Sleeping the whole day through? Wake up Atem!" Mana's usual cheerful, carefree voice sounded sad and horrified.

_Mana, I am awake! But...How can you say such a thing when you are not even here?_

"Let me close to the Egyptian! We are still in time! I will use all my powers I will do my best I promise!

_Oh holy Ra, I wish I could see that! But...what could have happened that made you use your powers Yuna? You told me that you would not want to use that ever..._

Then a warm feeling within his heart filled his whole body. It consumed him entirely and he let himself override this wonderful empowering feeling. This time he felt this sensation for a much longer time there he could better describe it. It was as if warm water caressed his whole body, made him relax, calm and clean all over. It rejuvenated him! But after some time the sensation stopped abruptly. He felt totally reborn but still his mind was still a hazy fog. His mind projected him images which he could not grasp and make coherence between them. A young man with shoulder length white hair... The Millennium Ring... A sword...Kuriboh...Winged Kuriboh..

Then he heard the voice of water and soon a waterfall appeared in front of him. He stood in front of it and put his hands through the pouring water. It had the perfect temperature. He stepped under it and enjoyed the feeling of the water on his hair and skin. Beforehand he felt that his mind was clouded but now he could think clear again. He remembered that he asked Yuna if she wanted to become his blood kin. Just before he got hurt and Bakura pushed him away and he landed on the floor. At this point he froze with fear!

_Oh holy Ra, I have to go back! But how can I find the way back from here? I must protect Yuna from Bakura and I am curious about her answer to my question as well...Because then I would know for sure of the Pendant could make wishes come true..._

Suddenly the waterfall seemed to stop and the water gathered under him as he could feel water under his feet. When he opened his eyes to his surprise it was not the darkness that surrounded him but a familiar place and under him was the huge water. He watched the scene mesmerised. He saw his mother on the shore. She touched her Millennium Pendant which hung around her neck softly and watched her little son putting his feet into the water with motherly love. The little Atem looked up and watched her curiously and then his eyes fixated on the Pendant. Then when he realised that his mother was watching him he looked away quickly.

"Is there something you wish to ask Atem?" asked his mother kindly.

"No, it is not important dear mother." he said shyly.

"Atem, my dear son, everything you wish to get to know is important. Do not be afraid, it is just you and I, no one hears us. We are outside the palace in our special place...here you can be yourself without restraint." she insisted.

Atem pointed at the pendant without any hesitation. "Can the Millennium Pendant make wishes come true?"

His mother smiled at him. "What could this question really mean? Is it possible that you have some wishes Atem?"

Atem smiled at her. "Maybe..."

She sat behind him and hugged him softly. "What is the wish of my son? I would like to hear it so much!"

"I have two wishes actually, I wish to have best friends and I wish to have a..." There he looked up at his mother.

"Yes, Atem?" she asked tentatively.

"A blood kin." he said quietly.

His mother looked at him earnestly. "Is that so? Do you wish to have a boy or a girl as your blood kin?"

"Definitely a girl!" answered Atem self confidently.

His mother smiled at him. "So you want a sister and a boy as your best friend. Is that so?"

"I want to have two best friends! One boy and one girl!

His mother laughed out aloud. "Two friends? And another girl? Do you wish to have a girlfriend so soon?"

"No, that is not what I meant." he said with a slight blush. "I just thought that my blood kin would feel a little bit lonely or strange among so many boys...my best friend girl could be her best friend as well." he reasoned.

"Oh Atem, you seem to have made a lot about it. But have you thought about how much responsibility and work is to have a blood kin?" she asked seriously.

"Dear mother, I know that. I want to be with her when she is happy when can play a lot with each other. I want to be with her to teach her how to be a princess because she would need to learn a lot. But I would like to be with her when she is in pain, when her heart aches and she cries as well. I would like to be the person that she can always count on any time in her life!"

"Atem, you seem to have thought this thoroughly over. And from everything you say and do I can see that you are such a good hearted boy. And one day you will be a wonderful man, I cannot wait to see you grown up!" she sat next to her and stroked his hair. "You know what? I believe that it is only us who can make our wishes come true not any items or any magic! Of you have a goal in your life do something to reach it and one day your wish may become reality... Still if you still want then you can make your wish to this Pendant it will do no harm!"

Atem touched the Pendant and wished silently for two best friends and for a sister as his blood kin...

Then suddenly he was within his soul room in front of his throne. He looked sideways and to his horror he saw that the room which sealed away his memories was open...because the door and the seal disappeared completely. His heart was seized by fear and he started walking backwards to be as far from the room as possible. But then he saw that some fog started coming out from the room. He felt the first gulf of the pain, self-hatred and guilt and he knew he could do nothing against it this time...He knew what his fate would be when the fog reached him...He would have to face those memories which made him suffer so much...What would happen to him if he actually see them? He cried out in fear and horror. He sat down on his throne closed his eyes and covered his ears knowing that the terrifying feeling still crept toward him...

"I want to get away from this! I want to go back to that other place! Anything but this!" Then as he felt that he fell downward and as he opened his eyes he saw that he was again within the dark space. And now he felt confined...He did not know how to go back without facing those terrible feelings. Then the voices reached him again...

"What is it little girl? Why is he not getting up? Is something wrong?" the usually calm Mahado sounded as if he were extremely worried. "Are you ok? Can you stand up?"

_Is Yuna hurt? Oh holy Ra!_

"I am a little lady and not a little girl! And I have a name as well! Yuna!" Her voice sounded totally exhausted. "Oh Goddess, why am I so weak and out of power so soon? I should get into his soul room to reach his mind again...His soul is in turmoil he needs to find a way to cope with it...But I do not have any power left to do anything! I am so useless! Why do I have this power if I cannot do anything for anyone? I hate that I cannot help anyone! Is it any use that I use that the result is always the same...I hate this! I hate this! I HATE THIS!" "she cried out as if she were in pain. Atem never heard her to be in such despair. He wished to go back to comfort her but he could not leave this place...

"Mahado! I cannot see what the future of that item is because it is contaminated with the dark power! And you have not received any training how to use! Do not be irresponsible!"

_Priestess Kiya. What are you saying?..It is not typical of Mahado to do anything irresponsible; he never loses his cool head. And what is this item anyway that is contaminated by darkness?_

"Mahado I must agree with the priestess, you must think this carefully...you are playing with your life!" heard his dear father's voice.

"Honoured Pharaoh, Priestess Kiya, I have made my decision and do not need more time to think this over. Yuna needs more power and I will do my best as well to help my best friend. I cannot allow myself to have any doubts in my abilities! Please allow me to prove them my honoured Pharaoh!" Atem knew very well that Mahado was kneeling in front of everyone right now.

"Priestess Kiya, our great Pharaoh please do not look down on Mahado! He is the best magician! He can manage every dark powers and he is strong enough to handle this. I am helping you Mahado! Together we will bring him back! And if not, do not worry Mahado I will come and rescue you!" said Mana cheerfully. Atem chuckled because he could swear that Mana must have given a wink at Mahado in front of everyone.

_Yes, Mana I know as well that you two can make wonderful things if you combine your strengths!_

"Mana, please be more serious... And concentrate on making Yuna get on her feet as soon as possible." murmured Mahado. Atem could not help giggling he knew that right now Mahado must be rolling his eyes.

"My dear little lady, my niece, look around. This time you do not have to take the entire burden on yourself. There are others who have special powers and they will share it gladly with you. You are not alone." Priest Siamun sounded calm and soothing. "I will also help you. I will make you an easier way to reach the Prince's soul using my Millennium Key."

"I am on my feet, I am let's start." heard Yuna's voice.

"May the gods bless you!" said the Pharaoh seriously.

Soon a waterfall appeared now not around him but in front of him. Suddenly the water made a particular shape and when it fell down it was Yuna who looked at him. She was smiling at him and now Atem saw that the smile reached her eyes. She flew in the air her purple wings with purple feathers were spread out widely.

"Found you Egyptian!" she grabbed his wrist.

"Yuna? Is that really you?" Atem looked at her with widely opened eyes.

"Of course. That is my angel form."

"Are you an angel? Why have I not seen this sooner? My third eye should have seen this!" asked Atem in wonder.

"Well I am a human with only some part of angel. Well I can appear in this form in this dimension. By the way I am an angel of death: a shinigami." she said nonchalantly.

Atem's eyes widened. "Does that mean that I am dead? Do I have to go through to the door of the afterlife?" His heart became sad at the thought of everyone that he would leave behind.

"Of course you are not dead! Do you see any door here? Holy Goddess Egyptian..." she sighed and then smiled. "No one allowed you to pass away have you not realised?...This place is actually an in-between state. You might hear something from the outside sometimes but you cannot see or communicate with anyone if you stay here. You should have returned but something got wrong, you got hurt again..."

"Has Bakura attacked me again?"

"No, this time you were hurt here" Yuna pointed at his chest. "And here." She pointed at his forehead. "You have suffered some mental emotional shock. And I know why...I have been in your soul room and I see that the seal on that room has been broken..."

"Will Mahado use magic to seal away those memories so that I can return?" asked Atem hopefully.

"No, that sealing magic can be used only once. If it were so easy everyone would simply seal away his or her memories without any consequences. But that is not the case. Memories are the fundaments of your soul. You may not remember your previous life experiences but still every memory lies deep inside you in your heart and in your soul. The life knowledge that you learned in those lives follows you...Your regrets, your dreams, your wishes, your deepest emotions of your previous lives do not leave you... They even determine how you act and behave the way you do now...They are the key for your present and your future development..." lectured Yuna.

"And what about those people who are unable to face a memory? Like me?" asked Atem.

The first time Yuna seemed uncomfortable. "In that case there are two options... The first one is that you decide to accept that you face that memory now. I will not lie. That would hurt you, it would cause you a lot of pain, it can put you in despair for some time."

"And can you tell me how much time that would exactly mean?" wanted to know Atem.

"Days, weeks, months, years..." at this point she paused and shivered. "Or it might even crush you forever and make you mad...It is something that no one can predict... Every soul is on a different level how to cope with a shock...But in this case the angel of death will take that memory away and if the person wishes at the door of the afterlife...and only gives it back if he or she sees that the soul is ready to cope with it. Mostly those memories are never returned...

Atem was utterly shocked at this option. He was afraid to hear to other one but he had to. "What is the other option?"

"To take away the memory now."

"I am sorry?" Atem believed that he misunderstood something. "But you just told me that an angel takes away this kind of memory after death. Does that mean that I have to die now?" asked Atem sadly.

"Egyptian, I might be the angel of death, but I never kill anyone! Shinigamis wait till the time comes, we are not murderers! If no one else we know exactly well of the consequences that you must face in your next life if you take a life! So no, you will not die; those kinds of memories can be taken away in the person's lifetime."

"But that is great! It is wonderful!" Atem laughed out happily. "I would be free from that terrible feeling!"

"You do not know the whole deal... There is huge price of this Egyptian..."

Atem looked at her questioningly. "What can be huger than turning mad from the pain of your heart?"

Yuna looked down. "That you must remember the memories that has been in the taken away from you in the afterlife when something invokes it at a certain point... And that is inevitable... There will be no magic, no angel who can hinder that... And you know what it means... You will live those memories through once again in a life in which you cannot recall much from your past lives... Or better to say it is rare that someone remembers... And that is the problem... Most people who experience this are utterly terrified and shocked. They are totally confused what is happening to them. They do not know why they see those images, why they believe that they that familiar even though it has nothing to do with them..So some of them regard them as hallucinations...They try to run away from those memories and feelings but it is not possible because they are part of the themselves They will not disappear because that person have to cope with them...And mostly it is a lonely fight... Who would tell anyone that they see strange things? Some of them can get help from other people whose third eye is better developed than by others. But most of them fail...They begin to doubt in their common sense and lose their identity... The worst is when they go completely mad because the, lose the sense of reality...Or when other people regard them mad...It is a horrible fate when that happens..."

Atem stared at her shocked... What she described was really horrible... But what would happen if he faced those memories now? He was absolutely sure that right now it would crush him and it would take him a lot of time to find his way back... Last time he could go on when he refused to remember anything about but this time that would not be an option. He remembered his friends whose voices were worried... He heard their wishes to come back now... He felt his father's tears and his pain... He thought about the hard work that Yuna gave him... All the work to become a good ruler would turn to nothing if he could not take his challenge...And he wanted to hear Yuna's answer even it was a definite no. He wished to know that his work was a success..Could you he help her at all? He wished to return not later but now!

"Take them away Yuna!"

"Bu-bu-but Atem have you not heard the consequences?" the girl seemed to be taken aback at the confidence that he reflected.

"I did. But right now I have so many things which make me return immediately. First of all, your dept must be repaid!" he laughed aloud.

"Egyptian, I can see you are out of your mind without those memories." she chuckled. "But it might be better to think it through in the afterlife facing those memories will not be fun..."

"Who said that I will be alone? Mahado and Mana are doing the best to prepare me for facing anything and they will be there for me that time. And hopefully you will be there as well." he said with a blush.

Yuna's mouth twitched and asked. "Are you absolutely sure that I will do the right thing for you if I take away those memories now?"

"Do not worry! That is my choice and it is the best one that I have right now..." nodded Atem.

"Mahado! Can you send me some energy, he is coming back!" Yuna said loudly. In the distance a relieved laugh could be heard. The girl spread her wings widely and smiled gently. It warmed his heart to see that, how he had wished this! Ra should be blessed that she gave him this rare gift!

"See you later then!" she waved goodbye and disappeared.

The second time of the day he was surrounded by a waterfall and when it disappeared he found himself back in his soul room. The terrifying feelings did not hunt him anymore so Atem looked into the direction of the door. He hissed disbelieved. There was no door. He walked to the place and put his hand on the place where the door had been before. As he was standing closer he could feel and see the outlines of the door and when he looked up he saw that the Egyptian eye was still carved on it and looked down on him...He did not make any doubts whether he had made the right choice: he was absolutely sure that he chose the best alternative. He could not wait to see everyone! He closed his eyes and returned to the real world.

He slowly opened his to get accustomed to the light. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around with a smile. It was great to be back and to be able to see everyone! As expected Mana jumped into his neck and hugged him firmly.

"Mana, behave please, everyone is watching us..." hissed Mahado.

To everyone's surprise when Mana released him and started rubbing her eyes the pharaoh knelt down and he also hugged his son. His voice broke as he whispered to his ears. "Welcome back my treasure, the meaning of my life!" And slowly he let him go and stood up and looked up to the ceiling. Atem knew perfectly well why he did that...it was actually his dear father who taught him to look up if he needs to hold back his tears in the public...

Priest Siamun walked to Mahado and whispered. "I think today no one will ever see anything so you can go..." To priest's astonishment Mahado perhaps the first time in his life did not wait that an adult finish what he wished to say. He rushed to Atem and grabbed his hand. His eyes were full of tears as well. "You cannot imagine how worried I was that you might..."

"I know and I am sorry that you needed to worry. But it is fine now because the future has been changed." Mahado looked at him strange whereas Priestess Kiya who was standing close to Priest Siamun looked directly at him and gave him a bright smile and nodded. Then he glimpsed at the direction of Yuna who stood in one spot looking at them. She seemed to be unsure what to do...

"Thank you. Now it is my time to pay you back what you have done for me." The girl seemed to get a little bit embarrassed and looked away.

"Holy Ra, little lady Yuna. That is not a way how to respond to a thank you here. Prince Atem will think that you are impolite and rude if you do not say anything. Which you knew if you had attended your lessons." Priest Siamun said the last sentence with a pretended reproach.

"I do not mind Priest Siamun. I got used to it..." started Atem.

"Got used to it?" cried out Priest Siamun. "Yuna you were not supposed to meet anyone before you learn at least the basics!" Atem giggled and Priestess Kiya put her hand on Priest Siamun. "Siamun, I think the fate of these two young souls must have crossed in order to hinder a darker future. We should be glad and thankful for this meeting so do not be so strict now!"

"Priest Siamun, Priestess Kiya is right. The meeting of those two saved Atem's life today. It was the best thing that could have happened." said his dear father. Then she looked at Yuna with a kind smile. "And I am more than curious how people show their gratitute in your land. Because little lady I would like to say thank you the proper way." enquired the pharaoh.

Yuna looked up and whispered. "We put our right hand on our chest or on our shoulders on the left hand side."

"So that is the reason why you do not react when I say my gratitude. You do not know the word thank you!" realized Atem.

"Holy spirits No! Everyone knows that saying the word alone is means nothing. It is utterly rude to say the words, because without the gesture it is nothing. It is like if you make fun of the other...Still I always took your thank you seriously!" she pouted and seemed annoyed.

"You took it seriously? Yuna, please you must be kidding me! Then why did you never say "you are welcome" at least once?" enquired Atem mockingly.

"Why should I say that? Has anyone arrived? I do not get what you mean ..." she looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"That is the response here after someone says or shows his or her gratitude." Priest Simaun lectured Yuna.

Priest Siamun's words made Atem realise the situation. "Yuna what do you say when someone shows your gratitude?"

"Why should I say anything?" looked Yuna confused.

"Prince Atem, in Yuna's land people look away after the sign of gratitude. They remain this way till the other one who showed his or her gratitude allows them to look back into their eyes..." Atem remembered the number of time when Yuna was waiting till she sighed irritated or got angry. Now he realised why, she was waiting for the response which never came. She must have known that he is rude... But from now on it would be different.

"Yuna, I am sorry that I..." At this point he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. His father turned him and looked into his eyes. "My son, you can discuss this later with the lady. Right now we should show our gratitude." Atem nodded and looked at his two best friends. Mana put her thumb up and Mahado shook his head but he then nodded that he understood what Atem expected from them. Then he looked back to his dear father and knew exactly what he wanted...At the same time father and son put their right hands on their hearts and bowed to Yuna. At the corner of his eyes he could see that Mana and Mahado even knelt down. Priestess Kiya gave a gently push to Priest Siamun and then she also showed the sign of gratitude. Priest Siamun walked to Yuna and said quietly. "Very well done my niece. I cannot tell how proud I am and your mother would say the same if she were here. You were tested by fate and still your heart makes you do the right things. You are a great example for everyone."

Yuna seemed to be out of words bit then she murmured ashamed as she looked away. "Uncle that is not true...I am not an example...I have done so many things that I..."

Atem interrupted her. "I have been with you the whole time and I can assure that you have done your best all the time. So please be proud of yourself and look back into my eyes."

"I cannot wait to get you know! So please do not cast your eyes away but look back." Mana clapped her hands in excitedly.

"The best thing that Atem could get was you until we were away. I am glad that you took care of him. Please be sure that you can always count on us. We will be there for you. So do not be afraid to look at us!" Mahado stated confidently.

Yuna could look back and forth at all of them still utterly surprised.

Then a deeper voice said loud. "Look at me young lady. I have something to say to you as well. What you have done to Atem was a miracle...You save the life of him. And believe me I wish that I could make such a miracle to you to pay back in some way what you have done...Because I know that you would like to have your beloved one back as well. But even with my powers as a pharaoh I am unable to grant that wish...But still am grateful for you and I wish to express my gratitude. So please little lady tell me what you wish for and I will do everything in my might to grant that for you.

Atem saw the sparkle in Yuna's eyes. He knew exactly well the answer to that question... They have talked about it actually. So Yuna would have her biggest wish granted...It will definitively make her happy, because that is what she always wished and he should be happy for her happiness. But...the right now he felt a different...His heart started aching within his chest... Because it meant that he was not good enough to make her happy and find a new home.. She would go back and he would never see her... They would never talk, learn and practise day by day as they used to do... He knew that meant that his wish could never become true... So the Millennium Pendant could not grant wishes...Then he froze as he realised what he had been thinking about and he felt like some horrible person!

_I should stop this. I should be happy for Yuna's happiness. And what am I doing? Thinking only of myself. I am so selfish! I am so ashamed of myself...Still oh holy Ra...One pain and sorrow was lifted from my shoulder and now it is time to face another...But I will not ruin Yuna's day, I will not be so detestable!_

"I know what my wish is..." started the girl and Atem felt that his heart started bleeding. He must not lose his composure.

_I must stay strong! I is an important moment for Yuna! I will not destroy it!_ he said over and over within himself.

"I know it would sound strange and most likely impolite..." Atem looked quickly up. He remembered again his father's teaching: if you looked above the sky that you would be able to hold back your tears. But it was only the ceiling that he saw and not the sky. He could just hope that it would be good enough for him just like as it was enough for his dear father...

"Do not be shy, you can ask for anything." encouraged his dear father.

"I want to be home... " she managed to say with an effort then started crying. Atem felt that his own heart broke as well with it. "... and have a family again. I want to become Atem's bloodkin. I want to become his sister."

Atem let his emotions free, he hid head to cover that he was sobbing. Everyone in the room looked at him but he did not care. He was so glad! But was it possible? Perhaps he was dreaming right now. He could not believe what was happening to him. He heard that his father walked to him and put his strong arms gently around him. "Are you hurt dear son?" Atem could not speak from his crying so his father turned to Yuna. "I cannot let my son suffer. The thought of having a sister makes him hurt so much so I cannot let you become his sister I am sorry but my son is the first. Priest Siamun, could you please bring Atem out of this room till I discuss with Yuna?" His voice was carrying and full of worry about him.

Priest Siamun looked as worried and nervous as the pharaoh. "As you wish my dear pharaoh..." He walked to Atem and knelt down and gently talked to him. "Do not be upset Atem, you have been through a lot today let's come with me I will bring you to your room." He touched his arms and moved it away from his face. Then he looked into his eyes gasped surprised and looked back at the pharaoh. "Aknamkanon we are wrong! Atem is not upset at all..."

"What do you mean he is not upset?" asked his dear father with doubt.

But Atem did not wait any longer. He run past the two men and stopped in front of Yuna and folded his hands together as if he were praying. "Bu-but...Are you sure? That is my wish Yuna not yours...you can ask for anything you wish..." he sniffed.

"Your wish became my wish Egyptian Atem." nodded Yuna.

"Then that means that the Millennium Pendant can make wishes come true." cried out Atem cheerfully.

"No, Egyptian. Even I also made a wish to the pendant I have realised that it not the sacred item that makes wishes come true... It is not the pendant but our strong will, our never ending hope and our hard work that made our wishes come true. You are the only person who can make your wishes come true. By the way the wish has not yet become true yet." said Yuna seriously.

Atem turned and looked at his dear father. He was watching him still worried. He stepped in front of him and knelt down. "Please my dear father I wish to have Yuna as my blood kin. I want her to be part of our family. It is not just her wish but mine as well. I have been wishing for this for years. His father and Priest Siam under were looking at each other in total confusion and then the priest smiled. "You do not need to worry anymore my friend. Now you can see it with your own eyes. He is not upset at all. He had the tears of joy."

The pharaoh stood erect and looked down at the girl. "Yuna, from today I consider you as my daughter. I am glad to have you in my family and I hope that you will feel here home. Still you need to know that the life of the princess is not an easy task. First you must take the challenges just like Atem to be officially accepted as part of the royal family and the second heir to the throne. You will get all the help and lessons to prepare for that."

"I will do my best my pharaoh." Yuna bowed.

"I will help you prepare as well. I think that I have a great dept to repay. „said Atem with a wink. "If that is what you wish of course."

"I do not know what you are saying Atem but we will also give our best as well to help our new friend." Mana said with her cheery voice. "She will be spectacular."

"Oh she is already spectacular." said Atem. "You will see it!"

Yuna gave them a broad smile back but then she became dizzy and her face became white. If Atem had not caught her she would have fallen to the floor. Then he shook her to wake up but she remained unconscious. His tears of joy became the tears of sorrow at once.


End file.
